


[HXH]姓鲁名西鲁

by disciplesaga



Series: 锈蚀之梦 [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, 原创女主 - Freeform, 反穿, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 136,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: 猎人原创女主同人，男主库洛洛，反穿现世，第一人称。开坑于2012年，背景设定于2012年，因此涉及现实的部分也以2012当年为准。由于更新期间被原作毙了设定，因此只能脱离原作假设天空竞技场一战西索切实死亡。原发晋江，已完结，墙外存档。
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), 库洛洛·鲁西鲁/原创女主
Series: 锈蚀之梦 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820137
Kudos: 5





	1. 灾难的星期四

本人姓刘名恋，道上人称榴莲，性别女，周岁二十二，虚岁再加二。

老子娘在本命年生了我，擦了八零代的尾，赶上九零代的头，向来不屑与九零代脑残为伍，但总能干些连脑残都会破口大骂“脑残”的事。

在这个二又二再加二的年龄，我结束了长达十六年的学生生涯，一脚跨进社会大学堂。

求职时不知世事多磨，未能及时领悟“广泛撒网，精准捕捞”的真谛，随便在人才网上扔了一份不着四六的简历附带人模狗样的生活照，就窝在家中坐等天上掉馅饼。

然而事实证明，接馅饼也是一个技术活儿，在我的求职经历几乎可以写就一本经典反例大全后，馅饼接二连三碎成渣，我理所当然地成为一名坐吃山空的待业青年。

正想着不如考个研继续躲三年，家里某有为亲戚恰逢此时成立了一家新公司，正缺一个“自己人”管钱。

虽然大学专业与财务相差十万八千里，但迫于现实我还是就此走马上任，每天朝九晚五，拿着一份在本地不高不低、养家不够的工资，两眼茫然地看着未来。

以上长篇大论的自我介绍，只是为了说明我刘恋不过是芸芸众生中最普通的一员，即便少时自命不凡，长大也难免伤仲永，成为“少时了了，大未必佳”的楷模。

但就是这样自认一生不是“平凡”便是“平庸”的我，却在一个本该同样平平无奇的星期四，遭遇了足以改变整个人生轨迹的大事件。

有时候，我们称这样的事件为——

灾难。

犹记得那一天风和日丽，是一个在夏秋之交常见的好天气。

由于抬眼即可望周末，加上公司成立初期业务增量不稳定，因此公司上下全是闲云野鹤，各有各的消遣，一到下班统统作鸟兽散。

这一天的运气就像天气一样美好，我刚走到公交站就碰上平时总要等到望穿秋水的车开进来，空旷的车厢教人心花怒放。

提早到站的公交车正好与下班高峰期错开，因此我到家的时间也比平时早许多。

小区今天也一如既往平静祥和，“青青小草请勿践踏”的草地上照样跑过打闹的小孩和添乱的猫狗，不同分贝的尖叫嬉笑此起彼伏。

与放了学的小学生队伍擦肩而过，我拐上车道旁的小路，优哉游哉晃到自家楼下，一抬头就看到家里常年封闭的窗帘竟然敞开着。

既然家里有人，就没必要在包里海底捞针地寻找那指头大小的感应锁，我直接按下门铃。

“哔——”地一声，对讲机接通了。

“我回来啦！快开门！”

和平时一样无人应答，随即传来电子锁开启的声音。

我哼着小调走上楼。

家里大门照常虚掩着一条缝，我蹦进玄关，把包搁在鞋柜上，一边脱鞋一边冲客厅问道：“真难得啊，你今天居然比我还早到家。”

“……”

无人回应，我突然发觉屋里安静到有点不对劲。

拎着鞋子疑惑地抬起头，我见到了有生以来最考验我心理素质和反应能力的景象——

客厅里，橘红色的阳光穿过落地窗斜照在木质沙发上，把半张沙发映得温暖又鲜艳，而另半边阳光未能触及的阴影里，则坐着一个人。

一个翘着二郎腿、拿着一本书、瞪着漆黑双眼盯着我的——

陌生男人。

等我回过神时，已经完成了扔掉鞋子——夺路而逃的动作。

然而指尖才刚碰到门把，肩膀就被人从后方用力捏住了，还没来得及呼痛，颈侧就挨上了什么冰冷的东西，随之而来的是更加令人胆寒的声音：

“不要动，也不要大喊大叫。”

我几乎要挣扎起来的动作当即僵住了。

虽然平日里经常做一些睥睨天下、大杀八方的美梦，脑补剧场里帅气地KO盗贼劫匪也不在话下，但现实里我就是一个不折不扣的废柴，跑步跑上十米都会喘大气，除了追公交特别生猛外没有任何值得称道的建树。

因此面对突然出现的危险人物，我先是在脑中闪过诸如“物业拿钱不干活明年拒交物业费”、“遗书还没写硬盘还没清空”、“家里死人会变成卖不出去的凶宅”……之类乱七八糟的念头，而后嘴巴不受控制地喊出：“好汉饶命！我其实高度近视！真的高度近视！！你长什么样子我根本看不清啊饶了我吧！！！”

此言非虚，除了那双仿佛戴了大号美瞳的黑眼睛，我真的什么都没有看清啊！

背后的男人没有言语，钳在我肩上的手却威胁般收紧，疼得我差点叫出九曲十八弯，那句“不要大喊大叫”的命令慢了半拍窜进脑袋里，我连忙闭上嘴。

沉重的压迫感盘旋在小小的玄关里，密不透风的感觉令我慢慢觉得窒息，意识深处却是一片茫然。

五花八门的案件从来不鲜见于各种新闻媒体和小道消息，但它们本来都应该都像故事一样遥远，我从未想过自己也会有成为主角的一天，以至于在恐惧中也无法产生半分实感。

这一切到底是怎么发生的？

“那么，这位小姐。”

在我看来相当漫长的寂静过后，歹徒开口了，他将贴在我脖子上的凶器移开几分，空气顿时随之一松。

我悄悄呼出憋住的半口气。

歹徒以几乎称得上温和的语调继续说：“这位小姐，我对你没有恶意，但是有一些问题，我需要得到解答，希望你能配合。”

我立刻点头如捣蒜：“配合！一定配合！一定知无不答言无不尽！您问吧！”

“很好。”

歹徒似乎对我的识相十分满意，终于放过我的肩胛骨，改用拿刀的手按住我的肩头，以一种勾肩搭背的姿势推着我走向客厅。那刀刃还在我耳边晃悠，因此即使几步之外就是大门，我仍是打消了逃跑的念头。

忍不住悄悄用余光往旁边瞄了一眼，他没有在看我。

不同于想象中的凶相外露，这个歹徒的侧面甚至可以用“斯文俊秀”来形容，身高只比我高半个头，体格也不算强壮。除此以外的地方我没敢细看，只能说就外表而言，这个人不像他的行为那么可怕。

然而“人不可貌相”的实例太多了，还是不要愚蠢地去激怒他比较好。我乖顺地按照他的指令坐进小沙发，挺起腰杆，双手搭膝，摆出接受礼仪培训时的端正坐姿。

歹徒则就近坐在旁边的大沙发上，俨然一副要与我促膝长谈的架势，用于威胁我的刀子已经不见踪影，但整个人依然散发出逼人的存在感。

他没有立刻说话，而是静静地看着我，目光深沉，我在这样的注视下紧张得直咽口水。

犹如回到了不堪回首的求职时期，我就像那时一样，极力在脸上扯出笑容，强压下嘴角的颤动，只求面试官大人能对我有个好印象，从而给我一个活命的机会。

也许是我紧张得直咽口水的样子让歹徒误以为“我很渴”，他突然反客为主，拎起茶几上的水壶，倒了一杯水递给我。

我连忙受宠若惊地接过，同时道了声谢，慢了半拍才觉出不对——我凭什么要给威胁我的人道谢？

再这样下去势必会产生斯德哥尔摩综合征，那可就太糟糕了！

刘恋！你要振作！宁死不能丧失人格！不要忘了你的外号叫榴莲！就算刺不死他也能砸死他，砸不死他也能臭死他！

默默给自己打气加油，我喝了一口水，壮起胆子问道：“那个，歹徒、不不不！这位先生，请问有什么能够帮助您的吗？”

歹徒仍是盯着我，右手蒙住下半张脸似乎在思考。

我如坐针毡，丝毫不敢打扰他。

过了一会儿，他才了开金口：“不要紧张，刚才是我冒犯了。”

“呵呵、呵呵……没关系没关系……”我干笑着按了按隐隐作痛的胃部，放下那杯过于冰冷的水，“那什么，这位先生，您刚才说有问题要问我是吗？”

他笑着点点头，满是具有欺骗性的温良：“的确是这样。啊，在那之前先做个自我介绍好了。”

不知为何发展成商务洽谈OR现场相亲，他彬彬有礼地伸出手：“我是库洛洛·鲁西鲁，初次见面，请多指教。”

“库洛洛先生您好您好！”我干笑着用指尖点了点他的手掌，立刻缩回手，诚惶诚恐地接上他那日本人一样的问候，“初次见面，我是刘恋，请多指……教……”

……

…………

“呃……那个……请问您叫什么来着？”

歹徒的眼神蓦地变了，下一秒又恢复原样，仿佛只是我眼花。似乎顿了顿，他向我靠近了一些，沉下声缓慢而具有诱导性地重复道：“我的名字是——库·洛·洛，鲁·西·鲁。”

“……库洛洛……鲁西鲁？”

“是的，你没有听错。”

说完之后他直起腰，笑了笑，眼睛却一瞬也没有从我脸上移开。

我呆若木鸡。仿佛有道闪电当空劈下，教人头晕目眩、耳鸣眼花，所有反应能力都在这一刻彻底停摆。

之前没有余力仔细观察这个突然出现在我家的男人，第一眼也只记住了那双特别渗人的眼睛，现在回过神来仔细看——

黑色的柔顺短发，白净的看起来分外年轻的面庞，五官轮廓比常人深邃一些，整体长相除了眼睛并不十分出众，只是这位青年额头上缠着的绷带和双耳缀着的硕大耳坠，都让我再一次如遭重击。

……不是吧……不可能啊……穿越这回事不是单纯的YY而已吗……

我颓然捂住脸，自我催眠看到的都是假的都是假的！

怎么可能是那！个！库洛洛·鲁西鲁！

这是谁家调皮的COSER跑来开的恶劣玩笑吧？！

“刘恋小姐。”

“……在……”

我勉强抬起头。

疑似——九成九就是库洛洛·鲁西鲁的男人对我微笑，略带探究和审视。

万万没想到有生之年竟能亲眼见到活的二次元。

虽然同人里经常把库洛洛描写得惊为天人、艳冠天下，但无论在漫画还是眼前的现实，他的长相其实并不具有鲜明的识别特征，毕竟外面满大街都是黑发黑眼，加上他还穿着大众款的黑西装，以我对猎人这种看同人多过原作的喜好程度，认不出他来实在再正常不过。

有意识之后，这个男人的确越看越像那个强盗头子。

“有趣的反应。”

现在可以称之为库洛洛的男人又摸了摸他的嘴唇：“刘恋小姐，根据你的反应，我可以理解为你是认识、或者知道我的吗？”

我再次捂住脸，无力点头。

库洛洛露出有些浮夸的惊讶：“哦？这倒是出乎我的意料，你一开始很明显没有认出我，现在却表现得不想承认自己认识我，看来你对我的名字比长相更敏感。我很好奇，刘恋小姐，对于‘库洛洛·鲁西鲁’这个人，你都知道些什么呢？”

所谓识时务者为俊杰，权衡了一番说与不说的利弊之后，我选择做个俊杰。

“库洛洛·鲁西鲁，26岁，177公分，流星街生人，幻影旅团团长，编号零或十三，没有官方依据。反社会分子，变态杀人狂，烧杀劫掠无恶不作，仗着人模狗样到处招摇撞骗，通称猎人三美色之一，明明是最难攻略的家伙但就是一堆苏妹子上赶着嫖你……对不起除了第一句我都说错了可以重来吗？”[注]

蠢人死于话多，惊恐地看到库洛洛敛去笑容，我恨不能就地把嘴缝上。

在短暂的沉默之后，库洛洛又笑了起来，面容可亲而眼神冰冷，依然皮笑肉不笑。

“看来你对我并不仅仅只是粗浅的‘知道’或者‘认识’而已，我的情报虽然在友客鑫之后就算不上秘密，但我不认为这是一个普通女性会接触的领域。并且，你甚至能够对我做出一定的解读和评价，这不是基于一点表面情报就能够做到的事。”

我不由自胸腔中发出一声悲鸣：“我怎么知道你真的存在啊！明明猎人漫画我只看了一遍而已！我又不是真爱厨为什么是我碰上反穿？！”

这根本就是躺着也中枪！

库洛洛看起来有些苦恼地皱了皱眉：“好吧，那么换一种问法吧：这是哪里？你为什么会认识我？这两个问题应该能够将答案限定在可控范围之内吧？”

“……你饶了我吧亲……”

请不要问我这种失忆人士常见问题好吗？！

如果神明现在问我有什么愿望，我一定会虔诚地对祂说：“请让那个叫做富坚义博的家伙带着他的《猎人》一起消失在宇宙尽头！”

就算素来以在脑补剧场意淫虚拟角色为乐，对于他们中的某些人，我依然由衷地希望自己一辈子都不要碰上。

越迷人就越危险，越危险也就越迷人，但一切想象都应该止步于二次元。

比如眼前这位不知何故打破次元壁而来的蜘蛛头，并非新闻报道里那种远在天边、事不关己的饭后谈资，库洛洛可是货真价实的杀人犯，手上的人命不说成千起码上百，别以为他看起来白白净净、笑起来温温和和的就是什么好东西，强盗模式一开绝逼能吓破我等屁民的小膀胱。

“刘恋小姐，请不要再走神了。”

我幽幽地抬起眼：“库洛洛先生，可不可以叫我榴莲？”

“哦？为什么？”

“因为二次元的基……朋友们都这么叫我。”

暂时还无法接受以前做过手机壁纸的家伙突然出现在眼前，叫网名的话多少能有点这是在虚拟交流的安慰感。

库洛洛对于我的请求只是扯了扯嘴角：“刘恋小姐，我们还是继续正事吧。”

我发自内心地涌出一股哭泣的冲动：“好吧你赢了。这里是地球，天朝X市，反正不属于猎人世界任何一个区域，有兴趣的话等下给你看看地图就知道了。”

库洛洛点头表示他需要这份地图。

“至于我为什么会认识你……如果我知道你真的会出现在我眼前，我绝对！绝对！一点也不想知道你的事！真的，我不想像个变态一样对别人说‘我围观了你的人生’。另外请一定相信我，我绝对比你还想弄明白为啥你会跑来我家，我可以发誓这不是我搞的鬼！”

想我刘恋向来自认庸人一个，平时玩刮刮彩连两块钱都中不了，今天明明只是普通地上了个班、下了个班，怎么一回家世界就变了？

难道是早上起床的方式不对？

听我说完之后库洛洛就不笑了，他又旁若无人地沉思了一会儿。

“别激动，我来到这里的原因暂且不论。但你所言确实有许多超出我认知的地方。” 他顿了一下，“你的意思是我来到了别的世界，或者空间，而你从某种渠道——比如‘猎人漫画’——认识我，但我的存在对于你来说却不合常理，是这样吗？”

我点点头。

“我明白了，重点在于你提到的‘猎人’，看来它并非我所知道的一种职业，而是你们这个世界里一部虚拟作品的名称，而我，库洛洛·鲁西鲁，正好是这部作品中的虚构角色。”

“是、是的，的确是这样。”我缩着脑袋，不敢去看他的表情，想来没有谁会乐意得知自己只是一个人为创造的纸片人。

库洛洛沉默了，我也低着头保持沉默。客厅又回到最初的寂静，窗外秋蝉的聒噪声在这种压抑的寂静里更为烦人。

过了一会儿，空中传来“哔——”的一声响，小区物业到点开始播放安全广播，内容千篇一律。库洛洛侧着头，状似认真地倾听，目光却飘到了遥远的虚空不知落点。

而我则在心中不断高喊：‘贼凶在这里！就在这里！快来救命啊！！’

理所当然不会天降英雄。

重复六七遍之后广播才停下来，库洛洛的声音接着响起：“你看起来很紧张。”

“没有！”我吓了一跳，连忙移开视线，复又觉得过于刻意，只好强作镇定，“没有紧张，只是习惯说话不看人而已……好吧我知道这很没礼貌。”

于是我只能强迫自己直视他的脸，目光落在他眼角的位置。

库洛洛的眼睛本来堪称好看，但也许是在现实化过程中走失了什么程序，他的瞳仁相较于真人标准略大上一分，显得瞳色尤为黑沉，古井一样不见底的幽深，因此不管他的面容再怎么平易近人，这双眼都冷得令人不敢直视。

“我不知道漫画对我做出了什么样的诠释，但是你放心，我不会随便对没有威胁的人下手。”库洛洛站起来，“现在我想看一看这部漫画，毕竟耳听为虚、眼见为实。没有问题吧？”

我认命地举起双手。

这样也好，口头解释非我所长，我命由天不由我，有刀子的是老大。

蜗居一族的生活空间总是些弹丸之地，从客厅到卧室只有短短十几步。

走到卧室门口时我突然想起我那狗窝一样的床铺，立刻一个箭步飞扑进门，扯过被子盖住诸如来不及折的睡衣、睡歪的枕头、随手乱丢的小说、滚做一堆的玩偶等杂物。

脚步声在门外停下，我回头尴尬地笑道：“不好意思，平时不怎么整理所以有些乱。”

库洛洛往卧室里扫视了一圈，没有任何表示，漫不经心的样子似乎根本不把这点小事放在心上，我明白他现在只想快点看到《猎人》漫画。

于是我又一个箭步扑到书桌前，一边开电脑一边偷偷观察他。

就在这时，库洛洛作出了一个令我意外的举动——他弯腰脱下皮鞋，放在门边，而后才走进来。

见状我顿时好受了许多，虽然他早就该把鞋脱了，我前几天才拖的地呢。

“请稍等，电脑年龄大了比较卡。嗯……其实如果有实体书的话就不用这么麻烦了。”

本只是自言自语，库洛洛却接过话尾问道：“怎么，没有实体版吗？还是说你不喜欢所以没有买？”他看向我的书柜，那上头什么都有，就是没有漫画，“看来是后者。”

我干笑两声，没好意思告诉他这类闲书就算买回来也只会让太后拿去卖废品之余打断我的狗腿。

做了这么多年白嫖真是对不起皇天后土，再者富奸老贼拖稿成性，所以我一直打算等到完结那天再下手，那时候我说不定已经出任CEO、成为白富美、走上人生巅峰，有自己的房子想收什么漫画就收什么漫画！

想想就觉得心里美滋滋。

“刘恋小姐，该输密码了。”

“哦不好意思，马上。”

从美好妄想中醒来，现实的严峻让我一瞬间心如死灰。

输完开机密码，我回过头，库洛洛站在我身后看着电脑屏幕，惨白的绷带在有些过长的刘海间突兀地显现，自下而上的角度让人看不到他眼中哪怕半点光亮，一副君临天下的模样真是教人压力山大。

我百度出猎人漫画，起身让出椅子。

“家里网速比较慢，建议直接跳到友客鑫篇，前头的内容是主角组参加猎人考试什么的，和你没有太大关系，作者更新特别慢，我还没看到后面，你出场的部分我没记错的话只到西索和旅团成员在G·I找到了除念师。”

私心里我希望库洛洛不要看其他人的部分，这就和人生在不知不觉中被人围观了一样，糟糕的是这个人还是敌人。

但库洛洛还是从头看了起来，他一屁股坐下，说了一句：“嗯，我知道了。”就进入了四大皆空的状态。

房里窗户紧闭，双层窗帘挡住夕阳余晖，他的面容被屏幕冷光映得更加冰冷，我不由自主地抖了一下，打开台灯。

“那什么……你慢慢看哈，我打个电话给我家太后、就是我妈，问她回不回来吃晚饭。顺便问一下，要煮你的份吗？”

库洛洛这才搭理了我一眼，令我觉得自己问了一个愚蠢的问题。

他绝不会知道我真正的愿望是他能在观看过程中触发空间传输，然后被屏幕吸进去滚回猎人世界！

库洛洛扯了扯嘴角：“麻烦你了。另外，希望你不要做多余的事情，刘恋小姐能明白我的意思吧？”

“懂！我懂！”我诚恳地点头，内心泪流满面。

走出卧室前我又悄悄回了个头，库洛洛目不转睛地盯着电脑，屏幕上走过扛着鱼竿的杰·富力士小朋友。

今天的网络和电脑似乎也知道使用者非同一般，一直十分顺畅，酷拉皮卡很快也出现了。库洛洛飞一样的阅读速度略有停顿，我无法从他那张扑克脸上判断出他的心情，只好压下询问他除念成功没有的欲望。

还有他到底是怎么穿过来的啊？像同人里写的那样探索遗迹然后触发了史前高科技机关吗？

他对这个在我看来应该是最紧要的问题反而不以为意，可能心里已经有了数。无论如何，只要他想回去，为了“你好我好大家好”这个终极目标，我一定会鼎力相助！

但如果他回去之后利用漫画里的信息对付酷拉皮卡他们，我大概算得上是帮凶了吧？

我对这种可能性略感愧疚，立刻又自我安慰道这是没办法的事。不是亲身经历，再动人的故事也都只是故事，愤慨难过别人的不幸远没有解决自身的威胁来得重要。

谁人不为己呢？

怀着复杂的心情去给太后打了个电话，期间一直纠结是否应该暗示她不要回家或者直接去报警，然而库洛洛这位阴谋诡计专业户也有未卜先知之能，回想起他刚才周到的“提醒”，我终究没有和太后多说。

只是太后回来之后看到家里突然冒出个大活人可怎么办？如果是女孩子还能努力一把蒙混过关，库洛洛可是个货真价实的大男人，总不能说我在一天之内就交到一个感情好到能带回家的男朋友吧？那样的话在库洛洛弄死我之前太后就已经让我入土为安了。

躲在厨房苦思冥想，直到生米煮熟都没能想出一个靠谱的办法，眼看太后即将到家，我硬着头皮走到卧室门口，对里头那位爷请求道：“库洛洛先生，我妈不喜欢外人来家里，等下我就说你是我的朋友，也许还能应付一下，但是今晚你可不可以出去住啊？没钱的话我可以先借、不不不！先给你！”

总之先把他弄走再说，乐观一点，说不定他出去之后就迷失在三次元的花花世界里，再也想不起我来了呢？

库洛洛不动如山，只有冷淡的声音飘到门口：“你不需要担心，我自然会解决。”

“……”

解决什么？把太后给解决掉吗？

我突然感到胸中涌上一股不可名状的憋屈和愤怒。

如果只有我一个人就算了，凭什么我的家人要被卷进这种无妄之灾里？而且这里明明是我家，强龙不压地头蛇，你有刀子我就没有吗？

就在我打算去厨房拿两把菜刀，拼了老命和库洛洛计较一番时，玄关响起了开门声。

我脑袋一懵，不知道该做出什么反应，只能本能地走过去。

“知道你老妈我今天有多了不起吗？……”

太后一边脱鞋一边例行演讲，我看着她不曾被岁月侵蚀多少、依然和心理年龄相当匹配的快乐面容，不知是哭是笑。

“咦？”

太后换完鞋才抬起头，看着我的背后愣住了。

我心里一沉，甚至连回头的勇气都没有。

最糟糕的事还是发生了。

库洛洛走出卧室，极为自然地露出一个热络而不显唐突的笑容，礼貌地问候道：“阿姨，晚上好。”

太后下意识以她良好的职业素养微笑着回道：“嗯，晚上好……”

然后她的脸色瞬间黑了：“刘恋！”

“老妈我对不起你啊！！”

在太后变脸的那一刻我就扑了上去，想替她挡住库洛洛。虽然她成日里对我各种限制又喜欢人身攻击，从来不考虑别人的感受，让我时常产生“后悔世间走一遭”的中二情绪，但怎么说她都是我亲妈，独自一人拉扯我这么大，摆在我自己之前最重要的存在就只有她。

我可以受伤也可以死，但她不行。

然而预想中的痛苦没有降临，库洛洛抓住我的胳膊将我甩到身后，我踉跄几步扶住墙勉强站稳，接着就看到他的右手上凭空出现了一本画着血手印的书，当他摊开那本书后，太后立刻浑身一僵。

随之冻结的还有我的心脏。

“你对我妈做了什么？！”

我爆发出前所未有的勇猛，合身向他扑去。

库洛洛收回右手，那本书消失无踪，他像是背后生眼一样侧身避开并抓住我，同时以刁钻的角度拿捏住我的关节。

“冷静一点，你母亲没事。”

疼痛和他冰冷的嗓音令我顿时一个激灵。

下一秒，太后的声音响了起来，听起来没有任何不妥，抑扬顿挫的语气一如既往活力四射，而内容却让我脑中瞬间奔过一群羊驼。

她说：“西鲁啊，你终于回来了，好久没有来阿姨这儿了，家里的事情办完了吗？阿恋！快点从人家身上下来，像什么样子！饭做好了没有？饿着你老妈我没关系，别把你宝贝男朋友饿坏了！”

我：“……………………”

哈？？？？？？？

由于多出库洛洛这个不请自来的家伙，太后认为晚饭不能再用经济小炒简单打发，一口气把冰箱搬得一干二净，要不是我最近没空上超市，只怕她能整出一桌满汉全席。

没过多久，饭菜香气就飘满了小小的两室一厅，室内灯火通明，总算有个家的温馨模样。

——如果某个自带黑色布景的家伙不存在就好了。

我摆好碗筷，对又回到卧室看漫画的库洛洛喊道：“鲁西鲁同志，吃饭了！”

太后在厨房怒吼：“不要对人家大喊大叫！”

鲁西鲁同志闻声而至，见到桌上丰盛的菜肴立刻对太后送上赞美，与早先拿刀架在我脖子上时相比判若两人。太后看似谦虚、实则自满地笑纳，场面和乐融融，只有我觉得还没吃饭就饱了。

这顿晚餐对精神和肠胃都是巨大的折磨。

库洛洛可能用某种能力给太后下了暗示，从太后的反应可以推测是修改记忆一类，这本该是超现实作品中才会出现的桥段，而我竟然心平气和地接受了，毕竟那本《盗贼の极意》里什么稀奇古怪的能力都有，完全体现主人本性，而其主人就是这世间所有不合理之最。

只有一点让我费解——太后不知为何把“鲁西鲁”这个姓氏按中国人的命名习惯拆成了姓鲁名西鲁，任谁都会觉得这种名字不正常吧？

[lǔxīlǔ]——多么反人类的发音啊，太后脑袋里的洞简直匪夷所思。

更奇怪的是，库洛洛本人对此也毫无异议，晚饭时他就坐在我对面，故作一派活泼开朗、积极向上的模样，和漫画里勾搭妮翁时一个德性，用各种绝对只会发生在猎人世界的奇闻趣事逗得太后见牙不见脸。

而我则变成了无人理睬的小真空，只能默默埋头塞饭，连最喜欢的红烧鸡腿都被太后半途劫走夹进库洛洛碗里，抬头就看到库洛洛啃鸡腿之于施舍的一个笑。

天理王法何在？！

我愤怒地对太后说：“妈！我要吃鸡腿！”

“没长手吗？自己夹！多大的人了还要老娘伺候你。”

太后说着又给库洛洛夹了一筷子青菜。

“……”

真不知该如何谴责这种令人发指的恶劣行径。

黯然神伤地给自己夹了一个鸡腿，我继续旁听库洛洛普及他的新身份，当然他不会像旁白一样平铺直叙，而是在闲聊中零散地透出来。

如果只看外表，大部分人都会认为库洛洛是个安静乃至于内向的人，但一旦开始具有目的性的谈话，他就会切换进“健谈”模式。而且他的观察力也堪称卓越，只凭我之前随口一句“太后不喜欢外人来家里”，他就推导出了“自己人可以随便来”这么个八九不离十的结论，从而顺理成章地以太后最喜欢的身份——我的男朋友自居，还是现如今可遇不可求的“有车有房、父母双亡”款。

我心想这个理想配偶标准原来放之二三次元皆可行。

畅谈过去，展望未来，库洛洛接着说之前一段时间都在处理父母的遗产，现在带着变现的资产想来X市发展，抽空还不忘深情款款地飞了我一眼，表示希望能和我在一个城市里。

我险些被骨头卡死。

太后却对库洛洛赞赏有加，并以我这辈子都没见过的慈祥目光看着他：“男人有志向是好事，父母挣得再多都是父母的，你有上进心这点我很欣赏。刘恋这么大了才难得开窍谈了你一个，以她的性子那就是定了，以后都是一家人，你就是我半个儿子。我们家虽然也不是什么大富大贵，但阿姨打拼这几十年多少也有点本事，有需要帮助的地方尽管来找阿姨，这个刘恋是个没用的，还得你多费心。”

“我会的，阿姨，请放心。”

我终于忍不住打断他们：“喂喂什么和什么啊！你们说的人是谁？啊！是谁？！”

都要恶心死我了！

太后当即话锋一转：“少废话，你什么时候才能像个正常的女孩子？是个人都会被你的性子气死。”

“我的性子好得很！你才是厚此薄彼吃里扒外！”

我一巴掌推开太后在我面前指点江山的筷子。

库洛洛不过三言两语、一个眼神我就变成“没用的”了，之前以身犯险拼命想从大魔王手中保护你的人是谁啊？小白脸的威力就是大！

怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，我鼓起勇气瞪了库洛洛一眼。

他低头喝汤，没看见。

饭后，太后去洗澡，我将库洛洛拖进厨房。

虽然恐惧犹存，但一顿饭下来多少产生了一点饭友之情，加上事情超速神展开，大脑处理跟不上的结果就是我气势汹汹地对他说：“有什么事你就冲我来，要是对我身边的人下手我做鬼也不会放过你！”

说完之后自己先傻了。

库洛洛不带丝毫感情的目光扫到我脸上，我知道这时候应该立刻伏低做小跪下唱征服，但出于某种不争馒头争口气的纸老虎心理，我仍是死撑着回视他。

我们用眼神厮杀，厨房中弥漫起无形的硝烟。

“噗……”

一直保持绝对优势的库洛洛突然笑出来。我吓了一跳，莫名其妙地瞪着他。

库洛洛摆摆手：“抱歉抱歉，刚才你突然变成对眼了。”

我想我的脸现在一定和猪肝同色，因为库洛洛又笑了。

不得不承认他笑起来十分好看，清爽又怡人，仿佛人畜无害，可以说是主流审美里经久不衰的类型。

但我绝对不会忘记他的混蛋本质！

“喂，笑够了没有啊？”

“咳……那么，我们来说正事吧。”库洛洛装模作样地清了清嗓子，“你刚才的意思，我可以理解为，如果我对你身边的人下手的话，你就要和我同归于尽是吗？”

“没错！”我大义凛然。

然后得到库洛洛一个平静但蕴含鄙视的眼神。

“连前提条件都不会成立的协议我好像没有必要接受。另外，刘恋小姐，给你一个忠告吧，有时候威胁只会起反作用，比如说让对方更想做你说不准做的事。”

“你！”

我激动地向前走出一步，又生生停住。

在家里现有三人中，库洛洛的确占据绝对的支配地位，他杀死念能力者都和踩蚂蚁一样轻松，对付两个普通女人大概也就是掸灰尘的程度，妄图与他对抗无异于蚍蜉撼树。

我不甘地撇开头。

库洛洛状似欣慰地拍了拍手：“很好，审时度势是个优点。其实你真的不必太担心，我说过不会随便对没有威胁的人下手，而且在这个陌生的地方我需要你们的帮助，而你的适应力又很好，已经开始接受我的存在，你母亲的问题也解决了，我认为这样的发展对我们而言都有利无害。

对不起啊，我只觉得对我来说百害而无一利。库洛洛的厚脸皮程度让我只能各种眼神死。

浴室里的水声停下了。

我压低声音问道：“你到底对我妈做了什么？”

库洛洛走到水池边拿起抹布：“那个啊，只是一个修改记忆的小把戏，不会危害人体，等我离开这个世界之后，你母亲就会把我忘得一干二净。”

“离开这个世界”通常代表“离开人世”，但对库洛洛来说，其含义只有一个——回到猎人世界。

他对此笃定得就像另一种可能根本不存在，而我也不希望那种可能成为现实。

“而且我并不是什么见人就杀的杀人狂，希望你不要误会。”

对，我也希望是我误会了，请你一定要用实际行动证明自己的清白！

“刘恋！你太不像话了，怎么能让客人洗碗！”

太后的怒吼突然在厨房门口炸响，我回过神，发现库洛洛居然真的在洗碗，看起来还挺像模像样。

不是我不对了就是这个世界不对了。

理所当然的，库洛洛被太后请去客厅喝茶，我被教训了一顿之后留在厨房卖力干活，等我完事出去时两人已经坐在茶几边聊上了。

太后那嘴一张开就停不下来，天南地北地东拉西扯，永远不会令谈话冷场尴尬，库洛洛也十分捧场，适时变化出不同表情以迎合太后话语间每一个亮点，同时不忘旁敲侧击地打听这个世界的事，演技之精湛令人心生叹服。

我走进客厅，坐进正对库洛洛的小沙发。

库洛洛抽空对我笑了一下，眉眼和嘴角弯曲的弧度都恰到好处，仿佛煞有介事。太后见状立刻露出一脸欣慰。

我低下头掩饰疯狂抽搐的嘴角，从果盆里挑了一串葡萄。

还能怎么办？眼不见为净呗。

一粒一粒细致地吃完葡萄，又消灭了一根香蕉，那两个人还没有打算散场，我只好百无聊赖地歪在沙发上，托着脑袋呆看挂钟。

全身细胞都在叫嚣着让我远离这个我无法融入也不想融入的交谊场，可我实在不敢放任太后和库洛洛独处，尽管库洛洛保证不会做什么——就算他要做我也无能为力——但亲眼看着总会安心一些。

指针走过一圈又一圈，我的目光渐渐开始漫无目的地四下乱晃。当我注意到时库洛洛那张白净的脸已经在视野里占据了一个居中的版面，他的声音随即清晰起来，细听之下竟然十分悦耳，四平八稳又感情饱满，每一个音调的起伏轻重都恰到好处，让人难以相信他在今天以前都只是一个纸片人。

库洛洛早就发现我在看他了，但他只是扫了我一眼，又回到和太后的话题里，仿佛那些已经歪到天边、与他毫不相干的琐事真的很有吸引力。

我的思维不受控制地又发散了出去。

凭良心说，如果不考虑本质的话，库洛洛的确很符合太后的择婿标准，好看多金又有本事，兼具温柔体贴——虽然都是装的。

同样的，如果不考虑本质的话，就算他矮了点瘦了点小白脸了点，能让我碰上这么一个男人，估计我也会欣喜若狂。

可惜千好万好，都被库洛洛的黑色本质化作了浮云。

时钟走过九点，太后终于宣布可以洗洗睡了。

考虑到她素来比雄狮还可怕的领域意识，我已经做好破财消灾请库洛洛外宿的准备。

然而世事难料，太后居然主动让库洛洛住下来！

我大惊失色：“开什么玩笑！我才不要和他一起睡！你女儿我还是黄花大闺女！”

如果是等身抱枕还可以搂着亲亲蹭蹭，这么个大活人除了制造恐怖气氛根本毫无用处！

“你在想什么乱七八糟的？”太后白了我一眼，“西鲁还是睡你房间，你和我一起睡。”

“……‘还是’？”

多么微妙又富含信息量的用词啊，在你的脑洞里这家伙竟然已经成为我们家常客了吗？你到底是怎么让他突破你的防线的？！

不可思议！

太后言出必行、说一不二，扔下我就去储物柜里搬被褥。

而正在扮演绝世好男友/好女婿的库洛洛·罪魁祸首·鲁西鲁先生，则从头到尾都没有发表一个意见，只是双手插兜站在一边但笑不语，犹如旁观着一出低俗喜剧。

无力反抗命运时除了认命还是认命，套好被子后我提着水桶、抄着抹布走进半小时前还属于我的卧室。

太后懿旨令库洛洛霸占我房间已成定局，趁着他被太后赶去洗澡，我赶紧把床上的内衣裤和抱枕全部塞回衣柜，小说倒是可以留着供他消遣，重点是要清走头发丝之类的垃圾，最后用干净的布把竹席擦得锃明发亮。

狗窝由此摇身一变成为人睡的床。

虽说库洛洛本就出身于流星街那种举世无双垃圾场，可能根本不会在意这些旁枝末节，但这关乎我身为人的尊严！

“刘恋小姐，可以借我一套替换的衣服吗？”

正擦得起劲，男人的声音突然响起，吓了我一跳。

回过头去，我只觉得眼前闪了一下。

库洛洛穿着湿漉漉的拖鞋站在门口，全身上下一丝不挂，只在腰间围着一条印花浴巾，发梢滴落的水珠顺着白皙而结实的胸膛流过腹肌再被浴巾吸收，我几乎能透过这六百度的眼镜看清那道浅淡的水痕。

简直太劲爆了。

出于某种根深蒂固的糟糕本性，我没有做出尖叫一声掩面回头之类的正常反应，反而抓着抹布死盯着他，心想不看白不看，这家伙看着瘦，没想到脱光了挺有料，啧啧瞧瞧那腹肌……

库洛洛提了一下浴巾：“看够了的话，可以回答我的问题了吗？刘恋小姐。”

“咳……”我清了清喉咙，视线上移到他脸上，正色道，“不要叫我小姐啊，被你敬称总有一种被嘲笑的感觉。还有，谁看你啦？我喜欢的是窝金或者芬克斯那种猛男，你这小身板差远了！没有衣服为什么不早说？这么大大咧咧地跑出来你当自己是西索啊？”

库洛洛的表情似乎僵了一下，嘴角原本平和的弧度往下掉了几分。

这一刻我福至心灵，突然想到以他的阅读速度绝对已经看过“西索出浴”，对话框移动的隐喻是个男人都会懂。

但毕竟是经过大风大浪的人，库洛洛只僵硬了一瞬间就恢复平常，看着我的目光里却透出些意味深长。

我愣了一下，回想起刚才那句话里相提并论的几个名字，突然意识到自己又失言了。

库洛洛重视旅团更甚于生命，包括窝金在内的每一个团员都是他这个蜘蛛头的“手足”，友客鑫一事让他遭受断足之痛，而这一切都有西索在暗中推波助澜。这些名字于我只是故事，于库洛洛却是切身经历，而我竟然在他面前如此轻浮地提起。

走出漫画的库洛洛的确比纸面上单薄的形象更饱满而具有人性，但即使由“角色”变成了“人”，库洛洛也依然是库洛洛，我不该忘记这一点，但他的伪装让我变得有些得意忘形了。

忐忑地看着他，我犹豫着要不要道歉。

然而库洛洛又刷新了我对他的认知，他只是有些无奈地摊了摊手：“还是回归正题吧。我的衣服被你母亲拿去洗了，如果可以的话我当然更希望穿自己的衣服。”他指着腰间的浴巾，揶揄地笑着，“我是不介意这样，你好像也不是很介意，但是你确定你母亲受得了？”

我心下一松，紧跟着翻了一个白眼。

如果太后看到这么下流的景色，只会把我俩一起扫地出门。

“好吧，但是我们家已经很多年没有男人的衣服了，你只能穿我的或者太后的。”

“可以，就穿你的吧，不过请不要给我裙子。”

等到库洛洛打理完自己，房间也差不多收拾好了，库洛洛穿着我在厌恶女装的峥嵘岁月里买的肥大T恤和迷彩裤，毫不见外地坐到床上，把带到这个世界的东西一字摆开。

因为他没有要求我回避，我就大着胆子蹲在床边围观。

和天底下大部分男人一样，库洛洛的随身物件乏善可陈得很，只有一个薄薄的黑色钱夹、一部质朴的直板手机，几枚形状古怪的硬币，一叠面额不等的纸钞……还有一把形状崎岖的小刀。

看到那把曾经与我亲密接触的刀，我忍不住摸了摸脖子，皮肤上似乎还残留着令人心惊的凉意。

库洛洛扫了我一眼：“放心吧，没破皮，我不至于连这点分寸都掌握不好。”

有几条命才敢说你不好？

我忍住没翻白眼，低声说：“我知道没事，就是吓的……跟你说我们平民老百姓胆子很小的！”

最后还是没绷住怨气。

“那真是抱歉了。”

库洛洛毫无诚意地说，而后收起钱夹和小刀，又拿起手机摆弄了几下，从我的角度能看到连屏幕都没亮起来。

“你的手机在这里能用吗？我有多余的手机，要不要先借你？明天去买张卡就行了。”

库洛洛没有异议，于是我找出以前太后强塞给我的亮粉色女性手机。这手机什么都好，就是颜色呵呵了点，太后从未放弃把我改造成她心中的梦幻小公主。

我把手机连上充电线：“这手机还是新的，比不上智能机花样多，但基础功能没问题。”

库洛洛看了一眼，无动于衷：“你的手机呢？”

“……我手机经常死机的。”

“没有关系。”库洛洛笑了笑。

结果可想而知，继卧室之后，我的手机也不再属于我了。


	2. 超龄熊孩库洛洛

夜深人静，隔壁没有一丝响动。

我趴在枕头边悄悄问太后，对库洛洛、也就是鲁西鲁同志真的毫无想法吗？

“你真的觉得他，呃……很正常？”

太后已经快睡着了，闻言不耐烦地回道：“我看你才不正常，成天在想什么也不知道。”

“那你怎么会让他住在我们家？以前我带朋友来你都不乐意。”

“啪”的一声，床头灯亮了，太后坐起来恶狠狠地瞪我：“我什么时候不让你朋友来家里了？你哪个朋友我不是当亲闺女？成天就知道抹黑你老妈！当初死活非要鲁西鲁住进来的人不就是你吗？”

“……啥？？？”

我瞠目结舌，彻底失去了言语能力。

太后甩过来一个看智障失忆青年的怜悯目光，说我肯定是单身太久了才会对好不容易找到的男朋友充满不安。

我心想有这种让人消受不起的男朋友还不如单身一辈子。

接着太后关掉灯躺回去，突然精神抖擞，像电视剧前情提要似的把我和库洛洛从认识到发展再到交往的全过程播报了一遍，紧跟着又像个恋爱专家一样教导我一定要牢牢抓住他。

“你除了老娘给你生的这张脸也没什么拿得出手的东西，学历一般，脑子又不灵活，人还懒得冒泡，好不容易有个绩优股眼神不好肯要你，能干多金又温柔也符合你要求，虽然个子不高起码长得帅，带出去挺有面子，你还有什么好挑的？到时候眼睁睁看着同学朋友结婚生子，你可不要眼红。”

“不劳你操心！”一听到这等老生常谈，我情真意切地翻了个白眼，“你赶紧给自己找个黄昏恋第二春才是正经事，省得人老珠黄、晚景凄凉。”

以彼之道还治彼身，来啊大家互相伤害。

太后立刻翻身背对我：“管好你自己吧，不要变成老姑娘了还要我来养！”

“切～～”

虽然太后所言是客观事实，但我依然非常不爽，什么叫“眼神不好才肯要我”？真是太过分了！这是亲妈说的话吗？我是亲生的吗？

一直以来我都觉得太后不去当编剧实在是我国文化产业莫大的损失，她经常把我塑造成她想象中的形象，捏造一些我自己都不知道的往事，但我实在没想到她的想象力已经丰富到如此地步，这段精彩纷呈的恋爱故事让我差点就要相信那个情路坎坷的少女真是我自己了！

库洛洛简单提过他对太后使用的能力，它能令施用对象基于使用者的暗示自主形成系统且逻辑自洽的“记忆”并信以为真，但使用者本人并不会操纵、也不会知道施用对象构造出的虚假记忆究竟是什么模样。

也就是说这场骗局里库洛洛只是起了个头，其他部分都是太后的脑补，莫非那个能力还有激发潜能的作用吗？

拜太后的睡前故事所赐，我做了一整晚相亲——恋爱——被谋杀的噩梦，第二天起床时简直丧失了存活于世的勇气，因为一打开房门就看到了梦里那个站在我的尸块上微笑的男人。

库洛洛正在吃早饭，看到我，他抬手打了个招呼：“早安，昨晚睡得好吗？”

“托你的福啊，睡得真是太·好·了！”我咬牙切齿地挤出笑，“我家太后呢？”

“别这么敏感，我没有把你母亲变没掉，她上班去了。”库洛洛吃掉盘子里最后一口煎蛋，同时指了指对面的座位，桌面上同样放着牛奶和煎蛋，旁边还有几瓶保健品和一杯白水，“那份是你的，你母亲让我监督你饭后把营养片吃掉。”

“谢谢你哦，管家大人。”

我摆出废柴大叔的形状，抓抓头发走进浴室，半小时后才神清气爽地出来。

餐桌上属于库洛洛的杯盘已经收拾干净了，库洛洛转移到客厅看书。他坐在背对落地窗的沙发上，晨光透过敞开的窗户铺洒在他肩上，为他镶上一圈朦胧的光。

这幅逆光的景象令我产生近乎圣洁的错觉。

但错觉就是错觉。

出门前我想起要问一问库洛洛今天的打算，结果穿完鞋子一回头就见他已经穿戴整齐，身上是他自己的黑色休闲西装并白衬衫，头上还缠着绷带，如果他没有生就一张纯良的脸孔，这副模样铁定会被人当成打架斗殴刚刚出院。

“干吗啊？你要也出去吗？没有身份证的黑户可是会被POLICE蜀黍请进局子喝茶的。”

库洛洛弯腰穿上皮鞋：“出去转一转，看看这个世界，顺便解决你说的身份问题，我想你也不希望我一直住在你家。”

言之有理，我可不想白养个光吃饭不做事的人间凶器，他能有这份自觉我老怀甚慰。

下楼时我们迎面碰见楼上送孙子上学回来的老奶奶。

现代社会的邻里关系总是不咸不淡，不至于和邻居见面不相识，却也只说过几句话，还是这位从大锅饭岁月过来的老人家主动跟我搭的话。

这会儿看到库洛洛，她冲着我呵呵地笑了起来，目光慈祥得仿佛看见家里五世同堂。

我道了一声“早上好”，想把库洛洛拉走，库洛洛极为自然地反握住我的手，我下意识想要甩开，立刻就被警告似的攥了一下，疼得我面目险些狰狞出来。

疼过之后就是复杂。长这么大第一次和成年男性手牵手，内心自然不可能毫无波动，库洛洛的手掌温热柔软，指腹和掌心都长着茧，竟然给人一种沉稳又可靠的感觉。

真是奇怪。

简单寒暄了几句，老奶奶继续上楼，等到楼上响起关门声，我试着抽出手：“能不能松开了？被熟人看到的话很难为情啊，你看刚才那个老奶奶的眼神。”

库洛洛脚下不停，手劲半点没松：“既然是‘恋人’，这样的接触很正常吧？反正你也没有谈过恋爱，正好可以体验一下。”

“敬谢不敏！”

很快我就知道了库洛洛的用意。

本小区物业素来以认真负责闻名，小区各个出入口都有保安把守，这些保安训练有素，记人识人能力极强，能准确区分出小区业主和外来人员，哪怕业主换了个妈不认的造型他们也不可能认错，而他们不认得的外来人员则会受到盘查，严密得堪比军区大院。

“早上好，上班了啊。”

“是啊，早上好。”

驻守于我时常出入的侧门的保安与我问好，同时狐疑地多看了库洛洛两眼，目光滑到我和库洛洛交握的手上，终究没有说什么。

一个造型独特的人若是与一个平平无奇的人站在一起，他受到外界关注的程度就会大幅下降，显而易见，我也成了库洛洛用于伪装的道具。

库洛洛泰然自若地对保安笑了笑，我想下次他独自进出本小区时就该畅通无阻了。

一路遂顺地到达公交站，我正要舒口气，不想刚上车没多久库洛洛就受到了围观。

我任职的公司位于郊区，虽然上班时间不早，每天还是得早早出门，这个点正好也是学生上学的时间，青少年们三五成群地涌上车，以中二期特有的自豪感聊着学习、体育、动漫、游戏，仿佛生怕别人不知道他们正直青春期。每当看到他们，我都会由衷地怀念起过去的自己。

但只有今天，我一点也不想碰到这些学生。

才过了两站，新上来的几个女生看到了库洛洛，眼睛一亮，立刻交头接耳起来。

“看那个COSER！好像团长大人啊！神还原！”

她们的声音不大，但车厢狭小我也听得一清二楚，顿时感到头皮发麻。

司机催促乘客往后移动，那几个女生正好站到我和库洛洛身边。打头的女生鼓起勇气向库洛洛搭话，库洛洛温和地回应，没有半分不快，女生们当即大受鼓舞，开始深入询问他来自哪个学校、要去什么参加漫展、耳坠质感好逼真是不是定制的、有没有出过团长版、发型为什么能做得这么自然……之类的问题。

库洛洛一手抓着吊环，一手插在裤兜里，从里到外都显出游刃有余，随口胡扯着诸如自己刚来这个城市啊、现在送女朋友上班啊、耳坠是女朋友送的啊、因为女朋友喜欢库洛洛所以为了讨她欢心才这么打扮啊、团长版比较难出啊、发型是天生的不是假发啊……之类的弥天大谎。

我这个惨遭注目的“女朋友”只好默默低下头，努力融入其他昏昏欲睡的上班族之间，假装自己并不认识这些人。

车子一路向前，总算到达学校，女生们和库洛洛依依惜别，差点要到了他的电话号码。

离开前有个女生举起手机拍库洛洛，拍摄声音没有关，所以那一声“咔嚓”稍微有些明显。

这声音自然逃不过库洛洛的耳朵，他给了我一个快点处理的眼神。我只好挤到那个女生身边：“同学，不好意思，我的……男朋友，他不是COSER只是一个普通三次元而已，可以请你删掉他的照片吗？”

女生有些失望，但还是当着我的面删除了照片。

等我们终于到站下车时，我已经快要连话都说不出来了。

痛定思痛，我立刻请求、不、要求库洛洛摘掉耳坠和绷带。

“这两样东西太具有标志性了，除了会被资深粉认出来，你这打扮在普通人看来也非常奇怪，与其拿我做挡箭牌，不如自己先低调一点吧？”我苦口婆心地劝道。

“嗯，你说得有道理。”

即使是写实派的纸片人也与真人相去甚远，何况《猎人》与写实派根本是互不相干的两种画风，库洛洛也承认漫画里的自己和现在镜子里的自己完全不同，但他依然认为这只是不值一提的小事。

“识别标志使人符号化，我想任何一个佩戴这两样东西的人都会成为‘库洛洛’。刚才那些女孩的表现已经说明我的外形只是‘显眼’而非异常，还是说你们的社会封闭到连这点不同寻常都容忍不下吗？”

有理有据，令人信服。我哑口无言。

“说起来，那部漫画倒是有不少可取之处，提醒了我许多没有注意过的细节，改天有机会或许可以拜访一下这位作者。”库洛洛突然语出惊人。

这是他看完漫画之后第一次主动提起它，口吻相当平静自然，对于自身“由他人创造”的存在形式没有任何不适，更甚者他可能根本不认为自己只是个虚构人物。

我好半天才找回舌头，差点给他跪了！

“大哥！大人！爷！行行好低调一点行不行？你现在连个身份证都没有，别说出国了，连X市都出不去，乱来的话会被请去局子喝茶的！”

库洛洛只当我的抓狂是过眼云烟，反而饶有兴致地问道：“这是你第二次说‘去局子喝茶了’？这是被逮捕的另一种说法吗？”

“当然了，说太明白会被和谐的知道吗？我们是和谐社会！”

警察于通缉犯而言可能还算“值得一提”，库洛洛思考了一下，又问：“这里的警察和十老头的黑道势力相比，怎么样？”

“怎么可能相提并论，警察也是普通人啊。”我反应过来，“等等，你们那个十老头在我们这里都能算神话级别的犯罪分子了好吗！根本不存在的亲！警察抓不住你不能成为你为所欲为的理由啊！”

库洛洛转为正眼看我，表情却像是听了个笑话：“这是指责吗？真难得，我以为你会为了自己和母亲委曲求全，没想到你还挺有正义感。”

他的语气难以分辨是赞赏还是嘲讽，我骤然沉默下来。

也许我确实说了一通废话。

普通人的生活大多平平无奇，归根结底不外乎衣食住行，每天都按部就班，自有规律可循，由法律在客观上限定行为，又从道德的主观层面自律自束，从小就要在里外都塑出人形，才能安放进规矩方圆的社会框架里。因此没有人可以真的为所欲为。

但库洛洛和他的幻影旅团不一样，他们属于“特殊人群”，成长在正常社会之外，有着与普通人完全不同的生活方式与意识形态，法律和道德对于他们没有任何约束力可言，反而会成为他们践踏的对象，他们就是“为所欲为”本身。

而此时站在我面前的，就是这样一个仅仅因为一时兴起就能屠族灭种、为了替同伴报仇能将整个城市陷入血海地狱的人。他的笑容看起来纯真又残忍，在秋日的阳光下教人不寒而栗，像是一道分开两个迥然世界的无底深渊。[注]

对于库洛洛，我不敢说了解他，没有谁敢说自己真的了解另一个人。

但我一直都认为他像一个稚子。

这并不是说他像孩子一样纯洁天真又可爱，而是指儿童天性中任性自我又残忍的那部分。

一般来说，人格健全、思维正常的人，在对某事、某物或某个人产生欲求时，会先考虑这种欲求是否正确、应不应该、可不可以，达成之后会有什么得失，而后才会思考途径与方式。

孩子的表现则简单粗暴得多，大部分孩子的“想要”就是“一定要”，并且会迅速采取一切他们认为能够实现目的的行动，比如大哭大闹满地打滚，或者卖萌卖乖曲线救国，甚至有些聪明的孩子还懂得以理服人，但“要”这个根本动机不会产生变化。

库洛洛纵然胸有沟壑、腹有城府，其行为模式却依然像孩子一样直接：想要火红眼，就去杀；想要拍卖会的宝物，就去抢；想要为窝金报仇，就让整个黑道给他陪葬。

目标鲜明，思维缜密，行动果断。

而他与孩童最大的区别就在于，孩子的欲望往往强烈但并非不可动摇，大人能以各种手段打消他们的念头，或者干脆强行制止，因为孩童没有力量，想法也很容易被他人左右，即便他们顺利采取行动，其结果也不会造成什么不良后果——某些破坏力巨大的熊孩子除外。

但库洛洛是一个当之无愧的强者，鲜少有人能够以力量强迫他，即便有，库洛洛也不会轻易屈服，毕竟“自尊自傲”总是与“强大”相伴而生。

就像一个超龄熊孩子，库洛洛想要什么就一定要得到，堪称行动派的典型代表，所作所为又只考虑自己与同伴的利害，对他人而言绝对是无妄之灾。

经历造就性格从而决定人生，所谓江山易改禀性难移，我从未想过成为净化世界、教化世人的无私圣者，也没有那个能力，面对库洛洛这样的存在，除了妥协我找不到更好的办法。

所以我只能沉默到底。

“刘恋，车到了。”

库洛洛显然没兴趣追究我的人格特质，公交驶来时他叫我回神，刚才的话题已经不留半点痕迹。我最后扫了一眼他的绷带和耳坠，识相地不再旧话重提。

公交车到站开门，乘客们鱼贯而入，我缀在最后，正要拿出公交卡，又停住脚。

库洛洛也停下来，询问地看着我。

“你们两个怎么回事？到底上不上？！”司机伸长脖子在车里大喊，我连忙对他摇摇手，车子于是绝尘而去。

我大着胆子拉了一下库洛洛的衣袖，请他跟我一起退回车站里。

“上午我就先不去上班了，陪你到处转一转，免得你一个人无聊。”

他绝不会乖乖待在公司等我下班，同事们看到了影响也不好，太过嚣张的“关系户”总是容易惹人非议。但任由库洛洛乱跑又和放着个长脚的炸弹一样危险，说不准晚上就背着几条人命回来，就算我认为应该以自保为优先，也不能眼睁睁地放任这么个凶器为害人间。

对于我的提议库洛洛不置可否，我就当他默认了。一时却也想不起应该去哪里，X市不是大城市，虽然宜居但不算发达，也没有值得称道的景点名胜，外地的同学朋友让我带头出去玩，我都不知道该把人往哪里带，日常消遣的那些东西也不像是库洛洛的喜好。

咱这儿庙太小了，真有点容不下这尊大佛。

思考了一会儿，我认为还是应该先解决他的基本生活所需，正好这里有车可以直达超市。

抬起头正要和库洛洛说一说我的打算，却看到他目不转睛地看着附近的一堵墙。这堵墙上五彩斑斓地贴满了小广告，办证刻印和“妇科男科、不孕不育，请找XX医院，专业认证，权威机构”的宣传单势均力敌，各占半壁江山。

想也知道吸引库洛洛的不可能是治疗不孕不育。

我也陷入深思：“办证刻印啊……不知道他们接不接身份证业务。”

这领域我还真没接触过。

库洛洛和我想到了一起，他让我把手机给他，一边输入墙上的号码一边问我：“这里的居民身份需要登记在国民登录系统中吗？”

“当然不要，那种牛逼的东西目前在我国还只是个幻想。”

虽然我们也有“全国人口信息库”，但要达到全民出生即登记、凭DNA就能揭人老底的境界还任重道远。

库洛洛按下通话键。

手机有点漏音，对面传来的声音带有浓重的口音，一听就是违法乱纪末游成员，但这也不影响库洛洛发挥，言谈间他显得相当精于此道，考虑到流星街被整个猎人世界排除的特殊性，我想他横行天下时也没少用假证。

过了不到三分钟，库洛洛挂掉电话，我正要问他情况如何，他又拨通了另一个。

见他打算货比三家，我左右一看，干脆找了个树荫坐下。

这个车站临近边郊，走过一波乘客后周围不剩几个人，零散地分布在各个阴影里躲避阳光。除了库洛洛外没有人说话，他的声音因此清晰可闻，说了些什么我没有细听，只觉得他的声音和果然他的脸一样具有欺骗性。

“刘恋，回神了。”

这声音突然从头顶落下来，我愣愣地抬起头。库洛洛已经完事了，站在离我很近的地方俯视我，微风吹动他的额发，露出惨白的绷带，背着炫目的阳光，他的双眼简直蕴含了整个世界的黑暗。

他的长相还是有点奇特的，我这么想着，站起身：“抱歉，太阳太晒我有点想睡。谈好了吗？怎么样？”

库洛洛点点头：“没什么问题，这里伪造身份不难，我自己能解决，你看起来什么都不懂。”

“不好意思啊，我就是个大废柴，当然不能和英明神武的团长大人您相比。”

既然他大包大揽，我自然乐得清闲。

接下来我带他去了附近的家乐福。

可能全天下的超市构造都差不多，库洛洛一走进门就显出熟门熟路，很自觉地亲自去买内裤袜子之类对我来说不大方便的东西，而我则在服装区的衣架间挑挑拣拣。

过了一会儿，库洛洛推着购物车走过来，我递给他一件白色T恤，他看也不看，顺手扔进购物车里就打算走开。

我立刻拦住他：“你好歹也试一下吧？”

库洛洛翻开衣领看了一眼：“尺寸没错。我不认为有试穿的必要。”

“当然有，我不想花冤枉钱，当然要买最合适的。”我坚定地拉住他——的衣袖，“好嘛我知道超市的衣服入不了您大人的法眼，先凑合几天，等你有钱了还可以再买好的嘛。”

反正我没这个钱！

“过几天我把它们扔了你不心疼？”库洛洛一眼看穿了我的小市民本质。

我咬咬牙，回道：“浪费，是可耻的！”

他笑了笑，不再多说，转身走进更衣室。

我满心期待地在更衣室外打转。

在我看来所谓“人要衣装佛要金装”完全是扯淡，一个人若是身材脸蛋气质样样顶呱呱，自然穿什么都好看。

然而出乎意料，库洛洛并不适合这件衣服，虽然他长得的确不赖，但不同于偏正式的白衬衫，白色T恤于库洛洛而言过于活泼，反倒暴露出他的表里不一。

这令我有些挫败。库洛洛也发现了这一点，毫不吝啬地送给我一个嘲笑：“我听说很多女孩小时候喜欢给娃娃换装，这些女孩中肯定没有你。”

我回赠给他一个白眼。

之后他亲自出马，为自己挑了深色的衣服和裤子，鞋子依然是他自己的黑皮鞋。当他第二次走出更衣室时，我只觉得眼前一亮，似乎商场的顶灯瓦数突然变高了。

气质与品位互相衬托，库洛洛选的黑色T恤和墨绿色休闲裤只是非常普通的款式，但穿在他身上却和另一边试穿同样衣服的男人成云泥之别，竟然比昨晚只围浴巾的样子还要秀色可餐。

我对着他的纤腰长腿流口水，内心各种羡慕嫉妒恨，偷偷摸了一把自己的小肚腩，悲伤瞬间逆流成河。

“你看起来很不甘心。”

库洛洛顺手捋了一把头发，额发错落有致地散开，休闲装扮让他更像一个不知世事的大学生，同在镜中的我被他衬得格外老成。

“太可恶了！凭什么你还比我大四岁，看起来却像被我包养的小白脸！”

库洛洛厚颜无耻地笑道：“从某个角度来看，你说得也没错。”

“……你搞错重点了亲。”

离开超市后我们就近找了一个移动网点买手机卡，等到一切办妥时已经日上中天。库洛洛和办证人员约定下午面谈，打算先过去踩个点，顺便四处游荡一番以“了解这个世界”。

陪人陪到底，送佛送到西，我自告奋勇给他带路。

“不过最好先回家一趟，带着这些东西走路多麻烦啊。”我给他看手中大包小包的购物袋，虽然不算重，但凭什么他的东西是我拿着！

库洛洛接过袋子：“你不回去工作吗？”

我有些惊讶，抬手看了看表，按理来说这个时间我的确应该在公司，没想到他的思路竟然也会如此接近常人。

“没事，我的工作性质就这样，偶尔翘班也名正言顺。”

我没敢说翘班被发现的后果与他本人相比差远了。

“嘀铃铃——”

就在这时，不知何处突然响起一阵堪称朴实的铃声，离得极近，但车站里分明只有我和库洛洛。

我疑惑地转头找了一圈。

“是你的手机在响。”库洛洛指了指我的包。

对了，我的手机被他抢走了，现在用的是另一部，连铃声都没来得及换。

打电话的人极有耐心，一直到我手忙脚乱地翻出手机接通都没有挂断。这通电话来自于和我同一个办公室的同事，她悄声告诉我领导们即将到公司，让我抓紧时间。

我看向库洛洛。库洛洛自然听得到通话内容，对我点点头，做了个“请”的手势。

看来他已经不需要我了。

我犹豫了一下，对电话那边回道：“谢谢，我马上就回去。”

生活总是还得照样过，总不能为了库洛洛连饭碗都丢掉，我也不想一直做他的跟屁虫，终究只是莫名其妙又不自量力的责任感作祟罢了。

挂上电话后我跑去附近的ATM机取出账户里仅剩的一千块交给库洛洛，希望他能看在我倾囊相助的份上安分一点。

“这是我最后的家当了，请你物尽其用！我也不知道办假证要多少钱，如果还不够你就用念能力吧，反正他们都不是良民……”

“怎么？对不是通常意义的‘良民’就可以‘为所欲为’？”库洛洛突然横插一嘴，我被他噎得差点忘词：“当然不可以！总之你不要伤人就是了！”

库洛洛瞟了一眼这十张纸币的侧边厚度，漫不经心地收进钱包里，而后施恩一样点了一下头。

我长出一口气，只敢放下半颗心。

回到公司时已经是午休时间，一走出电梯就闻到办公区飘扬着五花八门的饭菜香，混在一起教人肚子里的馋虫吵翻天，而我辛苦了一个上午连水都没来得及喝一口。

给我通风报信的那位感动世纪好同事——本司财务负责人王安玲女士——正要出门吃饭，见到我被太阳晒得满头大汗、气喘如牛地走进办公室，表示可以顺手帮我带一份。

我和安玲年龄差得有点大，感情却一直不错，比起同事更像朋友，时常为对方做点譬如带饭之类的举手之劳，因此我没有推辞，从钱包里掏出钱：“大恩大德没齿难忘！那就帮我带份炸酱面吧。谢谢！”

安玲撑着伞走了，我打开电脑，照常挂起微博QQ两小件。基友群里东拉西扯聊得正火热，图文并茂地刷了好几屏，我一目十行地看完，点开其中一位基友的私聊窗，这位基友无可赘述，除了她是库洛洛粉这点。

我们先是就群里的聊天内容发散了一会儿，话题拐到正在放送的猎人新版动画上，基友开始大加畅谈对新库洛洛的期待。[注2]

「那如果库洛洛真的出现在现实世界，就在你身边，你会怎么办？」我趁机问她。

「推倒！」对面秒回，附带一个饿狼扑食的表情。

「……我是说真的……」

基友似乎思考了一会儿，对话框上的“正在输入”跳了几次，才出现回复：「有多远跑多远，扯上他准没好事儿。」

「那你会想要阻止他做坏事吗？」

基友这次回得很快，吐了个舌头：「我又不嫌命长。」

果然正常人的反应都该是避之唯恐不及吧。

我摸着键盘，想了半天不知道该说什么，于是换了一个话题，等到安玲带着午饭回来后就和基友互相饭好道别。

下午果然来了一堆事，领导和股东们集体驾到，我和安玲忙到飞起，一时忘了还有库洛洛这个人。

得空抬头时已经五点多了，堪堪到下班时间。我给太后打了个电话，得到“有会议，晚饭自理”的回复，还多嘴多舌地“建议”我应该约上许久不见的男朋友以加深感情。

库洛洛那张不是面无表情就是皮笑肉不笑的脸浮现出来，我想他并不想跟我“加深感情”。

我一边发愁一边飞快地整理东西，走出门时不知怎么回事就拨通了库洛洛的号码。

电话很快接通了，库洛洛的声音经过电话加工去伪存真，显得十分冷漠，接起来就掐头去尾直接问道：“什么事？”

“没什么大事……”我干巴巴地回道，发现自己还是更喜欢面对面与他交流，“就是想问你一下要不要一起吃晚饭？太后今晚不回家。”

“好，你到中兴城市广场来找我。”

不等我回答，库洛洛说完就挂了电话。

……真想把这通冰冷的对话录下来给太后听听，省得她不到一天就把库洛洛“温柔体贴”的人设吹上天。

近年来本市经济飞速发展，私车公车日渐增多，而市政规划永远落后一步，因此城市道路越发不堪重负，下班时间不管去什么地方，只要在市内就必定会出现数个堵车重灾区，连我们从边郊进城的车都不能幸免。

“【哔——】了个【哔——】的！！让你超！让你抢！看看谁牛逼！”

一个急刹，出租车钻进两辆公交车中间，司机大叔挂上空挡手刹，牛气地哼了两声，对自己能够与公交车抢道的技术自得无比。

“嗯嗯，您真了不起。”

我坐在副驾驶上随口敷衍着，翻下遮阳板，用纸巾擦干净上面的镜子，抓住这好不容易停下的空当开始补妆。

“师傅，能不能把灯帮我开一下？太暗了我看不见。”

“没问题！”

司机大叔随手按下顶灯，镜子里立刻映出我的脸，昏黄暗淡，五官朦胧，摘下眼镜再看甚至人畜不分，我只好换成粉饼盒里自带的小化妆镜，心里后悔没在公司折腾好了再出来。

虽然只是一顿普通的晚饭而不是什么正经约会，但我还是希望自己看起来光鲜靓丽，毕竟是第一次和男性单独相约……

不对，我才没有在期待！

红灯让堵车更加漫长，司机大叔无所事事，开始围观我在脸上填填补补，一边还热情地说：“姑娘赶着去约会吧？这时间约得可不大凑巧。不过放心吧，我保证你肯定能准时到达，绝对不会让你男朋友久等。就算迟到了，男孩子多等一会儿也没关系，我女儿的男朋友每次约会都提前到，从来不让我女儿等他。”

接着他滔滔不绝地又说了一堆他女儿和未来女婿的话题。出租司机是个寂寞的职业，逮着一个人就能说很久，我有一搭没一搭地回应，倒也聊了下去。

车窗外一片灯火通明，是一片红色刹车灯汇成的海洋。当我补完妆，车流、不、应该说是车块才开始以龟速移动。我大致估算了一下，平时道路通畅，坐公交到中兴广场不过半个小时，眼下这状况就不好说了。

库洛洛没有与我约定时间，所以是早是晚也没数，但如果迟到得太过分，他十有八九会撂下我自己走人。我不由担忧地问道：“这样得走一个多小时了吧？”

司机大叔豪迈地一挥手：“不会！进出城都要走这一段路，所以高峰期特别堵，过去之后就好走了，我的技术你放心！”

为了证明自己所言非虚，在车间距拉开的一瞬间，出租车闪电般动了起来，司机大叔以神一般的抢道技巧左夹右塞，在一片愤怒的喇叭声中突破塞车区域，继而压着限速线一路狂飙。

能在这个点开车进市内的都是高手！

停车之后我只觉得胸口一阵发闷，赶紧把早就准备好的钱塞进司机大叔手里。

大叔慢条斯理地找钱，同时严肃教育道：“晚上要早点回家，不要让家里人担心啊。”

“是是是！谢谢了！”

“不客气，慢走。”

他说“慢走”时我已经飞奔进绿化带的树丛里扶着一棵树干呕起来，状态分外像未婚先孕的无知少女，抬起头来便是一脸担忧和纠结。

但我纠结的不是保胎还是打胎这种遥远的问题。

——我勒个去，果然晕车了！早知如此还不如继续在车堆里蜗行，这种惨淡的形象怎好意思出现在库洛洛眼前？能不能放他鸽子？

“刘恋。”

说曹操曹操到。我浑身一抖，捂着嘴回头，库洛洛正站在树丛外：“你在这里做什么？”

好吧，这下不用纠结了。我拍了拍胸口：“我有点晕车，你可以在外面稍等一会儿吗？”

“好。”

库洛洛二话不说潇洒远去，我抽了抽嘴角，内心顿觉凄凉。

不说温柔体贴了，好歹象征性关心一下嘛……

好吧这只能是痴人说梦。

我理理衣襟擦擦嘴，再次抹了个口红，昂首挺胸走出树丛，以示自己高贵冷艳、坚强霸气，才不需要什么嘘寒问暖。

拐过绿化带就看到库洛洛坐在广场中心的长椅上，专注地看着广场外的车水马龙和人来人往，夜晚各色灯光交杂地映在他脸上。

心中突然涌出一种奇怪的感觉，我不由自主地停下脚步，不远不近地看着他。

仿佛产生了一种独特的力场，库洛洛所在的那片区域看起来自成一体又与世隔绝，周遭的喧嚣热闹都与他无关，而他只是冷眼旁观。

这个世界对他来说是不是也并不真实呢？

库洛洛转过头，与我目光相接，我连忙稳住表情，小跑过去。

走近了才发现那张长椅上还歪着一个正在睡觉的流浪汉，两条光溜溜的大腿与库洛洛近在咫尺，而库洛洛泰然自若。

“抱歉，久等了。”

“没事。”

库洛洛依然坐着，转手递给我一个M记的纸袋。

我一愣，不敢置信道：“……给我的？”

不会吧，刚刚才腹诽过他冷漠无情来着，要不要这么打脸啊？

“红茶，休息一下吧，我想你现在应该没有胃口吃饭。”

“谢、谢谢！”

切身体会了一把什么叫“受宠若惊”，我捧着杯子小心翼翼地在库洛洛另一边坐下。

广场里的椅子虽然不是情侣SIZE，但也只是宽了些许，容纳三个成年人顿时有些拥挤。我与库洛洛肩并肩紧挨着，甚至能感受到隔着衣料传来的体温，渐渐有点呼吸困难。

卧槽，好紧张！

我猛吸了一口红茶以纾解紧张感，结果这红茶简直就像刚刚才泡好，我悲催地在烫到的同时还呛到气管，咳得天昏地暗。

库洛洛毫不客气地笑起来，另一边的流浪汉睁开眼，不满地赏了我们两个大白眼。

“对、咳、对不起！咳咳咳……”

我深吸一口气，好不容易缓过来，库洛洛竟然还在笑！

“我说……你的笑点真的很奇怪啊……”

到底有什么好笑的？团长大人请你拯救一下我的智商。

库洛洛摆摆手站起来，脸上依然笑意不减：“休息够了就走吧。”

我有理由怀疑自己成了他的消遣。

这个时间中兴城人很多，到处都是拖家带口的家庭或者相携相拥的情侣，其中混着一些行色匆匆、身着工作装的男男女女，显然是晚上还要加班现在赶来吃饭的倒霉蛋。

虽然不是经济中心，但中兴城市广场也是本市数一数二的大商圈，这点从此地的房价店租就能略窥一二。城市广场只是一个狭义概念，真正的中兴广场其实是包括中兴城及周边大街小巷在内的一整片广大区域，而中兴城就是核心。

每个城市都有光有影，据我所知库洛洛联系的办证点就在这附近的一个小巷里，那边不同于井然有序的中兴城，是个鱼龙混杂的地方，什么三教九流都有。X市的治安其实不算差，然而一些鸡鸣狗盗的勾当总是免不了。

我和库洛洛在人群中穿梭，这会儿他不玩手拉手一起走了，两手插兜一派写意，不沾旁人一片衣角，只留我一个人对抗汹涌人潮，压力不要太大。

艰难地跟上他，我问道：“早上买的东西呢？”

他空空如也的双手实在令人在意，我可不想再花一次冤枉钱。

库洛洛偏头看了我一眼，近乎平行的视线让我决定以后再也不穿高跟鞋走在他身边。

“拜托一位店员小姐保管了。”

“……哦。”想了半天我也只能回以这个单调的字眼。

没办法，自古爱美之心人皆有之，试问哪个女孩会拒绝为难得一见的帅哥提供一点无伤大雅的小帮助呢？

“那身份证办好了吗？没问题吧？”

“嗯，很顺利，下周一过来取。”库洛洛顿了一下，拿出钱包抽了几张毛爷爷递给我，“其余的钱过几天还你。”

没想到竟然还能在他这里看到回头钱，我视如珍宝地收好，转而狐疑地看着他：“几天？你打算上哪弄钱？”

他在这里一无所有，而这世道来钱最快的方法怎么想都和“违法乱纪”一词沾亲带故。

果不其然，库洛洛理所当然地回道：“我不认为这些东西适合你知道。”

“……”

我张了张嘴，想到上午的事，最终还是选择闭嘴。

只用了一个下午，库洛洛就摸清了中兴城的结构，我还没考虑好去哪里解决晚饭，他就已经带着我走到一家东北菜馆。

“嗯？”

我停在门口，再三确认招牌上风格粗犷的汉字——竟然不是西餐或者日本料理？

东北菜未免也太接地气了一点吧！

而库洛洛也变得十分接地气，我发现一旦融入人群，他就会像变色龙一样披上伪装色，再也没有一丝违和感。见我站在门口发呆，他挽起我的手，在服务员的引导下入座，然后亲切地请服务员推荐菜色。

“刘恋，有什么忌口吗？”

库洛洛手捧菜单，看起来是个做主的人，因此服务员直接忽略了我。

我回过神，迅速调整出公共场合适用的表情，浅笑着回道：“都可以，你决定就好。”

餐馆里堪称嘈杂，一个城市的生命力也体现在这种地方，库洛洛就此染上一身烟火气，连眉眼看起来都柔和了许多。

服务员带走点单留下菜单，库洛洛像个好奇的外国友人一样认真翻看那几张漂亮的彩页，时不时就菜色与烹饪方式与我交流两句，似乎猎人世界里也有类似的食材，而他对享受美食也颇有心得。

我想起漫画里出现过寥寥几次的猎人美食，面上礼貌微笑，心里持保留意见。

饭菜没一会儿就上了桌，在人满为患的用餐高峰快得出乎意料，我猜是服务员被库洛洛的美色所迷惑特地开了快捷通道。

库洛洛熟练地给自己夹了一筷子炒三鲜，昨天晚饭时我就发现他使用筷子十分熟练，猎人世界的东方美食估计他也没少吃。

开吃之后库洛洛变得一言不发，导致我们这桌完全不像其他桌子那样热闹，虽说食不言寝不语，但吃饭的时候不聊天根本没有一点我大天朝特色，昨天明明和太后在饭桌上聊得火热，今天怎么突然矜持起来了？难道是觉得跟我无话可说？或者是从我这里已经获取不到有价值的情报？

“怎么了？为什么一直看着我？”

库洛洛抬起头，边问边往嘴里塞了一个肉丸子，咀嚼时一边腮班子鼓起来，令人手痒万分。

为了制止自己手贱找死，我立刻找到话题：“今天……这里的生活还适应吗？”

库洛洛咽下食物，放下筷子，抽了一张纸巾擦擦嘴：“还不错，没有什么本质上的区别，如果你没有提醒我，也许我会忘记这里是另一个世界，只当做是又一次异国旅行而已。”

“没有什么区别吗？”

我对这种说法不大理解，在我看来这根本就是两个次元的区别，遥远得比生死还难跨越。

“漫画突出表现了那个世界不大平凡的一面，也许令你产生整个世界都很奇异的错觉。其实那里也是以普通人为主，”库洛洛抬起手指，比着餐馆里的食客和服务人员画了一个圈，“和你和他们一样的普通人。职业猎人是念能力者的主要组成部分，为数不过六百，哪怕夸张地将这个数字多添两位数，也不过区区六万念能力者。而世界有多大？人类又有多少？就算是黑道，对于‘表面世界’来说也只是传闻。我曾经去过不少只有普通人的地方，除了风土人情，它们与这里毫无区别。站在我的角度，你们都是一样的。”

“我们都是一样的……”我喃喃重复着这句话。

没想到我们对彼此的定位截然相反，我总是有意无意地放大库洛洛与这个世界的差异和不相容，他却觉得两个世界相差无几并且迅速适应，“异世界”于他而言或许真的只是一个轻描淡写的地理定位而已。

库洛洛重新拿起筷子：“所以你不必把我当做一个奇异生物来看待，我和你一样，都是人类。”

他又往嘴里塞了个肉丸，这次换成另一边脸颊鼓起来。

我默默移开视线，手指不断抽搐着蠢蠢欲动。

用咀嚼时鼓起腮帮子的方式来证明自己是人类，这是犯规的！


	3. 相同的异世界

吃完饭我们一致决定直接回家。

时间还早，回程再次与高峰重叠，又经历了一次大堵车，区别在于这一次不赶时间，所以出租车的车速相对温和。

吃饱喝足就想睡觉，我抱着库洛洛的购物袋坐在后座哈欠连天，库洛洛则在副驾驶座上与司机攀谈，出租司机可以说是最了解城市的人群之一，一路下来想必他收获颇丰。

太后先我们半小时到家，正坐在客厅悠哉地看电视，我们满载而归的形象刚一进门立刻将她引到门口。

“怎么这么早就回来了？去逛街了？买了什么？”

“一点生活用品。”库洛洛明智地忽略了第一个问题。

太后像接过送给她的礼物一样将购物袋满怀抱走，放在桌上打开，兴致勃勃地翻检起来，每一件衣服、每一个器物都会被她拿在手里品评一番。

库洛洛站在一边但笑不语，十分宽宏大量，我却忍不住翻了个白眼。

太后这人有个毛病，就是太不把自己人当人。

揉揉被高跟鞋摧残一天的脚板，我说了一句“你们慢聊”就滚去浴室。这一天心力交瘁，好在所有担忧的事都没发生，库洛洛比想象中靠谱，对太后也明显比对我更好，这说明我终于可以解放了！

第二天早上，我正在做美梦。

我知道自己已经醒了，但梦境依然在继续，实际上我非常喜欢这种半梦半醒的状态，这让我能更清楚地记下梦的内容。

现实太糟心，还是梦里好。我看到我的本命君迈着修长的双腿向我走来，浑身上下不着寸缕，只在腰间欲盖弥彰地围了一条小浴巾，脐部往下线条分明，湿漉漉的长发紧贴着健美的身躯，水珠滑过肌理反射出诱人的光泽。

——等等，这场景怎么这般眼熟？

我疑惑了一秒，立刻放弃思考，春梦时短必须珍惜当下。

本命君走到我身前，我的视角自下而上，在梦里胆大妄为，目光贪婪地顺着他的小腿往上爬。他慢慢俯下身来，我正准备娇羞地喊一声“哈尼”，本命君的容颜突然切换成了库洛洛的脸，他伸手掐住我的脖子，阴森森地说：“你该醒了。”

“啊！！！！！！”

我在尖叫声中彻底清醒，立刻感觉到脖子上真的有一只冰冷的手！

抖抖索索地摘掉眼罩回过头，正对上库洛洛黑沉的眼睛，近看之下瞳仁占比过大显得分外吓人，而我脖子上那只鬼手毫无疑问就是他的！

春梦变噩梦就算了，还特么成真了！

“……你有何贵干？”

库洛洛收回手：“起来吧，你母亲让我九点叫你起床。”

我痛苦地揪住头发：“你到底是幻影旅团团长还是塞巴斯蒂安？为什么她说什么你就做什么？！”

“你也该起床了，赖床不是好习惯。我需要你陪我出去一趟。”库洛洛见我缩回被窝打算无视他，立刻掀掉被子，“给你一个小时，我不说第二次。”

明明昨天还嫌弃我碍事！

我滚进隔壁太后的被子里，欲哭无泪：“你到底出去要干什么啊？”

“逛街。”

“……啥？”

库洛洛淡定地重复了一遍：“逛街。”

救命啊！怎么一觉起来库洛洛他居然自己OOC了！

我吓得连滚带爬冲进浴室。

结果出人意料，库洛洛说的“逛街”确实就是逛街，本以为他会继续随性闲逛，但这次他显然有备而来，选择的第一站就是西城八府。

市政府早年招商引资、铆劲搞开发，力求挖掘出本市被埋没的旅游价值。西城八府略有历史底蕴，加之周边环境尚可，更有本省博物馆坐落于此，自那之后就成为本市寥寥几个拿得出手的旅游景点之一，据说供奉了八位出生于X市的历史人物，因而命名。

但实际上这八位历史人物大部分是生拉硬凑而来，有些甚至不是X市本地人，只不过建国后划分行政区而使他们的祖籍归为一地，如今早已沦为开放商的宣传噱头。

我指着画像上一个身着官服、顶戴花翎的清朝老头对库洛洛说：“比如这位抗倭英雄，他其实是潭县人，只是在X市当过官而已，抗击海盗也是在潭县而不是X市，这都能把人家拉过来。”

库洛洛一眼扫过贴在旁边的人物生平：“潭县？资料上说是他过世的地方。”

“名义上是这样。我老家就在潭县，那是一个海边县城，清朝时只是渔村，还算富裕。别人都当这位官老爷衣锦还乡、荣归故里，虽然命不长，但提起来也是与有荣焉，不过村里的老人说他其实根本没有回到潭县，而是在海上被海盗的怨魂抓去阴曹地府了。”

博物馆里的空调开得有点冷，我说着摸了摸胳膊。犹记得小时候听长辈讲过这个故事，吓得半个月没敢去海边。

库洛洛看到我的动作，笑了：“你相信鬼神之说？”

我郑重地点头：“我相信，我相信世间有灵人有其魂，也相信死后的世界。”

库洛洛的笑容变淡了，捂住嘴思索片刻，正打算说什么，一个声音在这时从背后叫道我的名字：“刘恋？”

闻声回头，只见一个身着职业装却娇艳可人的姑娘款款而来。我顿时将库洛洛抛诸脑后。

“哎呀亲爱的！多日不见出落得越发可人了！”

“讨厌啦哈尼，也不看看场合！”

姑娘化作一阵清风翩然而至，我拉住她，对库洛洛说道：“介绍一下，这位是莲子莫，姓莫名莲子。”又对莲子莫说：“这位是库……鲁西鲁，姓鲁名西鲁。”

有道是有缘千里来相会，名字你怪我也怪。

莲子莫眨眨眼，掩唇道：“鲁西西？你家难道还有皮皮鲁吗？”

库洛洛自莲子莫出现起就挂上了温和的微笑，他没有介意被莲子莫叫错的名字，而是露出一点好奇：“皮皮鲁？”

我凑到他耳边飞快地解释道：“我国有个著名童话故事叫《皮皮鲁和鲁西西》。”

‘Rushirufuru’这个姓氏原文看起来不明觉厉，译文却不知道多少次被人以此打趣了。

库洛洛一点就通，对莲子莫亲切问候道：“你好，我是鲁西鲁。幸会。”

莲子莫才放下手，回以无懈可击的端庄笑容：“你好，我是莲子莫。不好意思，刚才只是个玩笑，请不要介意。你就是刘恋的男朋友吧？”

“是的。”

“不是！”

莲子莫和库洛洛一起看向我，我讪笑道：“口误，呵呵，口误。”

“阿姨和我说你交了男朋友，我还不信，没想到你找了个这么优质的，难怪冷落人家这么久。”莲子莫戏很多、道具足，说着就掏出小手绢。

我赶紧按下她的手：“你还玩！”

偷眼看了一下库洛洛，他虽然还是笑着，但注意力已经不动声色地飘向远方。

对了，今天作陪的人本该是我。

“好啦，莲子，难得一见，中午一起吃饭吧？下午我们去白水山。”

莲子莫嫌弃地皱眉：“你们去白水山做什么？不会是想去看千年女尸吧？刘恋你胆子变大了，以前一说这个你就跑。”

往事休要再提，我重重地咳了两声。

库洛洛戏也很足，插话道：“这是我的提议。阿恋你如果害怕的话，我自己去吧。”

这种场面话也就骗骗莲子莫，我笑了两声：“不怕不怕，我现在都敢看灵异小说了。”

莲子莫很不屑地翻了一个白眼。

今天恰好轮到莲子莫在展厅当值，她义不容辞地担任起我们的解说员。这姑娘考古专业出身，但其父母心疼她娇生惯养，坚决不同意她跟着别人去挖坟——考古在一般人眼里就和挖坟差不多——她只好考进省博物馆做起文职。

虽然经常和我玩一些你亲我爱的掉节操游戏，但在专业方面莲子莫相当靠谱，库洛洛一路与她相谈甚欢，我跟在后面只需要带一双耳朵。

到了午饭时间，我们就近选择了一家闻名西城的土菜馆。席间库洛洛与莲子莫继续友好交流，本市历史变迁与野史传闻在他们嘴里比桌上的菜肴还丰盛，说的东西我也算耳熟能详，就自觉充当起服务员给他们布菜舀汤。

“有了男朋友就是不一样，阿恋都变得贤惠了。”莲子莫说了一上午估计也是口干舌燥，终于歇了话题，一边喝我给她倒的茶一边打趣。

我“呵呵”两声，心想贤惠你妹，哪次出去吃饭不是老子伺候你？

你这个磨人的小妖精！

库洛洛看着也是心情上佳，平易近人的面具稳如泰山，安然享受我的服务，嘴上却说：“阿恋一直很懂事，我父母最喜欢的就是她这一点。”

睁着眼睛说瞎话的功力炉火纯青。

但看在他今天表现不错的份上我就笑纳了。

一顿饭吃得和乐融融。末了库洛洛和莲子莫握手道别，表示彼此聊得很投机，希望下次还有机会能更加深入地交谈。

我闻言瞪着库洛洛，你还想怎么个“深入”法？

库洛洛无辜地摊手。

莲子莫没有注意到我们的小动作，拉着我依依惜别：“下午就不和你们去白水山了，浴霸这个角色很讨厌的，而且人家还要开会呢。”

“哎呦别累坏了我的心肝宝！改天来我家吃饭，太后挺想你的。”

“知道啦，回见！”

“回见！”

莲子莫仪态万千地走了，我相送而出，顺便去结账。

回去之后库洛洛还坐在原位喝茶，抬起头却是满脸揶揄之意：“难怪你没有‘男’朋友。”

“别胡说，我可是童叟无欺的异性恋！”

午饭后我们马不停蹄地赶往白水山。

白水山位于X市东部，离西城八府有将近一个小时的公交车程。

X市是十分典型的南方沿海城市，地势有着东南丘陵山岭众多、起伏连绵的特点，身在其间，抬头永远看得到山，大山连着小山，近山连着远山，山的尽头就是海，山和海自古就是我们X市人的生存依赖。

白水山海拔不算高，美其名曰“山”，实际上充其量只是一个小土丘，近年来早已被开发干净，成为X市第二个旅游胜地——只是相较于本市其他地区，白水山略有游览价值罢了，X市毕竟不是旅游城市，而白水山唯一的看点只有千年女尸和她的地宫，那整座山都是她的坟墓，不能再牛逼。

去往白水山有专线公交，不同于上午连个座都捞不到的拥挤，这辆车上空空如也，可见像我们这样大中午跑去看尸体的笨蛋并不多。

上车之后我犹豫了一下，还是在后排找了一个靠窗的双人座位，没敢真的把库洛洛扔下自己单坐。

但当库洛洛在我身边坐下时，我还是感到惊讶。

“怎么？”库洛洛被我盯得转过头，过分清秀的脸庞近在咫尺，让我连话都快不会说了，只好结巴地问他要不要和我换着坐，可以看看窗外的风景。

库洛洛表示千篇一律的马路风景他已经看够了。

“而且你会晕车吧？”说完他又加了这么一句。

不得不说，伪装成普通人的库洛洛比大部分普通（男）人都讨喜多了。

四十分钟后，我在睡梦中被人并不温柔地推醒，抬起头看到库洛洛放大的脸，脑袋顿时一懵。

卧槽我睡着了吗？

我靠着库洛洛睡了一路吗？！

“快到站了。”库洛洛似乎以为我张着嘴一副傻样是因为还没清醒。

我连忙坐直身子，推正歪掉的眼镜，趁机侧眼偷瞄他的肩膀，还好没留下奇怪的印记。

库洛洛察觉到我的目光，随手掸了掸肩头，看起来面无异色。我都不知道该悔恨于自己的掉以轻心，还是该震惊于他的不以为意，他其实早就可以推开我，但是他没有。

任谁不小心把关系并不亲密的男性当了枕头都会尴尬，直到车子停稳才我憋出一声干笑：“……您可真有君子风度。”

“过奖。”库洛洛皮笑肉不笑。

这样子反倒更让人舒适。请他在我面前还是持续暴露本质吧，一会儿装一会儿不装我心志不坚很难把持的！

走出车厢之后，一阵热浪猛然袭来。

车站本身也是景区停车场，虽然建在半山腰，但为了车辆进出无阻而没有栽种树木，只有一片光秃秃的水泥地，在阳光直射下飘出一层虚影。

库洛洛眯了眯眼，迅速适应了从车里到车外的明暗变化，而后径直走到导览牌前研究起地图。

我对这地方不熟，也不打算自不量力地给他做导游，便撑起伞快步走到停车场边上的一棵小树下，那点弥足珍贵的树荫被一个流动小卖车霸占，看摊的大妈正在绣一副莲座观音十字绣，车架上夹着的小电扇嗡嗡作响，与山里的蝉鸣遥相呼应。

“您好，麻烦拿两瓶矿泉水，要冰的。”

大妈起身从冰箱里拿出两瓶农夫山泉：“六块。”

荒凉的旅游景点连物价都涨得这么荒凉，我一边掏钱，一边随口说道：“您那十字绣绣得真好。”

大妈热得满脸油汗的面色绝对说不上好看，此时才露出一点笑来：“姑娘和男朋友一起来的？怎么大中午地跑来？”

“他是外地人嘛，好奇想来看看，我觉得害怕，就一定要他中午来。”我故作羞涩地扯淡。

库洛洛这时走过来，大妈看清他的脸，眼睛一亮：“哎呦小伙子长得真俊。”说着塞过来一份皱巴巴的地图，“到山里头就不热啦，好好玩吧！”

我把矿泉水交给库洛洛，他在太阳下站了那么久却连一滴汗都没有出，浑身上下清爽极了。

见我一直盯着他看，库洛洛拧开水瓶喝了一口，询问地挑挑眉。

“你们念能力者是不是都这么冬暖夏凉？”我难掩羡慕地问他。

库洛洛笑起来：“那是空调吧。”

空调哪有你们环保。

大妈给我们的地图就是游览手册，比停车场的导览牌详细几分，但内容仍然过于乏善可陈，所以只有薄薄的一张折页。库洛洛喝完水就从我手里拿走地图，而后一马当先走进山里。

白水山作为景区是半开放式的，只是象征性地收了点门票钱，价位十分具有自知之明。上山的路除了人工修建的阶梯之外还有一些野道，当然大部分游客都会规规矩矩走主路，包括我和库洛洛，因为地宫入口就在主路的分支上。

山里果然一点都不热，进入地宫后我甚至觉得背后吹起飕飕凉风，不由往库洛洛身边靠了靠。

“你有没有感觉到一阵阴风？”

“没有。”

库洛洛看了一眼地图，拐到一条向下的通道里。

千年女尸的展览厅就是她的墓室，在底层。由于整个地宫包括女尸尸身都保存完好，为了不破坏这份完好，当局做完研究也没有移走女尸另存他处，而是将地宫本身改造成展馆——顺带开发出经济价值。

通往墓室的走道也是由墓道加固而来，密不透风的逼仄环境给人以入土的错觉。库洛洛闲庭信步走在前面，我抱着胳膊紧随其后，如果不是走道太窄不够并行，我真的很想贴在他身边。

诚然这世界上不会有比他更凶的凶神恶煞，但他至少还是个活人。

“实在怕的话，就在外面等我。”

过了不知多久，库洛洛突然停下脚步。

我抬头一看，展厅已经到了。

不等我作出回答，库洛洛径直走了进去。一个人留在外面显然更吓人，我赶紧跟上他。

展厅经过装修，在保持原样的基础上多了一些现代化的痕迹，走过千年的墓道重回人间，连同样昏黄的灯光看起来都更温暖一些。

参观者比想象中多，三三两两围着展厅正中央的华丽棺椁啧啧称奇，库洛洛加入其中，也是一脸兴味，但他脸上写着的并不是“为什么会这样”，而是“怎么会出现在这里”，总之探究的模样和其他游客很不一样。

既然到了这里，不看上一眼也对不起门票，我鼓起勇气走过去。

千年文物再没名气也是重点保护对象，不可能任人碰触，因此棺椁完全被钢化玻璃密封，外面还设有一圈隔离带。靠近后可以看清外椁上雕刻着意味不明的繁复花纹，女尸就躺在内棺中。

不同于科教频道里那些面目全非的古尸，这具女尸保有极高的识别度，虽然也是面色蜡黄、肌肉干瘪、头发枯燥，但这些识别要素在它身上一应俱全。

绫罗绸缎形犹在，只是不再光鲜，漫长时光将死亡的颜色从她身上抹去，留下的美丽依然栩栩如生，仅就外观来看，她绝不像已经死了上千年，我甚至没有“这是一个死人”的直观感受，它与其他展览品相差无几。

“很奇特。”

库洛洛突然说，他还在目不转睛地盯着那具女尸。

我不确定他是在自言自语还是在跟我说话，于是又仔细看了一会儿，最终只能承认自己在这方面实在是资质愚钝，完全看不出半点奥妙玄机。

“是很奇特，但对你来说应该不算什么吧？”猎人世界什么稀奇古怪的东西没有。

“如果仅仅只是千年不腐的话……”

库洛洛没有说下去，转身走到展厅另一角，开始研究架在墙边的文字记录，图文并茂的三个版面只用了他不到一分钟的时间，之后他离开展厅，自始至终面不改色。

我像尾巴一样跟着他，此时忍不住问道：“有什么发现吗？”

难道仅仅这一来一回，他就破解了古尸不腐的秘密？

十数年一无所获的研究人员哭晕给他看。

“当时发掘这个地宫、碰到那具尸体的人，都还活着吗？”库洛洛问道。

我回忆了一番，摇摇头：“没听说死过人，不然早该成为本市传说了，怎么可能才吸引这点游客——虽然那样的话这个地宫根本不会对外开放。”

“说得也是。”

库洛洛意味不明地笑了一下，笑声轻飘飘地落下来，跟他的问题一样令人毛骨悚然。

我忍无可忍，在后面扯了一下他的衣摆：“到底几个意思啊？说话别总是留半截啊先生。”

库洛洛头也不回地说道：“没什么大不了的。”

但直到我们走出地宫，他也没有解释到底是什么样的“没什么大不了”。

地宫外阳光明媚，空气清新，尽管女尸出乎意料一点也不可怕，我还是想去感受一下山石草木勃勃的生机，于是随口向库洛洛提议去后山逛一逛，本没有报什么希望，没想到库洛洛竟然点头了。

他是这么好说话的人吗？

我仰望着库洛洛拾级而上的背影，他登山的速度不快不慢，并不在意后头的我有没有跟上，只是以他喜欢的步调走着、看着，偶尔才会想起还有我这么个人，停下来等一等。

当他走远时，我觉得那背影比目中所视更加遥不可及，但当他站在原地等我走近时，我又觉得他也许没有那么难以碰触。

相处的这三天里，库洛洛总给我一种微妙的OOC感——当然，实际上应该是我以前在心里把他给OOC了，毕竟一个大活人不可能全天候酷帅狂霸拽，他也要吃喝拉撒睡。

他是一个真实存在的人，和我一样真实。

但我不知道这个世界在他眼中的样子，也确实有点……想要看看他所在的那个世界。

……想什么呢？

我自嘲一笑。

白水山看着不高，却比想象中大，库洛洛走到半路突然游兴大发，什么犄角旮旯都想去一探究竟。跟着他钻了两次树丛、喂饱几窝蚊子之后，我坚定地回到山顶的凉亭，请他自己玩得开心不用在意我。

结果库洛洛果真将我抛诸脑后，快到傍晚时才打电话让我到地宫门口找他。

地宫已经过了开放时间，库洛洛站在关闭的大门前，衣裤纤尘不染，让人无法猜测他这两个小时里的行踪，既可能是另有目的，也可能真是一时兴起，旅团能一边杀人一边做慈善，可见这位蜘蛛头就不是能以常理度之的人。

离开前我又看了一眼地宫昏暗的入口，心里突然生出一个奇妙的想法：“库洛洛，念力能够保持尸身千年不腐吗？”

库洛洛耸了耸肩：“或许吧。”

又是一个语焉不详的回答，让人无法追究。

回到家已经七点了，我整个人都累成狗。太后又不在家，只发了个短信让我和库洛洛晚饭自理。

显然不可能让库洛洛洗手作羹汤，我也懒得折腾，囫囵弄了两碗鸡蛋面，端到桌上喊库洛洛吃饭。

库洛洛在我煮面期间已经洗完了澡，出来直接端着面碗走进卧室，我正惊奇于他竟然还没看完猎人漫画，跟着就在电脑屏幕上看到了熟悉的绿色版面。

“救了个命……”我双腿一软，差点当场跪下。

他都对百度干了什么啊……

库洛洛回头奇怪地看了我一眼：“有事？”

我望着那篇标题打头[HXH]的小说半晌，无语凝噎，转身踉跄而出。

“……没事……祝你用餐愉快……”

周天早上，在我展现出“就算你剁了我的脖子我也要死在床上”的反抗精神后，库洛洛终于良心发现，放我睡足一个圆满的懒觉。

到了中午十一点，我精神饱满地走出卧室。

太后照常不在家，她的工作单位酷爱在周末搞团建，每每惹得员工怨声载道又莫敢不从。

一开始我以为家里又只剩我一个人，但正打算去浴室洗漱时我发现客厅里有声音。

库洛洛没有如我所想独自出去闯荡天涯，而是像个退休老干部一样坐在沙发上，一边看电视一边吃水果，无聊甚至使他成了一个吃果要削皮的文雅人，用的却是那把由杀人狂打造的小匕首，一看到那独特的造型我就感到脖子上直冒凉气。

我停在客厅门口，库洛洛埋头削苹果没有理会我，安静的侧脸一时看着细致专注，一时又像漫不经心，手指熟练地推着刀锋在果皮下滑动，果肉被切开的沙沙细响与电视里自然频道舒缓的音乐相融合。时间由此变得缓慢，他停手时可能只过了不到一分钟，我却觉得这一分钟里的每一秒都清晰可见。

削出来的果皮理所当然完美无瑕，等宽等厚连续不断，如丝带般顺滑。

而后库洛洛摘起这串堪称美丽的果皮，看也不看地直接扔进了垃圾桶里。

“……啊，好可惜。”我遗憾地说。

库洛洛这才偏头看了我一眼，同时啃了一口苹果，那苹果本来就不大，反衬得他牙口不小。

话说我为什么要盯着他吃东西？

“你就不能用正常的水果刀吗？”我没话找话地给自己递台阶。

库洛洛细嚼慢咽，贯彻食不言的基本礼仪，暂时没空理我，目光扫到果篮里的小水果刀上，估计心里十分看不上。

“你母亲让你做午饭。”几口吃完苹果之后，库洛洛擦了擦手，再度化身太后可靠的传声筒，认真背诵了一番太后对午饭的各种要求，最后才说，“她十二点左右就会回来。”

这人闲起来这么可怕的吗？！

我扭头看了一眼挂钟，转身冲进浴室，十分钟内打理完一切，接着冲进厨房。

左邻右舍的抽油烟机已经开始工作，伴随着切菜剁肉爆炒油煎的声音，厨房绝对是每个家庭噪声最大的地方。我同样打开抽油烟机，一边系围裙一边探头对库洛洛喊：“你要不要来帮个忙打发时间？”

库洛洛没有回答，真的关上电视走了过来，爽快地接走所有需要动刀的活。

但他对我家的菜刀不屑一顾，我一看他又掏出了他的小匕首，立刻翻箱倒柜地找磨刀石。

“削个苹果切个菜你都拿杀人的刀，那刀在哭啊你听到了吗？而且你那刀都不知道砍过多少人了，消毒过没有？带没带病菌？随便切个什么就往嘴里送，你也是心大！”说着我猛然一顿，惊疑不定地望向他，“等等，你的刀不是带毒吗？”

一滴毒死一条鲸鱼什么的。

库洛洛举起匕首在我眼前停了三秒，而后变魔术似的晃了一下，匕首连刀带把消失无踪。

“和友客鑫那时不是同一把，你连看漫画都这么不认真。”

长得都差不多谁能分得出来！

我翻了个白眼，操起磨刀石拍在他手上。

库洛洛刀工娴熟，堪比十年大厨，有他帮忙做饭速度突飞猛进，处理完食材后他也没有撂下我就走，而是慢条斯理地雕起了萝卜花。

“我都要怀疑你被什么人给魂穿了。”我一边翻动锅铲一边揶揄，补了一晚上猎人同人他一定知道什么是魂穿。

“这能锻炼手指的灵活度。要我教你吗？听你母亲说你连水果都不会削，宁愿带皮吃。”库洛洛毫不客气地回击，然而他并不知道我的脸皮有多厚。

“那你以后削给我吃呀，你不是我的‘男朋友’吗？像电视上那样削完皮雕个小兔子小猫咪什么的。”我大言不惭顺口胡扯。以这两天的接触来看，我想如此无伤大雅的小玩笑库洛洛不会放在心上。

然而身后半天没有声音。

我炒完菜关火回头，突然眼前一花，一个不知道是什么玩意儿的东西捅到我嘴边，我下意识张开嘴，那东西就塞进了我嘴里。

舔了一口发现是块生山药，我立刻吐出来冲到水池边漱口，库洛洛在一边坏良心地笑，而那块山药竟然真的被他雕成了一只兔子！

“你真是太缺德了。”我忍无可忍地说。

库洛洛状似无奈地摇头，一脸“你有胆子撩贱没胆子被整”的欷歔：“真是难伺候。”

我抬手把山药砸过去。

然后跪下收拾地板。

往后就和平多了，我们闲聊起来。

库洛洛很少主动提起过猎人世界的事，但也不在意我探寻，遇到他之后我就对真正的猎人世界充满好奇，于是问了许多诸如天空竞技场那么高电梯要坐多久啦，比航母还大的巨兽你见过没有呀，漫画开篇小杰钓起来的怪鱼真的能吃吗……之类无关痛痒的东西，库洛洛一一作答，没有半点不耐烦，

最后我鼓起勇气问道：“你和西索到底打过没有？他帮你找到除念师了吧？话说你的念兽也是大虫子吗？”

库洛洛自动忽略了最后一个问题，轻描淡写地回道：“我们在天空竞技场打了一次。”

“卧槽！”

剧中人物搞剧透了！还是作者自己都没画出来的剧透！[注]

我迫不及待地追问：“然后呢？谁赢了？你还能站在这里应该是你赢了吧？”

这两人不战则已，一旦对上必定你死我活，至少对库洛洛来说应是如此。同样是杀人不手软的人，西索更注重享受战斗，库洛洛的命只是个添头；反过来则大不相同，西索在友客鑫坑得旅团差点分崩离析，哪怕为了杜绝后患，库洛洛都一定会对他赶尽杀绝。所以仅凭库洛洛还站在我面前这一点不足以判断战斗结果。

而且天空竞技场是西索的主场，他习惯单纯的战场，自身又精研战斗之道，颇有点“专家”的意思，库洛洛则更善于利用各种复杂多变的环境要素，真圈一块干净的地方让他们单打独斗，库洛洛怕是难以施展。

各种猜测层出不穷，在我的脑袋里翻来覆去地涌现，库洛洛却闭了嘴，转回去继续倒腾他的雕花。

我眼巴巴地望着他。

库洛洛耸了耸肩，不置一词。

“喂，不要吊人胃口啊。”我几乎要坐下去抱住他的大腿了，这种世纪之战不知道则已，知道了却没有结局简直让人抓心挠肝！

库洛洛看了我一眼：“刘恋，你开始浮躁了。”

就像兜头浇下一盆冷水，冷彻骨髓，我浑身一僵，无法抑制地后退了一步。

厨房里一时只剩下抽油烟机隆隆作响，似乎将所有空气都一并抽离，我感受到前几天感受过的窒息。

库洛洛的神色一如既往，平和得不见一丝戾气，甚至称得上可亲，但那双黑沉沉的眼睛却冰冷又淡漠，仿佛这世间的一切都不会在他眼底留下半点痕迹。

“我虽然不是你以为的杀人狂魔，但也不是现在你幻想里那个友善的人，如果在我没有刻意伪装的时候你都能轻易被我迷惑，那我只能说你是自寻死路。”

“我……”

我知道自己应该出言反驳，却找不到只字片言，库洛洛的话好像打碎了我心中某些不受控制滋生而出的隐秘。

最初我对他的确是避之唯恐不及，既担心被他伤害、又担心他伤害别人，惶惶不可终日，只希望他赶紧回到猎人世界，我们之间没有“平等”可言，看似轻松的氛围是他刻意营造出来的，他才是主导者，我本为了自保而迎合，却逐渐被牵着鼻子走，沉迷于幻觉，自欺欺人地为他披上友善的外衣。

我在被他吸引，并且不自觉地靠近他，这种失控绝对会带来灾难，库洛洛肯提醒一句也算是仁至义尽了。

按下那些危险的幼芽，我深吸一口气强作镇定，干涩地说道：“你如果真的迷惑住我，不是比现在这样更有利吗，你肯定有办法让我对你唯命是从。”

“我的确可以，你并不是一个意志坚定的人，一旦突破你那脆弱的戒备就能完全掌控你。但是你的唯命是从对我有什么意义呢？你甚至没有被利用的价值。”

我想我的脸色一定很难看，被人指着鼻子说自己无能任谁都不会无动于衷。

但我不得不承认库洛洛说得没错，我对他唯一的价值也就是“省心”，如果我变得不再省心，那么他可能连这点敷衍都不会再给我。

我的初衷一直都应该是自保，是我没把持住而本末倒置了。

木然走去浴室洗了把脸，回到厨房，我笑着说道：“可以开饭了，太后应该快到家了。”

好像一切从未发生过。

库洛洛露出满意的微笑。

半小时后，太后回到家，餐桌上已经摆好五菜一汤。太后累得嗷嗷叫，进门就开始数落领导周末搞团建的十大不赦罪状，根本没注意到我和库洛洛之间古怪的气氛，说完之后也只对着漂亮的摆盘和各色雕花大加赞赏，连一句“是谁做的”都不问，直接夸赞库洛洛心灵手巧。

当然她每次夸库洛洛时都要把我摘出来指点一番，面对如此无理取闹之人，即便我现在心情低落，也忍不住翻白眼的冲动。

吃完饭太后就去睡午觉了，不必编造拙劣的谎言掩饰之前的事，我悄悄松了口气，而后收拾桌子。

库洛洛也走进厨房，将剩余的碗放进水池里。

这一次我没有诚惶诚恐，也没有让他留下来帮忙。

库洛洛擦了擦手，同样一言不发地走出厨房，没一会儿就听到玄关传来开门声。

我犹豫了一下，走过去。库洛洛正在穿鞋，我略加斟酌，还是决定不问他出去做什么，过多私人的交流难免又会让我对他产生亲近之情，在事情变得不可收拾之前，还是划清界限比较好。

他是他，我是我，我们只是共处一个房顶下、互不相关的两个人。

“要不要带上钥匙？”我指着鞋柜上的钥匙问道。

库洛洛摆摆手：“不用。”

“那晚上回来吃饭吗？”

“不一定，不用等我。”

“……好。”

……好想嘴贱！这个妻子送丈夫出门的既视感是怎么回事？！

也许是我的神色太过怪异，库洛洛开门前回头看了我一眼：“你现在想说什么？”

“……什么都没有。”我僵硬地回答。

“又是在心里骂我吧？你说谎的功夫也很差劲。”库洛洛伤脑筋地叹了口气，“看来你还没调整过来。我可以给你这个时间，你好自为之吧，为了你自己好。”

我点头表示明白。

库洛洛走出去关上门，动作和刚才说话的语气一样轻，似乎不想惊扰房里的太后。

我不由觉得他其实也是一个矛盾体。

短短三天，不论表面上再怎么融洽，我依然时刻都能感受到他对周遭一切在情感上的漠不关心，如同冷眼旁观一个不切实际的世界，而我们都是与他“无关”的存在，他无意融入我们。但在许多细节上，他又显得十分具有人情味，甚至比大部分人都要周到体贴、精通人情世故。

如果比作一个游戏，我是NPC，库洛洛就是玩家，还是能自己写攻略的牛逼高玩，对每一个细节的洞察都是为了使游戏的完成度更高。

理解而不感受。

兴许这就是他对待世界与他人的态度。

洗完碗，我坐在客厅发呆。

按照以往的作息，此时我该躺回床上，掩着被子偷偷玩一会儿手机，然后一觉睡到夕阳西下，晚上再在痛苦的失眠里辗转反侧。

但现在我的房间归了库洛洛，至于太后那里……我绝对不会和她一起午睡，和烙饼一床睡觉这件事我整个人都是拒绝的！晚上那是迫不得已，中午决不能委屈自己！

这都要怪库洛洛！

我恨恨地从果篮里抄起一个苹果。

过了一会儿，太后起床喝水，走到客厅，与一个大拇指贴着创可贴的我大眼瞪小眼。

“你怎么回事？不睡觉在这里玩刀，那东西能玩吗？”

怎么不能玩啦？你家西鲁玩得可好了。

“咱家刀太钝。”我辩解道，太钝轻了削不动，重了一不小心就自残。

“胡说八道。给我滚去睡觉，再睡到六七点看你晚上又失眠。”

“……我不和你一起睡，你一动我就睡不着。”

跟着我又控诉了一番神经衰弱的痛苦，太后表示让我搬回自己房间去，并不稀罕我，爱睡不睡。

我严肃地教育道：“这是非法同居，你可不能诱导你女儿犯错误！”

万一我睡到一半被美色所惑兽性大发想推了库洛洛怎么办？推是肯定推不成的，但这条小命就该离我而去了。

太后好像刚想起来有库洛洛这么个人，“哦”了一声，又扔出一个炸弹：“那你们什么时候领证？我看宜早不宜迟，下周就去办了，回头让你外公挑个黄道吉日办酒！西鲁人呢？我要跟他好好商量一下这事。”

“他出门了。话说你快够了！不要逼良为娼啊！”

库洛洛一个黑户领个鬼的证，再说他过十天半个月回去了，我难道刚结婚就离异吗？或者干脆算丧偶？

见太后越说越兴奋，当场就要打电话把库洛洛叫回来，我立刻冲进房间反锁上门。

这日子真是没法过了。

心塞地扑上床，凉席和硬邦邦的床垫硌得我骨头疼，我把脸贴在竹席上，抬眼盯着床头叠放得整整齐齐的被子。

这床才给别人睡了三天就一点人气都没有了。

不过库洛洛身上本就没什么人气可言，我怀疑他晚上根本不睡觉，两轮黑眼圈仿佛打从娘胎里带出来的根深蒂固，要不是他长得好身体棒，根本就是一付肾虚体亏的模样，太后曾在睡前夜话里提过想给他买点祛黑眼圈的眼霜，被我坚定地拒绝了，这个钱扔进水里都听不到响好吗。

怎么都不想着给我买一点抗衰老的东西？我也每天身心俱疲啊！

就着满腹不着调的怨言，我慢慢睡着了。

醒来时天色已暗，头昏脑涨地爬起来后，我才发现库洛洛的被子半卷半抱地缠在我身上，枕头也歪七扭八地横在一边。

正当我迷茫于自己奇怪的睡姿时，身后突然响起门锁转动的声音，回过头，正好看到一个模糊的黑影推门而入，吓得我差点尖叫而出。

原因无他，进来的这家伙没开屋外的灯，而我刚睡醒没戴眼镜。

最重要的是，我明明记得中午进来时锁了门！

“啪”的一声，顶灯大亮，我与库洛洛四目相对。

“……”

“睡得好吗？”他亲切垂问。

“……”

想到现在蓬头垢面、与一团被子纠缠不清的尊容，我的面部肌肉徐徐抽动起来。

而库洛洛仿佛什么也没看见，继续说：“醒了就起来吧，你母亲有事出门了。你想在家吃晚饭，还是出去吃？”

“……”我默默拉起被子将自己裹成蚕蛹，“请您先出去，等我换完衣服咱再讨论这个民生问题成吗？”

“是我疏忽了。”库洛洛体贴地关上门。

我立刻掀开被子跳下床，一条腿还留在床上时房门突然又开了，我顿时脚下一绊，囫囵滚到了门边。

库洛洛俯视着我，半晌没说话。

我埋着头羞愤欲死，想着干脆同归于尽一了百了，库洛洛却蹲下身拍了拍我的脑袋，没头没脑地说：“算了，你就这样吧。”

大爷你玩我呢？

晚饭必须出去吃！库洛洛必须为他残忍地玩弄了纯洁少女的玻璃心付出金钱的代价！

吃到一半，太后办完事听说我们在高级自助餐厅，立刻表示要加入我们温暖的餐桌。

为了防止太后真的跟库洛洛讨论什么领证、婚礼、酒席之类不着边际的事，我不是拉着太后去餐区转悠，就是拉着库洛洛去餐区转悠，总之就是不让他俩有机会说上话。

库洛洛自然看穿了，当我们转到另一个太后看不见的餐区时，他低声问我是不是太后想做什么。

我翻了个白眼：“她想让我们去民政局交九块钱领个红本本回来，好让你名正言顺地住在我家。我说你那能力不大靠谱吧？我妈现在已经不是想象力丰富，她简直要成脑洞狂魔了好吗！”

“不觉得很有趣吗？”库洛洛居然笑了一下。

“哪里有趣了！我并不想牺牲我的节操，也麻烦你珍爱一下自己所剩无几的节操。”

“不，我指的是这个能力。”不需要我细问，库洛洛一边装水果，一边慢悠悠地说了下去，“这个能力是我早期得到的能力之一，实际作用不大，制约却很苛刻，对你母亲那样的普通人使用才有完全的成功率。如你所知，念力分系统，不是每个念能力者都善于战斗，也不是每个念能力都能用于战斗，这个能力的原主人喜欢做损人不利己的事，开发它不是为了战斗，而是为了看别人的笑话，能力一经使用就不再受使用者控制，我猜在他看来，完全由别人自行演绎的闹剧比亲手布局更有意思吧。”

这是库洛洛第一次真正聊起那边的事情，我听了一呆，脱口而出：“那你现在是在看我和太后的笑话？”看到库洛洛的眼神后我立刻改口：“不不，我是说你们那里竟然还会有这么无聊的人。”

库洛洛收回看白痴的目光，轻笑道：“人生百态，自然什么样的人都有，这个世界又能有多大区别？从一个人的能力就能窥探那个人内心的隐秘，人类这种生物实在有趣极了。”

我打了个哆嗦，远离了他两步。

刚才还笑话别人喜欢看人笑话，你库洛洛自己不也是在看整个世界的笑话？从猎人世界看到这个世界，还是系列剧。

结婚的事情被这么一打岔也纠结不下去了，库洛洛表示他也不打算做没有意义的自我牺牲去填太后的脑洞，让我不用烦恼。

如果太后逼得紧了就让他去说服太后吧，我看在太后那里他的话已经比我管用了。


	4. 念能力真的可以为所欲为

吃饱喝足回家睡觉，躺到床上时太后已经忘记了今天的突发奇想，我在她想起来前迅速进入天衣无缝的假睡状态，但当我真的睡着时已经过了一点，第二天起床头晕脑胀。

这依然是一个平凡无比的早晨，太后如往常般踏着晨光出门上班，客厅里空无一人，没有奇怪的家伙背着光坐在窗前看书或玩刀，和上个星期四之前的所有早晨都别无二致。

不知是怀念还是失落，也许是失眠的后遗症吧，总觉得有些不真实。

整个上午都恍恍惚惚不在工作状态，到了午休时间，我躲到消防通道给库洛洛打了个电话，早上他和太后同时出门，去拿他的身份证。

结果顺利至极，为了验证身份证的实用性他又去各种需要身份证的场合晃了一圈，还顺道去办了一张银行卡。

我惊讶地问道：“银行真的让你办了？”

不是说都要连上公安系统查验开户人身份吗？

库洛洛说他没有遇到任何质疑和阻碍，这张身份证和他的演技都无懈可击。

“太不靠谱了！是哪家银行？”我决定以后离这家远一点。

库洛洛轻描淡写地说：“这张身份证本身是真实的，在哪家银行都能以正规手续开户。”

这不科学！

回到办公室后我立刻百度了一番，当即为我国黑色产业的神通广大和臭不要脸所震撼。和我想象中捏个身份造张假证完全不同，这妥妥就是犯罪！[注1]

于是我又冲出去给库洛洛打了个电话，义正辞严地告诫他绝对不可以用这张身份证去违法乱纪，原主人也是倒了血霉，竟然和库洛洛长得像。

库洛洛笑着反问：“我要做这样的事，还需要用别人的身份证吗？”

好有道理，竟无法反驳！

但我总觉得他没把话说全，好像憋着想干什么大事。

下班后我们在中兴广场会和，这次换了一家雅致的西餐厅。

时间还早所以雅座都还空着，三面围挡的设计极有安全感，十分适合讨论一些不利于社会和谐的话题。

我拿着库洛洛的身份证翻来覆去地看，又拿出我自己的身份证仔细对比。

以我六百度的拙劣眼力来看，这两张身份证在做工与质感上毫无差别，身份证号码显示出其原主人是个同省的倒霉蛋。

我又抬起头，仔细地看库洛洛。

他今天没有绑绷带，额头正中的等臂十字像靶心一样具有强烈的聚焦作用，与照片上眉清目秀的青年有三分像，考虑到证件照的毁容DEBUFF，库洛洛摘掉耳坠再祛个黑眼圈就该有六七分了，大众脸再有姿色也还是大众脸，很容易混淆，而原主人办理身份证的时间在六年前，比库洛洛小两岁却看不出年龄差，库洛洛非要说自己毕业后长歪了，也十分符合我国男性的成长轨迹。

简而言之，这张身份证若只用于一般生活，不会有任何问题。

但我还有一个疑问：“银行的人问你头上的靶……十字了吗？”

“问了。”库洛洛从我手中抽回身份证，放进衣服内袋里。

“那你是怎么回答的？中二病迟到发作？刚COSPLAY完还没卸妆？”

“不，”库洛洛在胸前像模像样地画了个十字，“我说这是我的信仰。”

我嘴角一抽，连忙绷住脸皮。

呸！成天穿着逆神的大衣招摇过市，你说你信上帝，也不怕上帝劈叉了你！还不如直说是个大龄中二，这回答比中二还中二。[注2]

过了一会儿，服务员送上餐点。

我发现无论是中餐还是西餐，库洛洛用餐的仪态都无可挑剔，出身于流星街、理应无人教养的人本不该有这一身气质，但也许书看多了真的洗筋伐髓。

他穿着刚来到这个世界时的休闲西装，而我也穿着小裙子画着妆，画面说不定挺好看。为了维持这个美丽的假象，我暂时改掉吃饭聊天的陋习，库洛洛也没有说话，一顿饭安静而快速地解决。

离开餐厅前，有个年约十五六岁的小姑娘怯生生地靠过来，询问能不能与库洛洛合影一张。

库洛洛不是第一次被当成COS自己的COSER，这一次不需要他示意，我直接上前一步挽住他的手，露出微笑。

小姑娘很识趣，虽然失望但还是礼貌地致歉，我也露出歉意的表情，挽着库洛洛从她身边走过。

走远了之后，我说：“拍一张也没什么吧？人家那么喜欢你，留个念想也好。”

库洛洛淡漠地答道：“我不想在这个世界留下不必要的痕迹。而且，她喜欢我，和我有什么关系？”

这并不是一个带有嘲讽意味的反问句，而似乎是真的疑惑于二者之间的关联性。

我无法解释。解释不清，也没有意义。

设身处地，如果是我投注全部热情去喜爱的本命对我说“你喜欢我和我有什么关系”，我觉得我能伤心到跳江。但这恰又无可指摘。

总觉得有些心酸。

一路无话，回家后我们轮流去洗澡，今天太后又加班，我只好把库洛洛和我换下的衣服洗掉——除了库洛洛的胖次，他倒是知道买一次性的，要是普通胖次我也会当作一次性的扔了，让他洗衣服显然不切实际，但谁要给男人洗胖次！

刚洗完就被库洛洛叫进原属于我的房间，书桌上的电脑开着，旁边放着库洛洛那张罪恶的身份证。

库洛洛指着它们对我说：“用这个身份买一张去C市的车票，时间是明天上午，我离开的理由你可以随便编一个。”

艾玛他终于要去为祸四方了！

——这是我听到“离开”一词时的第一反应。

但接着我想起C市就是身份证上的倒霉蛋所在的城市。犹豫了一下，我问道：“你是……去找这张身份证的原主人吗？”

“对。”

我更犹豫了：“那你找他……是想？”

干掉他然后取代他？

库洛洛敲了敲桌面，我下意识抖了一下。

“刘恋，我发现你的想象力也很丰富。如果我真的要做你认为的这件事，你想怎么做？阻止我吗？”

我沉默片刻，低声说：“我会报警。”

人命对库洛洛来说或许只如石子草芥，于我却仍然有其分量可言，即便那只是一个我根本不认识的人。

“无缘无故杀人是不对的，”我看着他说，“数十年才能长成一个人，对他自己而言，他就是世界上最独一无二的宝贵存在，任何人都没有权力剥夺他人的生命、抹除他人的人生。我知道对你来说这很荒唐……”

“不，这些我都能理解。”库洛洛突然打断我，“你说无缘无故杀人是不对的，这没有错，但即便有再多再正当的理由，人类都无权做另一个人类的制裁者，有理由的杀人比无理由的杀人更加罪恶，那给予杀人者自我开脱以减轻罪恶感的借口。杀人的本质就是杀人，这无可改变。”

“既然你也明白，为什么能毫不在意地杀人呢？”我终于问出这个问题。他杀人时的身姿在纸上的确十分迷人，但在现实里就和死亡有着同样的阴影，一直笼罩在我心上。

“因为我杀人时做的是杀人这件事本身，就像你打开一扇门、搬开路边的一块石头，只是我达成某种目的的可选手段，杀人并不使我获得情感满足，但我对这件事没有罪恶感，也不需要任何理由。”

从未被教导生命可贵，又怎么可能感受到生命之可贵？这本就是一个人性化的理念。而在人类制定的秩序之外，生物间的杀与被杀本就无处不在，没有任何律法可以为“杀”赋予任何色彩的判定，因为它们遵循的仅是自然规律。

但人类毕竟不是动物啊。

我知道和库洛洛讨论这个问题毫无意义，价值观之间横亘着鸿沟，在我们成长于不同的社会环境时就已注定。

沉默地站了许久，直到电脑切换到待机状态我都没有动作。这是我第一次明确反抗库洛洛的意志，他会怎么做？

库洛洛也沉默地看着我，充满压迫感。

我低着头，感觉眼泪慢慢涌上来。

——我为什么会这么做呢？

“你为什么要这么做呢，刘恋？你现在明明怕得不行吧？你怕我因为你的违逆伤害你，你还害怕我在伤害你之后也不放过你母亲。”

“是啊。”我带着哭腔开口，“我真的很怕。可是还有别的办法不是吗？你说杀人只是可选手段，现在并不是只有这一个办法吧？”

“我也没有说我要杀人吧？”

“啊？”我飞快地抬头，眼泪反而滑了下来……好像还有鼻涕？！

库洛洛笑着叹了口气，抽了一张纸巾糊到我脸上。

“所以我才说你想象力丰富啊。”

“等等等等，我去洗个脸！”

纸巾上满是黑黑黄黄花了妆的污迹，那些号称防水不晕染的眼部化妆品实际上并没有它们宣称的神奇效果，这会儿哭得一把鼻涕一把泪的想必十分精彩。

我顾不上多说，捂着脸冲进浴室。

库洛洛慢悠悠地走出来，靠在浴室门框上：“你对我的容忍底线是不杀人吗？”

我正在卸眼线，听到他的声音差点捅进眼睛里。

能不能不要围观女性卸妆！

我气急败坏地关上门，磨砂玻璃上随即现出一块黑影，库洛洛这回干脆靠在了门上。

“我之前做的事，包括威胁你和控制你母亲在内，这些事你虽然不忿但都轻易接受了，这次只是一个和你没有任何关系的陌生人，你却不惜触怒我也要保护他。你的价值观也很奇怪呢，一般人在无关之人和自己之间显而易见都会选择自己吧？”

“我圣母，行了吧！”

“圣母？”库洛洛的声音停了一下，似乎在笑，“的确也有这样的人，但他们对众生看似毫无道理的慈爱无一不是意有所图，或名或利，甚至只是潜意识里心灵上的满足。那么刘恋，你想要的又是什么？与你无关的我杀死与你无关的别人为什么会让你无法接受？”

我顶着一脸泡沫用力打开门，库洛洛扶住门框站稳，回头看到我的脸又是一阵笑。

“笑屁笑！你还有完没完啦？不就是买个车票的事吗？我给你买还不行吗！”

库洛洛从架子上拿下毛巾，按着我的头给我擦脸。我眼前一黑，就听到他自顾自接着说：“让我猜猜，因为你已经不怕我了，你的惧怕从来不是发自内心，而只是本能在衡量我的界限。就像现在，虽然你依然表现出畏惧，你也以为自己仍然怕我，但实际上并非如此，所以你才敢对我开口。你其实也是在赌，我不会为了这点小事和你计较，就算因此不悦，我也不会真的伤害你，而你却能换来一条命的价值。和其他人一样，你也在寻求满足感。”

“我才没有那么空虚。”我轻轻推开他的手，“也许我的确是在赌你的宽容限度，擅自揣测你的意图、提前为你定罪是我的错，但我没有从这件事上寻求心理满足。我只是……只是觉得，死亡是一件很悲伤的事。我知道你杀过很多人，对于那些人，说实话我没有实际感受，在上周四之前连你都只是一个故事，但现在你就站在我眼前，讨论着一个和我一样真实的人，而所有人之中我离你最近，我为什么不能试着阻止你？如果你只剩下杀人一个选择，或者把我的命和别人的命摆在一起，那么我会选择我自己，但现在的前提却不是这样，还没到非杀不可的时候不是吗？你是如此强大，即便不杀人也能做到你想做的事。”

“不到非杀不可的时候就不要杀吗？说到底还是事不关己时的伪善。”库洛洛笑着，出乎意料不带嘲讽，“你倒是有自知之明。刚才说的全都只是假设，我不会伤害那个人，找他也只是有需要他做的事。但有一点你说对了，这个世界的确还没有要我非杀不可才能做到的事，所以这条线我可以画下来让你安心，算是你收留我这几天的回报。”

听到他这么说，我确实松了口气，我相信他没有必要骗我。

今晚讨论的话题都太严肃了，洗完脸后我给自己热了一杯牛奶减压，一边操作卡死人的电脑买票。

“你要什么时段的票？”

“早上吧。”

“我看看……明天上午八点半的可以吗？”

“可以。”

“回程要不要买？”我顿了一下，“还是你不打算回来了？”

“你决定吧。”

咦？

咦！

意思是他真的肯离开我家从此江湖不见？

“真的让我决定啊？那我家太后的记忆？”

“能力在我离开这个世界前无法终止。你可以说我出差，或者直接说我死了，我能提供尸体，但要在二十四小时内火化或下葬。”[注1]

“卧槽！”我震惊道，“你怎么连你团员的能力都偷？”

这不是库哔的“神的左右恶魔的右手”吗？因为这名字逼格极高，而且我一直幻想用这个能力在嘴馋时不会发胖地大吃特吃，所以记得极牢。

“我当然不可能对团员下手，”库洛洛瞥了我一眼，很像一个白眼，“旅团禁止内斗。”

“对哦。”

我也认为自己确实智障了，毕竟库洛洛所剩无几的真情都给了他的团员，除非库哔也像西索那样背叛，不然库洛洛不可能伤害团员，而库哔这种老团员也不可能背叛。

对此我不再深究，那边的事还是少管为妙。

至于他说的离开我家，我考虑了一会儿，给出了一个昨天之前的我绝对想不到的回答：“你还是回来吧，牺牲我一个幸福千万家，你就不要再去祸害别人了。”

反正刚才也圣母过了，不在乎圣母到底，他不杀人的底线是画给我的，谁知道去其他地方还算不算数，放在眼皮底下也能安心一点。

而且老实说，我是有点舍不得。

“不过你不能再在我家吃白饭了！”

库洛洛但笑不语，仿佛又在内心深处鄙视着我。

第二天，库洛洛起得比太后还早，再次与我的起床时间错开，中午我打电话给他时他已经到达C市，正在找身份证的原主人。

这一次我没有再唠唠叨叨地要他别违法乱纪，做人还是得懂得见好就收。

晚上太后回家后也没问西鲁哪儿去了，想来库洛洛已经对她解释过，她只打趣地问我想不想他。

我大言不惭：“你干吗不问他想不想我？他都不想我我为什么要想他？”

太后恨铁不成钢：“你要主动一点，给他打打电话发发短信啊！”

我扭头：“他不给我电话我也不给他电话！”

于是我清静了快两个星期。

最后当我几乎怀疑世界上是不是真有库洛洛这个人、之前那段时间是不是我做梦时，我的手机突然收到一条来自银行的短信，提示我的账户有二十万元存入。

我正在吃饭，被这条短信吓得直接喷了电脑满头满脸，剩下一点米粒呛进气管，咳得我几欲驾鹤归西。

安玲立刻过来帮我拍背顺气，我连忙把手机合上。

“没事……咳咳……没事。”好不容易喘匀气，我掩饰道，“我在看小说，有个地方特别搞笑。”

安玲不疑有他，回到座位，还提醒我好好吃饭。我点头称是，回头又摸出手机，战战兢兢、逐字逐句地琢磨那条短信。

的确是有二十万进账，但没有显示汇款人，只提示对方是柜台现金存入。

作为一个天天和钱打交道的财务，大额资金已经看到麻木，二十万只是区区六位数，如果出现在公司账户上完全不足为奇，但出现在我的个人账户上就太惊悚了！

我连忙在脑中过了一圈已知骗术，突然之间想起了库洛洛！

这个不省心的家伙又干了什么？！

我立刻抓着手机飞奔而出。

“库洛洛，我卡里那二十万是你存的吗？”

库洛洛久违的声音传出话筒，依然是被电话剔除伪装的冷漠：“是我。”

“卧槽！”我忍不住大骂一声，立刻又做贼一样压低声音，“那么多钱，你去抢了？”

库洛洛不解地反问：“既然要抢，我为什么只抢二十万？”

哦，忘了这家伙在猎人世界也是个壕，二十万对他和对我不是一个概念。

我稍稍放下心来：“那钱是怎么来的？”

“个人信用贷款。”库洛洛说出一个我本该熟悉、现在却怎么都理解不了的词。

“你怎么能通过资质审核？”

说到一半我猛然记起他去C市的目的，前后一串，我不可思议道：“你让那个人替你贷款？”

库洛洛赞了一声：“反应不慢。”

这种夸奖我一点我都不会笑纳。

“你做了什么？也修改了他的记忆吗？”

“不，那个能力缺陷太大不适合做这个。我用了侠客的能力。”[注2]

“……哦，那个打真人RPG的能力。”

念能力这东西堪称人有多大胆、念有多牛逼，一切以主观意志为转移，只要脑洞够大就没有什么做不到的事，我轻而易举地接受了这个设定。

库洛洛接着解释：“这个人没有资产可以抵押，年龄刚够标准，收入稳定但不算高，好在你们这里的信用贷款条件不严，勉强贷了一点。”他说完又加了一句，“放心，他不会记得这件事。”

该放心的是这一方面吗？他要是记得都要吓死了好吗！年纪轻轻就背了一身债，那“一点”要一个工薪族还多久你造吗！

我浑身无力，几乎握不住手机：“还款怎么办？利息怎么办？我可没有钱，太后的钱想都别想！而且你拿这么多钱做什么？你到底打算在这个世界留多久啊？”

“还款我会解决。至于留多久？”库洛洛的声音透着轻快，“难得来其他世界一趟，怎么可以不四处看看。”

不，你还是快点回家吧，温暖的旅团贴心的伙伴正在等待你。

没过几天我就知道了库洛洛贷这二十万的意图。

他从C市回来的第二天早上，我刚穿上鞋准备出门，库洛洛突然走过来为我打开大门，并且十分殷勤地扶着我的肩膀送我出去，关门前还附带了一句十分亲切的：“路上小心。”

全过程不超过五秒钟，直到大门在我眼前合上，我才反应过来刚才发生了什么。

他今天吃错药了？

丈二和尚摸不着头脑，无奈眼下急着去赶公交，我只能顶着一脑袋问号飞奔下楼。

今天又是游手好闲的一天，做完事后我打开网游刷生活技能，角色小人“咚咚咚”地机械砍树，安玲也在后面看起了电影。一直蹉跎到午饭时间，外头的烈日骄阳让我们都不想出门，于是双双叫了个外卖。

外卖送达时我刚好砍满一仓库木头，转去主城交易区挂了个摊位，设定售价时突然想起至今躺在账户里的巨款，我转头问安玲：“安玲，你觉得当今社会来钱最快的路子是什么？”

安玲埋头吃饭，头也不抬地说：“彩票。”

“有没有不看脸的？”

“抢银行。”

“有没不蹲号子的？”

“嫁个快死的大富豪。”

“……”

显而易见，安玲完全把我的问题当做了玩笑。

我愁到挠头。无抵押贷款也是贷款，每个月不仅要还本金还要付高额利息，库洛洛缺德带冒烟，我毫不怀疑他最后会让那个倒霉蛋替他背锅。

于是我斟字酌句地换了个更具体的问法：“有没朴实一点的？比如咱有个二三十万，做投资不够，放银行存定利率又太低，如何能让它大钱生小钱？”

安玲这回同样不假思索地答道：“民间借贷，月利五分，一年净挣十几万。”

我在心里快速用二十万换算了一下，倒抽一口气，默默闭嘴吃饭。

安玲接着说：“风险高所以利息高。不过高利贷违法最好别碰，而且一点保障也没有，几十万借出去，看着是有几万利息，两三个月后说不准连本带利赔得一干二净。你要是有闲钱，借给我们公司还安全点。”

“区区二三十万我们公司也看不上啊。我就随便问问，我哪里有那钱。”

然后我打着哈哈揭过这个话题，回头还是按着胸口默默心塞。当时若是干脆点任由库洛洛远走高飞畅游世界，现在何苦来操这些闲心。

自己造的孽，跪着也要咽下去！

下班前太后发来短信说今晚又要开会，我习以为常，打了个电话给库洛洛，但库洛洛没接，可能又独自游荡到了哪个远方，我就随便外带了一份M记回家。

刚打开门，就觉得今天家里好像有哪里不大对劲，定睛一看，玄关地毯上摆着一双淘宝爆款镂空小白鞋。

我极为费解地看着这双鞋，没记错的话，它早在刚到货那天就因为又丑又不适脚而惨遭闲置，怎么会凭空出现在门口？

“怎么不进来？”

分外熟悉的声音从里面传来，我抬头看去，客厅里站着一个更让我费解的人。

她长得与我每天在镜子里看到的一模一样，穿着一身宽松的黑色亚麻七分裤和白衬衫，衬衫下摆扎在裤腰里，显出一段勉强可见的腰部曲线，一头长发工整地盘在脑后，发簪、耳钉、眼镜乃至于手表，都和我所佩戴的相像到仿佛出自同一条流水线。

看起来简直就是世界上的另一个我。

……

…………

另一个我？？？

见我一动不动，“她”举步向我走来。我对上“她”的眼睛，深吸一口气，放声尖叫！

“啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

气吞山河，气贯长虹。

那个我当即冲过来关上门，而后不悦地看着我，我从没想到自己的脸生起气来有这么可怕。

然而这一幕似曾相识，令人回忆起某个改变命运的星期四。于是我立刻知道“她”是谁了，那眼神太过熟悉，这段时间只要当着某人的面犯蠢，就会收到这样平静里蕴含鄙视或警告的眼神。

惊吓消退后理智归位，我仔细打量起这个“我”来。

他站在门边任我打量，面容威严无比，即便穿着被太后评价为“菜农装”的衣服也气度非凡，淋漓尽致地诠释出何为“高贵冷艳”，我这个原身自认拍马难及。

我不由赞叹道：“这可真是……”

“咚咚咚！”

敲门声打断我的话，楼上五口之家的奶奶在外面一边拍门一边喊：“阿妹啊！出什么事了？你怎么喊得这么惨？快来给阿姨开个门！”

我下意识上前一步拉住库洛洛，想把他藏起来。还没碰到他，库洛洛突然抓住我的手臂把我推进厨房，做了噤声的手势后关上门。而后就听到他打开大门，用属于我的声音解释道：“没事，刚开门就有一只蟑螂飞过来吓到我了。谢谢阿姨。”

礼貌和理由都无可挑剔，众所周知南方蟑螂身强体壮，飞起来堪比小型炮弹，就连八尺男儿都会被吓得抱头鼠窜，更不要说我这样的弱质女流。

库洛洛很快把奶奶打发走了，奶奶临走前还抱怨物业光收费不好好工作，小区里怎么可以有蟑螂。

物业这次躺着也中枪，没有四害的住宅区这世界上根本不存在。

等到门口安静下来，我探头往外看，库洛洛正好回房，再出现时已经恢复原貌，衣服也换成了他自己的休闲装。

我知道我在他那里已经没有任何隐私可言了，不过谁占谁便宜还不一定呢。

放弃思考库洛洛用我的身体穿脱衣服的细节，我好奇地围着他左看右看：“你怎么还会变身了？这几天又去火影和哈利波特剧组穿了一圈吗？”

《猎人》里能化身易容的角色我只记得湿美乐湿地里的猴子魔兽和揍敌客家大爷，而库洛洛显然不是以上任何一种，所以这必然又是他的念能力。

库洛洛饶有兴致地问火影和哈利波特是个什么梗，我说火影里有能变成别人的忍术，哈利波特里有能变成别人的魔药。这立刻引起了库洛洛的兴趣，但他听完还是没有揭露变身成我的奥秘，而是递给我一叠A4纸打印的资料，首页抬头以大号加粗的字体写着“个人赴日旅游签证申请资料一览”。

我顿时心生不祥：“你……变成我，去申请，赴日签证？”

库洛洛坦然点头：“不能用假身份出国，这边的审查严格得出人意料，所以我只能变成你去。现在还缺在职证明和收入证明，我记得你说过你管着你们公司的印鉴，明天把这两份证明带回来给我。”

“……”

心知根本没可能拒绝，我只好憋屈地答应。但库洛洛说只缺“两份”证明却让我十分在意，即便孤陋寡闻如我，也知道申请出国签证肯定不止需要这点随手就能伪造的东西。

一页一页翻过那叠资料，我瞠目结舌。我看到了我家房产证和户口本的复印件，还有标着我的名字和卡号的银行流水，其中盖有银行章的流水单非本人手持身份证和银行卡去柜台不可打印，于是库洛洛就来了一出先斩后奏。

我立刻从包里掏出钱包，存着二十万的那张银行卡不翼而飞，翻出驾照，里头夹着的身份证果然也消失了，再跑去打开家里的保险柜，好家伙，库洛洛不知何时连这个家的房产证和户口本都摸走了。

日防夜防，家贼难防。

现在报警还来得及吗？

库洛洛的确说过想去日本找富奸，但他付诸行动的速度远超想象。

我抱着头蹲在地上，不抱任何希望地问道：“你真的要变成我去？没得商量了？”

库洛洛残酷地点头，从那叠资料里抽出在职证明和收入证明模板，对折好放进我的包里，杜绝我“忘记带走”的可能性，不留一点余地。

“你从哪里学来的？我记得你来这世界还不到一个月吧？”

准确地说是不到二十天，如果是我初来乍到完全陌生的地方，这点时间连路都不一定记得清楚，库洛洛却已经踩着各种法律和道德底线混得风生水起，谁知道他在我看不见的地方还干过什么。

库洛洛满脸理所当然，指了指自己的脑袋，以一种能气死人的平淡口吻说道：“人类相较于其他动物最大的优势就是大脑。做人要动脑子，多学多看，少说或不说废话。”

我只想给他脑门的靶心来个十环。

“那你就不能像电影里的特工一样抱着飞机起落架飞过去吗？你竟然是这样循规蹈矩的库洛洛！”

“我这样‘循规蹈矩’你应该高兴才对。何况除非迫不得已，我也没有自虐的习惯。”

对啊，所以你就虐别人呗。

如今木已成舟，我只能乖乖照办，第二天找了个借口摸进总经理办公室，这事必须掩人耳目，虽然我相信安玲不会多管闲事，但要是被大领导、也就是我舅看到，立刻就能传到太后耳里，我和库洛洛谎言败露指日可待。

因为资料齐全，我本人又没有任何不良记录，到了月底，旅行社通知申请通过，库洛洛当场就订好了机票和酒店。

“你找富奸，是觉得他会知道让你回去的办法吗？”我问他。

库洛洛却摇了摇头：“回去的办法我迟早都能找到，不急于这一时，让我感兴趣的是他本人。虽说我不认为他是我的‘创造者’，但既然他的作品里有‘我’存在，一定与那个世界有所联系，我想知道更多漫画上没有的东西。除此以外我也想和他聊一聊，从他的作品里能看出他是一个非常有意思的人。”

我不禁在心里给富奸点上一盏蜡。

“如果他恰好知道让你回去的办法呢？”

“那就回去吧。”

库洛洛显得轻松极了，我发现他确实从未把次元壁这东西放在心上，在此世的生活也正如他所言只是一趟异国之旅。

这一次我们对太后的解释还是库洛洛要去出差，太后一方面对准女婿能把生意做到国外而自豪，另一方面又对准女婿三天两头出差感到不满。

总用出差做借口也不是办法，太后不是傻子，只是被篡改了记忆，虽然她对自己从来坚信不疑，但时间久了难免我会露出破绽让她发现。

所以我对库洛洛说：“如果你这次能回去，就用假死的办法吧，具体操作你肯定比我更清楚，其他乱七八糟的事你也都要解决掉，是哪些事你懂，不然你一走了之，我可麻烦死了。”

库洛洛没有异议，反而说这是应该的。

我松了一口气，又感到有些失落。

库洛洛在周天早上出发，只有我去送行，太后本来也想去，但考虑到库洛洛需要变成我登机，她去了难免旁生枝节，我们就以“难得周天没事还是好好休息吧”为理由劝太后留在家里。

机场离市区大约两小时车程，我们出门时太阳才刚刚升起，出租车倒是早早就开始营业，于是我们先坐出租车去大巴车站，然后搭乘专线大巴去机场。

大巴上安静非常，所有人都是一脸昏昏欲睡。库洛洛坐下后就一直在看书，连翻页都没有发出一丝声响，在这样的氛围里，我很快就再次投入睡神怀抱。

这场回笼觉最后又是被库洛洛推醒的。不是第一次拿他的肩膀做枕头，也早就没了当时的诚惶诚恐，我坐直身子擦了擦嘴角，打着哈欠伸了个懒腰：“你走了也好，周末总算能赖床了。”

乘客们陆续下车，库洛洛从行李架上取下背包，一手拎着我站起来。

“平时你也赖床。”

“那哪能一样。”

下车后，我们没有跟随众人走进大厅，而是半途改道，在库洛洛的带领下避开各处监控摄像头和安保人员，七弯八绕地躲进一个廖无人烟的角落。由于嫌弃我笨手笨脚，库洛洛全程都揽着我的肩膀，避免我自由发挥给他坏事，一直到了他认为万无一失的地方后他才松开我。

另一个人的体温从身边离开，我深吸一口气，转向墙壁，低下头抵在冰冷的墙面上。

“怎么了？”

库洛洛在背后问道，语调比电子朗读的合成音还要波澜不惊，听在耳中却悦耳非凡。

“等一等，你让我静一静。”

平生头一遭与男性长时间、近距离亲密接触，对方还是库洛洛，此时此刻我的内心不是小鹿乱撞，而是火山爆发。

遇见库洛洛于我而言是最大的不幸，这一辈子我都不可能忘记他了。

“好了。”耗费半分钟平定心绪，我回过身，掩饰地整理了一下衣服，“你打算怎么做？”

“很简单。”

库洛洛抬起右手，那本有着非主流封面的书籍变戏法似的凭空出现，在它现形的一瞬间我感到空气里发生了一些说不清道不明的变化，像是划过一道轻浅的波纹，转瞬即逝，最后我只能将此归类为错觉。

“伸手。”库洛洛说。

我紧张地伸出手，就见库洛洛也伸出左手，覆盖在我的手背上。

接下来就是见证奇迹的时刻，库洛洛在我眼前上演了一出大变活人！他的手刚碰到我就开始变化，当我的视线从手上转移到他身上时，立刻用另一只手捂住嘴，憋回几欲冲口而出的惊叫。

“太……太可怕了。”

这就是念能力吗？

亲眼所见远比动漫作画震撼，尽管库洛洛变化的速度快得像是根本不存在过程，我仍是切实感受到他与现世的相异。

他不属于这个世界，和这世界上的任何一个人都不一样。

我们和他也都不一样。

这一点毋庸置疑。

“怎么样？”

见我盯着他发呆，库洛洛问道，抬手撩起一缕鬓发别在耳后。

这个能力不仅能够复制他人的外貌，连着装也能完美还原，库洛洛原本穿着的休闲装变成了碎花连衣裙，一头黑发披在身后，脸上的妆容精致优雅，搭配上他独特的气质显出别样的美感。

我回过神，由衷地发出赞叹：“多漂亮的人啊。”

顿时对自己信心倍增！库洛洛是不是变成任何人都有颜值增幅效果？

“只有脸。”库洛洛突然眉头一皱，掐了掐腰，“怎么感觉腰围又变大了，你也该减肥了吧。”

“这条裙子是收腰的谢谢，当然比裤子紧！”我拉开他的手，“行了快放下你罪恶的手，那是我的肚皮！”

这家伙为什么总能面不改色地干出这种事？对待女性的身体不要太随便好吗！

库洛洛没有再对我的身材施以惨无人道的攻击，他又摸了摸头发，看起来很不习惯，而后向我要了一根发绳。

有道是每一个长发及腰背后都有麻烦堆砌如山，库洛洛以手指替代头梳试图扎起一个马尾，生疏的动作让我突然又生出一种错觉，仿佛他重新走下纸页、回到了现实里。

我取出随身携带的梳子，转到他身后，从他手中接过那一把又粗又长的头发：“你的‘书’里难道就没有自动扎头发的能力吗？”

“我要那种能力有什么用？”

库洛洛一动不动任我摆布，竟然没有否认这种废柴能力存在的可能性，看来念能力的下限就和它的上限一样不可思议。

我拉了一下他的头发请他仰起尊贵的头颅：“说起来，你们的世界有那么多念能力者，每个人的能力都五花八门千奇百怪，想必非常热闹吧。我们的世界如此平凡，大家又都是普通人，这段时间你觉得无聊吗？”

“你觉得自己所处的世界平凡，只是因为你自己太过平凡罢了。”库洛洛的声音里透出一点笑意，“但你说得对，我的世界确实非常有趣，有许多完全不同的风物，你想去看看吗？”

没想到他会这样问，我一时不知该怎么回答，只好先为他扎好头发，而后转回正面端详了一会儿。

高马尾看起来清爽极了，除了眼镜有点破坏美感，我伸手摘下他的眼镜：“看得清楚吗？我近视可深了。”

库洛洛可能这辈子都没体验过近视困扰和眼镜的分量，一脸轻松地揉了揉鼻梁：“这个能力只改变外貌，如果连身体机能都完全复制，那么它的缺陷就远大于实用性了。”

一切就绪之后，我才回答了他先前的问题：“我的确对你们的世界非常好奇，不过亲自过去就免了吧，先不论去不去得成，我这个人啊，胸无大志、甘心浮沉，不像你喜欢刺激的人生，我只要能快快乐乐地生活就很满足了，在哪里都无所谓。”

库洛洛笑起来：“及时行乐吗？在这方面也许我们有相似之处。”

“不敢当，”我翻了个白眼，“您那找乐子的方式一般人可消受不起。”

成功变成我只是库洛洛偷渡计划的第一步，接下去他又使用了另一个能力。

只见眼前白光一闪，一张面积堪比床单的白布出现在他手上。

熟悉的不祥预感再度降临，我警惕地问道：“你想干什么？”

这不科学，他怎么可以同时使用两个能力？

“现在我们长得一样，再一起行动就太显眼了。”

库洛洛向我逼近，背后就是墙壁避无可避，我只能眼睁睁看着那块布当头笼罩而来。

身处的地方顿时模样大变，四面八方都是软肉般的纤维质感，让人连站都无法站稳。下一秒，整个空间突然一阵摇晃，就像有人在外面提起了包裹住我的布，我脚下一晃，当即摔了个五体投地。

在这一瞬间，我突然想起这个能力，连带它的来龙去脉——在友客鑫拍卖会的剧情里，曾有一个肾虚脸的阴兽使用这个能力转移拍卖品，并且困住过几个团员，被扑了个空的愤怒旅团折腾得死去活来，这个能力也就顺理成章地归了库洛洛。

他倒是深谙“物尽其用”之理。

任何人被装在密封又悬空的布袋里都不会好受，库洛洛拎着这个布袋的动作也没有半点温柔可言。

等我历经颠簸、重见光明时，已经来到了机场外的绿化带里。

我扶着一棵树不住干呕，一边谴责库洛洛没有人性：“你完全可以让我留在那里等你上飞机了再出去！”

库洛洛站在一边无动于衷，脸上属于我的那双被近视摧残多年的眼睛因为他的面无表情而显得死样活气。

“我原本的确是这么打算的，但你的表现让我决定不这么做。”

“什么表现？”

“我只问你，你能不被监控和其他人发现地从那条路原路返回吗？”

不能，我认不出监控，也不知道如何推测监控死角，而且机场结构复杂，我十有八九会迷路。

见我明白过来，库洛洛不再多说，登机时间将临，他从包里翻出我的护照和特地为他办理的临时身份证，留下一句：“留在这里，登机后我会给你短信。”接着跨出绿化带，头也不回地潇洒远去。

为了避免“这世界上怎么会有两个刘恋”的惨剧发生，我尽力缩起身体，躲进灌木丛里，无偿为蚊子贡献食粮长达四十分钟，才等来这条短信。

库洛洛简短地写道：“已登机，你可以回去了。”

我回道：“一路平安。”

对面再没有任何回复。

我收起手机，仰头看向树丛外蔚蓝的天空，过了一会儿，飞机亮白的身影腾升而起，飞向远方，渐渐变成云层后一个渺茫的白点。

长舒一口气，我感觉心里有点空。库洛洛走得毫不犹豫，理所当然，我这里没有值得他停留的理由，正如他所言，我过于平凡，给予不了他任何乐趣。

本想在短信里加上“到日本后联系我”、“如果能回去了也告诉我”之类的话，想想还是删了。

不过是一场萍水相逢的奇遇，我和他本就非亲非故，并不真是亲密恋人，甚至连“朋友”一词都沾不上边，实在没必要追着他絮絮叨叨，说多了反倒显得我牵肠挂肚放不下、剃头担子一头热。

如果他不能直接回猎人世界，那么势必还得回来，他的签证是十五天的短期签证，到时自然能见分晓，而且他还得把我的护照还给我呢。

当天晚上我搬回了自己的房间，太后在白天把库洛洛睡过的床上用品全都洗过，趁着日头正好挂在阳台晾晒。

叠起晒过的被芯，我问太后要不要封进真空袋里收起来，太后认为库洛洛去不了几天不必折腾，还劝我别搬回去，省得库洛洛回来了她还得把我睡过的东西再洗一遍。

我没敢告诉她你家西鲁兴许就这样一去不复返了。

但是话又说回来，若是库洛洛真能成功回到猎人世界，太后被修改的记忆就会复原，这也算是一个判断依据，唯一的问题在于我无法掌握他回去的准确时间，也就是说太后的记忆随时都可能恢复，如果她恢复时家里有什么不对，她一定会起疑，我不敢保证届时我能圆得上。

而且，被修改记忆的只有太后一人，而见过库洛洛的人却不止一个，比如莲子莫，比如楼上的奶奶，生活里的近邻亲友都无可避免地会对太后提起“刘恋的男朋友”，这情景我想想就觉得头皮发麻。

一个人只要存在过，他在这世上产生的痕迹就不可能彻底清除，总会留下蛛丝马迹，库洛洛这段时间以来的丰功伟绩实在是我生命不可承受之重。

思来想去还是把这些顾虑写成短信发给库洛洛，临走前我为他的号码开通了国际漫游，他应该能收到。

短信发送成功后，我关上灯假装睡觉。

半小时后，太后突袭查房一次，接着再没有动静。又等了十分钟，我打开手机上的手电筒，轻手轻脚爬下床，从书柜隔层底部翻出一个收纳盒。

盒子里满是乱七八糟的陈年物件，最上面是一把造型诡异的小刀，在手电筒的照射下寒光幽幽。

这种天字一号管制刀具当然上不了飞机，但我不确定人形兵器满地走的原作世界里有没有“安检”这种概念，于是就在昨晚帮库洛洛整理行李时顺带提了一下。库洛洛认为我言之有理，加上以他的战斗力也不缺一把刀，遂将它交给我保管。

“如果我没有回来，就当做给你的纪念吧。”他当时这么说。

作为临别赠礼，称得上诚意十足，我记得这系列的刀每一把都价值不菲，但我不希望它真的就此成为一个纪念品。

小心收起盒子，将它塞回太后绝对想不到的角落里，我重又爬上床，正式开始睡觉。

这张床还是没有一点人味。


	5. 谈心不谈情

库洛洛没有任何回复。

太后还想让他顺便带点保健品和药妆回来给国家交智商税，然而发出的消息也全部石沉大海。这结果并不出人意料，我只好搪塞说也许是通信不便。

距库洛洛离开已经过了两个星期，生活慢慢恢复了原有的模样，日出日落，工作休息，与太后永无止境地吵吵闹闹，闲时看看小说打打游戏，或约上三五朋友放浪形骸。大部分与我相同的凡人都会过同样的日子，死水般一成不变，却平静得令人安心，毕竟我刘恋一直都是胸无大志的庸人。

而库洛洛就像投进这塘死水的巨石，即便石头已经沉底、杳无踪迹，荡起的涟漪依然搅得水面不得安宁。

我不喜欢计划外的事物，也不喜欢意愿外的改变，家里异常的缺失感让我非常不快。

生活并没有恢复原有的模样，自从被库洛洛这个强盗闯空门的那天起，它就已经面目全非。

“唉……”

“空闺怨妇，寂寞忧愁。”

甜美的嗓音拉出唱腔糊到我脸上，莲子莫坐在我房间的电脑前，一边目不转睛地盯着屏幕上播放的美剧，一边递过来一张纸巾。

“……好好看你的剧，我又没哭。”

莲子莫转过头，漂亮的大眼睛毫不客气地翻了一个白眼：“谁给你了，快给你手机擦擦，它都快被你折腾烂了。”

我也回敬给她一个白眼。

这周末太后去外地开会，我空虚寂寞难以忍耐，就找来莲子莫一起虚度光阴。这姑娘出自书香门第，生就一身书卷气，宅起来却比我不遑多让，美剧一看就是一整天，我跟着看了几集，吐完槽就滚到了床上。

没有电脑玩我还可以看小说啊，小说才是我的精神主食！结果看着看着，不知怎的就又打开了短信收件箱，发给库洛洛的短信孤零零地躺着，和我是如出一辙的凄凉。

莲子莫见我没理她，干脆扑过来抢走了我的手机，突如其来的暴起让我目瞪口呆，一时阻拦不及。

只见莲子莫拿起手机一通熟练的操作，翻盖、解锁、打开通讯录：“早让你换智能机了。你男人备注名是什么？怎么找不到他？”

“喂！”

这也是个不省心的，我赶紧抓住她的双手，莲子莫还要跑，我当机立断低头用嘴叼走了手机。

莲子莫被我这不要脸的举动惊呆了。

“乖啊别闹。”

安全起见，我把手机塞进了枕头底下。

莲子莫又翻了一个白眼，这绝对是近朱者赤近墨者黑，学好三年学坏三天。

“我看你要打不打犹豫大半天了，不就是一个男人吗？就算你男人长得挺好看的你也不能这么没志气啊，说好的双狗傍地走、一起单身一辈子呢？刘恋你背叛组织就算了，能不能争气点？我以前怎么没发现你这么痴情，人就走俩星期你就想得不行。”

并没有想得不行，一天也就想个两三次吧，而且想的东西绝没有你脑洞里那么甜。

莲子莫真该离太后远一点，她俩都快成脑洞双拼了。

我正要吐槽，莲子莫突然凑过来，一脸怀疑：“成天腻腻歪歪黏在一起不是你的恋爱风格，看你这么思念成狂，难道他这两个星期都没联系你？”

“思念成狂是什么鬼？咱语文老师哭给你看哦！”我无奈地掐住她的脸，手感真好，多掐两下。

莲子莫“啪”地打开我：“色狼。”

“嘿嘿。亲美甚，西鲁何能及亲也。”

调笑之后，我面色一肃，莲子莫也立刻做出洗耳恭听的姿态。

“我跟你说实话吧，鲁西鲁那家伙不是我男朋友，我俩装的。应付太后啊，嗯嗯你懂。”毕竟这是我国走出校园的女青年普遍面临的困扰。

接着我编造了一个不堪逼婚、万般无奈之下只得上网租男友糊弄亲人的扯淡故事。

莲子莫眨着眼睛看我。

我也眨着眼睛看她。

“亲爱的，你觉得人家会相信这么离谱的故事吗？”莲子莫展露出迷人的微笑。

“不、不可信吗？”难道不是完美无瑕吗？

在库洛洛离开后，只要莲子莫不提我不说，已经忘了一切的太后就不会知道她曾有个“准女婿”，而莲子莫也不会在太后面前提起“租借男友”这回事让我挨揍，即便不巧有其他人透露风声，我也能说是偷偷交的男朋友，没几天觉得人不靠谱已经闪电分手、各自失踪，任太后掘地三尺也找不出这个人，以她的性格更不会去和别人分享丑闻。

多么机智的后路，这样一来库洛洛回不回来都无所谓了，做人还是要自力更生。

所以必须拿下莲子莫！

莲子莫叹了一口气：“你还是放弃写小说这个妄想吧，当年不好好学数学，现在逻辑死得我都不忍心看了。”

我抓狂：“到底哪里逻辑死了你说啊！”

“哪里都不通，最不通的就是你本人。”莲子莫沉着脸恨铁不成钢，“阿恋，我跟你也是十几年的交情了，别说阿姨恨不能把你栓在身边一辈子，根本没有逼过婚，就算逼了你也不会去租男友，你的性子直得我们都发愁，更可能梗着脖子对抗到底，让别人知道你拒绝任何强迫，哪怕真要委曲求全，你也只会找朋友演戏，因为你不信任外人，但你的整个交际圈里都不可能有鲁西鲁这样的人！”

最了解你的永远不是你自己。

面对莲子莫的质疑，我只能沉默以对。

“之前看到鲁西鲁我就觉得他不对劲，这个人凭空出现，你母亲对他赞赏有加，而我却根本不知道他。现在看到你宁愿编故事也要把他的存在合理化，我更确定他有问题。”

莲子莫甜美可爱的外表下有着敏锐异常的洞察力，我在她面前很少有成功装傻的时候。听到她的话我心头一跳，几乎想埋进被子里来阻隔与外界的一切交流。

库洛洛是我最大的秘密，我不可能告诉任何人真相，即便这个人是我的挚友。

好在莲子莫没有继续追究下去，她坐回电脑前，继续播放下一集。

我犹豫许久，怯生生地对着她的背影说：“鲁西鲁的底细我知道，但我不能说。莲子，你相信我。”

“我相信你，既然你喜欢他，我也接纳他。但还是劝你一句，阿恋，别玩脱了。”

“不会的。”我苦涩地说。

虚假的闹剧也许很快就会落幕了。

之后我们再没有提及这个令人不虞的话题。快到六点时莲子莫看完剧，提议出去吃饭，我立刻洗了个战斗澡，画上美美的妆，和她手挽手走出家门。

一顿饭吃到八点，又逛了一圈商场，送别莲子莫后回到家时已经快要十点了。太后下周才会回来，这意味着我能有一个十分轻松的星期天，今晚还能多玩一会儿游戏，不能再美好。

为了不浪费这宝贵的一分一秒，我一关上门就甩掉高跟鞋直奔卧室，结果刚打开灯就吓了一跳。

床上不知何时出现了一个人，是库洛洛。他穿着两个星期前还没变成我时穿的那身衣服，闭着眼睛平躺在床上。

这一幕让我在门口呆了足有半分钟。

而后鬼使神差的，我轻轻走进去，走到床边弯下腰，专注地看着他。

从未想到他这类人也会在别人的地盘上毫无戒备地沉睡，他的睡颜近乎恬静，依然是满脸具有欺骗性的稚气，细碎的刘海柔顺地散开，等臂十字在发丝间若隐若现，长长的睫毛随呼吸轻轻颤动，嘴唇像个孩子似的一张一翕。

纤尘不染，净无瑕秽。

如果他不是库洛洛，我会说这个人必然拥有干净的灵魂。

但他是库洛洛。也许他的灵魂同样纯粹，只是幽黑如永夜。

生和死一般安宁。旋律说他是接受了死亡的人，我想若是有一天库洛洛真的死去了，他最后的表情也一定如此安详。

莲子莫的话语在我脑中闪现，本该曲终落幕的戏剧悄无声息地继续下去。犹如受到蛊惑，我伸出手，探向他的额头。

不出意料的，手腕被不轻不重地捉住了，库洛洛不可能彻底放下一切防备，何况我已经离他这样近。他睁开眼，双目古井无波，眉间却带着挥之不去的疲倦。

“刘恋，你想做什么？”他轻声问道。

这一刻，我遵从本心，坦然回道：“我想亲一下你头上的十字。”

库洛洛看着我，像是不认识我一样。

慢慢的，他的眼神变了。

突然之间天旋地转，我和库洛洛的位置上下调换，他跪在床上，双手撑在我脸侧，宽厚的胸膛遮住顶灯，令他的脸隐匿在一片逆光的昏暗里。

而他的眼睛却闪出了细微的光。

这个男人真是该死的好看，更该死的是他出现在了我的生命里。

“深夜跑到男人的床上说这种话，刘恋，你知道这代表什么吗？”

他威胁般伏下身，气息似有若无地扑在我脸上。

以前怎么会觉得他不够强壮呢？无论如何他也是常年游走在生死边缘的人，平时敛起的压迫感此时泄洪般奔涌而出，向我直扑而来，我在这洪水中战栗，却不是因为恐惧。

深吸一口气，我抑制住颤抖。

“先生，请你搞清楚，是你深夜跑到我的床上。虽然我不是个保守的人，但也不会向你自荐枕席，麻烦你不要误会。”

库洛洛笑起来，我甚至能感到他的胸腔因此而震动：“是我有什么不好吗？我长得不赖，身材也不差。”给自己贴完金，他挑剔地端详我片刻，接着说，“而你作为女人也还过得去。怎么样，要不要和我试一试？这样下次你再在同人里写床戏，也许就不会写得那么幼稚了。”

“……………………”

什么鬼？？？？！！！！

“卧槽库洛洛你要不要脸！人家加密的文件你都看！！！！”

怒上心头，有如神助，我曲起膝盖一把掀翻了库洛洛。

千言万语汇聚成一群绝尘而过的戈壁羊驼。不为他向我约炮，也不为他嘲笑我没经验纸上谈兵，而是因为他竟然偷看我学生时期写的玛丽苏硬盘文！那些幻想废料明明已经埋葬在连我自己都想不起来的角落里，他到底是怎么翻出来的？！

库洛洛就势翻到床的另一头，揶揄地回看我，一脸招猫逗狗的笑让人恶向胆边生。

我一把抄起枕头砸过去：“你懂不懂‘隐私’两个字怎么拼写？”

库洛洛大手一张，稳稳抓住枕头，顺手垫到脑袋下面：“既然主角是我，我为什么不能看？”

“……”

毫无破绽，无法反驳！

这都怪我年少失足，各种墙头无限美，怎么偏偏就写了他！

我垂着头悔不当初。

库洛洛伸手推了推我：“没别的事就回房去，我要睡了，持续发动能力半个月，我快累死了。”

我摘掉眼镜向后一倒：“这就是我的房间！你睡沙发去！”

库洛洛没有回应，二话不说起身走出卧室。我不敢置信地看着他的背影。

只见库洛洛关掉客厅的灯，施施然又走了回来，关门、脱衣、按灯，一气呵成。在我呆滞的注视中，他重新躺回床上，然后拖走了被我压住的被子。

“你真的不回隔壁去？”

“就不！我还怕你不成？”

黑暗中传来库洛洛的轻笑：“你现在确实是真不怕了。”

“反正我对你也没有威胁。”

“哼”了一声，我夺回半张被子。虽然衣服没换妆没卸，但今晚我就赖在这里了！

库洛洛赶不走我就干脆视我为空气，拉上被子再次安然入睡，他睡着时就像消失了一样，连呼吸都几不可闻。

但在我的主观意识里他的存在感依然强烈到无法忽视，时间因此流动得比平时更加缓慢，我睁着眼睛瞪着模糊的天花板，不仅生不出半分睡意，甚至越来越清醒，直到窗外其他人家欢度周末的动静随夜色渐深而停歇时我也没能成功闭上眼。

长夜漫漫，共枕难眠，库洛洛睡得这么香甜简直教失眠患者忿忿不平。

忍了许久之后，我轻轻喊了一声：“库洛洛。”

没有回音。

我转过身，伸手隔着被子拍了他一下：“喂，你真睡啦？库洛洛？鲁西鲁？”

“……如果你睡不着，我可以帮你。”

过了一会儿，库洛洛带着睡意的声音才传过来，看来他确实很困。

但我并不心疼！

“被殴打昏迷才不叫睡着。你陪我聊天。”

库洛洛彻底被我折腾醒了，无奈地叹了一口气：“我也够容忍你了。想聊什么？”

深夜话题一般都聊些什么呢？我翻出大学宿舍的回忆。

“嗯……你谈过女朋友没有？”

库洛洛又发出一声叹息，显然十分后悔搭理我。

“有吗有吗？”我兴致勃勃地等待答案。

“当然有，我也是生理正常的男人。”

我噎了一下：“我指的是恋人，不是炮友！”

“比如你写的同人里那种吗？”

我忍无可忍地坐起来：“你能不能别再提那个黑历史？！谁没点年少傻逼！”

库洛洛笑着补刀：“青春期的少女有些不切实际的幻想不是十分正常吗？”

“闭嘴！”

库洛洛总算闭了嘴。似乎思考了一会儿，他才言归正传：“我觉得二者没有区别，‘喜欢’这种感情于我而言，对人对物都是一样的，喜欢自然想要得到，想要的时候就抓在手里，不想要了就干脆扔开，长久而不受约束的感情并不存在，无论是恋爱还是婚姻都是契约关系的一种，以关系维持而不是靠随时都会消失的感情勉强支撑。按照你的定义，也许旅团更像我的恋人。”

“可是如果感到喜欢，说明从这件事上获得了良好感受，自然会想保持下去吧？人们都希望快乐和幸福能够永存。”

“是这样，但能够令我快乐的东西各式各样，我何必局限于其中的某一个呢？”

喜欢某事某物某人不需要理由，感情就是“感而情”，重点在于感受，因此无理由的发生自然也可以无理由地结束，而已经结束的感情也没有必要继续维持。作为一个以“理性”著称的人，库洛洛如此注重“感受”让人惊讶却不意外，这种思维模式相较于他的其他特质已经相当人性化，但“随心所欲”本就与“理性”相悖，而库洛洛一直都把这种矛盾统和得十分完美。

我能够理解大抵因为在我内心深处多少也有同样的想法。任何因感情而生的关系都可以反过来延续感情，形成良性循环，将它们割裂反而违背常理，但我认为不在乎长久、只享受当下也无可厚非——前提是对方也得如此，否则天大的“渣”字将扑头盖脸而来。

“说到同人，有件事我想请教一下。”

库洛洛似乎将我思考时的沉默认作话题结束，突然又提起这个敏感词。

这种“礼尚往来”让我还没回过神就先翻了个白眼：“你今晚就和这俩字杠上了是吧？行吧是我自作自受。想问什么？”

库洛洛认真地问道：“我什么时候说过‘背叛从一开始就存在’这句话吗？你们似乎都认为它是库洛洛·鲁西鲁的名言。”

这人到底暗搓搓看了多少同人？

我很想看一看他此时的表情，但开灯过于破坏夜聊气氛，我只好从床头柜拿起眼镜戴上。

除了连夜色都遮不住的黑眼圈，库洛洛的脸看起来和平时毫无区别。

“那是库洛洛·同人·鲁西鲁的名言。世上本没有路，走的人多了也就成了路，同理，你没说过的话，觉得你说过的人多了也就成了你的话。同人圈常见这种现象，约定俗成的二设丰富原设又会偏离原设，有利有弊吧。”

库洛洛抬起手，用指关节点了点额头：“在一个观点的传播过程中，接收者会下意识剔除不感兴趣的部分，保留认可的部分，同时派生出自己的想法再加以输出。如此之后多数人观点中重合最多的部分就成了‘共识’，继而演化为‘事实’。”

我点点头：“还有先入为主的影响，以前我受同人影响深，觉得这句话逼格很高，与爱装逼的你极为搭调。不过现在不会了。”

“哦？是什么让你改变了想法？”

“因为我成了一个原作党啊。”我躺回床上，看着天花板，回忆起友客鑫篇关于“背叛”的片段，“怎么说呢……背叛从‘一开始’就存在什么的，由遭到背叛的人说出来不觉得太过消极了吗？”

当窝金对库洛洛说旅团之中有“犹大”时，库洛洛先是立刻予以否定，接着表示在他看来犹大并非叛徒，然后从团员的角度论证没有足以令他们背叛的诱因，最后结合黑道方面的行动做出“没有背叛者”的判定。

“从漫画里你的反应来看，首先你十分信任团员，其次你对背叛与否都赋予相应的价值，认为它们并非无中生有、毫无意义，你的结论基于对客观事实的理性分析，西索的背叛在你意料之外源于他隐藏得过于完美，在他修改预言诗自我揭露前都没有露出蛛丝马迹，而你即便知道他有问题也没有未风先雨给他定罪，所以我认为你不是会说‘背叛从一开始就存在’这种话的人，这句话过于感性，你不会在思考前就先主观定性，而且这句话深究起来难免有自我开脱的嫌疑，这更不会是你。”

身侧响起细小的动静，库洛洛翻身面向我这里，支起手臂撑住脑袋：“这是你从漫画片段得出的结论，还是与我真实接触后想到的？”

“都有吧。”

实际上库洛洛来了之后我才真正仔细地看了一遍漫画，而我翻遍漫画也没找到这句话。

库洛洛笑了，闲适得好像只是单纯地在与我谈论一个完全无关于自身的虚拟角色。我不禁好奇起来：“你都找过创造‘库洛洛·鲁西鲁’的原作者了，为什么还要和我说这个？”

“我没有见到他。”

“啊？你没找到他？”

不能吧，凭他的本事，两个星期的时间足够他把任何人的底细翻个底朝天才对。

“不，我找到他了，但我见不到他。”

我这才知道两周前库洛洛刚到日本就收到了我的短信，出于谨慎他没有解除变身能力。如我所想，他轻而易举地查到了富奸的所在地和生活轨迹，但不管富奸身在何处，他都无法接近那些地方。

“每当我想要靠近，下一刻就会凭空出现在别的地方，我想是有某种力量阻止我接近我的‘创造者’。也可能是这个世界的法则与来自另一个世界的我发生了冲突。”

因此整整两个星期库洛洛一无所获，但当他确定自己不能达成目的后，立刻将这件事抛诸脑后，转而游山玩水起来。

这人心真宽。

跳过那些不明觉厉的推测，我直接问道：“那你以后打算怎么办？”

库洛洛躺回去：“先留在这个世界吧。我会尽快搬出去，再住在这里就不符合我编造的说辞了，只怕你母亲会生疑。”

这想法正合我意，所以我只是犹豫了一下就接受了。

“好了，睡吧。”他轻声说。

第二天醒来后，我整个人都成了一条咸鱼。

手表的时间指向九点半，床铺另一边早已经凉透了，我一个人在床上瘫到十点整才爬起来面对现实。和库洛洛同床共被一整晚，真不敢相信会是我刘恋做出来的事，昨晚我的节操一定遗失在了莲子莫那里。

不过考虑到醒来后全都卷在我身上的被子，和库洛洛安静如鸡、毫无存在感的睡姿，也许昨晚在睡着的同时我就已经将他这个人完全从意识里排除了。

起床卸妆洗漱，换衣服前问了一下库洛洛今天打不打算出去。

库洛洛坐在沙发上发呆，闻言顶着两轮乌黑的眼圈默默瞪了我一眼，冷漠地表示他奔波劳累两个星期，一回来先是遭遇我前半夜无理打断睡眠，后又遭遇我后半夜暴力抢夺被褥，对走出家门这事已经彻底失去了渴望。

我干笑两声，跑回房换上家居服。

抢夺被子也非我所愿，只是晚上真的冷啊，人类怎么能违抗本能呢。

但我真没想到持续发动能力两个星期会这么累人，莫非他两个星期都没睡？

对此略感愧疚，我当即做出一顿丰盛的早饭，亲自端到库洛洛面前，请他大爷挑选自己喜欢的口味，然后给他叠了两个厚厚的三明治。

库洛洛风卷残云，三分钟清盘，意犹未尽地说：“下次再来份布丁。”[注]

“你差不多就得了啊。”

如果按我正常的周末作息，除非自己动手，否则中午十一点之前他都别想吃到任何东西。

库洛洛从果盘里挑了一根香蕉：“你的愧疚也相当廉价呢。”

我漂漂亮亮地翻了一个白眼给他。

饭后，库洛洛从旅行包里掏出两个硕大的袋子，他还真把太后指名的东西带回来了。我一边翻着免税店的购物袋，一边啧啧感叹：“总觉得你比较偏向太后。”

保健品和护肤品都是一整套，只怕比太后自己知道的还要齐全。

看着这些东西，我不敢去想贷款来的二十万还剩多少，库洛洛在赴日申请通过后就把钱移到了自己账上，一毛钱都没有留给我——虽然就算留了我也不敢花，毕竟来路不正，看着都心虚。

“你没有告诉我你要什么。再说这个家不是你做主，博得你的好感也没有意义。”

库洛洛将我摆得乱七八糟的东西逐一放回原位，然后在桌前坐下，随手从一旁的置物架上拿过一张废纸和一把签字笔。他将废纸翻到空白面，没头没尾地问道：“刘恋是你的真名和全名吧？你的生日和血型是什么？”

我一片茫然：“啊？”

库洛洛端正地在纸上写下“刘恋”两个字，见我呆愣着，他耐心地又问了一遍：“你的生日？”

“1990年XX月XX日。”

库洛洛几笔记下，头也不抬地接着问：“血型。”

“不知道。”

笔尖一顿，库洛洛抬起头沉默地看着我，如果他的表情能转换成文字，大概会呈现出六个黑点。

我耸耸肩：“真不知道，没测过。你要这些做什么？”

隐约觉得这几个东西组合成了十分熟悉的配方，好像……

“啊！”我终于记起来了，“是妮翁大小姐的能力，你要给我占卜吗？！”

库洛洛点点头。我顿时兴奋万分。

占卜啊！不是大街上摆摊的江湖术士，也不是开口万金的风水先生，这可是货真价实的预知未来，而且不·要·钱！

我立刻跃跃欲试地坐下，库洛洛却站了起来，提着我的肩膀把我推进卧室：“没有血型能力就无法使用，去医院测完再回来。”

说完他直接关上门，作为说一不二行动派的典范理所当然不容异议。

我：“……”

说好的今天宅上一整天呢？

想得太多容易白日做梦，库洛洛压根不打算与我一起去医院。在我换完衣服走出房间的同时，似乎一直等待在外的库洛洛立刻与我擦肩而过，直奔床铺，二话不说滚了上去。

我直勾勾地瞪着他。支使别人干活，自己倒头大睡？

库洛洛闭着眼毫无反应，就像一具等待安葬的尸体般安详，直挺挺地躺在床铺正中央。过了一会儿，兴许是感受到我徘徊不去的怨念，他抬才起一只手轻飘飘地挥了挥：“路上小心。”

然后就当我不存在了。

不仅于稚嫩的长相，库洛洛有时连行为都很孩子气。末了我也只能长叹一声，轻轻关上门。

“好好休息吧。”

到达最近的医院时已经接近下班时间，好在周末人不多，血型检查也十分简单，不到半小时我就拿到了检查结果。

回家前我又顺路到超市大肆采购了一番。因为没有想到库洛洛真的会回来，所以今天本打算依靠万能的外卖解决伙食，冰箱早已空空如也，但库洛洛都累成了这样，果然还是得给他补一补。想起他早上想吃布丁，我又买了一份焦糖布丁，这东西非我所爱也非我所长，不然随时都能做来堵他的嘴，看来有必要查一下做法。

莲子莫说得没错，自从库洛洛来了以后，我可真是贤惠多了。

库洛洛一觉睡到下午两点才起来，我有意让他多睡一会儿，刻意放慢了做饭的速度。

仔细炖了一锅鲜香浓郁的排骨汤，红烧了一盘大鸡腿，又炒了一荤一素两个菜，看看时间，我关掉炖锅，走到卧室叫库洛洛起床。

敲门声响过三次，屋里传来回应：“进来。”

听起来已经醒来多时。我完全推开门，让饭菜香气飘进房中。

库洛洛一动不动地躺着，依然闭着眼。

我像个喊宅家儿子起床的老母亲一样敲敲门框：“吃饭了。”

“知道了。”

库洛洛回答的语调也像极了在家连肝三天游戏、人事不知的死宅，他坐起身，慢吞吞地下床，整个人慵懒又闲适，然而近看他的脸，相较之前却也没有明显改善。

“你真的睡够了？”我怀疑地盯着他那根深蒂固的黑眼圈。

“你也有黑眼圈。”

不知出于什么样的脑回路，库洛洛竟然GET到了，一眼扫过我的脸，而后走进浴室洗脸，再出来时已是神采奕奕。而我则飞快地翻出化妆镜一通揽镜自照，生怕自己真被无情岁月磋磨了容颜。

好在青春尚在保质期，我脸上只挂着昨晚没睡好、今天没护肤的憔悴。

“美容养颜对我们人类来说可是长期攻坚战，光睡觉哪够。”我赶紧给自己上了一层眼霜。

库洛洛坐到餐桌前：“你对念能力者到底有什么误解？我难道不是人类吗？”

“不，你们那个世界的人都是超人类，念能力者更是神仙！”

库洛洛笑了：“人类对‘神’的定义真随意啊。”

刚才还说自己也是人类，转头就自我摘离“人类”的行列，这家伙也是相当随心所欲。

在家吃饭不必讲究餐桌礼仪，我直接把检查结果摊在桌面上。

库洛洛歪头看了看，放下筷子，拿过上午随手搁在桌角的纸和笔。

“哦哦要开始了吗？好激动！”我一边啃鸡腿，一边兴致勃勃地围观。

只见库洛洛变出书，翻到标有妮翁?诺斯拉的那一页，妮翁大小姐的照片居于页面中央，长相也被冥冥不可知的力量三次元化，依然精致得不像真人。照片周围满是奇怪的字符，推测是猎人文字。

我忍不住叹道：“妮翁小姐比漫画上漂亮多了，库洛洛你真缺德，欺骗这样天真善良的美少女。”

“那么欺骗邪恶和丑陋的人就不缺德了吗？”库洛洛凉凉地反问，“还不是一样的恶行。”

哇靠他语文满分啊抠字眼这么利索！

“而且如果按照你的逻辑……别忘了，她是‘人体收藏家’，她的每一件收藏品都是一条人命，似乎不值得你同情。”

想起妮翁的第二重身份和她在友客鑫对人命种种漠视的表现，我哑口无言，连连摆手：“我错了不该说这些，请您回到正事上，谢谢。”

库洛洛闭上嘴，又对我投以看待朽木的目光，而后才抬起左手，一张类似书签的卡片凭空浮现在他指间。他将这张卡片放在妮翁的页面上，接着合上书。

根据已知设定，这本书一旦脱手或合上就相当能力终止，应该会立刻消失。

但是它没有！

与此相比更让我震惊的是，库洛洛将书放到旁边后竟然又拿起筷子，夹了一块鸡腿。

“……不耽误你那点吃鸡腿的功夫吧？我知道我厨艺非凡，但这么神圣的事麻烦你严肃一点好吗？”

库洛洛忙着啃鸡腿没理我，左手拿起笔，如同产生自我意识般在纸上奋笔疾书，写下一行行匪夷所思的符号，与《盗贼の极意》里的文字极像。这倒是比他初来乍到就能说一口字正腔圆的普通话、写一手中规中矩的简体字科学多了，我到现在都不知道他为什么没有语言障碍。

预言诗只有短短四行，库洛洛写完放下笔，快速扫视一遍，没有半点表示，而是将纸对折，顺手拿去垫了他啃完的鸡骨头。

“喂，这好歹是我的未来，你尊重我一点好吧？”话虽如此，我也不打算再去抢救那张被冷漠之心玷污的纸，“所以这上面到底写了什么？”

“没什么特别的。”库洛洛轻描淡写地总结了我未来的一个月。

我感到异常失望。

也许是看在那盘鸡腿还算合口味的份上，库洛洛难得好心地解释道：“这个能力主要用于避祸免灾，没有特别的事才是好事。”

我“哦”了一声表示明白，又问：“你怎么想起来给我占卜？”

“我一来到这个世界就出现在你家，见到的第一个人也是你，现在想来或许不是巧合，你，或者你身边的事物必然与我有所联系。我不能给自己占卜，给你占卜算是间接手段，只要我待在你身边，我遇到的重大事件必定也会影响你的未来。以后每个月我都会为你占卜一次。”

我闻言大喜，立刻狂拍马屁：“库洛洛我以前都看错你了，你真是个天使！来，吃布丁！”

管他什么理由，这种好事太可以有了！

盛赞加身，库洛洛面不改色，淡定地揭开布丁杯的盖子。

之后，我开始寻找适合库洛洛这样不安分又充满秘密的人间凶器暂住的房子。考虑到他还要继续扮演“准女婿”，我们没有瞒着太后。

太后不反对库洛洛搬出去，毕竟在只有两个女人的房子里，他一个单身男青年的确有诸多不便，但太后希望他能就近租房——比如本小区。

我家小区是一个建成不到十年的高档住宅区，至今仍有许多空房，但毛坯房装修起来费钱又费力，相较之下精装房就比较理想，离得近也方便我和太后——主要是太后——随时串门，日后还可以直接买下来当婚房。

如果对象不是库洛洛，我一定双手赞成，但对象是库洛洛，我只能面上对太后点头，背地里对库洛洛大摇其头。让太后随时串门这日子还能过得安生吗？不如继续住在家里。

我倾向于选择一个离此地不近不远，有事时方便往来、没事时懒得往来的区域，既自由，也不会显得疏远。

库洛洛所见略同，说的比唱的好听，表示本小区租金水平过高暂时负担不起，不如委屈一时从长计议，留着钱创业致富，以后挣钱买大房子，让我和太后过上吃香喝辣的好日子。

空头支票兑现之前谁知道是真是假，至少太后现在听着十分受用，大方放权让我们自己折腾。不过她的一只眼睛显然还放在这件事上，我也不想让库洛洛住破旧交加的廉价房，虽然他十分能屈能伸，对生活环境基本没有要求，但看在那张脸的份上，我还是把范围锁定在中高档单身公寓。

某个无法回避的重要问题再次浮出水面——钱。

“我说过这件事你不必担心。”库洛洛盘腿坐在床上，浏览报纸上的租房信息，对此一如既往满不在乎。

“怎么可能不担心？你身份证上的倒霉蛋还替你背着二十万呢。”我同样在电脑上翻租房网站。

库洛洛效率极高，几句话里就已经圈定若干目标，又看过我看中的房源，记下号码，而后逐一给这些中介或房东打电话。

打完之后他看着手上那部原属于我的手机：“换一部手机吧，也给你换一部。对了，你有驾照吗？会开车吗？”

我惊呆了：“你不会连车也想一起买了吧？！”

库洛洛的表情显示正是如此。

“钱呢我的团长大人？钱！这社会干什么都要钱，你别说得这么轻松啊！”

他以为他还是猎人世界那个动辄好几亿的壕吗？！

“无论在什么地方，钱都不会是困扰我的问题。刘恋，你也太小看我了。”

“我怕的就是你没困扰啊，你没困扰别人就该有困扰了！我说你又干了什么？”

库洛洛扫了我一眼，眉眼凉薄无比：“我说过很多次吧，不该管的事情别管太多，毫无意义的正义感还是收敛一点为好。”

“是是是，跟你说法制道德是我的错。所以你哪来的钱？又去贷款了？”

“不，当时贷款只是为了用你的身份去日本的权宜之计，以贷养贷毫无意义，过段时间我会将这笔贷款清偿。钱的事你不必再操心了，就算知道了你又能做什么呢？不过是徒增烦恼。我承诺的事不会食言，你也别管得太过界，我对你的容忍也不是无限的，希望你记住。”

我撇撇嘴。

话已至此还有什么好说的？LET IT GO。

过了不到两天，库洛洛就告诉我已经租好了房子，拎包即可入住，可谓雷厉风行。

太后在这时终于按捺不住横插一手，要走了库洛洛的租房合同。

“阿姨走过的桥比你们走过的路都多，有什么猫腻我一眼就能看出来，你们这些年轻人没什么社会经验很容易被骗的。”她振振有词、句句肺腑。

库洛洛依言露出一脸青涩与谦虚，回道：“阿姨说得有理，正要请您帮忙参详一下。”

母慈婿孝，我在旁边感到胃病复发。

迄今为止能骗过库洛洛的除了富奸钦定的四个主角和富奸亲生的儿子西索以外没有旁人，他不骗人就不错了还担心他被骗？真是想太多。

太后戴上眼镜，拿着合同坐到沙发上仔细研究起来，我和库洛洛分坐在她两侧。

这份合同不长，一看就是通用模板，内容简单明了，没有模糊不清的条款或让人大意跌落的漏洞，房产地点位于繁华市区，从家里搭公交车过去不会超过半小时，所属楼盘是面向单身白领的小户型商务公寓，库洛洛租的这间面积非常小，因此就其地段与楼盘档次而言租金正相衬。

翻到最后是房东与库洛洛两人的身份证复印件，我一眼看到库洛洛那张，差点当场失态。

这几天我错过了什么吗？这家伙什么时候又换了一张身份证？用的还是他自己的照片！脑门那么大一个靶心没问题吗？！

定睛再一看，身份证上连名字都改成了“鲁西鲁”，他竟然真的接受了这个名字！

勉强克制住情绪，我听到太后又向库洛洛问了一些房子的实际情况，看起来很满意这份合同，但她还是决定明天去实地考察一番。

“以后万一出现什么不好的就晚了，早发现早解决，对双方都好。”

“都听阿姨的。”库洛洛乖巧地回应。

……他天天这么装不会人格分裂吗？

等到太后去洗澡，我连忙拉住库洛洛，问他这张新身份证是怎么回事。

“虽然你们的国家没有国民身份登录系统，但其他机制却很严格，在猎人世界没有身份证或持有假身份证能做到的事在这里却不行，所以必须要有一个真正合法的身份。”

库洛洛回答得有理有据，我在乎的却不是他的初衷而是手段，结果他意味深长地笑了：“你不是说过‘念能力者都是神仙’吗？而我正好是一个拥有诸多类型念能力的念能力者。”

我竖起手掌：“好了你不用说了我懂了！”

他就是这世界外来的强力BUG，只是做这点小事而没有危害社会就该感谢上苍了。

太后言出必行，第二天中午就拉上库洛洛直奔租下的房子，当时正好也是我的午休时间，我一接到电话立刻打车赶去围观。

半小时后，出租车停在一栋外观簇新的大厦前，刚一下车我就看见了一面金光闪闪的招牌，上书四个大字：铂金世家。可谓壕气冲天，近年来这些新兴楼盘总有点暴发户气质。

一楼大堂的格局很像酒店，太后和库洛洛正坐在休息区喝茶，他们对面的木质长沙发上并排坐着两个人，一个是身着职业装的青年，另一个是打扮得看不出年龄的女士，两人之间的距离十分礼貌，可以推测是房产中介和房东。

“刘恋，这里。”

我的脚步声刚在大厅里响起，库洛洛就转过头对我招了招手。他今天穿着休闲套装，看起来像一个不谙世事的大学生，每一次见到他这幅模样我会都暗恨老天不公，既给了他聪明绝顶的脑袋，又给了他岁月无痕的脸蛋。

但如果代价是必须在流星街长大，那我宁愿一辈子平平无奇。

收起发散的思维，我走到他身边，没有坐下，只是对在座诸人打了个招呼。

既然人员已经到齐，茶就不必再多喝，太后说了一声“走吧，上去看看”，大家一起向电梯进发。

库洛洛起身后自然地抬了一下胳膊，我会意地上前挽住他。房东太太在前头看到我们，问太后：“这两位都是你家的孩子？长得真俊。看不出来你有这么大的孩子，我还以为你比我也大不了多少。”

太后听多了这种称赞，熟练地露出一个略带自豪又强作谦虚的笑容：“哪里，都快五十啦！这是我女儿和准女婿。”

房东太太闻言有些惊讶，看看我又看看库洛洛：“都要结婚了还一个人出来租房子？”

长辈说话哪有我们小辈插嘴的份呢？我微笑，库洛洛同样笑而不语，我们都知道太后会自动自发地补上一切漏洞。

果然，太后只是敷衍道：“年轻人有年轻人自己的想法，我们做父母的不管他们那么多。”

现代社会的基本礼仪就是少管闲事少说话，房东太太看起来颇具教养，随意地点点头就不再多说。

而后金碧辉煌的电梯载着我们来到高层。

和大堂一样，楼上的布局也与酒店公寓相仿，墙面贴着墙纸，地上铺有地毯。这意味着它也存在大部分酒店公寓的通病——层高太低，过道狭窄，户与户之间的距离有大有小，但都不宽裕，一路看来库洛洛所租的这间是最小的户型。

房东太太打开门和灯，玄关左手边随机露出抽油烟机的一角，可见那里是灶台，按照酒店公寓的常见配置，右手边那扇门后必定就是卫浴。

我跟在库洛洛身后走进房里，举目一看，当即被正当中的KING-SIZE大床震了一下，太后的表情也变得微妙起来。

虽说小户型不可能摆太多家具，但进门就是床也太不走寻常路了，这不就是酒店豪华间吗？之前设计装修的人肯定没把这里当成一个住的地方。

太后立刻和房东太太商量能不能把床换成正常尺寸比如一米二，腾点空间出来做客厅兼饭厅。

“孩子总要吃饭，不能连张饭桌都没有，还有书桌和沙发，平时工作啊休闲啊都得用。”

太后走来走去地比划，看起来恨不能把房子重新装修一遍。

我倒觉得现在这装修风格与库洛洛本人不谋而合，一张床对他来说绰绰有余，他本来就没打算在这里安居乐业。

房东太太漫不经心地说：“你们想怎么弄就怎么弄吧，但这不是房东的责任，所以费用要你们自己承担。如果合同到期后不想续租，你们买的东西带走也可以，折价给我也可以，随你们。”

租客想要改变房屋装修或格局不算少见，但这么好说话的房东可不多见，至少换成太后就会与提出此类要求的租客计较一番，而后列出准与不准的条条款款。

我掏出新买的手机——我自己买的——发了一条短信给库洛洛：「我觉得这房子不大对劲。」

库洛洛站在我身边，听到短信提示音后也掏出他的新手机，回复道：「是啊。」

我们缩在墙角一来一往地发起短信。

我：「是啊？知道不对劲你还签啊？我看房东的样子是急着找人把房子脱手。不在乎租金、不在乎租客、连房屋改造都随便我们，哪有这种好事啊？反常必为妖。」

库洛洛：「我不在意，反正只是个临时落脚的地方。你放心不下？」

他发完这条，歪了一下头，示意我看站在门边充当装饰的中介。

是了，除了房东，往下就是中介最清楚一间房的底细。

我收起手机，走到门外，路过中介小哥时对他笑了笑，暗地里比了个手势，示意私聊。

小哥立刻露出一脸职业微笑，跟着我走到外头的过道上。

“帅哥，这房子到底怎么回事，你给我说说呗？”我决定开门见山。

中介小哥不愧也是行里人，秒懂，连连摆手：“没问题没问题，你放心，这个房子很干净的，也不是二手房，房东本人就是第一任业主，装修之后一直没人住过，东西都是全新的。”

“没人住过？”我更惊讶了。

装修这么好不给人住就为了出租？那也不该轻易就同意租客随便改内设啊。

“帅哥你不说实话这房子我可是不会让我男朋友住的哦，就算合同已经签了我们也会解约，顶多就付点违约金。”而你还没捂热的中介费就该原样还回来了哟～～

小哥听懂了我的言外之意，显然不想放弃刚到手的钱。他犹豫了一下，偷偷回头看了一眼房里，太后还在和房东太太扯皮，库洛洛仿佛事不关己地靠在门上玩手机。

见没有人关注这里，小哥低下头，悄悄给我分享了一则小故事。

这个故事的男主角是房东太太的丈夫，也就是这个房子原本的产权人，该成功男士前几个月紧跟时尚潮流养了一只金丝雀，想筑金屋以藏之，于是买下这套房子。不想装修结束没多久就东窗事发，家中正妻雷霆手段，一边打飞了金丝雀，一边把产权抢到手，但这房子她看着实在膈应，地段大好舍又不得卖，空着也不甘心，就索性租出去随便收点租金以作宽慰。

我恍然大悟——难怪一进门就是床，原来是装修成情人旅馆了。

这的确不是什么大问题，即便哪天房东夫妻摆擂台争夺产权，租客只要手握合同就不怕吃亏，何况谁知道到了那天库洛洛还在不在。

我谢过中介小哥，小哥苦着脸请我千万别说出去，泄露客户隐私是违规的。

哦，你还知道是违规的啊？知道还不把嘴巴闭紧点。

但这话说出来难免显得过河拆桥、得了便宜还卖乖，于是我表示放心你说了什么我已经忘记了。

太后和房东这时候也走了出来，太后边走边说：“你这房子是不错，但我还要考虑一下。”

房东太太终于有些不耐烦：“大姐你考虑快点啊，干脆点大家都省事。”

库洛洛走到我身边，双眼放空好似神游太虚，大概也没想到不过租个房子的小事会如此波折。

“不要小看护短的中年妇女呀。”

我留下这一句话，上前几步，跟太后咬耳朵：“我看没问题，就是一点家庭纠纷，红旗和彩旗，你懂。”

太后也秒懂，但她不愧是经过大风大浪的人，还是面不改色，也没立刻改口，不然房东立刻就会知道自己的隐私被泄露了，这房子想租也租不成。

一时半会儿谈不出结果，库洛洛这个实际承租方从头到尾都没发表过任何意见，我也一直做壁上观，一看就知道不是管事的人，房东太太直接略过我们，和太后相约明天再见，之后就干脆离开了，留下中介小哥热情地问我们要不要去店里坐坐，看来还想再努力一把，以免我们真的退租。

太后婉拒。

我们搭出租车回家，太后独占副驾驶座，我和库洛洛坐在后排。

直到这时太后才想起来询问库洛洛的意见，我想库洛洛如果有内心活动，活动名称应该是大写的无语。

他其实真的什么意见都没有，我在心里替他回答了。

但库洛洛从不驳太后一点面子，他笑着说：“阿姨觉得没问题，那就没问题。”

好一个无师自通的孝子贤孙。

“那就定了。”太后随即开始阐述她的改装想法，还是要客厅、卧室、餐厅、书房配套齐全，而且阳台必须能洗衣服。

我提议不然做个推拉门把室内空间隔成大小两个区域，大的做客厅餐厅二合一，小的做卧室书房二合一。太后表示可以有，我们随即热火朝天地讨论起来。

库洛洛安静地坐在一边，毫无加入我们的意思，我抽空看了他一眼，他又望着窗外发起呆来。

被困在这方寸之间是真的很无聊吧，没有有趣的念能力，没有有趣的宝物，也没有有趣的人，一切都平平无奇。

可是以我有限的视野，也看不到你身处的那个精彩世界啊。

想到这里没来由一阵难过，随便接了太后两句话之后我也不再说话。

太后自说自话起来从不需要任何人捧场，说完了也没发现后座冷场，只是扔过来一句：“也快到中秋了，今年中秋和国庆连在一起，西鲁你过完节再搬吧，中秋就应该一家人一起过。”

“一家人”这个词让库洛洛露出些意外，但他没有反对，尽管他大概连中秋代表什么含义都不知道。

如果非要过一个月圆人团圆的节日不可，我想他应该更希望和旅团成员在一起吧。


	6. 可遇不可求的奇迹

我在原属于我的卧室中翻箱倒柜，床铺上堆满了书。

今年中秋与国庆无缝衔接，今天是节前最后一个周末。库洛洛一早就不知所踪，估计又被太后拉去了铂金世家看装修，“藏娇金屋”这个原始设定也把太后膈应得不行，取得房东的许可后她立刻着手给它改头换面，现在那边乱得我都不想走进去。

虽然离库洛洛搬家还早，但我已经准备欢送他了，毕竟朝夕相处这么久，理应送他一点东西聊表心意，顺便还能将趋近饱和的储物空间腾出来，可谓一举两得。再者，太后立志要把铂金世家那房子改造成一个像样的家，既然库洛洛没有拒绝，那么我也来锦上添花。

只是库洛洛一向对凡物不屑一顾，送给他之后不会立刻就被弃若敝屣的，除了书籍我想也就只有一些稀奇古怪的东西了。

昨晚苦思冥想一个晚上，我还真从记忆深处想起了这种东西。

正当我整个人都拱进又宽又深的储物柜里寻找它时，门口传来不轻不重的脚步声。

脚步声徐徐进入房里，在我背后停下：“你就这么迫不及待地要赶我走吗？我以为你多少会有点舍不得。”

平淡的语调让这本该有些暧昧的话语充满揶揄之意。

“谁会舍不得你这家伙啊！……等等等等！等我出去再说！”

“收藏”一旦经年累月就能与“垃圾”等同，费尽千辛万苦才在一堆毫无用处的收藏品里翻出要找的东西，我满头大汗地退出柜子，抱着积尘的纸箱坐在地上，转头就看到两条穿着牛仔裤的长腿。

我顺着这两条长腿往上看，正对上库洛洛背光的脸孔。他拿着一本书，居高临下地俯视我，有些变长的刘海垂下来，半遮半掩地挡住等臂十字的印记和黑沉的双眼。

他该剪头发了，我呆呆地想。

“需要帮忙吗？”

富有磁性的悦耳声音落下来，我猛然回过神：“不用不用。”

而后放下怀里的箱子，撑着柜门慢慢爬起身。

天惹噜，我的老腰！

爬到一半，旁边伸来一只手，抓着我的肩膀将我提起来，轻松得像是提溜猫猫狗狗。

身上手上都沾满了灰，头发和脸可想而知也不会好看，从库洛洛似笑非笑的神情里就能想象出我现在灰头土脸的形象。我顾不上说话连忙冲去浴室，将自己打理干净后才回来。

库洛洛还站在原地，我指着床上那堆书对他说：“送你的——不是全部送给你啊，只是这一堆里你可以随便挑。”

那堆书的种类囊括了我整个学生时期的阅读兴趣，哲学、神学、心理学……诸如此类，说高深也可以，说装逼更贴切。

库洛洛居然真的坐到床上，一本一本拿起来翻阅，边翻边说：“看不出你是阅读面广泛的人。”

“你是想说我看起来学识浅薄为人肤浅吧？直说没关系，我不生气。”

但我会在心里骂你！

库洛洛懒得和我计较。

过了一会儿，他“检阅”完这些书，抬头问我：“你为什么觉得我会喜欢这些类型？”

我脑中立刻跑过长篇大论，最终将其精简为一个自认为最恰当的形容：“逼格相应。”

“那么，买了这些逼格极高的书的你又算什么呢？只怕你也没看完几本吧？”库洛洛嗤之以鼻，而后放下书，看向我刨出来的那个箱子，“那是什么？”

“哦，差点忘了，这个也是送给你的，我想你可能会喜欢。”鉴于刚刚才被开过嘲讽，我对自己的想法也不确定起来，万一库洛洛在火红眼之流以外其实还有正常的审美呢？

但既然开口说送，就没有再收起来的道理，我拆开箱子，从层层废报纸中挖出一个香瓜大小、颜色变幻莫测、长相奇形怪状、根本叫不出名字的东西，怀念地摸了摸，而后将它塞进库洛洛怀里。

“不要嫌弃，我家不同寻常的东西就这一个，你看得上就摆得显眼一点，看不上就收起来好啦，不要扔掉。”

库洛洛盘膝而坐，一手托腮，一手托着它，俊秀的脸上神色莫名。

“你从哪里得到它的？”

“老家的长辈在我小时候送给我玩的。”

老家指太后的故乡，一个依山面海的质朴渔村。那年我还没上学，跟着太后回乡探亲，彼时尚在人世的太外公将它送给我，告诉我这是他在海上捞到的海螺壳，对着风就能听到另一个世界的声音，年幼的我信以为真，在风里听到感冒都没听出个所以然来，从而拒绝承认这玩意儿是海螺，并且认定太外公编故事哄人。

“结果没过几年太外公就过世了，家里老人说‘另一个世界’就是‘那个’世界，太外公寿数将尽，所以才能听到那个世界的声音。”

可见这“海螺”不大吉利。然而太外公给我的东西不多，所以即便每次碰到它都会没来由毛骨悚然，我仍是将它留了下来，十几年来没有出过任何事。

我本坚信迷信终究是迷信，但库洛洛听我说完这个故事之后没有任何评价，只是直勾勾地盯着那个“海螺”，周身在这一刻若有似无地浮现出奇怪的气息，我几乎错觉他与那“海螺”融为了一体。

考虑到他正是货真价实的“另一个世界”的人，我怀疑这东西可能真藏有什么玄机。

“你知道它是什么吗？”我忍不住问道。

库洛洛抬起眼，奇怪地反问：“它的主人是你，我怎么会知道？”

“那你怎么一直盯着它？哪里入你法眼了？”

库洛洛发出一声叹息：“我也不是第一次收到女人送的礼物，丑成这样的实在不多。”

说完，他随手将“海螺”扔回箱子里，仿佛嫌弃一般再也不看一眼。

库洛洛说话时而很坦诚，时而又讳莫如深，然而就连他的隐瞒都光明正大，让我连说服自己多心的借口都没有。

刚才的怪异感不知何时已经消失无踪，我看着他搭在膝上空空如也的手掌，试着伸手碰了一下，见他没有避开，索性将整只手都捧起来。

他的手干燥而温暖，骨头是硬的，肉是软的，白皙的皮肤下隐约可见青色的血管，条分缕析地延伸到手腕处，可以看见动脉细微起伏。

我又摊开自己的手摆在旁边，除了小一些、黑一点、不曾沾过血，二者之间没有任何区别。

“库洛洛，你说有没有可能……我们这个世界的人死后会在你们的世界出生，而你们世界死去的人也会在这个世界出生？”我突发奇想。

“……有趣的想法。”库洛洛露出一点惊讶，转头用另一只手捂着嘴思考起来，眼神也变得更加深沉。

男人认真的时候最迷人，这说法诚不欺我。

片刻之后，库洛洛转回头，我连忙垂下目光，听到他以一贯平稳的语调说道：“虽然地理环境与生物种类差异巨大，但形成社会主体的却都是人类，人类构建的社会形态也大同小异，若是究其发展历程，我想两边世界也会有不少共通之处，因此绝不会毫无关系。”

他停顿了一下，反手握住我的手，像我观察他一样仔细地看。

感觉到他的指尖沿着掌心的纹路轻轻划过，我抖了一下，说不清的感觉涌上心头。

好在库洛洛很快就松开手。

“但是，”他接着说，“‘死后的世界’在你们这里也只是一种虚设吧？或者用‘臆想’更为贴切。人类因为惧怕死亡带来的终结，因而希望在死后依然能以另一种形式存续，‘灵魂’和‘转世’之说也由此派生。但实际上，无论哪一种超自然的概念都没有切实证据能够证明其存在。”

他一口气说了太多话，我有些跟不上，只抓住最后一句问道：“但是念……”

“念的本质是一种‘生命能量’，”库洛洛打断我，“尽管有无数不可思议的衍生与应用，但它依然只属于有生命之物。”

“可我记得蚂蚁篇最后有许多蚂蚁都慢慢恢复人性，找回作为人类时的记忆，这不能说明灵魂确实存在吗？”

库洛洛露出了更多惊讶，而后不置可否地笑道：“你曾说过相信万物有灵、人有其魂，这是你为自己找到的论据吗？但我认为在这个世界不大有说服力，而且即便能够‘转世’，转世之后的人还是原来那个人吗？”

我一时哑口无言，他也抛出了一个我无法回答的问题，而且在这一刻，我突然意识到藏在这个话题背后的隐秘思绪。

无论是臆想还是不切实际的期盼都将使人万劫不复，我连忙收敛心思，避重就轻地回道：“信不信是一回事，有没有又是另一回事，客观实际和主观愿望并不冲突。你不也是一样吗？你说过你相信‘灵魂’是存在的。”

不知是不是成功被我带跑，库洛洛侧头沉默了几秒，似乎在回想这句话的来历。想起来之后，他的笑容没有消失，反而更深了一些：“与其说是‘相信’，不如说是‘希望’。我们以他最喜欢的形式演奏安魂曲，希望他的灵魂能够因此安息。但祝祷和复仇同时也只是对生者的告慰，让活人得以获得平静，从而继续走下去。”

他停顿了一会儿，重复道：“是的——希望。如你所言，客观实际和主观愿望并不冲突，我不否认死亡即终结，也能以千百种方式反驳灵魂存在论，但我依然希望它存在。”

难以想象能从他口中听到“希望”一词，按照常理，它更应该由讲述爱与希望的作品的主人公来咏叹，哪怕是酷拉皮卡都比他更合适。

但这恰与所有存在于库洛洛身上的矛盾一样，同时又拥有奇妙的和谐色彩。

这个没有任何现实意义、玄之又玄的话题在太后打来的电话铃声里自然而然地结束。

太后让我们午饭自理，我看了看表，决定叫外卖。

等待外卖的时间里，库洛洛一改之前哲学大师的做派，要求我将送给他的东西和他挑剩的东西都收拾好，理由是占用了“他的床”。我发现他虽然不挑吃穿用度，但在小事上很喜欢指使别人，自己从不动手，不是少爷竟然还有少爷病。

午饭后我正准备去睡午觉，库洛洛突然说要带我去看他订好的车，吓得我登时精神抖擞。

用半个小时简单打理了一下自己，我跟他坐上出租车，前往近郊的4S店。我发现库洛洛好像不喜欢坐公交，尽管他平时没有表现出来，但他解决资金问题后就再没上过任何公共交通工具。

当然，这也是因为我市的公交状况确实罄竹难书，如果有自驾车谁都不愿意在公交上人挤人。

车子是上个星期库洛洛还在找房时顺手订的，他“又”以不可言说的手段、从不可言说的途径弄来了非法资产，十分豪爽地全款预付车款。今天4S店通知试驾，库洛洛没有驾照就让我去做试驾人。

本以为他看中的至少也会是轿跑或SUV之类的车型，没想到出现在我眼前的竟是一辆银灰色甲壳虫！

看到它的那一瞬间，我眼里就再也没有其他东西了。

它有着圆润的弧度，在阳光的照耀下柔滑水润，银灰色完美融合了可爱与沉稳两种气质，通透的车前灯像一对天真无邪的大眼睛，无声地对我说：‘来抱抱我吧，我又帅又可爱哦！’

窒息！它真好看！

4S店的服务人员拉开车门，我二话不说坐进驾驶座。库洛洛打开另一侧车门，坐进副驾驶座。

我吸着口水摸来摸去，这可是我梦寐以求的甲壳虫！

“库洛洛你可真是太有眼光了！”

库洛洛在旁边扣上安全带，并提醒我也扣上，然后说：“这辆车做你的产权，我不用的时候你可以拿去开，等我回去之后它就归你了。”

虽然沉浸在兴奋里，我还是犹豫了一下。这可是货真价实的非法所得，说不定每一个零件都凝结着一个倒霉蛋的血与泪。

“别想那些没意义的事，如果你不想要也可以把它扔了。”

库洛洛伸手插进钥匙，转手一拧，油门“呼——”地响起来，声音很平稳。

“会开吧？”

“当、当然！”我咽了口唾沫。

说来惭愧，拿到驾照之后我其实完全没有开过车，学的东西也早就打包还给了教练，好在库洛洛选择的是自动挡，要是手动挡我铁定抓瞎。

此时我的脑袋和手一样乱，只能紧紧抓着方向盘，仪表盘上看着似懂非懂的符号们在我眼前旋转。

“这不能说‘当然’吧。”库洛洛叹了一口气，一秒变身驾校教练，握住手刹指挥道，“挂挡。”

“哦。”

我低下头，然而自动挡和手动挡长得不大一样，那几个英文字母我想了半天也想不起它们的含义。

库洛洛看着我，我看着他，四目相对三秒，我厚着脸皮问道：“哪个挡？”

“……D。”

于是接下来这一路，即便我谨慎地保持着二十公里的时速在宽阔的大路上笔直地滑行，库洛洛依然没有松开手刹哪怕一秒，他可能以为一旦没有保险装置，我就会迫不及待地把自己撞死。

感觉人格与智商都受到了侮辱。

然而保姆级试驾陪练只有一次，提完车回家的路上库洛洛要求我自己开回去。

“你不能总是依赖别人。”

库洛洛说完这句话，直接开门下车，我在车里差点哭出来：“我不认路啊！喂你回来啊！！”

他真是太残忍、太无情、太无理取闹了！揠苗助长是没有好下场的！

库洛洛在车窗外弯下腰，笑道：“新手机有导航吧？不要怕，我就在后头看着你。”

你就不能在车里看着我吗？！

好想打他！

从后视镜里我看到库洛洛真的招手拦了一辆出租车，当那辆车缓缓从旁边开过去时，库洛洛摇下车窗对我比了一个加油的手势，再过去则是出租车司机看戏一样的笑容。

“WTF，狗带吧。”

我竖起中指。

新手机是智能机，和以前的傻瓜机大不相同，娱乐功能我是早就玩转，导航这东西却是第一回用，找它就找了大半天。在我折腾导航期间，库洛洛的出租车停在前方不远处，司机下车抽了一根烟，还给库洛洛让了一根——他竟然会抽烟！

当他抽完那根烟，我才正式上路，开过出租车时，司机踩灭烟头，透过车窗对我喊：“妹子，你干脆点踩油门啊，这边路这么宽！”

我“呵呵”两声，还是僵硬地卡着脚。接着就听司机问库洛洛：“你真不管啊？她真是你女朋友？”

“如果一直有人护着她，她这辈子都学不会。”

库洛洛冷淡的声音飘来。

我感觉有些复杂，因为他比我想象中更了解我。

独自一人时反而静下心来，驾校学到的东西和刚才库洛洛在耳边的指导全都清晰地浮现在脑海里，我松开刹车，慢慢踩下油门，仔细聆听导航的指示。

出租车一直不紧不慢地跟在后面，从后视镜里能看到库洛洛，虽然有些模糊——虽然他就是始作俑者！——但奇异的是一想到他还在，我就觉得很安心。

后面越开越顺畅，速度也逐渐提了上去，总算有惊无险地到了家。

这个时间小区的室外停车位还有许多空余，我兜了一圈却没找到一个能让我停进去的位子。

如果说开车靠的是足够的小心和必要的胆量，那么停车就绝对是技术活了。

库洛洛沉默地在车窗外看着我，我也沉默地看着他。

“你瞪我也没用，这个真不会，刮到别人车子要赔钱的。”

于是我们在沉默中堵住了小区里唯一一条路，后来的车子不明所以，狂按喇叭。

这就有点缺德了。

如果没有挡到别人，我会继续和库洛洛僵持下去，此时我只能服软道：“我保证回去一定好好看教程，车子少的时候也一定勤奋练习……你帮我一下嘛。”

库洛洛回头看了一眼后面的车，那辆车的喇叭立刻哑了。

“我只帮你这一次，你看清楚。”

他拿出一部我从没见过的手机，这部手机从背面看有着不规则的形状，像是套了一个蝙蝠手机壳，尖尖的耳朵和小翅膀让我很快想起来它应该属于侠客。

原来侠客的能力能以这种形式外借啊，我一直以为库洛洛也让他按了手印。

库洛洛伸手进车窗，无名指和食指之间还夹着一根天线，他借着车门的遮掩将这根天线插在我的脖子上。

没有任何感觉，不仅天线插下来时没有感觉，我的整个身体都跟意识断联了，手脚自作主张地动起来。库洛洛退到路边开始按手机，我在他的操纵下顺畅地停车入库，一把到位。

不得不说，今天的体验都太新奇了。

为了证明自己是一个言而有信的人，往后几天我都乖乖开车上班，先送走太后，再开到公司，接着交给库洛洛，下班时间他再开过来，换我开回家。每次他都一声不吭地坐在后座看书，不再给我任何指点，任我自生自灭，拜他所赐，几天下来我的车技突飞猛进，只是油费让人心碎。

熬过了长假前漫长的工作日，时间来到周六下午。由于周天就开始放假，有许多外地员工要在今天赶车回家，因此领导们仁慈地决定提早下班，换来一片歌功颂德。

下午三点，我做好下班前的收尾工作，和安玲有一搭没一搭地聊天，她同样回家心切，买的车票贴近下班时间，为了及时赶上车她甚至连行李箱都直接带到了公司。

聊了没多久，我的手机响了，屏幕上跳动着从漫画里截图的库洛洛头像。

平心而论，他本人比漫画好看，至少不会转眼就变成另一张脸，而漫画简直每一格都在给他换演员。

我走到窗边接起手机，正看到我那帅气又可爱的小甲壳虫像一颗滚动的水银，萌了吧唧地从大门外滚进来，稳稳停在花坛边。

库洛洛拿着手机下车，同时抬头看向我这里。

我对他说：“稍等一下，马上就下去。对了，顺路搭我同事一程，后备箱还放得下吧？只有一个小箱子。”

甲壳虫被斥为性价比低的车型就在于它是真·华而不实，内部容量极小，一旦后座空间扩大，后备箱更是形同虚设。

库洛洛回道：“不行，后备箱已经满了，让坐副驾驶座的人抱着吧。”

“成，反正也就一小段。”

收拾好东西，我和安玲一起离开公司。

刚走出一楼大门就看到库洛洛靠在车边，休闲西裤黑衬衫，搭配两个灯泡耳坠的模样挺风骚。

安玲在我背后悄悄说：“这个男人不错，有眼光。”

“他不错的也只有脸而已。”我也压低声音，不过我怀疑以库洛洛的耳力十有八九能够听见。

不出库洛洛所言，车子的确有点超负荷，除了太后外还坐着我的亲二舅，两个人高马大的家伙直接占据了后座所有空间。

安玲一看立刻说还是自己走，我没来得及拦，太后已经把二舅赶去了副驾驶座：“塞一下就好了，体型最大的那个坐到前面去！刘恋先别开车了，西鲁辛苦一点。”

库洛洛表示不辛苦，二舅在旁边搭腔说他也能开，被太后拍了一下：“你驾照都被吊销了开什么开！回来给我补考去！”

然而老妈你委以重任的那个家伙连驾照都没有哦，我白了库洛洛一眼。

库洛洛双手插兜，一脸气定神闲，好似一个驾龄二十的老司机。

太后继续指挥：“刘恋坐中间来，安玲坐你旁边，我们三个女人挤一挤。”

说完直接推着安玲上车，架势像极了土匪抢亲，而安玲的箱子也太后塞进了二舅怀里。从头到尾安玲都没能说出半个字，大概被太后“说一不二我最大”的气势震呆了。

等我们都像罐头一样塞严实之后，看了一出中国特色民俗戏的库洛洛才上车。

虽然车里开着空调，但实在说不上舒坦，除了娇小的安玲，其余四个人平均身高达一百七十五公分，平均体重超过六十五公斤，我仿佛能听见小甲壳不堪重负的呻吟。

为了让身边两位能坐得宽松点，我挺直腰杆，双手抓着前座的椅背，下身只象征性地沾了座椅半条边，整个人都快趴到了库洛洛和二舅中间。

库洛洛的脸映在后视镜上，我刚看过去，下一秒我们的视线就在后视镜里狭路相逢。我做了一个鬼脸，库洛洛面无表情，反手摁着我的头把我推了回去。

二舅在一旁笑：“总算有人能治你了。”

我呸。

太后直系旁系的兄弟姐妹众多，家族谱系摊开来能铺满一张饭桌，我顶头上司是太后的表弟，而车上这个这是太后一奶同胞的亲弟——之一。太后有两个弟弟一个妹妹，车上这位行二。二舅早年来本市打拼，到如今也算是有家有产，他时常跑来我司找表舅喝茶，因此对我的工作内容和放假时间都了如指掌，这次就是他提议回老家过节。

上周末太后一看到库洛洛买回来的甲壳虫，立刻化身生活小喇叭跑去亲友圈里广而告之，炫耀她的女婿体贴又包容，轻易听信她不当家不知柴米贵的女儿花言巧语，拿两辆车的钱买一辆中看不中用的花架子。

我愤愤不平，有本事你就别兴致勃勃地叫库洛洛教你啊。

在太后第二次误把油门当成刹车之后，我立刻没收了车钥匙，库洛洛这次总算与我统一战线，我想他心里一定是大写的累。

堂堂横行世间的幻影旅团团长流落异界，一朝沦为驾校教练，真是闻者伤心，见者落泪。

听完我的感慨，库洛洛当场给了我一个皮笑肉不笑的假笑。我想要不是认为我这里可能存在回去猎人世界的关键他早就远走高飞了，哪里还会浪费时间和我们演戏。

就在我认为他差不多该按捺不住空虚寂寞、时刻准备放飞自我的时候，太后接到了二舅的电话，问我们双节要不要回老家去过，毕竟有了自驾车就不必再像以前一样抢票赶车，可以优哉游哉地上路，还能到处去逛一逛。

我一万个乐意。

因为各自的工作和学习限制，我们每年只在春节时才能回老家，而老家那里一到冬天不是刮风就是下雨，每天都冻成狗，不像现在金秋时节，秋高气爽，蟹肥鱼美，一想到那些海鲜我就口水泛滥。

然而这事轮不到我做主，库洛洛买车只是以我为借口，虽然他答应太后国庆后再搬家，但他未必乐意这么长时间都跟我们一起跑，如果他想甩开我们单飞，也有千百种办法说服太后，决定权在他手上。

我暗地里对库洛洛投以征询的目光。

库洛洛当时思考了一下，没有直接回答，而是问道：“老家在潭县是吗？曾听阿恋说起过。”

我说过吗？

“在西城八府的时候，忘了吗？”库洛洛体贴地提醒，我恍然大悟，原来是一起去看千年女尸那次。

原来已经过了这么久。

“那地方叫赤霞村，在海边，离潭县县城还远。现在火车和高速都通了，不像以前，回去一趟要大半天。我们开车去就是走高速，下了高速只要再开一段山路就到了。”

太后拿出手机，调出老家的照片，照片里半张山野半张海，山和海都干净极了，强劲的海风吹得山坡上的果树在照片上晃出了手抖效果，但远处的海与天空都十分平静，正当夕阳西下，海面呈现出温暖的橘红色，与漫天红霞交相辉映，在海平线融为一体。

“漂亮吧？到时候你们想去海上玩，就找人给你们开船，想去挖贝壳捡海螺啊，就叫你们舅舅带着去。到处都能玩，早上还能看日出，刘恋以前每天都睡到日上三竿，从来没看过，这次你们一定要一起去。”

自动过滤掉最后早起看日出的部分，我听得心潮澎湃、心驰神往。

管他库洛洛去不去，反正我一定要去！

我诚实地表达了真实想法，换来太后恶狠狠的瞪视，好在库洛洛在她大放厥词之前就做出了决定：“那就一起去吧，我也想看看阿姨和阿恋的故乡。”

他笑得温柔至极。

虽然清楚这只是伪装，我还是差点一脚陷落。

安玲搭车的客运站和高速路不是一个方向，我们在半途中最方便她转车的地方停下。

“假期愉快！”

“假期愉快！一路平安！”

安玲拿上行李，对我们挥了挥手，登上随后而来的公交车。

“西鲁下来吧，刘恋去开。”太后推了我一把。

随着她的指令，车上人员的座位分布又发生了变化，我脱掉高跟鞋换上平底鞋坐进驾驶座，二舅回到后座，换库洛洛坐到副驾驶座上。

在他坐下的一瞬间，我心中从未开过高速的不安奇异地被抚平了。

“现在开始为您导航，请输入目的地。”

右侧传来平板的电子合成音，库洛洛不需要我发话就打开了导航，他可真清楚我有什么毛病。

“开慢点，别怕，这几天你开得很好。”

他装模作样起来可谓男友力爆表，于是我也甜蜜一笑：“我不怕，不是有你在吗。”

接着我系上安全带，调整好椅背，放下手刹，平稳地踩下油门。

“你们的小命现在都在我手上，对我尊敬点啊，别说什么我不爱听的话。”

太后立刻在背后对我的天灵盖施以黑手：“少废话，好好开你的车。”

没有人性。

从公司这片上高速得经过市区，好在还不到下班高峰期，车流量不算大，上了高速之后更是一片坦途。今年国家规定中秋国庆期间高速免费，所以大部分车主都想等到明天去享受新政策，此时高速公路上除了货车和大巴，只有了了几辆本省的私家小轿车。

国人遇事都爱扎堆，我们选择今天出发正是为了避开新政策施行时必然会出现的高速大拥堵。

“人家跑大几千公里，免收过路费才有意义，我们就跑几百公里，何必去省那点钱。明天这条路肯定动都动不了。”

二舅经验老道地侃侃而谈，我聚精会神地握着方向盘没有回话，车速现在已经超过八十，一个走神都可能酿成一场车祸。

库洛洛在我开上高速十分钟后就又变回放羊态度，靠在车窗上悠闲地看书。我仔细观察了一番周边路况，然后大着胆子偏过头，飞快地扫了一眼，发现他看的是一本巴掌大的漫画。

嗯？他怎么会有漫画？

“看路。刚才有一个限速标志，你已经开到九十了。”

“啊啊是吗？”我赶紧点踩刹车降速，果然看到前方出现了测速探头，“导航竟然没报？”

“导航也不是万能的，它只是一个辅助工具，你应该靠自己。”库洛洛抬手从架子上拿下手机，关掉导航塞进了衣兜里。

“等等！我拿什么认路？”

“路标。”

太后在后头插话：“西鲁说得对，这不到处都是路标？你自己不记路还开什么车？”

“做人讲道理啊，一天到晚说‘反正现在有导航’的人是谁？”

“好了好了不要吵，司机开车谨记不要和乘客吵架，乘客坐车谨记不要和司机吵架，命重要。”

见我和太后又开始搭擂台，二舅赶紧出声。

我不忿：“是她无理取闹！”

“刘恋。”

正当我开始怒火中烧时，库洛洛突然叫了我的名字，毫无起伏的声音就像灭火器，我脑袋一凉，顿时冷静下来。

太后没有开车的顾虑，调转枪口对准二舅：“刚刚才被吊销驾照的人还来教训我们？”

二舅也默默闭上嘴。

从小到大我都经常因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事和太后吵得不可开交，盖因我们的脾气是一脉相承的暴躁，又是如出一辙的得理不饶人，真吵起来谁都不肯让步，最后不是我摔东西就是太后摔东西。

然而力的作用是相互的，这回库洛洛按住了我，二舅深知太后秉性也不接茬，没人火上浇油，太后的火气来得快去得也快，等我们从加油站出来之后她已经又与二舅相谈甚欢。

接下来直到出了高速收费站，车上的气氛都十分融洽，库洛洛看完漫画也加入谈话，聊的都是些老家的陈年旧事，太后和二舅起码说了七八个我小时候的糗事。

请你们不要太把库洛洛不当外人好吗？

一路顺遂地下了高速，我们在县城找了一家大排档吃了一顿以各种海鲜为主的美味晚餐，出来后天都快黑了，我们准备开上山路。

潭县是个比X市还要地形崎岖的地方，开发难度大、建设成本高，因此经济并不发达，复杂的环境也限制了各个聚落间的交通往来，虽不至于闭塞，但有些山间村镇看起来起码与外面的城市相差十年有余。

此时出现在我眼前的就是铺设在山岭间、只是初露端倪就已令人眼花缭乱的盘山公路，夕阳余晖褪去的地方昏暗难辨，那路窄得如果两辆货车擦肩而过，其中一辆车可能得有半边轮子悬空。

简而言之，看着腿软。我拉住库洛洛：“鲁西鲁你是不是接替我一下？白天也就算了，现在这路我实在不敢开。”

库洛洛下车看了看：“这种路况对你来说是有点为难。”

我生怕他下一句又是“作为锻炼也不错。”

这时候二舅也走下车，张望了几眼后拍板道：“这路我熟我来开，这边交警管不到，后面进村那山路比这还窄，你们更开不了。”

太后也不再提二舅被吊销的驾照：“你们两个都累了一下午了，来后面休息一下，我盯着你们二舅，不让他乱开。”

我如蒙大赦，立刻钻进后座，太后换到副驾驶座。库洛洛从另一头上车坐到我旁边，装满行李的甲壳虫后座对他而言有些拥挤，关上门后他侧着身子斜靠在车门上，两条长腿才得以舒展一些。

世间车型千百种，我不懂他为什么偏偏挑中了甲壳虫，我发誓真的没有进过谗言。

二舅平稳地开动汽车，太后与其说是监督他，不如说是换了一个地方和他聊天。

我掏出手机，先是刷了一会儿微博，发了几张晚饭的照片，接着给库洛洛发短信：「当时为什么不买常规车型而选甲壳虫？你看人一多就不方便。」

库洛洛以手肘撑着车窗，脑袋搁在手臂上，听到短信提示音后他拿出手机。虽然我们的身高差不了几公分，但男人的手掌总会更大一些，同一款手机在他手里就显得大小适宜。

他直接用大拇指在屏幕上敲了几下：「可爱。」

我盯着这两个字，反复确认，简直不敢承认自己认识汉字！

紧接着又是“叮咚”一声：「开玩笑的。这个车型看起来比较适合你这样的女性。」

我这样的是哪样的？像甲壳虫车一样华而不实吗？

无端又被人身攻击了一下，我在黑暗中翻了一个白眼。

「话说你从哪里弄来的漫画？我家没有漫画吧？」

「书店里看到，觉得有意思就买了。」

「没想到你是会看JOJO的库洛洛，想和屌爷一起不做人吗。能不能问一下你为什么喜欢书？看你连念能力都是书，肯定是喜欢的吧？」

身边好像传来了一声轻笑，在太后和二舅的谈话声中听不真切。

「喜欢啊。每一本书，不论形式、题材、内容，也无论水平高低、质量好坏，都是写作者“思想”的载体，而思想往往又能透露一个人的成长经历与思维模式，因此阅读一本书，就是阅读一个人。人的思想能创造出新的世界与新的人，我觉得这十分有趣。」

这一刻我蓦然想起他曾经说过的一句话：“通过一个人的能力就能细细品味他内心的黑暗。”

而他觉得人类有趣，是因为人类拥有各式各样的思想吗？

似懂非懂，透着古怪的味道，仿佛把自己排除在人类之外。

「你以此为乐吗？」

「当然。」

这个话题或许不该再继续下去了。

我不找库洛洛的话库洛洛绝对不会主动找我，见我收起手机、往后一靠假装晕车，他也收起手机，偏头看着窗外黑色的山影。

车子偶尔会途经毗邻大海的山道，辽阔的海面刚刚出现，前路转个弯又一头扎进群山中。浅淡的月光不足以令我看清夜晚原生的世界，此时我万分羡慕库洛洛这样眼力卓绝的人，他一定能看到许多常人目所不及的奇景。

但这个世界也有许多动人心魄的景色，它同样美丽。

我踢了踢库洛洛的脚：“明天早上去不去看日出？”

“好啊，但是你起得来？”

“她要是不起来你就把她拖起来！”太后在前面横插一嘴。

“别闹。我肯定起来，看我这就把闹钟定到五点半。”大不了看完接着睡。

太后和二舅在前面发出了打破人间亲情的嘲笑，库洛洛也在笑，只是笑得比较含蓄。他边笑边说：“那好，明天五点半我来找你。”

“哼。”我就知道你们都不相信我！

一路谈笑，车子拐出盘山公路，沿着另一条更窄上三分之一的水泥路向上开。

这是通往赤霞村唯一一条陆路。几十年前，这条水泥路还只是一条由山民日久天长走出来的山间小径，那时候赤霞村与外界的交流主要靠船，因为海路空旷，船舶载物能力远超人力运输。

此地村民既捕鱼也种地，自给自足之外的富余产出向外流通，于是生活越变越好，近海小渔船换成了大型远洋渔船，养殖渔排也成片地搭起来。村民们随即发现现有的交通方式已经不能满足需要，于是村干部和村里有名望的人家带头集资从县城请人修路。

路修好之后，年轻人纷纷外出闯荡，改革开放的风刚刮起来时遍地商机，随着荣归故里的人们回来的除了钱还有车，石头路又变得满足不了车进车出的需求，村政府就又修了水泥路。

然而过了没几年，大家发现还是外头的生活多姿多彩，尽管家家户户都筑起了小洋楼，村民们还是渐渐将生活重心转移到大城市的新居里，像我们这样逢年过节才回来一趟的比比皆是。反倒是一些有钱老外不知出于什么样的脑回路，特地跑来村里买地建房，村民说一年到头也见不着他们住几回。

家里的老房子同样早就改头换面，太后姐弟几个闯出名堂之后合资翻修过几次，簇新的小楼远远看去也挺气派。房子周边荒废的菜田直接改建成停车场，我们的甲壳虫现在就停在那里。

下车之后我和太后手挽手走在前头，二舅和库洛洛一手一个旅行箱跟在后面。

进门就是一个宽敞的天井，为了迎接我们而特地开了大灯，明亮无比。

两个老人先后走过来。我扬起笑脸，喊：“外公外婆！”

外公外婆也是笑容满面，脸上每个褶子都透着喜气，外公抬眼看到库洛洛更是笑成了一朵花：“这是阿恋的男朋友吧？你妈妈跟我说过。”

库洛洛走到我身边，笑着问了一声好。

“好好好，是个好孩子，你也叫外公外婆吧，来这里就当是自己家，不要客气。”外公说完回头又拍着我的背，“总算见到你找朋友了，再不找，过几年外公外婆就看不见咯。”

虽然平时日很烦逼婚相亲，但此刻听到外公的话，我还是禁不住鼻子一酸。

在门口简单寒暄完，我们齐齐向二楼进发。

房子改建后极有现代农村土洋结合的特点，共有三层，一楼是厨房和饭厅，饭厅也兼做外公的棋牌室；二楼以上是起居处，有一个宽大的客厅，并四间卧室，共用一个卫浴；三楼半边是露台，半边是两间卧室。整栋楼合计六间卧室，分别属于外公外婆、太外婆和现已去世的太外公，中间一辈姐弟四个一人一间。

二楼的客厅里，电视开得很大声，沙发上坐着一个白发苍苍的老人。看到我们，老人颤颤巍巍地想站起来，我一个箭步冲过去，揽着她坐回去。

外公外婆去帮我们收拾房间，二舅拎着行李箱跟过去帮忙，库洛洛被太后拉住，坐到另一边的沙发上。

“太太。”我对老人喊。

这是本地方言里对太外婆的称呼，我至今不知道翻译成普通话该怎么说。

太外婆激动地抓住我的手，含糊地说了一串方言。她年轻时普通话还没有普及，而我则恰恰相反，生长没有方言的语境里，因此祖孙对话犹如鸡同鸭讲。

不过日子久了我半蒙半猜也能知道她的意思，不外乎：回来啦？路上累不累？住多久？和妈妈好不好？工作辛不辛苦？有没有喜欢的男孩子……

固定程序。

太后听到最后，把库洛洛推上前，太外婆年龄大了精神不济，难免不周全，这才看到库洛洛。

“这是阿恋的男朋友。西鲁，喊太太。”太后在旁边说。

库洛洛还没来得及张口，太外婆就撒开我，一把抓住库洛洛的手，同样用一串不知所云的方言招待他。

“太太夸你长得好，看着聪明有本事。”太后同声传译。

为了配合太外婆，库洛洛微微弯下腰，含着恰到好处的笑。老人家最喜欢这样眉清目秀又乖巧懂事的男孩子，库洛洛似乎也是耐心非凡，一直听太外婆唠叨到最后。

太外婆其实也知道彼此语言不通，激动完就让我和库洛洛去休息，留下太后陪她说话。

我带着库洛洛走上三楼，清凉的海风从阳台大门涌进楼里，吹得人一阵神清气爽。

“你的房间是左边这个，右边是我的。当然你要是更满意左边那个我也能让给你几天。”我指着三楼并排的两间房对库洛洛说。

库洛洛看着那两扇几乎挨在一起的房门，露出奇怪的表情，捂着嘴沉默了一会儿。

我也奇怪地看着他：“选个房间的事你需要这么深思熟虑吗？”

“不，”库洛洛放下手，“我没想到会被和你单独安排在一起。看来那个能力比我预计的还要奇特，你母亲竟然真的这么相信我。”

我忍不住翻了个白眼：“她说不定还觉得我占便宜呢。”

果不其然，直到睡下，太后都没有对库洛洛与我比邻而居这件事发表任何意见，陪几个老人聊完天她就洗洗睡了，倒是二舅对此颇有微词，私底下发短信让我晚上锁好门。

我隔着手机给二舅点了个赞，您可真是慧眼如炬！

各自进屋前，库洛洛站在门口，表示他要重新衡量修改记忆这个能力的价值，我也是直到现在才知道能力的名字是“旁若无人的独角戏”，听着就很可悲。

据库洛洛了解，独角戏只修改使用对象的记忆，而不会修改其性格与思维模式，太后对库洛洛毫无道理、违背本性的信任与能力制约有出入，是一个难得的可以长期观察的样本。

“你见过盗贼秘笈里的书签吧？那是我为了使用盗得的双手限定能力而开发出的附属能力。念能力会随着使用者的需要和熟练度提升产生出人意料的演变，也许在我对你母亲使用独角戏之后，它发生了什么有趣的变化。”库洛洛饶有兴致地说。

我皱起眉：“太后是人不是样本谢谢。这种话你放在心里就行了，不用告诉我。”

“啊抱歉抱歉，下次会注意。”库洛洛毫无诚意地道了个歉，进屋关上门。

相处至今，我多少了解他的异常之处，对此也只是难受了一会儿就抛诸脑后。

也许无论是哪边的世界，对他来说都只是观察人类这种“样本”的实验室吧。

第二天清晨，闹钟比生物钟更早叫醒我，我迷迷糊糊地想着今天又不要上班闹钟抽什么风，而后摸索着关掉闹钟，翻过身打算继续睡。

就在这时响起了敲门声，“叩叩叩”，“叩叩叩”，幻觉般响了两次就停了。

对啦，就是幻觉。我拉高被子裹住头。

躺了一会儿，整个人反而越来越清醒，总有一种奇怪的感觉让我无法安心入眠。我将眼罩拉开一条缝往外看了看，透过窗户的朦胧晨光显示时间还早。

正面毫无异常，后面却有如芒刺在背。

我一把掀开眼罩，猛然回过头。

床边悄无声息地立着一条黑影，不知站了多久，在晨光照不到的阴影里注视我，乌黑的双眼幽幽发光，隐约还能看见一张惨白的脸。

我头皮一炸、喉头一哽，几欲尖叫而出。

但在电光石火之间，我突然想起了一个人！

“……库洛洛？”

“啊……是我。你的胆子真的变大了。”

温润的嗓音中夹着几不可查的失望。“啪”的一声，库洛洛打开了床头灯。

我戴上眼镜，僵着脸与这个惯犯对视。

“鲁西鲁先生，有个问题我一直想请教一下，不知道你方不方便。”

“请。”

“请问，你，为什么，总能，这么，肆无忌惮，地，闯进，女性，的，卧房？”

我艰难地从齿缝间挤出这句话。昨晚就该听二舅的话锁上门！

库洛洛状似疑惑地歪头：“你又忘了吗？昨天我答应过你今天五点半来找你。”他低头拿出手机看了一眼，“现在是五点三十五分。”

我终于想起睡着之后就被我抛到九霄云外的约定，按理来说我应该为此感到羞愧，但此时我唯一的想法只有“厉鬼准点来索命”。

“三十六分了，你还要化妆吗？”

我甩开被子：“化什么妆！太阳公公又不会因为我带妆去见他就多给我一点阳光！出去啦，我要换衣服！”

因为有好几次这种前车之鉴，把库洛洛赶出去之后我立刻锁上门。如果他无聊到只能来消遣我，还是请他快点自由地飞吧。

山里的清晨有些冷，我穿上长袖长裤休闲装，抓起洗漱包冲进位于二楼的浴室。

二楼空无一人，所有房间都房门紧闭。草草梳洗过后，我披着头发直奔一楼。

一楼只亮着一盏节能灯，照亮天井半片地。厨房里有鼓风机的声音隆隆作响，村里不少人家还保持用土灶的习惯，需要鼓风机助燃，我想这是外婆在做早饭，她总是起得很早。

库洛洛也在厨房里，我跑过去时看到他正坐在灶边，伸手往灶眼里添柴，外婆在旁边洗菜，一边用夹着方言的普通话教他怎么烧火。

他还用教吗？

“外婆。”我在门口跟外婆问好，然后转向库洛洛：“鲁西鲁同志，起驾啦。”

库洛洛按照外婆的指示码好柴禾、点上火，然后才站起身。

外婆知道我们要去看日出，在我们离开前分别塞给我们一个水煮蛋，并让我们早去早回，不要错过早饭。

我捧着鸡蛋走出门，心想这人手一个蛋去看日出的乡土浪漫可真是别具一格。

拂晓时分，晨光熹微，小径上亮着路灯光，圆月与星辰浅淡的影子还残留在天幕上，空气里满是山与海新鲜的味道。

老家的房子离村口不远，我和库洛洛踩着青石砖往村外走。

我的目标是村外一处天然平台，面积不大但视野十分开阔。虽说赤霞村依山而建、整体分布高低错落，在任何一个地方都看得到海，但观赏日出这种事仅仅只是“看得到”远远不够，我付出五点半起床、还被库洛洛装神弄鬼吓得半死的代价可不是为了一个不完美的日出。

看了看表，离今天的日出时间只差几分钟，远方的海平线上已经有朦胧的光影浮现而出，我不由加快步伐，走了两步索性小跑起来。

几百米对死宅来说也是不小的负担，当我气喘吁吁地跑到那片记忆里的绝佳观景平台时，却看到几个木架，架子上挂满腥味浓重的各色海货。

我捂住鼻子，感觉整个人都要在迎面而来的鱼腥味里崩溃了。

有没有搞错，空地那么多为什么偏偏选这一块！

透过架子极目远眺，海面上那一线刀刃般的光每一秒都在延展拉长，越变越亮，似乎海面下正有庞然之物呼之欲出，远处的氤氲雾气也在渐渐消散。

再换地方肯定来不及，但这种被咸鱼环绕的日出之景我不能接受！

“库洛洛，怎么……”我回过头，正看到库洛洛闲庭信步地走来，边走边剥鸡蛋。

我真的要给他跪了：“你快够了！太阳都快出来了，这边这个样子怎么办啊？”

库洛洛一口咬掉半个蛋，睁着漆黑的大眼睛看向我，腮帮子像仓鼠一样鼓起来，略有些含糊地说：“我可以明天五点就叫你起床。”

“不要！”并不需要这种吓死人的MORNING CALL。

库洛洛又是一口，吃掉了剩下半个鸡蛋：“将就着看一下吧。”

“人生不可以将就！不要！”

“这可是无理取闹了，为什么第一时间就想到向我求助呢？承担自己的错误不是理所当然的事吗？”

我撇撇嘴，没有回话。赖床迟到固然是我有错在先，但被一个为所欲为的强盗头子教导做人的道理，感觉整个人生都没有指望了。

不甘地回头看了一眼越发明亮的海平线，我拖着脚步慢慢往回走。

回去就把闹钟定到五点！

不开心。

经过库洛洛时，背后传来夸张的叹息：“怎么好像被我欺负了一样，没发现你这么会撒娇。”

我回头瞪他：“你哪只眼睛看到我在撒娇？”

库洛洛摊摊手，不言而喻。

“过来。”他接着说。

我狐疑地看着他。

“你不是想看日出吗？”库洛洛见我站着不动，干脆抬脚走了过来，同时向左右看了看。

远近了无人烟。

“捂住嘴。再问就真来不及了。”

虽然不知道他想做什么，但看得出来是改变主意打算帮忙了，我乖乖捂住嘴。下一秒，视野突然一歪，库洛洛光滑的下颌和同样光滑的耳坠一同撞进来，我感到整个人腾空而起。

真的是腾·空·而·起！

卧槽！妈妈我在飞！

耳边风声呼啸，如果不是库洛洛有先见之明让我捂住嘴，我的喊声已经响彻山野。

好像也就一眨眼，库洛洛抱着我落在一棵大树的树冠上，我惊魂未卜地看着他白皙的侧脸，心如擂鼓，连呼吸都差点忘记了，满满的惊吓中又隐隐生出兴奋。

太刺激了，今天就算没看到日出都不亏。

库洛洛将我放下，我扶着他站稳，低头看到脚下踩着的竟然是一根小臂粗的树桠，透过枝叶缝隙还能看到山脚嶙峋的山石和繁盛的杂草。

吓死恐高症了！

此刻什么节操脸面都可以不要，我立刻手脚并用抱住库洛洛，就像抱着生命里唯一的支柱。

库洛洛不动如山，仿佛扑在身上这一百一十斤重量只是一阵轻风，对他脚踏小树枝的伟岸身姿没有半分影响。

这不科学。

“我说……”

正要发问，库洛洛突然抬起手，竖起食指，轻轻“嘘”了一声：“有什么问题稍后再说，先看你想看的。”

旭日在东方升起。

登高远望，海面一览无遗，遥远的海平线仿佛也触手可及。

天空干净得没有一片云，夜色的靛蓝稀释般向东方淡去，直到海天相接的地方，橙红色的光芒逐渐延展而出，将那一片的天和海都染上琥珀般的色彩。

掠过树顶的风有些猛烈，树冠随风摇晃，发出“沙沙”的声响。我更加抱紧库洛洛，感受到他的体温透过衬衣源源不断地传来。

“真美啊。”我注视着天边的霞光赞叹道，对于生活在高楼林立的水泥都市里的人来说，这种美景堪称难得一见。

库洛洛没有回话，只有轻浅而绵长的呼吸声在我耳边起伏。我不由看向他，他的脸既没有被风吹得冷硬，也没有被晨曦所温暖，而是像一尊亘古不变的雕塑，漠然看着世事流转。

你喜欢这个世界吗？

会为此而停留吗？

库洛洛转过眼，安静地看着我，眼中除了我的倒影什么都没有。

我对他笑了笑，同样一言不发，转回头继续看着天边。

海平线上渗出金红色的光，光点迅速变大，肉眼可见的圆盘慢慢浮现，当它终于挣脱般跃出海面、万丈光芒退却所有徘徊不去的黑暗时，我几乎想要顶礼膜拜。

人类早期将自然万物都赋予神性，面对此情此景，我想如果世界上真的有神，这便是祂至伟的形容。

它和我身边的人，都是我生命中可遇不可求的奇迹。这辈子我可能只会看这一次日出，也只会在这一次遇到库洛洛。太阳落下还会再度升起，库洛洛回去之后也许再也不会到来。

但此时此刻，他们是我能够抓住的真实。

沉默地看完日出，我和库洛洛谁也没有动作。

过了一会儿，天色大亮，气温随着太阳升起也逐渐爬升。我小心翼翼地动了动有些发麻的脚，虽然将全身重量都交给库洛洛担负，但狭窄的树枝还是难以立足，总让人觉得摇摇欲坠。

正想催他回去，库洛洛突然出声，他抬起头，让阳光照在脸上，自言自语般说道：“那边的世界有一棵巨大的树，总高1784米，人们称它为世界树，每年都会有许多人前去挑战攀登。那是世界上最高的树，我曾在那上面看过一次日出。”

我顿时忘了脚下的小树枝，好奇且有些急不可耐地问道：“有什么感想吗？”

“啊……”库洛洛眯起眼睛，“当时想着：能诞生于世真是太好了。”

我禁不住也笑了起来：“这一次，我的想法与你相同。”

若不诞生于此世，如何能见到这个世界的雄壮与美丽？

“在世界第一高的树顶上看到的景色肯定非常壮观吧？”

“我不知道。”

我一愣，这个回答不像库洛洛。

“普通人或许会觉得困难，但那棵树对于我这样的念能力者而言连‘挑战’都称不上，爬到一半觉得没意思就下去了。一开始也只是旅游到那附近，一时兴起而已。如果是长成的世界树，或许还值得期待。”他敛起笑容淡漠地说完，而后揽住我的肩膀再次抱起我，“下去吧。”

“哦。”我十分自觉地捂住嘴巴。

脚踏实地之后，这场日出之赏宣告结束。

库洛洛松开我，抬腿就走。我在原地费解地看着刚刚立足过的树，那枝干虽然高大却并不粗壮。

“为什么它能承受我们两人的重量？又是你的能力吗？”

“不是能力。”库洛洛闻言停下脚步，弯腰捡起一片树叶，夹在双指之间，向着大树轻轻一挥，我看到那片树叶像切豆腐一样没入树干，“念的应用技之一，周，可强化物体。在树上时我的念加强了树枝的承受力。”

“卧槽好凶残！”

人人都会这一手的话车站机场还要什么安检！

“说起来，你要不要学念？既然念的本质是生命能量，我想或许这边的人也能学会。”库洛洛突然语出惊人。

我心动了一瞬，断然拒绝：“我才不要做你的试验品，你肯定不会等我慢慢修行出念，强行开精孔我这么大年龄会死人的！”

“说得也是。”库洛洛竟然点了点头，很显然看不上我平庸的资质。

每一次刚觉得他可靠都会立刻被无情打脸。


	7. 千里共明月

回去的路走到一半，库洛洛拐上后山的小径，说是去逛逛。后山不像本地其他山区一样经过开发，自然环境保持得相当完好，风景也很迷人，还有野菜野果，如果是平时我肯定会跟他一起去，但我现在只想睡觉。

挥别库洛洛，我打着哈欠继续慢腾腾地往回走。

现在还不到六点半，农村已经习惯早起，村里弥漫着一股饭香。回到房子时外婆正端着早饭从厨房出来，我立刻小跑两步过去接过托盘。

饭菜碗筷齐上桌，我拉着外婆坐下，不然她会等到大部分人都起床之后才一起吃。

外婆端起粥正要喝，突然又想起什么，看向桌上另一碗没有任何归属的饭：“阿弟怎么没回来？”

“阿弟”是本地方言里对所有青少年男性的统一称呼，此时特指库洛洛。

我一口饭一口菜吃得香，含糊地回道：“他去后山玩了。”见外婆还想说什么，我夹过去一筷子菜，“他都那么大的人了，饿了自己会回来。外婆吃饭。”

反正走丢谁也不可能走丢他库洛洛。

吃完我就回房继续睡回笼觉，这次没有任何打扰，心满意足睡到自然醒之后，我窝在床上刷微博，屏幕上突然跳出信息提示，发件人是库洛洛。

「醒了吗？外婆让你下来吃饭。」

他终于迈出中老年妇女之友的一大步了吗？

我回道：「来了。」

中午的气温又变成夏天，我换上短装下楼，还没走到一楼就听到哗啦哗啦洗麻将的声音。

天还没黑就搓麻，看来直立行走的吃喝玩乐不止我一个。

麻将桌摆在天井旁采光最好的地方，桌前坐着太后、二舅、外公，另一个是库洛洛。见多不怪，现在他出现在什么地方我都不会惊讶。

淡定地路过他们，我走进厨房帮外婆装饭端菜摆碗筷，摆完之后我站在桌边冲他们喊：“吃饭啦！”

太后吼回来：“别吵！输了算你的！”

所以你们喊我下来只是为了让我干活吗？

我转头就叫外婆来吃饭，别管那群赌鬼了。

过了一会儿，二舅大喊一声：“胡了！”

外公和太后哀嚎着推倒面前的麻将，四个人开始你来我往地算筹码，外公算完一脸喜色，二舅和太后则一边笑一边摇头，看来也是各有输赢，而库洛洛则很有不以物喜不以己悲的从容，摸出钱包掏出两张粉红色毛爷爷，看来今天他是最大输家。

我一边剥螃蟹，一边看得津津有味。

中秋照本地习俗是晚饭最为丰盛，但由于我们到来，外婆对午饭也很是下了一番功夫，桌面上摆满了海鲜和山珍。

二舅剥着一只大海虾，头也不抬地对我和库洛洛说：“下午你们两个穿厚点，阿恋防晒霜带了吗？要是没带就从家里拿两顶帽子，二舅带你们去海边玩。”

我立刻欢呼。

赤霞村依山傍海，山脚下没有沙滩，而是连绵成片的黑色礁石，经年累月受海水养育，长有许多天然贝类，二舅所说的“玩”，正是去采摘它们。

吃完饭二舅到处找工具，我们家没有渔民，也就无从去找正经的采贝工具，因此二舅展示出来的东西可谓五花八门，好在我们只图一乐，对螺丝刀、撬杠、小铲这种和海事八竿子打不着的东西也大为欢迎。

我向看起来最轻便的螺丝刀伸出手，冷不防另一只手也伸了过来。

“你不需要工具吧？”我盯着库洛洛。

什么贝壳扛得住他那手劲啊？他随随便便敲碎一座礁石都不在话下。

“当然需要，人类发明工具不就是用来使用的吗？”库洛洛振振有词，一手抄走了螺丝刀。

“……”

“我要这个！这个顺手！”突然整装待发冒出来的太后把撬杠抓走了。

“阿恋你就负责捡螺吧。”二舅怜悯地拿起小铲子，另一手递给我一个水桶，“来，拿着。”

所以说为什么最不方便的东西是我拿？有没有人性啊你们？

最后我机智地找外公把水桶换成几个大而结实的塑料袋，塞进小背包里，一身轻松地走下山。

下山的路非常难走，连个成型的台阶都没有，只有一些说不清是野生还是人为放置的石头用于落脚，窄得天怒人怨，有些地方干脆只有土坡。

我小心翼翼地走在最后，一步一步往下挪。

二舅离开村里几十年依然不忘本，走起山路如履平地，转眼就失去了踪影，太后戴着墨镜欢快地踩着台阶，走两步就要停下来面朝大海拍个照，转过身再来个自拍，拍完还要隔空嘲笑我：“刘恋你到底是不是我女儿？你老娘我年轻时上山下海，身手多么矫健！像你这个速度，还没到天都黑了！”

话音未落她就在土坡上滑了一下，还好库洛洛眼疾手快抓住她。

看到她没事，轮到我放声嘲笑：“好汉不提当年勇，你年轻时只有现在一半宽好吗！”

太后白了我一眼，转头就夸库洛洛：“西鲁是个好孩子。你看起来瘦，手上挺有劲啊。”

库洛洛笑着说：“平时有锻炼的。”

太后立刻喊回来：“刘恋你学学人家！”

“走你的路吧！小心又滑了！”

然后我继续蜗牛挪动，烈日当头晒得我满脸大汗。俗话说上山容易下山难，最后茫茫山道上只剩下一个孤苦伶仃的我，说好的亲情在哪里？

二十分钟后我终于踩上山脚平实的土路，土路两边是比人高的杂草和成片的灌木，海涛声随风传来，透着静谧闲适的味道。

土路尽头是一个不大不小的码头，此时大型渔船都在远海作业，没两三个月回不来，码头边只拴着几条汽艇和舢板，再远一些的海面上有村民划着木舟往海里下网。

码头上有几个人拿着专业钓具在钓鱼，穿着打扮一看就不是本地人，中间还站着一个老外，二舅和太后在与他们聊天，老外似乎也会中文，交流得十分火热，我猜他就是山顶某栋别墅的所有人。

不远处，库洛洛独自站在码头边，不知道在看海还是在发呆。

听到我的脚步声，他回过头，面色舒缓但没什么表情，衬在蓝天蔚海的背景里，他就像画一样美丽而不真实。自他办好真正的身份证之后就再也没有绑过绷带，额间黑色的等臂十字在阳光下越发深刻，我看着它一阵恍惚。

直到库洛洛走到我身前，我才回过神：“久等了。”

“对你来说，这种速度不算意外。”他平淡地嘲讽——也只有他能将“平淡”与“嘲讽”这两种截然不同的词如此完美结合，让人非但不觉得受到冒犯，反而认为他只是开了个玩笑。

二舅这时候看到我，远远招呼道：“走了！正好刚退潮！”

“来了！”我连忙跑过去，顺着二舅和太后的路线爬上礁石。库洛洛慢悠悠地走在后面，在凹凸不平的礁石上如履平地。

这些礁石与码头相接，大大小小连绵一片，退潮后露出来的部分相当广阔，有着十分明显的高低差。烈日已将礁石表面晒得半干，只在凹槽和石缝里残留有海水，水里密密麻麻地长着贻贝，草绿色的海螺随处可见，还有指甲盖大小的螃蟹爬来爬去。

我们各自分散，库洛洛跑到下方离海面不远的礁石上，我一边捡海螺一边向他靠近。

他正在使用他口中“人类应当使用的工具”，螺丝刀在礁石上一捅就是一个洞，好像那不是坚硬的岩石而是一块黄油。后来他发现还是用手更方便，便调转身子避着太后和二舅直接上手掰，一掰一个，完好无缺，绝不含糊。

我蹲在他身边，看了看自己的纤纤玉手，也试着掰了一下，差点劈了指甲。

“卧槽好硬！螺丝刀你不用了吧？还给我。”说着我直接拿走他扔在脚边的螺丝刀。

库洛洛伸手过来，摘花一样把那片我使了半天劲的贻贝轻松地摘下来。

我啧啧赞叹：“你可真是比什么工具都好使。”

库洛洛厚着脸皮推翻了他原先的论点：“所以人类能依靠的只有自身的力量。水桶呢？”

“水桶多不方便啊。”

我摊开塑料袋，库洛洛一边把摘下来的贻贝放进去，一边说：“如果懒人也像猎人一样评级，你已经拿到三星了吧。”

这次是货真价实的讽刺。我立刻回击：“懒人怎么了？懒人挺好的，懒得偷懒得抢懒得危害社会！”

库洛洛看了我一眼，转头去抓螃蟹，好像很不屑搭理我。

这时太后的喊声从另一边的礁石上传来，让我把桶送过去。我扔下库洛洛，手脚并用地爬到她身边，从背包里掏出塑料袋。

太后嫌弃地接过去：“你真是懒出花了。”

“……你和鲁西鲁串通好了吧？！”

傍晚，夕阳烧出漫天红霞，淡白的月影在东方显露。海面起了波澜，海水以肉眼可见的速度上涨，海浪拍击礁石的力度也逐渐变大。

涨潮时间到了，我们拎着沉甸甸的袋子踏上归途。

即将离开礁石区时，我放下手中的袋子，迎风而立，摸出手机打开自拍模式，背对天空与大海，以身后连绵的黑色礁石、白色浪花与赤红晚霞为背景，举起剪刀手美美地来了一张。

太后本来走在前头，见状立刻跑过来，路过库洛洛时一把将她的手机塞进库洛洛手里，而后一个熊抱把我抱了个满怀。

“来，西鲁，给我们两母女拍一张。”

库洛洛一手提着塑料袋，一手举着手机，嘴里像模像样地指挥道：“阿姨松一松手，稍微站开一些。刘恋，你的眼镜歪了。”

我和太后在他的指挥下摆出自认完美的POSE，拍完之后太后拿过手机欣赏，十分满意。

库洛洛正要功成身退，我也拎起袋子准备走人。

“等等，风景这么好看，刘恋你和西鲁一起来一张，留个美好回忆。”太后说着就把库洛洛向我推来。

被太后碰到肩膀时库洛洛似乎顿了一下，随即恢复如常，顺势向我走来。没有人注意到他那细微的肢体变化，太后甚至还在对我挤眉弄眼。

从表情上我分辨不出库洛洛是否因此不悦，他只是一如既往端着无懈可击的微笑走到我身边，自然无比地抬手揽住我的肩膀。

我配合地靠过去，身高差不显著，所以并没有小鸟依人的效果。

细微的耳语传来：“用你的手机。”

我偏头看了库洛洛一眼，他微微弯着腰，双目直视前方，脑袋亲昵地歪向我。

“刘恋你那是什么表情？快点，你二舅还在等我们！”太后举着手机不满地喊。

我赶紧亮出我自己的手机：“我不要你拍，你的拍照技术太烂了！不准偷拍啊！”

太后嘀嘀咕咕地把手机塞回衣兜里，我松了一口气，而后抬高手，仰头看向前置摄像头，屏幕里的库洛洛与我视线相接。

我露出笑容，按下快门。

这辈子都想不到会有这么一天，能够与一个虚拟人物的真身同框入镜，人生的际遇真是妙不可言。

图片预览自动跳了出来，照片上的库洛洛的依然表情平淡，只在唇角勾起微末的弧度，显出似有若无的笑，背景里的霞光为他增色不少，温暖的色调使他的面容看起来不再冷漠，取而代之的是沉稳和柔和。

这个男人任何时候都足以入画。

刚拍完情侣照不好立刻分道扬镳，我们手挽手走上码头。

“放心，回去我就把照片删了。”我悄悄说，心里惋惜无比。

“只要你别传到微博上，留着也无妨。”

我一愣，情不自禁地笑起来：“真的啊？”

库洛洛挑了挑眉毛：“我还没有那么小气。”

相较于刚来这个世界时，他似乎变得不再那么难以碰触，哪怕只是我的错觉，这错觉也让人高兴。

我止不住笑意在脸上扩大。

“你们两个人别腻歪了，快点！外婆还等着我们的战利品下锅！”

“来啦！”我拉起库洛洛向那边跑去。

晚饭是中秋这天最重要的一餐，由太后和外婆掌厨，库洛洛给她们打下手，外公和二舅在清洗我们带回来的贝类，备着一会儿下锅。太外婆坐在天井边赏月，而我则双手叉腰，指挥两个表弟把饭桌搬到天井旁月色最好的地方。

“姐姐，你好闲啊。”

大表弟抬着桌子艰难地移动，一边咬牙切齿地对我笑，二表弟在他对面，力气小一些，憋得满脸通红。由于家里人丁兴旺，这张实木饭桌造得能塞下十几口人，分量相当可观。

我让开路，伸出手指虚点了点饭桌应该落位的地方，也笑道：“有事弟弟服其劳嘛。”

大表弟和二表弟分别是大舅和三姨的孩子，年龄相近，都在外省读书，听说我们回来过节还带着他们的“表姐夫”，当即相隔千里一拍即合，杀进千军万马里抢到车票赶回来围观。

两人都遗传了家族特性，长得人高马大，不说话时勉强够得上一表人才，一张口就原形毕露。下午我们回来时他们也刚到，大表弟一看到库洛洛就像发现宝，行李箱都来不及收就凑上去，笑得猥琐至极，一边甜蜜地叫着“姐夫好”，一边伸出手，好似一整套的“恭喜发财红包拿来”。

库洛洛对待长辈礼貌有加，对包括我在内的小辈可没那么客气，当时他平静地扫了一眼大表弟，顺带扫过另一边面忠实奸的二表弟，无视摊在面前的手，皮笑肉不笑地回了一句：“你们好。”

效果立竿见影，两个家伙立刻老实了。

之后库洛洛送东西进厨房，我和两个表弟立正行注目礼恭送他。等他消失在厨房门后，我立刻左右开弓，各给两个表弟的后脑勺赏了一巴掌。

“胡闹什么？”

大表弟捂着脑袋，装模作样地龇牙咧嘴，二表弟揉了揉头，一脸正直地说：“姐姐，这个男人太厉害了，你HOLD不住的，不能要。他还纹身还戴那么奇怪的耳坠，肯定是个中二。”

感谢您二位不看猎人。

“干什么？你们歧视纹身和耳坠吗？你们没有中二过吗？”我效仿库洛洛的神态，冷艳高贵地斜睨他们。

大表弟立刻指着我喊：“你看你看！近朱者赤近墨者黑！”

二表弟严肃点头。

我冷笑一声：“考试过了吗？作业做了吗？论文写了吗？女朋友找了吗？”

听到最后一项，两人一哄而散。

哼，治不了你们。

摆放好桌椅之后两个表弟麻利地溜了，我走进厨房拿碗筷，看到库洛洛在水池边杀鱼，动作干脆利落，刮鳞、剖腹、取内脏一气呵成，改刀深浅得当、分毫不差，看着就令人顿生大材小用之感。

我想起他以前雕的那些萝卜山药花。旅团团员要是知道他们英明神武的团长居然会在平民家里杀鱼切菜，不知会作何感想。

等我摆好碗筷、倒好饮料再回头，库洛擦着手走出厨房，依然是一身不沾人间烟火的超凡脱俗，整个人由里到外都透着干净。

我倒了一杯可乐递给他：“再这样下去我都要忘记你的真实身份了。”

待在火热的厨房里那么久，库洛洛大概是真渴了，拿起杯子一饮而尽。舔舔嘴唇，他说道：“我偶尔也会体验一下不同的生活。这里的生活我融入得越好，你不该越放心吗？”

“你开心就好咯。”我耸耸肩。

反正他还是当自己在玩全息游戏吧。

晚上六点半，饭菜齐上桌，太后举起酒杯大声说：“佳节快乐！”

所有人举杯同庆：“佳节快乐！”

中秋佳节，月圆，人团圆。

我偏头看了一眼身边的库洛洛，心中百感交集，既是因为能和他一起以家人的身份过节，也是因为他会和我们一起过这样的节。

趁着两个表弟吃到半饱窜来窜去地敬酒、桌上闹腾起来的时候，我悄悄拉了拉库洛洛的袖子。

库洛洛抽了一张纸巾擦嘴，微微侧身靠过来。

“你也来了这么久，旅团那边没事吗？”我低声问。

库洛洛似乎没想到我会在这样的时间场合里问起另一边的事，略有点惊讶：“怎么突然想起来问这个？”

我组织了一下语言：“就是……你也知道中秋节的含义吧？”

库洛洛点点头，继而明白过来：“你说‘团圆’吗？嗯……好像没什么特别的意义。旅团不会一直都聚在一起，成员前前后后也换了不少，与其说重要的是人，不如说是旅团这个整体吧。”他思考了一会儿自己的用词，接着说，“但我们并不因为分离而产生思念，也不需要特定的节日来寄托感情。”

“那你一直回不去怎么办？旅团不是急死了吗？”

库洛洛笑了：“不会啊，如果我一直都回不去，那不就和死了一样吗？一旦发生这种情况，根据团规，团员会推选出新的团长。我也不是一开始就是团长的。”[注]

“哈？！”我惊讶万分。这又是什么剧透？

正要追问，库洛洛突然抬起头，背后同时传来大表弟贱兮兮的声音：“姐姐，姐夫，你们太脱离群众了，怎么可以躲着说悄悄话？看我大FFF团替天行道！”

说着他把手搭在我肩上，另一只手向库洛洛捅过去一杯酒，看那透明的颜色，很好，这群家伙还是把白酒拿出来了。

“我们姐姐不喝酒，姐夫你就代劳了吧。”二表弟也跑过来添乱。二舅已经喝高了，在桌子那头叫好，其他人边吃菜边看戏。

这时候叫停好像很没眼色，但真的要坐视他们继续无知地招惹库洛洛吗？

左右为难间，我看到库洛洛突然露出笑容，而愚蠢的弟弟们却还不知道他们已经大难临头。

“好啊，那么我就先干为敬了。”库洛洛仿佛极为熟稔中华酒桌文化，站起来接过酒杯一饮而尽，好像只是干了一口白开水。接着他反客为主，迅速将男人们拖入他的战局，用深不见底的酒量为这群自命不凡的家伙开了一回眼界。

眼看就要尸横遍野，太后赶紧让我把酒收起来，换成果汁。外公外婆和太外婆最喜欢这种热闹，全程乐得见牙不见眼。

表弟们和二舅东倒西歪地回座，库洛洛面不改色，坐下继续吃菜，好像刚才只是出去散了一圈步。

“我说你悠着点啊，那是白酒不是啤酒，度数天差地别的。”

库洛洛啃着螃蟹摆摆手，咽下去之后才说：“不要紧，旅团里有很能喝的家伙，我早就练出来了。”

很能喝的家伙？

窝金吗？

我一时觉得有点复杂，在这种时候提起逝去的团员好像有着特殊的意义。

漫画里库洛洛流泪的一幕不合时宜地重现在脑海里。

当信长拒绝撤退指令执意要为窝金报仇时，库洛洛表示身为特攻队死也是工作之一，既然接受了就别撒娇，看似极端理智下的冷漠无情，但在看到预言诗确认窝金死亡时，他又毫不掩饰地流下泪水，并亲手制造乱局为窝金安魂。

不可以为窝金“个人”报仇，但必须为“团员”报仇，他将旅团置于包括自己的个人之上。

但他真的对团员个体没有感情吗？

‘我希望灵魂存在。’

我想起他曾对我说过的这句话。

也许理智与情感并不总是对立。

饭后的余兴节目是放焰火，一家人爬上顶楼。表弟们点燃引信后飞快地跑开，焰火接二连三蹿到高空，在夜幕上绽放出五光十色的花。

其他家随即也放起了焰火，隆隆响声此起彼伏，在山间回响。

库洛洛站在我身边，清秀的面容在火光映照下忽明忽暗。

“但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。”我低声吟唱了一句。

库洛洛回过头。我望向近乎圆满的明月：“意思是：就算相隔千里，抬头看到的都是同一轮月亮，就像还在彼此身边。”

——即便身处不同的次元、不同的世界，乃至是生死之隔。

“借花献佛，这句话送给你。”

也送给我自己。

过了许久，夜风才送来库洛洛轻浅的回应。

“谢谢。”

农村不像城市，没有丰富的娱乐活动，几个平时喜欢打牌搓麻的人被库洛洛灌了一肚子白酒，夜风一吹不知东南西北，只能互相搀扶着下楼。太后和老人们选择去客厅看中秋晚会，剩下我和库洛洛继续留在天台上。

其他人一脸“我懂”。然而并没有他们想的那么罗曼蒂克，直到睡觉时间，我们也只是各自占据了天台一角吹风赏月而已。

房子的隔音效果不好，二楼电视里的歌舞升平毫无遗漏地传来，间或夹杂着表弟们捣乱的响动。三楼的寂静和二楼的热闹泾渭分明，宛如两个世界，库洛洛在此时变得分外遥远而渺茫，月光下朦胧的侧影仿佛要与黑夜融为一体，形单影只却又怡然自得。

人类因为弱小而不得不抱团求生，因此产生各式各样的社会关系，但并非所有人都惧怕孤独。

我摸出手机看了一眼时间，走到天台门口，犹豫了一下，还是对库洛洛说：“不早了，我先洗洗睡了。今晚那两个熊孩子住你隔壁，他们年轻爱折腾，你别和他们计较。”

两个表弟的到来使房间安排发生变化，我又滚回了太后房间，独占一间房的好日子不过一天就到头，真是可恶！

库洛洛转身斜靠在天台边缘，抬了抬手表示听到。

下楼前我最后看了他一眼，他若有所觉，转过头，似乎露出了一点笑。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

睡前我还是放心不下两个熊表弟，跑到房间对他们展开严肃的再教育，勒令他们不准去打扰库洛洛，不然反被教做人的话别来找我哭。

大表弟“嘤嘤嘤”地说：“姐姐你还没结婚就胳膊肘往外拐。”

我抬手赏了他一个爆栗，顺手给另一边正抱着掌机打游戏的二表弟也凿了一个。二表弟手一抖，GAME OVER的大字炸出满屏焰火。

“卧槽！关我什么事？！干吗连我都打？！”

我点点大表弟，再点点他：“哪里有他哪里就有你！他哪次捣乱没你缩在背后煽风点火？最坏就是你！”

二表弟引颈鸣冤，大表弟贱笑卖队友。

闹到一半他们突然卡了壳，好像被掐住脖子，一秒安静如鸡。

我回过身，果然是库洛洛站在门口。他带着一身刚洗完澡的水汽，灯泡一样的耳坠难得卸了下来，对房里亲切地问道：“还没睡吗？”

“睡了睡了，姐夫晚安！”

两个表弟立刻开始整理床铺，我几乎怀疑他们是不是已经被库洛洛暗中修理过。确认他们不会再有胆子敢去招惹库洛洛，我走出房间，顺手带上房门。

光线被阻隔在门后，走廊里昏暗一片，只有另一边通向天台的门前有半片浅淡的光影。

库洛洛退开一步，在黑暗中看着我，似乎以为我有话要说。

我想了想，无话可说，最后只是道了一声晚安就走下楼。

身后随即传来关门的声音。

第二天正式是国庆，祖国的生日对偏远农村没什么显著影响，村民们照样天不亮就起床，而我则自动进入假日模式，一觉睡到日上三竿。

吃完迟到的早饭，太后赶我去洗衣服，她自己则与外公外婆一起出去走亲戚。

正当我埋头搓着库洛洛的黑衬衫时，门口传来闹腾声，大表弟和二表弟勾肩搭背地蹦进来，人手一根冰棍，后面跟着库洛洛，竟然也在啃雪糕。

他们就因为三根冰棍握手言和了吗？

大表弟一看到我站在水池前，立刻对库洛洛挤眉弄眼：“看看，我们姐姐贤惠吧？”

闻言我目露凶光。

贤惠你妹！

库洛洛但笑不语，慢条斯理地把最后一点蛋筒塞进嘴里。

我挥挥手让他们滚：“谁再碍眼谁过来给我洗衣服。混账为什么我在洗你们的衣服而你们却在吃冰棍？！”

两个表弟商量了一下，一人过来给了我一个拥抱，口甜似蜜地说：“姐姐你最好你最棒了。是吧姐夫？”

我看向库洛洛，他要是也过来给我一个拥抱……我还是不会心甘情愿给他洗衣服！

而库洛洛显然没有OOC到那种地步，他只是抽了一张面巾纸擦擦嘴，笑着道了一句：“辛苦了。”然后挥挥衣袖翩然而去，不留下一片云彩。

二表弟幽幽地说：“真不是东西啊。”

大表弟附和：“不是东西。”

我：“……快滚吧你们，你们三个都不是好东西！”

二十分钟后，我抱着洗好的衣服走上天台，库洛洛正坐在天台边缘石砖垒砌的护栏上，就着阳光聚精会神地阅读一本白皮书。

我放下装衣服的水桶，拿出一根尼龙绳准备现做晾衣绳。这边经年累月风吹日晒，晾衣架很容易损坏，放在屋里的话老人抬来抬去又很麻烦，因此晾衣绳是最为方便的选择。

但对我来说一点都不方便，手残根本不会打紧实的结！失败无数次之后我忍无可忍地喊库洛洛：“我说你是不是来帮我一下？这里头可有你的衣服。”

库洛洛这才抬起头，看看挂在铁架上随风飘扬的绳子，又看看铁架下双手叉腰的我，而后才将那本巴掌大的书塞进裤兜，慢吞吞地走过来，抬手就在铁架上打了一个完美的死结。

“这么简单的事情都不会，”他拉着绳子走向另一个铁架，状似苦恼地说，“到底是懒还是笨？”

“你越来越喜欢对我人身攻击了啊。我可不像你，对什么都有兴趣，不常用的技能学了也是浪费。”

绳子固定好之后我开始挂衣服，库洛洛走回来，弯腰从桶里拿出他自己的长裤，摊平挂在绳子上。

“你很擅长为自己开脱。”

“你也变得爱管闲事了。我就喜欢活得轻轻松松。”我耸耸肩，“话说你又在看什么书？那本好像不是我的，书店里买的吗？”

“不，那是潭县的县志。”

“什么？”

库洛洛露出无奈的神情：“你连县志都不知道吗？”

“不不不别这么鄙视地看我，这个我当然知道。我是问你为什么要看？”

“如你所说，我对什么都有兴趣。”

库洛洛随口说道，仿佛真的只是一时兴起，但我总觉得这不是真实理由。

“那县志是哪里来的？”

“村委有个图书室，收藏了不少地方志和小众自印书籍，也涉及了一些民俗研究和志怪传说。这里的村干部是你家亲戚吧？他看到我感兴趣就送给我了。不过我想你大概没去过那个图书室。”

“这你可猜错了，我还捐过几本书呢。”我得意洋洋地说。

这时候，兜里的手机突然响起短信提示音，太后的电话紧随而至：“刘恋，太太该吃药了，我和外公外婆暂时回不去，你去柜子里拿给太太。药的名称和用量你看短信，千万别拿错！”

“哦，我知道了。”

“千万不能错啊！让西鲁跟着你！”

“……”挂上电话，我沉痛地看向库洛洛，“我发现自从你来了以后，我在这个家已经没有地位可言了。”

“所以你不应该稍微反省一下吗？”库洛洛在我和太后通话时已经晒完了剩下的衣服，拎起水桶向天台的门走去，洒脱的背影让人牙根发痒，恨不能咬上一口。

在库洛洛的监督下，我再三核对过药的品名和用量，分门别类地装进小药盒，倒了一杯温水上楼。

太外婆大毛病没有，但年龄摆在那里，身体确实每况愈下，也出现过几次危急状况，好在都挺了过来。外公外婆没有离开村子的原因，除了不习惯城里的生活，更重要的是为了照顾太外婆，这次大概是看到有库洛洛，太后才会放心把两个老人带出去，她对库洛洛的信任真令人不可思议。

客厅里太外婆正在看电视，她的视力已经不行了，所以电视总是放得很大声。我端着药和水走过去，发现她低着头坐在沙发上，双目紧闭，顿时吓得我膝盖一软。

库洛洛抓住我的手臂，另一只手接过水杯，低声说：“没事，只是睡着了。”

我蹲到太外婆面前仔细看了一会儿。老人呼吸匀称，还有鼾声若隐若现，我大松一口气，而后轻轻叫醒她。

都说老小老小，太外婆面对吃药这事竟然表现出抗拒，明知道我听不懂方言，还是一个劲地拉着我说话，看都不看桌上的药一眼，我提了几次话头都被她打断，只好求助地看向库洛洛。

库洛洛在太外婆身边坐下，温柔地用不知什么时候学会的、夹杂着普通话的方言低声和太外婆说了几句话，太外婆才瘪着嘴不情不愿地吃下药。

旁观全程，我目瞪口呆。

这家伙真是太可怕了！

吃完药，我们扶太外婆回房休息，出来之后我看着库洛洛半天说不出话。

“怎么？”

“……没什么，只是觉得同样都是人类，开了金手指和没开金手指果然差异巨大。”

“觉得不公平吗？”

“不会啊，世界本来就是这样，有庸人、有凡人、也有天才，又没有一个程序员为大家设置同样的初始数值。只不过你们那边还有念能力者和非念能力者之分，要说不公平，那才更不公平吧。”

库洛洛笑了：“那倒未必，你也知道成为念能力者可能要付出生命的代价，而付出如此代价成为念能力者后一无是处的也大有人在。念能力者或许对普通人占据绝对优势，但在念能力者的群体里也有优劣高低和无论怎么努力都达不到的境界。这个世界的学者提出‘物竞天择、适者生存’的观点，我认为同样适用于那边，优胜劣汰的生存法则或许很残酷，但对我来说，那样的世界却因此精彩纷呈。”

“那是因为你足够强大啊。”我叹道。

普通人的世界同样普通，若是譬如流星街，那个猎人世界最符合丛林法则的地方，普通人就只能挣扎求生，遑论感悟世界的精彩，这种话也就库洛洛能说得出口。

“谁会天生就如此强大？天赋异禀而半途夭折的人不计其数，登高才能远望，你明白这个道理。”

“我明白。”

所以我这辈子都只能仰望你了。

扯着些不着边际的东西，我们先后走下楼。

二舅突然从大门后冒出头，看到我们就喊：“走走走，二舅带你们去渔排，有人请客吃饭！你那两个表弟呢？”

“不知道，可能在房间玩游戏吧？”

二舅立刻摸出手机打电话，几分钟后就听到“咚咚咚”下楼的脚步声，两个表弟整装待发，人手一顶遮阳帽跑下来。

见状我一声不吭飞奔上楼，身后隐约传来库洛洛的声音，他奇怪道：“你们姐姐身手也很灵敏嘛。”

我一边换衣服一边嗤之以鼻，你还没见到我追公交的矫健身姿呢！

十分钟画完战斗妆，我冲下楼，他们竟然还原封不动地站在大厅里，看起来并不是在等我。

我问二舅：“我妈和外公外婆呢？”

“外公外婆等一下就回来了，你老妈也一起去。”

正说着，外公外婆走进大门，外公惊讶地问道：“你们怎么还在这里？船已经在码头等好久了。”

而实际上，在码头等我们的不止有船，还有戴着墨镜、打着阳伞的太后，我们踏上码头时她正在和一个渔民聊天。

码头边的海面上飘着一艘小型快艇，就是外公所说的“船”，这种渔民自购的小艇功能广泛，既能运送人和货，也能充作渔船捞捕捞鱼蟹。

太后招呼我们上船。

坐下六个人高马大的家伙之后，快艇立刻往下沉了几分。

“都坐好了没有？！坐好了就出发啦！”快艇主人大喊一声，猛地拉动马达。

马达声轰然而鸣，船身震动起来，船主走回驾驶座将快艇开出码头，很快就到开阔的海域。

今天海上风平浪静，快艇行驶平稳，船主像全天下的自信老司机一样放松下来，转头找我们聊天。

由于我会晕船，所以和库洛洛坐在船头。若是太后和二舅坐在这里，他们会和船主聊一些转头就忘的家长里短，但今天坐得离船主最近的人是库洛洛。

果不其然，库洛洛非常非主流地问了一个匪夷所思的问题：“这边传说里有一个‘吃人的海域’，您知道在哪里吗？”

船主愣了两秒，扭头给了他一个奇怪的眼神，我觉得我能看懂，因为我也正以这样“你在逗我？”的眼神看着库洛洛。

“这个事情外人一般不知道，你从哪里听说的？”船主用满是方言腔调的普通话问，说到一半突然想起来自己还在开船，立刻又转回头。

库洛洛模糊地回道：“在书上看到过，所以有些好奇。”

我想他指的是村委图书室里那些民俗小册子。

地方传说往往具有一定现实基础，这个“吃人的海域”我年幼时也略有耳闻，但当时人小胆怂就没深入了解过，库洛洛在此时提起它，或许是单纯兴趣使然，也或许别有深意，我无从得知，便也凑过去细听。

“四旧都破了还有人搞这些神神鬼鬼！”船主义愤填膺，宛若赛先生的坚定拥趸，说起话来头头是道，“以前科技不发达，航海技术不行，海上多危险啊，那时候还有海盗，有去无回的人多了。加上有的地方洋流复杂，暗礁又多，出点事情很正常嘛。”

“有道理。”库洛洛附和道，“不过我听说建国后这几十年，潭县这边也失踪了一些人吧？”

船主又给了他一个奇怪的眼神：“你这阿弟是做警察的吗？”

“啊，不是的，只是对这类东西感兴趣罢了。”库洛洛看起来有些不好意思，仿佛真对自己身为新世纪大好青年却沉迷怪力乱神之事感到羞愧似的，“如果您不方便的话……”

“有什么好不方便的。你说说哪里不死人？谁知道他们是自己出海遇到意外啊，还是被怎么了往海里一扔。无头公案海了去了，何止我们这里。你要真想知道，就去问老渔民，我们一般不去不熟悉的海域，对不住哈帮不上忙。”

“不会不会，非常感谢。”

过了十几分钟，我们来到一片海上渔排，船主临走时说傍晚再来接我们，又特地跟库洛洛和我道了个别，才开着快艇离开。

我一把拉住库洛洛，等其他人都往前走之后压低声音问道：“你刚才问那些干什么？也太奇怪了吧。”

库洛洛正在饶有兴致地四处张望，闻言头也不回地说：“你在西城八府时不是说过吗？海上有徘徊不去的海盗亡灵，掳走了荣归故里的抗倭英雄。”

“我说的？”西城八府的事远得像天边一样，我想了半天也没想起自己都随口说过什么话，“大概是我说的吧。这种没根没据的鬼故事也能引起你的兴趣？”

库洛洛耸了耸肩：“反正也没有别的事可做。”

他最近已经很少会这样敷衍我了，因此越是漫不经心就越惹人生疑，但他一旦摆出这种态度就意味着“到此为止”，我也只好闭上嘴不再追问。

太后的声音在前面响起来，对一个正向我们走来的人喊道：“大老板！最近生意怎么样啊？”

那个人摇摇晃晃地走过渔排间细窄的木板，边走边大声回道：“亏啦！亏啦！这鱼卖不出去可都便宜你们啦！”

能这样说话的人自然非亲非故，来人正是太后的表弟，我的另一个表舅。

这片渔排实际上只是二表舅的临时副业，心血来潮突发奇想，又不搞市场调研，因此生意江河日下，亏本指日可待。好在他的主业足够挣钱，此时也就看不出什么沮丧，反而在发现库洛洛时突然精神一振。

相同的发展都是套路，这些人一致认为我未来不是成为剩女就是成为姬佬，突然冒出个男朋友就跟扔给他们一个拔了插销的手雷差不多。

参观渔排的过程中，出于对我的疼爱——也可能只是雄性之间的对抗意识——二表舅直接走在库洛洛身边，连太后都被他挤到了后面，各种问题毫不客气地砸向库洛洛，听得我心惊胆战。好在库洛洛发挥正常，对答如流、滴水不漏。过了一会儿就见二表舅回过头，一手缩在腰边偷偷对我竖起大拇指，我想他的意思并不是“这个男人可以”，而是“你能找到这样的男人很可以”。

我挑了挑眉，也回给他一个大拇指。库洛洛用眼角余光瞥了一眼我们两个无聊之人。

接下去的话题就轻松多了，二表舅开始和库洛洛聊起生意经，多是他常年经商的经验之谈，似乎已经完全听信了库洛洛打算创业的说辞，令人惊讶的是库洛洛竟然真能接得住，他的知识面未免太广了一点。

聊到兴头上，二表舅蹲下身打开网箱，给我们看他养的各色海产，说这就是我们的午饭。那些海鱼平平无奇，外形大同小异，完全比不上猎人世界千奇百怪的鱼类，难为库洛洛还能装出一脸兴味。

我无聊地站在一边。大表弟在这时候凑过来，悄悄说：“姐，我们去钓鱼吧？”

“可以有！”

心动不如行动，我和两个表弟立刻脱离群众，七弯八绕地走到搭有木屋的养殖工人休息区，借来几根手工钓竿，齐齐蹲在平台边缘。

吃鱼我拿手，钓鱼我是新手，两个表弟也差不多。过了五分钟我们兴趣锐减，开始轮流打哈欠，两个表弟干脆把钓竿固定在木板上，自己跑去找别的乐子。

身后响起不轻不重的稳当脚步声，库洛洛走过来，站在我身边三步远，眺望着无垠的海面。

“你表舅说你们公司要投资新项目，问我有没有兴趣，我答应了。”他突然语出惊人。

我一个踉跄差点栽进海里，被库洛洛拦腰抱住，往后拖了几步。

“你又要问我钱是从哪里来的吗？”

我勉强站稳，气若游丝地说：“不，我已经习惯了。”

大部分人勤勤恳恳一辈子都无法解决的经济问题对他来说却微不足道，真像一个黑色幽默。

“有进步。”

这夸奖让我满心憔悴。

库洛洛接着说：“是以你的名义投的，回X市之后签合同。虽然不足以令你成为股东，但至少每年能拿不少分红，也不需要承担风险，算是补偿我这段时间给你造成的麻烦吧。”

我愣了愣，觉得他似乎话里有话。正想问个究竟，库洛洛突然轻轻推了我一下，同时往另一边侧移一步。

一个人影如离弦之箭般从我们中间射过，笔直地、惨叫着冲进了海里。

“……什么鬼？”卧槽那不是大表弟吗？！

“啊，他们大概是想趁我不备把我推下去吧。”库洛洛一脸事不关己，“你的弟弟们很活泼。”

我扭头看向身后，果然看到了一捣乱就和大表弟孟不离焦的二表弟，登时怒不可遏：“这个玩笑太过分了！万一他不会游泳怎么办？！”

当然这种“万一”不可能存在，但这两个家伙都成年了做事还没有半点分寸，现在不好好教育未来迟早玩脱。

二表弟“嘿嘿”讪笑，仿佛自知理亏，飞快地扒掉衣裤，也跳进了海里。

我站在原地运气，只等太后过来好好告他们一状。

库洛洛慢悠悠地走到平台边，提起裤脚蹲下身，对海里那两个只敢冒出头的熊孩子笑了笑，似乎并无不悦，但他的声音却轻柔又冰冷：“和外人开玩笑，是怎么都可以，但是刚才你们姐姐就站在我身边，你们就没想过可能会失手把她也推下去吗？”

我和水里的两个人都愣住了，那两个是没想到还有这种可能，而我则是没想到库洛洛会注意到这种可能。

库洛洛接着说：“游高兴了就上来吧，你们姐姐会担心的。”

“哦……我们错了。”两个家伙嗫嚅地说，还是躲在海里。

我叹了一口气：“好了我不怪你们了，早点上来吃饭。”

说完我拉走库洛洛，以免那两个胆小鬼真的吓得不敢上来。

“你刚才在生气吗？”我问，他刚才的表现有点出人意料。

“怎么会，只是一个无伤大雅的恶作剧而已。我想他们这么乐衷于作弄我，是觉得我把他们亲爱的姐姐抢走了吧。你们的感情很好。”

我笑起来：“我们三个年龄差不多，从小玩在一起，感情当然好。”

然而感情好不代表可以为所欲为，如果今天站在这里的不是库洛洛而真是一个不会游泳的普通人，后果不堪设想，所以我转头就把这件事打成小报告上呈太后。

太后闻言立刻把刚从水里爬出来、连衣服都还没穿的两个熊孩子骂得狗血淋头，二舅和二表舅闻声而至，了解来龙去脉后，立刻也加入了这场混合擂台。

我和库洛洛抱胸而立，站在圈外含笑观战。

“我以为你原谅他们了，你对自己人总是很宽容，不是吗？”库洛洛捂着嘴低声说。

“宽容又不是纵容。原谅要在付出代价之后，他们现在只是被家人骂，以后可就不一定了，不吃教训不长记性。”

库洛洛露出一点意外：“也许他们并不会领你的情。”

“我信任我的亲人就像你信任你的团员，而且我也不是为了让别人承情才做事，施与受并不一定对等，无愧于心就行。”

库洛洛浅淡地笑了一下，回过头，很难说是嘲讽还是赞许。

五分钟后，垂头丧气的两个表弟迈着小碎步走到库洛洛面前，大声道歉：“对不起！姐夫！我们以后再也不敢了！”

“该说再也不会了。”我纠正道，说不敢那是有贼心没贼胆。

“我们再也不会了！”两个表弟挤眉弄眼地向我求饶。

我后退一步，避开众人的视线，偷偷抬手捅了一下库洛洛的腰，现在该轮到他出来打圆场了。

这时，库洛洛以一种难以形容的、看似平静但又有些微妙的表情回头看了我一眼，再面对表弟们时就挂上了温和的笑容：“也不是什么大事，我在他们这么大的时候捣过的乱可厉害多了。”

我险些绷不住一脸严肃。

库洛洛二十出头的时候干了什么呢？

我知道的就一个——他带领旅团屠了窟卢塔全族……

这可不是“厉害多了”能形容的，有这么一个凶残的对照，我那只会小打小闹的弟弟们简直就是纯洁可爱的小羊羔。

顿时不知道有什么立场再去教育他们。

此间事了，二表舅大手一挥让我们跟他去吃午饭，说是捞了许多海鱼海虾来招待我们。两个表弟记吃不记打，欢呼一声飞奔而出，大表弟的衣服还没干，所以他基本在裸奔，看得我和太后一脸惨不忍睹。

打起阳伞，我和库洛洛依然走在最后，大家也默认了这样的顺序。我举高手让库洛洛进入阳伞遮挡的范围，走了没两步就被库洛洛接过伞柄。

他可真是比刚来时绅士多了。

真的只过了不到两个月吗？感觉像是过了半辈子那么久。

禁不住笑了出来。

“喂，我刚才捅你的时候你干什么那种表情？”我伸出手指打算往同一个地方再捅一下，还没碰到他的衣服就被库洛洛用另一只手精准地抓住。

我奇怪地看着他。库洛洛沉默半晌，放开我的手，轻叹道：“男人的后腰是禁地啊，没人告诉过你吗？”

“啊？什么禁地？”

“……不，没什么，别放在心上。”

事实证明，劝人“别放在心上”的事反而会让人更加在意，直到坐上饭桌，我都在为库洛洛的话苦思冥想。

饭桌是圆桌，库洛洛坐在我的右手边，而我的左手边则是光着膀子的大表弟。大表弟勤于锻炼，腹肌上有明显的肌肉块，结实又好看——和库洛洛一样。

我悄悄伸出手，以迅雷不及掩耳之势戳上大表弟的后腰。

“噗——”

大表弟一口酒直接喷到隔壁的二表弟脸上。二表弟平静地抹了一把脸，正要拿吃剩的皮皮虾头砸他，就见大表弟满面通红地跳起来：“姐你不是原谅我了吗？怎么还下黑手？！男人的腰不要乱戳！”

右手边突然传来轻咳声，库洛洛似乎呛到了，捂着嘴一边咳嗽一边无奈地看着我。

“……”

也许好像似乎仿佛明白了什么……

所以说我在无意间戳中了库洛洛的敏感点吗？

夕阳西下，我们挥别二表舅，带着他赠送的海产满载而归。

假期和玩乐都在继续，到了第二天，我们又集体前往县城，因为人数严重超标，我们只能放弃自驾车改乘乡镇巴士。

自从山里通了路，本地人也变得爱在假日出游，加上潭县颇有几个拿得出手的旅游景点，也吸引了不少外地游客，与此同时巴士的车型却没有与时俱进，依然是多年前小巧玲珑的模样，因此车里非常拥挤，临近县城时车上的人口密度几乎能与大城市高峰期的公交车相媲美。

好在赤霞村离始发站不远，六个人都有位子坐。

我和库洛洛并排坐在靠后的双人位上，因为猜测他可能不大喜欢这种人挤人又嘈杂的环境，所以我将靠窗的位子让给他。一路上他都看着窗外，神色平淡，也没有说话。他本不该是一个平和的人，甚至热衷于掀起各种血雨腥风，但此时坐在他身边，却仿佛进入了一个宁静的世界，就像仲夏里的夜，抚平所有焦躁与烦闷。

太后和二舅在前座聊天，两个表弟在后座打游戏，我不想破坏这份宁静，就戴上耳机独自听歌。

播放列表走过一半，巴士终于到达县城，在总站里停下。

乘客鱼贯而出。

我走下车，伸了个懒腰活动筋骨，突然听到太后指着不远处的一座山兴高采烈地说：“走！我们爬山去！”

差点把我这老腰给闪了！

“有病啊！我们刚从山上下来！”我哀嚎。

两个表弟刚从游戏里抽身就惊闻噩耗，同样放声哀嚎。

然而我们三人是这家里最没有话语权的底层人士，唯一能说得上话的同辈完全不打算说话，最后我们依然只能跟随太后的方针走。

县城现代化水平尚可，此消彼长，自然景观就显得平平无奇，太后看中的那座山勉强算得上一景。

此山海拔不高，台阶却长得丧心病狂，踏上最后一级阶梯时我甚至怀疑自己听到了来自西方极乐的钟声。

那钟声是真的，不过是从面前的寺庙中传出。这座寺庙在本地颇有声望，信者众而香火鼎盛——也就是油水丰厚——殿堂雕梁画柱、佛像宝相庄严，还未踏进大门就能闻到袅袅香烟。

太后和二舅拖着两个表弟把所有神像拜了个遍，求财求运求健康，不外乎如是，弄得两个表弟苦不堪言。

库洛洛没有遭到太后毒手，我紧跟在他身边也幸免于难，比起香客我们两人更像观光客，随走随看，所有神圣的事物和虔诚的举动也都成为眼中无奇的景象。

“你怎么不去跪拜？不是相信万物有灵吗？”库洛洛停在一尊巨大的佛像前。

佛像金身彩漆，双手结印，眼帘半阖，低垂的目光既像在看着我们，又像是与这芸芸众生全无关联。

我看着佛像那高高在上的脸：“万物有灵，万物皆可为神，但我并不认为人造神能够称之为‘神’。神不需要人类的信仰，也没有必要实现人类的愿望。神理应与人相分离，信仰和祈愿摆在一起不就成了交易吗。”

话虽如此，说到“交易”此等大不敬之言时我还是压低了音量，只竖起手指在空气里虚画了一个等号。

库洛洛看了一圈周围或双手合十念念有词或五体投地顶礼膜拜的人，转身走出大殿。我跟在他身后，一起走到殿后能够俯瞰山景和城镇的露天平台上。

“比起神明本身，反而是制造了神的人更可怕吗。”库洛洛倚着石雕的扶栏，不置可否的笑了一下，“但就算是泛神论者，也是在以自己的想法定义‘神’吧。”

我走到他身边，趴在半人高的扶栏上，耸了耸肩：“我只是反对将神人格化而已。我不信你心里就没点想法。”

库洛洛又是意味不明的一笑，既不承认也不否认，山风扬起他的额发，额间的等臂十字上露在阳光中，尽管没有那件背负逆神印记的大衣，他依然通身都充满宗教色彩。我觉得他不是一个唯物主义无神论者，因为“逆神”本身就等同于承认神的“存在”，但他也绝非一般意义上的“信徒”，甚至就连对待“神”，他也会像对待人类一样冷眼旁观。

即使近在眼前，也比神之所在更加不可捉摸、遥不可及。

这个话题终究没有继续下去。

过了一会儿，太后找了过来，拉着我和库洛洛走到一处偏殿。

殿内不断传来东西掉落的声音和“唰唰唰”洗筷子一样的声音。

刚跨过门槛，我就明白这是干什么了。

打卦、抽签、求神问卜、测算命理，民间迷信活动常见项目。

信则有不信则无，我并不全盘否定此类东西，然而曾经沧海难为水，身边就是一个货真价实的预言师，眼前的一切与之相比便滑稽得像出闹剧。

库洛洛不动声色地问我：“这是占卜？”

我点点头，库洛洛便以一种学术研究的神情专注地围观。

前面的人起身去解签，太后把我推过去跪在蒲团上，还往我手中塞了一个签筒。

我一脸茫然：“我求什么？”

“学业事业我看你也没什么好求的，就求姻缘吧。”太后说着问库洛洛，“西鲁要不要也试试？”

“谢谢，不用了，我看阿恋的结果就行。”库洛洛走到我身边，面带微笑，仿佛在提醒我想起先前的不逊之言。

太后听了他的话，一脸“言之有理”地点头：“也对，都一样。”

我抬起头，在太后看不到的角度对库洛洛翻了个白眼。

按照指示摇出签后，太后拿着我的签跑去找殿内的老和尚解签——有偿制。

我和库洛洛走过去，老和尚看到我们笑得像个弥勒佛一样和善，用方言云山雾绕地扯了半天，太后听完又问库洛洛出生日年月日。猎人世界的时间和现世大不相同，好在库洛洛机敏如常，不假思索地报出身份证上的出生时间。

这种八字能合出来才有鬼了。

……结果还真合出了个好。

我顿时明白了这座寺庙为什么能长年香火不断。

八字相合这事我只当是个笑话，太后却十分高兴，要不是寺庙不提供挑选良辰吉日的服务，她差点让老和尚连婚期都一起勾了。

看她对我的终生大事如此上心，我不敢想象未来库洛洛离开后会变成什么样。

转眼国庆过去大半，往后几天乏善可陈。第三天早上起床洗脸时我震惊地发现脸与躯干呈现出明显色差，当即拒绝了任何暴露于阳光中的活动。

库洛洛表示他出来一趟不想换个地方家里蹲，没有我他也要自己飞，两个表弟立刻毛遂自荐，说是将功补过，热情地做起导游，带着库洛洛到处游山玩水。

不出所料，他们玩脱了。

两个胆大妄为的家伙不知从哪个狐朋狗友家里弄来一支鸟枪，拉上库洛洛偷偷跑去后山打野味。后山不算人迹罕至，村民砍柴种菜时常往来，所以他们想象中的野味并不存在。空手而归也不能改变两个表弟被二舅揍得上蹿下跳的命运，同行的库洛洛因为有一半尚算外人，加之素行良好，所以没有被责骂，只是太后不轻不重地抱怨了两句“怎么也跟着胡闹”云云。

在破口大骂和假装哭爹喊娘的BGM中，我拖着库洛洛上楼：“以前觉得你稳重可靠实在是看错人了，他们俩是熊孩子，你就是熊汉子！”

“提议打猎的可不是我，更别说用枪，你知道我不需要那种东西。”

我回头瞪了他一眼：“但你也没有阻止不是吗？他们根本不会用枪，万一伤到人怎么办？土枪谁知道够不够质量标准，会不会突然炸膛？还有啊，山里有没有保护动物？说不准一枪下去就违法了呢？”

滔滔不绝地数落了五分钟之久，我口干舌燥地回过神，却看见库洛洛正倚在沙发上看书，背后垫了几个如意吉祥的靠枕，上半身深陷其中，显得悠闲又舒适。而我不知何时也坐到了旁边的小沙发上。

“说完了？渴吗？”他就着现下的姿势伸长手，从茶几上的果篮里抓了一个梨子，抬手精准地扔进我怀里。

“……你就没什么想说的吗？”

库洛洛没有回话，为自己拿了一个苹果，“喀嚓喀嚓”地啃起来，津津有味的模样让我也不由自主地啃起手里的梨。

等我们双双扔掉果核、擦干净手，他才说道：“我不觉得自己有什么错，刚才你说的那些危险对我而言都不成立，有我在，当然也不可能让他们遇到危险。”

“我当然知道！我的意思是，错了的是这件事本身。这一次他们胡闹有你跟着，以后呢？”

库洛洛奇怪地看了我一眼：“刘恋，你只是他们的表亲，他们也成年了，管得太宽会被讨厌哦。‘己所不欲，勿施于人’是这个国家的古圣人之言，想必你也知道，你平时反感你母亲对你的管制，自己对别人这么做就没关系吗？这样双重标准不好吧？”

我一噎，竟无从反驳。

过了一会儿，我才干涩地问道：“你也……觉得我对你管得太多吗？”

“是啊。”库洛洛理所当然地答道，令我连苦笑都做不出来，“一开始我感到奇怪，你既不强大，也没有金钱权势，为什么能肆无忌惮地对一个你明知非常危险的人指手画脚？你一边惧怕我，一边又坚定地向我展示你的价值观，这岂不是不自量力？”

不等我想出如何辩白，他又自顾自接着说下去：“不过这也不坏，如同你并不试图改变我、也拒绝被我改变一样，我也如此待你。立场坚定且固守原则的人并不惹人生厌。”

我勉强笑道：“我该谢谢你的夸奖吗。”

库洛洛瞥了我一眼：“我没有在讽刺你，不想笑就不要笑了。”

楼下的动静已经停了，拖沓的脚步声响起来，被教训得灰头土脸的两个表弟走上楼，看见沙发上安然无恙的库洛洛立刻露出“不仗义！竟然自己先开溜！”的表情。

可见世间之事不论好坏，都是不患寡而患不均的。

我眉头一皱，刚要出声，突然想起库洛洛刚才那番话，立刻强行展开五官，挤出一个笑：“快去洗澡吧，过会儿就该吃晚饭了。”

对他们的脑残事迹只字不提。

我自觉十分温柔体贴，然而两个表弟却慢慢张大嘴，一副活见鬼的表情。

库洛洛，这和你说的不一样啊！


	8. 生死有离别

次日，我们启程返回X市。

太后的工作单位提前一天上班，加上库洛洛国庆后就要搬家，房子装修还要扫个尾，太后决定亲自监督，因此综上所述，愉快的长假宣告结束。

两个表弟因为屡教不改而被二舅亲手押进车站，分别送上各自回校的列车，之后二舅直接买票回X市。少了一个能和太后聊天的人，回程路上十分冷清，我专心开车，库洛洛专心看书，太后百无聊赖地躺在后座，没过多久就开始专心睡觉。

如果把生活比作游戏，那么假期是副本，平时是主线，并且显而易见，主线远比副本无聊得多。

七号当天，太后照常早起上班，到我起床时家里已经空无一人，我打了个电话给库洛洛，他竟然又跑去了博物馆。难道他打算改行往这方面发展了吗？

刚挂上电话，莲子莫的短信就跳了出来，这个同样被单位提早上班的倒霉孩子像侦察敌情的细作一样通风报信道：「你男人一个人跑来博物馆了，你要不要过来？」

我一边刷牙一边回复：「我刚起床，等下就过去，中午一起吃饭。爱你♥」

然后我飞快地换上裙子化好妆，随便塞了两块饼干，拎起包飞奔而出。

下楼看到停车位上停着一辆不认识的车，我反应了足有一分钟之久，才想起来必是库洛洛把车开走了，最近小甲壳虫大多是我在开，以至于我彻底忘记它真正的主人是库洛洛。

由俭入奢易，由奢入俭难，我在高跟鞋和公交车之间衡量许久，最后忍痛选择了出租车。

库洛洛还说他无意改变我，我看他已经改得够多了！

尽管路上不堵，但我起床太迟，到达博物馆时已经超过了十一点。眼看就要到午饭时间，我干脆在附近找了一家西餐厅，订了一个靠窗背阳的雅座，让库洛洛和莲子莫一起过来。

过了大约二十几分钟，他们的身影出现在街对面。

即便在熙熙攘攘的人群中，我依然一眼就看见库洛洛。他还是通身休闲装，黑色的直筒裤衬得双腿格外修长，上身是白色圆领T恤外搭黑色薄夹克，阳光下锃亮的尖头皮鞋骚气十足，我发现今天他没有戴耳坠，额头上的十字印记也被刘海模糊，作为“库洛洛”的辨识度因此大幅下降。

几步外的莲子莫一如既往光彩照人，脸上挂着得体的笑容，却走在可以说“疏离”的距离上，不怎么和库洛洛交流，两人间的气氛我隔得太远也感受不出来，但我一直担心莲子莫会向库洛洛发难。

他们停在路口等红灯，库洛洛抬头往我这里看了一眼，抬手打了个招呼。莲子莫随即也发现我，巧笑倩兮地冲我摆手。

我对库洛洛挥了挥手，而后送给莲子莫一个飞吻。

莲子莫一走进餐厅便直奔我而来，一屁股坐上我身边的位子。我无语地看着她，就算你不抢这个位置，库洛洛也不会看上它好吧。

看来我的担忧不是没有道理，莲子莫果然和库洛洛不对付。

莲子莫眨巴眨巴她漂亮的大眼睛，显得十分无辜。

库洛洛慢悠悠地走过来，手上拿着三本菜单，他将菜单放在桌上，笑道：“我请客，不要客气。”

闻言我立刻翻开菜单寻找最贵的菜品：“放心我才不会跟你客气。亲爱哒，我们今天不点最好的，就点最贵的！”

莲子莫掩唇轻笑，对库洛洛说：“那就谢谢你啦。”说完也毫不手软地勾了几个宣传图片特别大的菜。

库洛洛就像一个习惯挥金如土的壕一样大方摆手。虽然本质不是什么好东西，但不得不承认，他有时候格外帅气逼人，比如现在。

这家西餐厅的装修风格偏重清新文雅，雅座设计很有闹中取静的意思，座位与座位之间、座位与走道之间，虽然不像其他餐厅那样立了挡板或分隔成独立区域，却以稀疏的花枝藤蔓为帘，与雅座外的空间相连又自成一体，总体看来是很适合约会和商务洽谈的地方。

库洛洛称得上是一个健谈的人，如果找到合适的话题，他能将这个话题深化扩展到一篇论文都塞不下的地步。但大多数时候他都很安静，尤其是在只有我和他的饭桌上，因为我并不是他打算获取念能力或其他情报的对象。

相反，我和莲子莫则随时随地都能有说不完的话，今天我们就以“哈尼你怎么晒黑了”和“宝贝快安利一点美白霜”为开头，顺着这条美妆线一路歪到天边，不知不觉就种出了一片草原。

显然这不会是库洛洛感兴趣的话题，尽管我认为他不是不懂。上菜之前他一直面带微笑神游天际，上菜之后他就一言不发埋头吃饭，餐桌礼仪十分到位，和桌对面的我们形成两种画风。

主菜之后是甜点，这家餐厅赠送的甜点里有一道蛋奶布丁，服务员送上布丁时我正在问莲子莫譬如库洛洛脑门上那个靶心要怎么遮，莲子莫刚说“纹身洗掉不就好了”，我看到布丁顺手推到库洛洛面前。

桌上陡然一静。

莲子莫面无表情地盯着库洛洛，我惶惶不安地盯着莲子莫。

库洛洛在这微妙的寂静中拿起勺子，说了一声“谢谢”，然后旁若无人地舀了一勺布丁放进嘴里。

是我的错觉吗？感觉餐桌一瞬间变成了修罗场。

莲子莫放下餐具，挺直腰杆，双手交叠置于桌面上，露出一个微笑。

这个微笑……硬要形容的话，比起友好的表示，更像战士在号角声中穿上了铠甲，她披坚执锐冲着库洛洛杀了过去：“说起来，还不知道鲁西鲁先生在哪里高就？对文物古籍如此上心，想必也是行家里手吧？”

真是怕什么来什么。我在桌子下面捅了莲子莫一指头，莲子莫面不改色地拍开我的手。

库洛洛没有回应莲子莫的挑衅，他拿起餐巾抿了抿嘴角，而后才慢条斯理地回答道：“过誉了，我只是一个业余爱好者而已，正好遇到感兴趣的东西，不过也已经了解得差不多了，非常感谢莫小姐的帮助。至于我的工作……算是自由职业者吧。”

这一整段话都打太极般没有透出一点有用信息，莲子莫又是微微一笑，刚要张嘴，我立刻以标准的色狼手法摸了一把她的大腿。莲子莫果然顾不上说话，立刻甩头瞪我。

瞪什么瞪，我是在救你！库洛洛要是懒得敷衍下去干脆也给你上一个独角戏技能怎么办？

我收回手，装模作样地说：“别管他啦，莲子，要不要去洗手间？”

莲子莫翻了一个白眼，还是拿起手包走出雅座。

我飞快地对库洛洛说：“我也去一下。”

今天餐厅人不多，洗手间空空荡荡。我们并排站在镜子前补妆。

“你帮他什么了？我说你看他到底有多不顺眼啊？”我问莲子莫。

“借他员工证让他在收藏室待了一上午，这种风格的男人倒是少见。要不是看在你的份上我才不会帮他。”莲子莫啪地合上粉饼盒。

我新奇地看着她：“你不是说我喜欢他你也接纳他吗？”

“我吃醋不行啊？难怪你那天问我布丁怎么做。走了，不做你们的电灯泡。”

莲子莫说完一把推开门，我嘿嘿笑着跟在她身后：“你最好了，他哪比得上你。”

“哼。”

回到座位，库洛洛正撑着头看窗外，桌面已经被服务员清理干净，放着三杯柠檬茶。

“莲子莫有事先走了。她也是担心我，你不要放在心上。”我坐下解释道。

库洛洛果然并不在意：“这点小事也不值得我放在心上。你的朋友比你聪明，在正义感上和你又很像，如果是一般人，她刚才的表现就该令你们的友情出现问题了吧。”

“那可不一定，也可能是我和你的‘爱情’出现问题。交往三个月的男朋友和十几年的好朋友之间当然是选择后者。”

“奇怪的价值观。”

“你才没资格说我。”

上班当天，二表舅大驾光临，由大表舅亲自接见。没过多久，太后和库洛洛也一起走进公司。

彼时本工资小偷正在一边工作一边摸鱼，桌面上堆满各种财务凭证，电脑上静音放着猎人动画重制版，正好到友客鑫篇，库洛洛的团长造型让我感到极为陌生，或许是因为我从未真正见过他作为旅团团长的那一面。

没有声音观看体验大打折扣，我只能专注地盯着字幕和画面。看到一半，突然觉得气氛好像不大对劲，眼角余光里似乎有什么东西。

我转过头，同时也在屏幕里出现的那个人正站在我身边，低头看着屏幕里不大一样的自己。

他今天依然没有戴耳坠，乍一看和路上常见的普通青年别无二致，也许会在擦肩而过的惊鸿一瞥里发现这青年竟然长得不赖，但去除各种识别标志之后，我想即便是个资深猎人迷，也难以将这个库洛洛和屏幕里那个联系起来。

我下意识关掉视频播放器。公共场合不宜讨论跨次元的事，我假装什么都没发生，对他笑了笑，问道：“你怎么来了？”

库洛洛收回目光：“前几天和你说过的。”

你前几天和我说过的可事多了。我回想了一会儿，才想起来是在渔排那天他说参与投资、节后签合同的事。

大表舅恰在此时打来内线电话，让我和安玲一起去他的办公室。于是我们就顶着其他员工暗中观察的目光从财务室穿越工作区，走进总经理办公室。

一进门就看到太后和两个表舅坐在沙发上煮茶。虽然大家都是亲戚，但涉及生意还是要公事公办，大表舅没有对库洛洛投以过多关注，只是像对待比较亲近的客户一样请他坐下，为他倒了一杯茶。

我司算是家族企业，股东们基本上都沾亲带故，可谓有钱一起挣、有财一起发，大表舅很欢迎库洛洛加入如此积极向上的大家庭。

确认库洛洛要将这笔投资记在我名下之后，大表舅让安玲当场算了一笔账，然后给出两个方案：投资，或个人借款——而他个人倾向后者。

首先，公司这次要做的新项目规模很大，相应的投资回报期也长，头几年甚至完全不会有任何收益，远景也未可知；再者，库洛洛出的钱虽然不是小数目，但占比不高，收益并不见得会远超个人借款产生的利钱，风险却要大很多。

库洛洛听完分析，没有立刻答复，而是转头看向我：“阿恋，你怎么看？”

我刚想说你的钱你自己做主，再一想他如果决定自己做主就不会多此一举。

思考片刻，我回道：“做个人借款吧。”

两相权衡之下本该是投资更有利，这笔钱来路不明，搞不好又是不义之财，即使亏了库洛洛也没有任何损失，一旦赚了就是无本万利的买卖。但问题就在于他不可能会在这个世界留到那一天，也就是说未来的受益人实际上只会是我。

而个人借款没有投资回报期，只要公司不在借款期内破产就能保本，还能立刻大钱生小钱，这些钱在库洛洛离开之前都归他所有，好处显而易见，何况他多一个正经赚钱的渠道就能少损害一点别人的利益，我也比较安心。

但是单从表面来看，利害关系其实恰恰相反，表舅希望长远的风险由库洛洛承担而现实的红利给我享受。

我都能看懂的东西库洛洛不会不知道，他似乎别有深意地看了我一眼，而后对大表舅说道：“那就做个人借款吧。”

表舅他们不知其中隐情，签完合同一秒切换亲戚模式，猛夸我福气真好找了一个这么无私的男朋友，又夸库洛洛懂得心疼人，再夸太后以后就可以含饴弄孙坐享清福。太后同样一无所知，高兴地回夸还是自家人懂得照顾自家人。

大家你夸我我夸你其乐融融。

我端着笑脸麻木地坐在他们中间。

十月中旬，库洛洛搬家的日子到了，外公早早就从黄历上圈了一个宜入宅的黄道吉日，嘱咐太后一定不要弄错。

但其实家具之类的大件早就已经安置妥当，今天库洛洛拎着个旅行包进来就算是“入宅”了，租的房子连习俗里那套繁琐的规矩都能省略。

房子经过重装，格局焕然一新，床铺由KING-SIZE换成正常双人床，放置在最里面的卧室，离小阳台只有一个床头柜的距离；书桌也在卧室里，与衣橱书柜三合一，将有限的空间利用得淋漓尽致；一扇磨砂玻璃推拉门隔开卧室与客厅，既保证了光照，又顾及了隐私，还能阻拦做饭产生的油烟；客厅里有一套两件套沙发并一个小茶几，液晶电视挂在墙上，旁边是半人高的冰箱，另一头靠墙的位置放着一米见方的小饭桌。

确实已经看不见酒店套房的痕迹，但怎么看都像是适合两人同居的结构，难道太后以为我也会住过来吗？真是想太多了，虽然我不反对婚前同居，但对象绝不会是库洛洛。

太后反客为主，一进来就对库洛洛介绍起来，猛夸这装修布局之精妙，我懒得听她自吹自擂，就自告奋勇帮库洛洛整理东西。

蹲在床铺和书桌间狭窄的走道上，我拆开一个大纸箱，将里面的书本和杂物一一摆上书橱，这些书里除了我送的之外还有许多库洛洛自己购置的，种类五花八门，跨度极大，甚至还有几本外文书籍，让人不禁心生叹服。

书本全都摆好之后，只留下一个奇形怪状的“海螺”放在桌面上，依然散发着与现实格格不入的怪异感。

这时候库洛洛走进卧室。我指着那个“海螺”问他：“这个怎么办？”

“放在书架上吧。”库洛洛拿起“海螺”看了看，顺手放在书架最上层，而后对我说，“一个月时间到了，给你做这个月的预言。”

我探头往外看了看，客厅关着灯，安安静静的没有一个人。

“我太后呢？”

“去超市了。”

库洛洛弯腰从空了的纸箱里拣出垫在最下层的废纸，坐到书桌前，右手变出书，左手变出笔，开始在废纸上那点逼仄的空白处奋笔疾书。

“……你就不能对我的未来重视一点吗？”

上次拿去垫鸡骨头，这次干脆用废纸，好运怎么可能会降临在这么敷衍的人身上呢？

所以不出所料，这个月依然什么都没有。

由于习俗里搬家后第一顿饭要在家里吃，晚上太后大展身手，虽然这里的烹饪条件比较简陋，太后还是做了一桌美味佳肴，并以冰箱太小不易保存为由强迫我们全部吃完。

我立刻将这个光荣而艰巨的任务推给库洛洛，别看他腰细腿长，胃口却一点都不小，吃的东西大概都供应给了大脑，半点没浪费。

快吃完的时候，库洛洛突然说他在国外谈了一个项目，下周起将有为期半个月的长期出差。

我知道他这是终于按捺不住要飞了。

太后听了有些不高兴，但基于“好男儿志在四方”的传统思想，而且现在非年非节，她也没有太大意见。

结果秋去冬来，落叶洒满地，寒霜爬上窗，一直到了年底库洛洛都没谈完他的生意，而且谈到了世界各地，只在每个月预言诗即将过期时带着礼物回来一趟，待上几天，用花言巧语安抚太后，然后马不停蹄地奔赴下一个地点。

每次在太后面前替他打掩护都让我心力交瘁，我怀疑他其实只是玩嗨了。

过了元旦，离春节也就只剩一个多月的时间，大街小巷都开始装灯结彩的布置起来，城市里渐渐开始露出年味。

掐指一算，库洛洛来到这个世界也快半年了。元旦时他在国外给我和太后发了个祝贺短信，之后便杳无音讯，直到了腊八这天，他才一如往常踩着预言诗过期的点回来。

我不知道他是什么时候下的飞机，反正周天起床就看到他出现在我家的饭桌前，正在为太后介绍他从南半球带回来的伴手礼，都是些没什么意义却又很符合太后审美的小玩意儿。

今天是大寒，我们依照腊八的习俗每人吃了一大碗热腾腾的腊八粥。趁着太后洗碗的空挡，库洛洛争分夺秒地给我做了一次预言，依然是只看了一眼就撕碎塞进垃圾桶里。

我习以为常：“这次又打算去哪里？”

“哪里也不去。春节对你们来说意义非凡，如果我在这个时候又‘长期出差’，只怕你母亲就不仅仅是不满了。”库洛洛有理有据地说完，又加了一句，“暂时也没有特别感兴趣的地方。”

我看这才是真正的理由，几个月下来他可能已经逛完了半个地球。

无所谓地耸耸肩，我拿起一个苹果小心翼翼地削起来。

太后洗完碗，擦着护手霜走进客厅。库洛洛在这时毫无预兆地抬头问道：“下周末去度假山庄泡温泉吗？银行送了优惠券。”

我拿刀的手一抖，差点给自己来个满堂红。

库洛洛总能刷新出人意料的下限，就我长期观察的结果，这个人一旦无所事事，就会发作间歇性OOC。

“下周末？”太后想了想，遗憾地说道，“下周末我要去外地开会，不能请假，你们两个人年轻人去吧，大冬天泡泡温泉也好。对了也快过年了，西鲁你顺便带刘恋去买几件衣服，别让她自己乱买，每次买回来的都不知道是什么乱七八糟的。”

库洛洛满口答应，我呵呵冷笑。你要是见过他真正爱穿的衣服就不会相信他的审美了，说不准到时候就领着一个满身皮草、穿成一头熊的女儿回来。

于是到了下周六，我们各奔东西，太后一早就坐上同事的顺风车去车站，中午库洛洛开着甲壳虫带着午饭来喊我起床，我们吃完饭便直奔度假山庄。

这座山庄位于X市郊区，游离于城市边缘，山清水秀，交通也很方便，开车过闹市区后再开半小时就能到。本地盛产温泉，度假山庄虽然刚建成没两年，客流量已让历史悠久的白水山和西城八府望尘莫及。

也许临近年关，年底大事小事烦不胜烦，让人无心抽身游乐，所以来泡温泉的人不少，却也没有想象中那么人满为患。

我换上泳衣裹紧厚实的浴袍，在通往温泉池的大门边徘徊。

近日又有一波强冷空气南下，气温直逼历史最低记录，太阳就像个摆设似的挂在天上，室外各个温泉池氤氲而出的水雾就像仙境一样惑人。

我鼓足勇气，跨出大门，当即遭到温差施加的暴击，不知是应该就近找个池子跳进去，还是忍着天寒地冻走远一些，找个人不那么多的池子——老实说我还是有点洁癖的。

“刘恋？”库洛洛的声音传了过来，“怎么站在外面？不冷吗？”

我抬眼一看，登时感觉被强光晃了一下。

上一次看到半裸的库洛洛，是在他刚来我家的那个晚上，他刚洗完澡，裹着我的花浴巾，露出精悍的上身和笔直的小腿。

这一次，他随意地披着浴袍，仿佛穿着他那件毛领皮大衣，连腰带都不系，敞着胸口向我走来，头发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，还在往下滴水。至于下半身，只穿了一条平角泳裤，反正我没敢细看。

当他走近时，我忍不住移开目光，将手中的毛巾甩到他头上：“擦擦头啊亲，你也不怕感冒。刚才干吗去了？”

库洛洛抬手接住毛巾，盖在头上慢悠悠地擦着：“去温水泳池游了一圈。你怎么了？”

“没怎么。”我看天看地就是不看他，周遭冰冷的空气像是骤然遭遇了烈火炙烤，变得燥热起来。“我说你是不是把衣服穿穿好？有碍风化好吗？”

“大家不都是这么穿的吗？”库洛洛说着还是拢好浴袍、系上腰带，“难得你也会害羞。”

“害羞怎么了？我的脸皮又没念力加持，比你薄几分怎么了？”

库洛洛笑着摇头：“不下去吗？”

“这边人太多了，感觉不干净，远的地方要走好久，好冷啊。”

“……”库洛洛无奈地叹气，伸出左手，“是你的话不奇怪。手给我。”

我握住他的手，下一秒就觉得有什么东西覆盖全身，凌人的寒意立刻消失了。

没有变得温暖，只是像与外界隔离开来。

“这是……念？”我小声问道。

库洛洛点点头，抬腿向外走，我紧紧跟在他身边。

“我再用力一些，就能打开你的精孔了，要试试吗？”他玩笑般说着可怕的事情。

我立刻回绝：“你让别人好好过个年吧，泡个温泉还要目睹七窍流血的尸体该有多糟心啊。”

库洛洛轻笑出声，简直恶劣至极。

我们绕开近处人多的温泉池，向更远的地方走去。

山庄依山而建，每个池子上都搭有遮阳防雨的木质亭台，颇具古意，还有一条小溪潺潺流过。我和库洛洛沿着溪边鹅卵石铺成的路往上走，像普通的情侣一样手牵手，但没有哪对情侣有我们这样潇洒的姿态，他们全都缩着肩膀搂在一起如风般来去。

念可真是个好东西。

远处的池水果然人迹罕至，我选了一个虽然很小却空无一人的池子，抬头还能看见半片山景。

库洛洛松开我的手，脱掉浴袍挂在池边的衣架上，直接走进池水里。

我伸长脚尖碰了碰水面，立马触电般缩回脚：“卧槽好烫！”

“你再不下来还会更烫。”库洛洛靠坐在池边，悠闲地用木瓢往身上浇水。

没有念力隔离站在池外的确只会越来越冷，相应的温泉也会显得越来越烫，但在脱掉浴袍前我犹豫了一下：“喂，你变成我的那半个月都拿我的身体干什么了？”

“你不要想太多，虽然变成了你的外形，但身体还是我自己的，当然是照常生活。”

也就是说洗澡上厕所之类该干的都干了是吧？

这么一想也的确没什么可扭捏的，我脱掉浴袍，穿着带有裙摆、心机遮肚腩的分体式泳衣，坐到池边先用双腿适应水温。

库洛洛用堪称挑剔的目光将我从头到脚扫视了一遍，刻薄地说：“你过完这个冬天只怕还会更胖。”

我踢过去一片水花：“滚蛋，我不就有点小肚腩吗，你至于三天两头攻击我的身材？我都没攻击你长得矮！”

虽然我经常在心里鄙视他的身高。

库洛洛反手用木瓢掀过来一大瓢热水，浇了我满头满脸。接着我们就在温泉池里打起了水战，也想选择清净池子的其他游客见此盛况纷纷避让。

最后这场幼稚的战斗以我被库洛洛按进水里告终。

我擦着被水淋花的眼镜，朦胧地看向库洛洛，他又坐了回去，老神在在地浇水。

“既然这个月留下来了，春节就跟我们一起回老家吧，几个老人一直惦记你。”

库洛洛浇水的动作顿了一下，似乎看了我一眼，回道：“好。”

我舒了一口气。

温泉这东西虽然舒服但不宜泡太久，我们中途转战了各种功效的池子，还去干蒸室里坐了一会儿，最后洗了个温水澡，到了下午三点半就驱车离开山庄。

库洛洛一向是个行动派，他认为泡温泉和买衣服这两件事完全可以合二为一，不需要再浪费一个明天，于是我们又前往购物种类最为齐全的中兴广场。

临近年关，商家纷纷开始打价格战，优惠信息铺天盖地，管它什么从不做活动的高岭之花都会在此时折腰。

库洛洛用实际行动证明了他不是审美死，但他的审美确实和太后特别接近，因为他竟然真的给我挑了一件皮草！

你和动物毛皮到底有什么仇？

我坚定地阻止导购将那件白色长款皮草从衣架上拿下来，库洛洛在后面不放弃地说：“你个子高，腿也够长，搭短裙和长靴穿这个会很好看。”

“我才大学毕业，不想穿得像个贵妇谢谢。”我举手双手比了个叉，“要穿你自己穿好啦，美女给他来一件白毛领的黑色皮大衣！”背后还要定制一个逆十字！

导购小姐忍俊不禁：“不好意思，我们家只卖女装。”

审美冲突不可调和，最后我自食其力，挑了一件中长款的羊绒大衣、一件短款羽绒和两条裙子，又买了一双百搭的黑色长筒皮靴。

而库洛洛，他真·的去男装店给自己买了一件黑色大衣，穿起来仿佛上海滩周润发，只差一瓶发胶。

由于我们来得早，吃完晚饭也才六点多，正好和用餐高峰期错开，我们——特别是我——买的东西不少，所以先由我开车连人带物送回家，再由库洛洛把车开走。

库洛洛对这个安排没有异议，坐在副驾驶座上安静地听广播。广播里正在播放经久不衰的经典过年歌曲，“常回家看看”的唱词耳熟能详。

“我再过一周放假，到时候我们先回去吧？我那两个活宝表弟也放假了，有他们在不会无聊，我看他俩挺对你胃口。”

库洛洛笑起来：“调皮捣蛋不是什么坏事，我也没少和这样的人打交道，他们都很有趣。”

闻言我忍不住翻了一个白眼。是啊你们旅团还真是各有各的调皮捣蛋，只是方式都凶残得让人避之唯恐不及。

这时广播的歌声里响起另一段音乐，放在仪表台上手机震动起来。

库洛洛拿起来看了一眼：“是你母亲。”

我打开车载蓝牙，太后的声音清晰地传出来，少见的平静，像是在压抑某种情绪：“阿恋，你在开车吗？西鲁和你在一起吗？”

她的声音不大对劲，我下意识慢慢踩下刹车。

“我在开车，他在我旁边。怎么了？”

“那你先停到路边去，我有事跟你说。”

我感到心脏突地跳了一下，强烈的不安侵袭而来，不由自主地看向库洛洛，他也正偏头看着我，古井无波的双眼在此时透出一种奇异的安定感。我转回头，深吸一口气，平稳地将车停到路边。

“车停好了。出什么事了？”

“……”太后沉默了一会儿，低哑地说道，“太太走了，你回来送送吧。”

尾音哽咽着破了音。

我的大脑霎时一片空白。

浑身温度好像都在一瞬之间被抽空了，好半晌，我才找回自己的声音：“什……咳，什么时候的事？”

似乎已经说完了最艰难的部分，太后接下去的话顺畅了许多：“就刚才。早上你外公外婆说太太情况不大好了，我临时在车站改签车票回来，你二舅也回来了，我们怕你担心就没告诉你，现在……这几天气温变得太大，太太就没熬过去……”

她的声音抖了一下，静了一会儿才接着说：“让西鲁送你回家，整理几件换洗的衣服，我们要多待几天，等葬礼结束再回来。把我的衣服和洗漱用品也带上。西鲁在听吗？”

“阿姨，我在。”库洛洛回道。

“西鲁，你辛苦一点，送阿恋过来，她一个人开车坐车我都不放心。”

“我知道了阿姨，请放心，这边有我。”

“好好，还好有你在。阿恋，妈妈刚才说的你都听清楚了吗？”

“……我知道了。”

“你也不要太难过，太太只是时间到了。”

“……我知道。”

挂上电话，车内一阵难言的沉默。

广播中“常回家看看，回家看看”的歌词还在回响，声声刺耳，犹如莫大的讽刺。我们总以为时间会为我们停留，人和事也都会站在原地等待，但实际上，那些看一眼少一眼的人终将离开远去。

我靠在座位上，看着车窗外的车水马龙，手指无意识随着歌曲的节奏在方向盘上叩击，脑中有一个画面来来去去——

昏黄的天空下，幼时的我蹦蹦跳跳地走在田垄上，金黄的麦浪在身边起起伏伏，抬眼便是一望无际的大海。彼时背还没有那么弯、步履还没有那么蹒跚的太外婆自远方向我走来，好像一眨眼就来到了我面前，低着头笑眯眯地用方言絮絮叨叨地对我说着什么，脸上的每一个线条都和蔼可亲。我听不懂她的话，敷衍地点头，转头就撒着欢跑远了，而太外婆还站在原地，衬着墨绿的大山和赤红的晚霞，回身对我微笑。

那个笑容永远定格了。

颊边似乎有什么东西滑落，我抬手摸了一把眼角，指腹上出现一道濡湿的污渍。

哦，妆该花了。我不着边际地想。

车门在这时候被从人外面打开，低沉的声音落下来：“刘恋，出来吧。”

副驾驶座已空无一人，我慢吞吞地看了车外的库洛洛一眼，“哦”了一声，解开安全带。

走下车的那一刻，车外的喧嚣骤然向我袭来，人的声音、车的声音，整个城市的轰隆噪响令我感到一阵茫然。

库洛洛安静地站在我身边，扶着车门，并不催促。

我看向他近在咫尺的双眼，问道：“窝金死的时候，你是真的感到难过吗？”

“是的。”他看着我，声音似远而近地回过来。

我似乎咧开嘴笑了一下，而后抱着头蹲在他脚边。

是真的很难过啊，失去的感觉，离别的感觉，死亡的感觉。

过了许久，也可能没有那么久，耳边响起刹车声，一个陌生的男声在上方说道：“你们怎么回事？这里不能停车。”

“抱歉，我女朋友不大舒服，我们过一会儿就走。”这是库洛洛的声音。

我从臂弯中抬起头，头上有一片阴影，我仰脸和一个戴着警帽的男人对个正着。

那是个巡警，他看到我的脸时似乎吓了一跳，而后他放低声音，带着点北方人的腔调问道：“姑娘，你没事吧？实在难受让你男朋友送你去医院啊。”

周遭的事物慢慢变得清晰，我深吸一口气，捶着腿站起来，抹掉眼泪：“不好意思，我没事，我们这就走。”

库洛洛扶着我坐进副驾驶座，为我扣好安全带，自己坐上驾驶座，同样系好安全带。确认我们没有问题之后，巡警骑着警用小摩托离开了。

车子平稳地开上回家的路，库洛洛车技很好，在周末的晚高峰中依然能以不违规的最高时速穿梭在车流中。

回到家后，我洗干净脸，换上黑色的羊毛衫和大衣，而后找出旅行箱，开始翻箱倒柜地找衣服，素色的是送葬时穿的，红色的是回来时穿的，这都是当地习俗，太后后来又叮嘱了一遍。

我们都已经平静下来，只有悲伤的余韵藕断丝连，令人一经碰触，便又坠回那个难过的漩涡里。

过了一会儿，终于整理好行李，我才想起来库洛洛还在客厅里。

既没有安慰，也没有帮忙，甚至连存在感都消失了，但他一直在那里。

我又从衣柜里翻出一条大红色的围巾，走出去递给他：“你的衣服也来不及回去拿，到时候就先穿我弟的吧。今天刚买的那件大衣也带上，老家上面比这里冷多了。这条围巾你留着，送葬回来时要戴。”

库洛洛接过去，收进装着新大衣的购物袋里。

我不确定他是不是乐意一起参加这个与他无关的葬礼，但我自私地希望他能在场，因为太外婆生前一直惦记着他这个“曾外孙女的男朋友”。

简单地收拾好行李，我关上灯，锁好门，正要拎起行李箱，库洛洛先一步提起它走下楼。

“谢谢。”我在他身后低声说。

“没什么。”

“不仅谢谢你为我提箱子，也谢谢你此时留在我身边。”

库洛洛回头看着我，楼道的灯光有些昏暗，他的表情在阴影中晦暗不明。

“没什么。”最后，他还是只说了这一句。

外面的天已经黑透了，夜风冰冷刺骨，天空压着墨黑的云，不知是什么时候出现的，晴朗的白天和白天里明媚的心情都像是幻觉，这片压顶的乌云倒是应情应景。

或许风雨欲来。

我们连夜出发，在加油站加过一次油之后，车子便在高速路上以允许的最大时速奔行。

高速路上几乎没有车，孤寂的车灯照亮前方有限的道路，车窗外一片黝黑，令人不禁生出天地间唯我踽踽独行之感，陡生荒凉。

忍不住和库洛洛东拉西扯起来，只为了让车里有点生气。

车里的暖气教人昏昏欲睡，慢慢的我连库洛洛的声音都有些听不清。

“撑不下去就睡吧，你晚上还要守灵吧？”

他的声音即使在这时也和寒夜一样冷，我深吸一口气，从化妆袋里找出风油精抹在额角，揉了片刻，人便清醒多了。

“不用，反正也睡不着。”

我打开车载广播，不知道调到了哪个频道，主持人在说着一点也不好笑的笑话。

这些笑话伴随了我们一路。

两个半小时后，潭县的收费站出现在车灯前方。

下了高速就看到路边停着一辆白色的SUV，明黄的警示灯一闪一灭，一个高大的男人正靠在车门上抽烟。看到我们的车，他站直身子，对我们挥了挥手。

是二舅，他也是早早就得到消息赶了回来，知道我和库洛洛也要回来后，他担心我们下了高速不认路，特地从村里过来给我们带路。

库洛洛把车开过去，我放下车窗，喊了一声：“二舅。”

二舅笑着走过来，看起来与平常无异，甚至还记得我不喜欢抽二手烟而扔掉了烟头。残留的烟味随着冰冷的空气涌入车内，我打了一个哆嗦。

“没事，太太就是闭了个眼，一点都不痛苦。上面已经收拾好了。”二舅先是对我说，我鼻头一酸，而后二舅越过我对库洛洛说：“跟好我的车。要开大灯，山上没有路灯。”

库洛洛点点头。

白色SUV不疾不徐地开在车前灯能照射到的范围内。山里一到晚上就很安静，今晚连月光都没有，山影幢幢，一片混沌的漆黑。

赤霞村也早早就沉入夜色中，SUV和甲壳虫接连开进停车场。库洛洛从后备箱提出行李，我们跟在二舅身后向屋里走去。

行李箱的滚轮碾过凹凸不平的石子路，发出嘎啦嘎啦的细小声响。另一种声音慢慢加了进来，是用方言唱诵的佛经，轻声细语，婉转而绵长，像是在人心底缠绕盘旋、徘徊不去的一阵轻风。

小楼上下三层都亮着灯，是村里唯一一座灯火通明的房子。一楼有几个人正在聊天，不像平时那么吵吵闹闹，但也没有刻意渲染悲伤，仿佛只是如往常般相聚在一起，轻松地闲话家常。

受到这种氛围感染，一直笼罩着我的悲意也消退了许多，我甚至笑着跟他们打了个招呼。

站在那里的人有大舅、大舅妈、二舅妈和两个表弟，跟着二舅回来的小表妹已经睡下了，外公外婆坐在桌边。其他亲眷一时半刻赶不回来，最快也要明天才能到。

太后从他们之间走出来，她的表情也很平静，只有眼眶微微泛红。她先是对库洛洛点点头，表达感谢之情，然后对我说：“走吧，去看看太太。西鲁也一起来，太太前段时间还在念叨你。箱子先放那边吧。”

大表弟从库洛洛手上接过行李箱，库洛洛道了一声谢，伸手扶住我的腰，以一种安慰的姿态与我一同走上楼。不管是真心还是假意，至少在他这样做之后，我的确好受了一些。

二楼客厅里家具都搬开了，整齐地堆在墙边，为明天的仪式腾出空间。墙边的柜子上放着一个旧式收音机，我听到的佛经就来自于这里。再过去就是太外婆的房间，从我的角度能透过门框看到床铺一角，还有床上盖着被褥的人。

闭了闭眼，我抬脚走进房中，没有一个白发苍苍的老人靠在床上叫我的名字，只有面上盖着白布的躯体撞入眼中。

我近乎麻木地走过去，在床边站定。

太后弯下腰，轻声对躺在床上的太外婆说道：“外婆，阿恋回来看你了。”

维持了一路的平静在这一句话间龟裂粉碎。

我喉头一哽，终于痛哭出声。

死亡是一种很微妙的状态。

有很多人，你可能一辈子都不会和他有所交集，不说话、不见面、不关心彼此的近况远景，对你来说，这个人除了曾经相识，没有任何实际意义。但你知道他存在于这个世界，你们的人生轨迹也许还会再次相遇。

而一个死去的人，他同样不会再在你的生活中出现，与一个你完全不会去联系的活人从结果上看毫无区别，而你就是能切实地感受到那种不同。活着就拥有无限可能，但死人没有未来，过去所有幸福的、美好的、痛苦的、不堪的，乃至于互相的漠视，都只会在过去驻足停留，你只能从回忆里艰难地挽留住零星逃过时光磋磨的属于他的色彩。

而他已经彻底从你的生命中离开，再也不会回来。

第二天，我在一片诵经之声中醒来，还没睁眼就觉得眼睛里好像塞了核桃那样肿胀难受。

昨晚我是哭着睡着的，太后没让我守灵，我和两个表弟都被赶去睡觉。库洛洛倒是留在了灵堂里，我睡着前还能隐约听到他们谈话的声音。

满腔悲痛在夜里随着泪水流淌而出，此时我已经平静下来。正如太后和二舅所言，太外婆只是时间到了，走得一点也不痛苦，按照民间的说法，这叫做喜丧。

可是丧事有什么好喜的呢？无非是活着的人在自我安慰罢了。

房中昏暗一片，窗户上透出些许天光，我以为是醒得太早，拉开窗帘才发现是天气不好。

天空阴阴沉沉，云层不显厚重，但遮蔽了所有阳光。

今天可能会下雨。

换上昨天那套素色的衣服，我拿上洗漱包打开房门，诵经声立刻涌入房内，环绕在我耳边。

空旷的客厅中央摆着横三竖三九个蒲团，蒲团上分别盘膝坐着一个尼姑，她们面朝的前方立着一尊佛龛，便是这些尼姑一大早就开始念经。

“嗡嗡嗡”的，听不懂经文的内容，不让人烦躁，却也感受不到安宁，大概因为我不是她们要安抚的那个灵魂吧。

我绕开她们走向浴室，路过楼梯口时正看到库洛洛走上来。

感觉到我的视线，他抬起头：“起来了？去吃饭吧。”

他的黑眼圈好像更深了一些，我忍不住说道：“你昨晚都没睡吗？要不要去睡一觉？”

“不用，一个晚上不睡对我来说不算什么。”库洛洛走到我面前，突然停下来，看了我一眼。我回给他疑惑的目光，他却出人意料地伸手抬起我的脸。

我顿时浑身一僵。

但他只是仔细地看了看我的眼睛，而后放开手。我连忙后退一步，做贼一样回头看向客厅，尼姑们都忙着念经，没有人注意这里。

“干什么啊？”

库洛洛的手指扫过我的眼角：“人类会有丧亲之痛，但是我没想到你会伤心成这样，明明你一年只回来一两次，每次也待不了几天，跟你的太外婆又有语言障碍，也就是说你们几乎没有太多交流，为什么会这么难过呢？因为天然的血缘关系吗？”

我皱起眉头，无端感受到冰冷与愤怒：“你有时候真的非常冷漠无情。为什么？当然是因为有感情！这样说的话你不也很奇怪吗？窝金只是你的团员，就算你们共同出身流星街，最初也只是毫无关系的人，团员也都聚少离多，没什么私交吧？你以旅团至上，将团员视作保证旅团运转的零部件，既然如此又为什么要为窝金的死流泪？为什么希望人死后还有灵魂？”我近乎咄咄地逼视着他，“库洛洛，你真的感受不到‘感情’这种东西吗？”

库洛洛似乎愣了一下，捂住嘴，真的开始思考起来。

我移开目光，飞快地跑进浴室关上门。

真不敢相信我说了什么。

在浴室磨蹭了足有二十分钟，我才跑完这段自我厌弃后漫长的心理重建，如果时间可以倒流，我只想把刚才那段长满尖刺的话搓圆了塞回喉咙里。

悄悄将浴室的门打开一条缝，我透过门缝向外观察，左右都没有看到库洛洛的影子，我才放心地打开门走出去。

“我认为你说得有道理。”

走了没两步，库洛洛的声音突然在身后响起。我吓了一跳，捂着胸口回头，发现库洛洛站在浴室大门开合处的反方向，对处在浴室里的人来说正好是视觉死角，所以我才看不见。

他好像刚刚思考完毕，沉静地注视着我：“或许我的理解与你存在偏差，但我的确是能够感受到‘感情’的。如果对此毫无感受，活在这世上又有什么乐趣可言？刚才是我不对，不合时宜地萌发了好奇心。我道歉。”

我目瞪口呆，二十分钟前我怀疑自己的嘴巴，二十分钟后我怀疑自己的耳朵。

“怎么？你难道从没想过能从我嘴里能听到肯定的答案？”

“……不是，我只是没想到你会意识到自己有错，还给我道歉。”

库洛洛反倒奇怪起来：“怎么可能会有从不出错的人？”

不，这依然不是重点。

大眼瞪小眼片刻，我放弃交流，扭头跑下楼。

这么悲伤的时刻为什么要一本正经地和他讨论这种话题？他有没有共情能力关我P事！

一楼饭厅里突然多了很多人，男男女女老老少少，分别围在几张大圆桌旁，桌上堆满各种金银纸钱，他们一边说笑一边将纸钱叠成莲花、小船、元宝之类的形状，热火朝天的气氛和楼上仿佛不在一个世界。

看着他们太过专注，下楼时我没留神差点撞到什么，低头就看到一个身高勉强刚过我腰的小萝莉。

“恋姐姐。”萝莉怯生生又软绵绵地抬头喊了我一声，我顿时满心柔软。

这是我的小表妹。二舅早年专注立业无心成家，一场姻缘年过而立才姗姗来迟，快四十了方喜得千金，在那个普遍早生早育的年代里算是一朵紧跟国家政策的奇葩。小表妹今年刚上小学，身材随了我那娇小玲珑的二舅妈，连性格都一脉相承的温婉可人，从小就在我们这些哥哥姐姐中间受尽宠爱，端的是一朵娇花一颗宝贝。

我蹲下身亲了亲这个大宝贝，她眨了眨水亮的大眼睛，回亲了我一下，嫩生生的小脸写满了少不更事，与这个年岁时的我别无二致，懵懂又无知，丝毫不明白死亡所代表的意义。

——他们为什么一直躺着呢？脸上盖着被子不闷吗？为什么不会跟我说话了？为什么不能跟我玩了？为什么再也见不到了？

凡此种种，邻里邻居的小伙伴们一来便抛诸脑后。

我摸了摸小表妹的头，让她自己去玩，她便风一样跑走了，远远的还能听到孩子们的嬉闹声。

厨房里外婆为我留了早饭，我端着碗走到饭厅，正看到我那两个生命不息折腾不止的表弟又在搞事，两个人比拼着谁折纸钱更快更好。

“你们真是连干正事都不忘捣乱。”我站在他们背后说。

大表弟猛地一回头，面目扭曲地喊起来：“姐！就缺你一个了！我手都快断了！”说着拼命甩手以证所言非虚。

我慢悠悠地喝了一口粥：“等我吃完饭再说。”

二表弟伸长脖子到处张望：“姐夫呢？他偷懒不干活！”

我空出一只手拍了他一下：“你们两个昨晚睡得香，他可一个晚上没睡。你们记吃不记打是吧？天天惦记找他麻烦。”

“女大不中留啊！还没结婚就偏心到天边去了！”大表弟恨铁不成钢。

这时一个亲戚插嘴道：“怎么？阿恋谈朋友了？就是刚才在这里那个挺漂亮的阿弟？”

“是那个男孩子吗？长得很不错啊！阿恋，他多大啦？大学毕业了吗？哪里人啊？家里有没有钱？”

于是桌上的话题立刻发生偏移，来自远方的七大姑八大姨们纷纷热切地关心起我的人生大事。

食不言，寝不语，我淡定地又喝了一口粥。

呵呵。

过了一会儿，库洛洛悄无声息地出现了。我吃完饭后也加入叠纸大军，当库洛洛从我面前的桌面上拿起一叠纸钱时，我才通过那骨节分明又白皙修长的手发现他。

几十分钟前刚刚化言语为利剑刺过他，虽然他皮糙肉厚毫无损伤，但我还是有些不自在，搬起凳子往旁边挪了挪。

他出现之后，桌面上火热的气氛掀起新一波高潮。库洛洛好像已经忘了之前的不愉快，游刃有余地应付着那些写作热心读作八卦的亲戚们，手上也不闲着，一个个漂亮的元宝、一朵朵美丽的纸花飞快地堆叠起来，我只要负责给他递纸就行。

如今知道你的人越来越多，你留在这个世界的痕迹也越来越难以消除，以后要怎么办呢？

我陷入深深的忧虑之中。

到了晚饭时间，与我们家没有亲缘关系、仅仅只是过来帮忙的人都各回各家。

晚饭过后，所有人在二楼集合。

早上尼姑们念经的地方摆上了更多蒲团，占满整个客厅，前后各放着一个神龛，前方是西天佛陀，后方是十殿阎罗。作法事的人换了一拨，这次是几个年龄很大的僧人，领头的僧人让我们排好队，外公外婆那一辈的在最前，太后那一辈的在中间，我这一辈的在最末。

僧人用本地方言唱了一声，只有在这种时候才会到齐的一家子齐齐跪下，先拜佛陀，再拜阎罗，我猜这是在和天堂地府打招呼，先给太外婆的魂灵留个座。

跪拜的间隙里，我看到库洛洛站在客厅外，从头到尾都平静地看着我们，既不参与，也不离开，仿佛此情此景只不过是一部亲临现场的纪录片。

这一切的确与他无关。

拜完之后便是入棺了，太外婆的棺材在一楼大厅，朝向正门，因为她信佛，所以用的是桶棺，和普通棺材很不一样。

外婆披麻戴孝，捧着寿衣走进太外婆房中，太后则带着我向众人分发送葬时用的白帽子和白披肩。

走到库洛洛面前时，我打量了一下他的装扮。他穿着新买的黑大衣，内搭黑色羊毛衫和黑色直筒裤，加上黑色头发和眼睛，通身都黑得完全符合葬礼标准。无法想象粗制滥造的白色鸭舌帽戴在他头上的情景，我转手把帽子扣在跟着我的小表妹头上。

“你就算了，反正你也不是我家的人。”他真戴上了才奇怪。

库洛洛点点头，看起来有些漫不经心。本地丧葬习俗没什么出奇的地方，他提不起兴趣也正常。

东西发完之后，我走回库洛洛身边，他所在的地方总是会自成一个安静又脱离的世界，比起那些拜完之后又开始闲聊、或已经谈及葬礼结束后去向的人们，我更愿意待在这样静止的地方。

过了一会儿，另一侧突然响起喧闹声，我转过头，看见舅舅们七手八脚地抬着太外婆走出卧室，人们自动让开一条路。

太外婆穿着素净的寿衣，盘着腿，双目紧闭，头颅低垂在胸前，仿佛只是在舅舅们手上安稳地打了个坐，默念了一场佛。然而细看之下，她的面色却是灰败的，老人的面色一直说不上好看，但从未像现在这样，死的气息只在这一眼之间就从四面八方向我涌来。

我不禁感到恐惧，转瞬又被巨大的伤痛淹没。

这个老人已经永远不会再睁开眼睛了。

我维持着最后一点冷静，转手将仍然一脸懵懂的小表妹推进另一间卧室，关上门，回身扑进库洛洛怀中，不敢再看太外婆毫无生气的面容一眼。

客厅里响起此起彼伏的哭声，追随着舅舅们急匆匆的脚步涌到楼梯口，再缓慢地沉下楼。生死之间横亘着鸿沟，不论白天再怎么轻松，直面死亡时也无人能保持从容。

——除了身前这个已经习惯死亡的人。

我不想去看他冷漠的面容，只是埋首在他颈间，泪水源源不断地渗进他的衣服中。

背后搭上一双手，轻柔而略显生疏地拍抚着。

我闭上眼。

第二天依然是阴天，傍晚时却出人意料地放了晴，赤霞村因以得名的红色晚霞布满西方明媚的天空。一家人走到大路上，向着那个方向跪下，在诵经声中三跪九叩地送太外婆的灵魂荣登极乐。

我想太外婆是在看着我们的。

出殡时间在第三天凌晨四点，送葬的队伍慢吞吞地走向村口，上一辈扶灵在前，我和表弟表妹们跟在灵车后面。

走出村子之后，灵车提升速度，直接驶上通向火葬场的路，其他人各自坐上自家的车跟着离开。

银色甲壳虫停在村口，库洛洛站在车边，目送灵车驶进夜色里，在我们走近时他转头对我示意了一下副驾驶座。我点点头，先和太后一起扶着外公外婆进后座，而后才上车。

车里已经开了空调，十分温暖。

“走吧。”

车子平稳地行驶在百转千回的山道间，山与山的空隙里露出泛着鱼肚白的天际，黎明即将到来。

外公外婆年事已高，经不起连日折腾，上车后没多久就睡着了。一片静谧中，太后凑近库洛洛，小声地说：“西鲁，这几天辛苦你了。中午吃完酒席这事就结束了，你们舅舅和小姨还有工作没做完，今天就会回去，到时候房间空出来，你们都能好好休息一下。我们明天下午再走。”

库洛洛平视前方，轻笑了一下：“不辛苦，应该的。”

我移开目光。

一个小时后，火葬场到了。

这个火葬场建在山里，外面称得上山清水秀，里面却有点吓人。火葬程序也与想象中相去甚远，一个个颜色形状各异的棺材摆放在大厅里等待焚化，旁边站着亲朋好友。每个人的表情都近乎木然，只在棺材被推进焚化炉时爆发出哭声，忽然而起，忽然而止，撕心裂肺地教人在穿堂而过的寒风中毛骨悚然。

太后他们商量了一下，决定让我和库洛洛带着小表妹在外面等候，算来我们这一辈和太外婆隔着两代，也不是非得在场不可，留下两个表弟聊表心意即可。

考虑到小表妹年龄还小，确实不大适合这样的场合，我也没有坚持要留下来。但小表妹已经在大表弟怀里睡着了，一路颠簸也没能惊醒她的美梦，二舅心疼孩子，有些为难，想让大表弟也一起出去。

“把她交给我吧。”库洛洛在这时候突然说道。

大家都惊讶地看着他，似乎谁也没想到他会主动开这个口，大表弟更是一脸怀疑。

我立刻反应过来：“我觉得可以，西鲁手稳，不会摔到表妹，不用担心。阿弟抱了这么久手也酸了吧？”

“我没事！”大表弟也立刻回道。

最后太后拍板让库洛洛抱着小表妹，大表弟才不情不愿、小心翼翼地将小表妹放进库洛洛怀里。

库洛洛抱着小表妹就像抱着一团棉花一样轻松，这样的姿态足以取信于人，大表弟再不甘也只好闭上嘴。

我们走到停车场。

停车场是露天的，离焚化处略远，在这里看不见一点棺材影，也听不见一声哭。

此时天已经亮了，阳光铺洒在停车场宽阔的地面上渐渐生出暖意，山风依然呼呼作响，却不再像之前那么阴寒。我长舒一口气，突然觉得天高地迥，山青树绿，有种尘埃落定之感。

我们也算是好好地送走了太外婆吧？

库洛洛抱着小表妹，站在阳光晒不到的树影下，似乎在发呆。我走过去摸了摸小表妹的脸，暖烘烘的，丝毫没有没受到天寒地冻的影响。

“你现在用了念吗？”我问道。

库洛洛点点头，换成单手托着小表妹的身体，另一只手伸向我。我握住他的手，周遭的冷意也在顷刻间消失了。

这令我不由心生疑惑：“为什么？我是说回来之后你所做的一切。”

“你当时说我感受不到‘感情’，后来我想这或许不是你真正想要表达的意思，你是想说我不能感受到‘他人的感情’吧？”库洛洛低头看着怀中的小表妹，又抬头看向高远的天空，最后视线与我相交，“如你所愿，我在尝试感受你们的感情。”

“那么你尝试的结果呢？”

库洛洛没有回答，但我想我知道答案。


	9. 再见，再也不见

太外婆火化后，骨灰在赤霞村后山与太外公合葬。

中午吃过丧酒，整场葬礼彻底结束，太外婆的照片挂在客厅墙上，与太外公并排，两个人永远都会微笑着注视着我们这些子孙后代。

收拾完杯盘狼藉，亲戚们纷纷告辞。两个表弟都随各自的父母回家，只有二舅一家打算留在这里过完春节再走。

正如太后所说，房间空了出来，我和库洛洛又搬回了三楼。

几天下来日夜忙碌，所有人都精疲力竭，今晚便早早睡下。

凌晨时分，我突然从睡梦中惊醒，纷繁迷乱的梦境没有在记忆里留下半点痕迹，只是心脏跳得很快，半天无法再合上眼。我只好掀开被子下床，飞快地穿上厚实的羽绒大衣，打算去厨房倒点水喝。

出门时下意识往走廊另一头看了一眼。通往阳台的大门关着，只在门缝里透出一点光。

那点光仿佛有着蛊惑人心的力量。

我慢慢走过去，轻轻打开门。

门后空旷的阳台上，库洛洛正站在那里，依然像在葬礼上时一样浑身漆黑，脖子上松松地搭着我给他的红围巾，颜色像血一样。月光铺洒在他身上，令他的身影笼罩在朦胧的光晕里，如梦似幻的不真实。

从未感觉他如此遥不可及，似乎下一秒就会从原地消失。这样的感觉太过强烈，以至于我连眼睛都不敢眨一下，不由自主地走上阳台。

库洛洛回过身，夜风吹起他的额发，露出清秀的面庞，平静里透出一如既往的漠然，并不为我的到来感到惊讶，我想他早已察觉。

“睡不着吗？”他问道，声音远得像是来自天边。

我走到离他一步的距离，抬头看向他漆黑的双目，在这只有月光的夜晚里，它们甚至比夜色更加深沉，也更加无情。

“你要去哪里？”

库洛洛没有回答，摘下围巾为我戴上。

我抓住他悄悄绕到我脑后的手掌：“我说过的，被打昏才不叫睡着。你到底要去哪里？”

库洛洛沉默地看着我。

在这一瞬间，我突然捕捉到脑海中一闪而过的预感，脱口问道：“你找到回去的方法了？”

他这才回道：“还不确定。”

“所以你现在要去确定？”不待他回答，我坚定地说，“我也要去。”

库洛洛的表情终于发生了变化，他少见地皱了皱眉：“刘恋，不要无理取闹。”

我知道我是无理取闹，但我更知道，如果这一次不抓住他，他一定会就这样消失在我的生命里。

这的确是迟早的事，但我希望至少不是今天，不是现在，不是我刚刚失去一个亲人的时候。

不要对我这么残忍啊，库洛洛。

我抓着他的手，近乎哀求地看着他。

“你会后悔的。”库洛洛无情地说。

“不，我永远不会为我的选择后悔。”但如果不做出这个选择，我一定会后悔终生。

库洛洛将手从我手中抽离，掌心中还残留着余温，但立刻就消散了。漫天冰冷向我袭来，我无法抑制地颤抖起来，连视线都变得模糊，随后才发现那是眼泪盈上了眼眶。

我匆匆低下头，不想让他看到我现在狼狈的模样，也不想再看他冷漠的脸，为此去承认自己在他心里其实就是一个毫不相关的普通人——或者根本就不曾在他心里有过一席之地。

哪怕是出于可笑的自尊，我也应该立刻转头离开，像以前期盼的一样与他各归各路、一拍两散。但此时我脑中却只剩下一个荒谬的想法：不能让他就这样独自离开，我们的终结不该如此潦草。

僵持了一会儿，就在我的眼泪快被风吹干时，库洛洛突然发出一声叹息。下一秒，温暖的气息将我围绕，库洛洛揽住我的肩膀，另一只手穿过膝弯将我横抱起来。

我不敢置信地看着他，下意识捂住嘴。

往事再度重现，库洛洛踏上阳台护栏，纵身而起，而后无声无息地落在几户外的房顶上，连一丝停顿都没有就再度腾空，几个起落间就来到了村外的山崖边。

迎着星空与海风，库洛洛毫不犹豫地一跃而下，我紧紧搂住他的脖颈，听着他的衣摆在风中猎猎作响。

往常至少需要二十分钟的下山之路转眼结束，库洛洛一口气跳到山脚，继而闪身蹿上码头。

当他终于将我放下时，我忍不住双腿一软，差点瘫软在地。脚上的毛拖鞋遗失在刚才飞檐走壁的旅途里，此时我光着脚踩在码头冰冷的水泥路面上，彻底感受到来自严冬的恶意。

码头里空无一人，几条小船随意地拴在岸边，随着海波起起伏伏。这个码头由赤霞村民集资建造，属于村民“自己的地盘”，所以船主们对自家的邻居和自家的船都很放心。

但他们怎么也不会想到在这深更半夜里竟然出现了一个外来的偷船贼。

库洛洛扯着缆绳将一艘快艇从海面上拉过来，我发现这艘快艇长得分外眼熟，似乎就是上回去渔排搭的那艘。果真是不怕贼偷就怕贼惦记，库洛洛早有预谋。

“刘恋，过来。”库洛洛固定住快艇，对我招了一下手。

我僵着脚艰难地蹭过去。

大概是嫌我笨手笨脚上船的姿势过于害眼，库洛洛一把抱起我放进快艇里，我连忙爬到副驾驶座上坐好，回头却看到库洛洛正在脱他的袜子。

“……你干吗？”

“谁让你光着脚就跑出来。”他把袜子扔给我，然后穿上短靴。

我伸长两根手指，从膝盖上掂起那双袜子：“……”

这个库洛洛好丧失我不认识他！

“快点穿上，要走了。”

库洛洛跳上船，走到驾驶座上看了一眼仪表盘，又走到船尾的马达边。

我屏住呼吸套上袜子。长得帅又不一定没有脚气，我拒绝探索这个课题。

好在穿上之后，库洛洛残留在袜子上的体温让我立刻感觉双脚又重新长在了我身上。

这时，一股奇异的感觉自后方蔓延开来，我回身趴在椅背上问道：“你又用了念吗？”

库洛洛抓着马达手柄正要发动，闻言似乎有些讶异，我看不清他的表情，但他的语调中透出了一点惊奇：“你能感觉到吗？是，我用了圆。马达发动的动静很大，如果这附近有人会很麻烦。”

“有道理。所以有人吗？你的圆范围有多大？”

库洛洛自动忽略了最后一个问题，回了一句“没人”就拉动手柄。

耳边顿时一震，轰鸣声果然传出去很远。

深夜里的大海充满未知的恐惧，似远似近的海涛声夹杂在马达声中几乎让人分不清彼此。快艇远离码头我后只觉得四面八方全是黑色的海水，明月与星辰一瞬间变得极为遥远，天与海一片混沌，茫茫然无所依的感觉陡然丛生。

探身在船头摸索半天，我终于找到一个手电筒，打开之后总算有了一点光亮，让人多少安心一些。

将手电筒放在船头，我缩起脚裹紧羽绒服，扑面而来的海风与浪花严酷如上刑，我一边后悔没回房间穿好装备，一边又觉得没错就该直接跟出来，谁知道我穿完衣服出来之后库洛洛还在不在。

“你知道往哪里走吗？”我抖着嗓子问。

“大致知道。”库洛洛看了我一眼，松开操纵方向盘的手，脱下大衣扔到我头上，“你如果现在后悔想回去还来得及。”

我蜷成一团，像蚕蛹一样从头到脚裹进大衣里，而后咬着牙回道：“不。”

即便只穿着一件中看不中用的高领羊毛衫，库洛洛依然惬意得像是在兜风，好像扑在他脸上的风浪和扑在我脸上的不是同一款，猎人世界的人类和我们这个世界的人类肯定从基因上就不一样。

“为什么回去的方法会在这里？真的和我有关吗？”

“有关也无关。”库洛洛停了片刻，似乎在考虑怎么表达才能让我听懂，“我认为这个世界与猎人世界存在“接口”，也许不是空间上的概念，也不止一个。这几个月我在许多地方都发现了念的痕迹，不过很遗憾，一个有用的都没有，可能是所处的接口转移了，也可能是消失了。你太外公送给你的那个东西的确附着了念，虽然非常浅淡而且一直在慢慢消失，但它确实来自于那边的世界。它就像是一个道标，当我穿过两个世界的接口时就因为它而出现在你家。只是诸多巧合中的一个罢了，这样的东西有很多，只是恰好这一个与我产生了联系。”

我听得云山雾罩似懂非懂：“就跟游戏里的随机传送一样吗？只要有传送点的地方都能去，而这东西所在的我家正好是其中一个？于是你就来了？”

“可以这么说。”

“所以你认为我太公发现这东西的地方也许正好有一个接口？”我恍然大悟，“难怪你国庆时会跟我回来。”

库洛洛浅淡一笑，默认了我的猜测。

但我还是觉得哪里不大对：“既然你当时就注意到其中的联系，为什么等到现在才去确认？”

库洛洛意味不明地偏了一下头：“其实我来这附近很多次了，只是每一次都一无所获。今天说不定也还会白忙一场，所以你没必要非跟来不可，找不到我自然会回去。”

“找到了你就直接回那边去了是吧？”

库洛洛又是一笑，既不承认也不否认。

我低下头，抱住膝盖，把脸埋进臂弯里。

早就知道是这样，还有什么可期待的。

快艇在海面上颠簸飞驰，库洛洛似乎一直维持着圆以确认前行方向，没有像往常一样用念为我驱寒，因此在寒冷加晕船的叠加作用下，很快我就连话都说不出来了，只能用尽全力缩成一团。

如果真有天堂，那么对于现在的我来说就是暖气和电热毯，再加一碗热汤，但它们实际上都是小女孩的火柴，只存在于七彩的幻想里。

“抓稳了！”库洛洛突然喊道。

我从衣服里探出半个脑袋，还没弄清状况，就见库洛洛猛打方向盘，快艇在海面上来了一个急速大转弯。我用力抓住椅子，整个人差点随惯性飞出去，身上的大衣和围巾全都散开，冷风呼呼地灌进来。

“转弯早点说啊！会死人的啊！”我忍不住骂道，一边手忙脚乱地重新裹起衣服。

就在这时，一种无法言喻的感觉侵袭而来，尖锐又沉重，充满了难以名状的恶意，在下一刻骤然化作铁锤般的重击砸在我身上。

我浑身一僵，眼前的一切都被黑暗取代，耳中同时轰隆作响，我忍不住趴在船舷上干呕起来。

快艇变慢了一些，一只手搭上我的肩膀，我感到整个人都被另一种力量所包裹，铺天盖地的压力顿时一松。

切身体会了一把什么叫做“劫后余生”，我暂时顾不上其他，用力呼吸几次，等窒息和疼痛感消减到忍耐范围之内后，我才抹了抹嘴角，回头沙哑地问库洛洛：“那是什么？”

“念压。”库洛洛想了想，又摇摇头，“也不一定，但至少是类似的东西。没有念的普通人在恶意的念压中会受到很大伤害。不过我以前就发现你比一般人对念更加敏感，一般人的反应不会像你这么强烈，你说不定很适合习念。”

“免了，我还想好好活着，这种体验不想再来一次。”

不适感终于完全退去，我坐回原位。

见我恢复过来，库洛洛收回手。我再次暴露在冰冷的空气中，周遭依然缠绕着令人感到异样的东西，像是置身于黏稠的液体中，但那种伤害性的力量却消失了。随着快艇继续向前行驶，很快就连仅剩的异样感都不复存在。

“怎么回事？现在又没事了。”

“你看看外面。”

闻言我探头向周围看去。

海还是那片海，天空也还是那片天空，但海上却凭空出现了一道连绵的山岩，天空中月亮的形状也微妙地有所改变。

或许我还没有完全从念压的伤害中复原，所以才会眼花幻视。我摘下眼镜揉了揉眼睛再戴回去，眼前还是同样的山和明月。

“什么鬼？这就来到另一个世界了？”

“不，这里应该只是两个世界的交叠处，有一部分依然属于你那边的世界。刚才我们穿过了交界，打个比方，就像穿透一层膜，那层膜虽然没有阻止你，但也在排斥你，如果我没有缠的保护，大概也会变得和你一样吧。”

“吧？”我翻了个白眼，“感觉快死了好吗！回去还要再来一次吗？”

库洛洛摸了摸下巴：“嗯……刚才是我疏忽了，回去我会想办法的。”

“堂堂一团之长说话要算话啊。”我飞快地接道。

这样即便找到接口他也不会直接离开，如同保证的话语让我多少安心了一些。

快艇朝着那片突兀的岩壁驶去。

岩壁周边的环境和赤霞村山脚有些像，底部有一条带状黑色礁石群，被夜里同样黑色的海水掩去大半，因而无法判断实际面积，山影则向两侧的黑暗里无限延展，左右看不到边际。

这景象怎么看都十分怪异并且不合常理，但按照库洛洛的说法，现在看的一切虽不是幻觉，却也不一定就是真实。

“毕竟是两个世界的交点，发生什么都不奇怪吧？”

说完之后，库洛洛关掉马达，快艇随着惯性滑向礁石群，也许是船体轻便吃水不深的缘故，竟然没有碰到隐藏在海面下的礁石，而是堪堪在撞上肉眼可见的大礁石前停下。

库洛洛站起身，四下看了看，有些伤脑筋地说道：“麻烦了，这里没有能固定船的地方。”

脑中突然警铃大作，我以平生未见的灵敏矫健跳起来扑过去抱住他的腰：“你别想把我一个人扔在这里！”

让我和船一起在海上漂着等他完事再来找我，这种事他绝对干得出来！

库洛洛低头看着我：“……”

我抬头瞪着他。

看什么看，你以为只有你的脸皮厚如墙吗？

过了一会儿，库洛洛叹了一口气——他今晚似乎总是在叹气：“行了，你赢了，先放手。”

尽管素行不良，但他勉强也算是个言而有信的人，我将信将疑，慢慢松开手。

库洛洛随即具现出他那本技能大全，极为熟练地直接翻到其中一页。几乎在同一时间，我感到眼前一花，身处的地方瞬间变成了冰冷坚硬的礁石。

我连忙爬起来。礁石上残留的海水渗进袜子里，又冷又湿，此乃常人所不能忍，我对还留在快艇上的库洛洛喊道：“我说你能不能变一双鞋给我？”

“……我只是一个念能力者，不是魔法师。”虽是这么说，库洛洛还是翻找起来，没过多久竟然真的让他找到了一双胶鞋，明显是男款，尺寸大了不少还硬得硌脚，但聊胜于无。

库洛洛跳上礁石，左手拿着手电筒，右手拿着书。快艇还在他身后的海面上随波荡漾，一下一下地轻轻磕在礁石上，发出略有些刺耳的摩擦声。

“船怎么办？你那个瞬移能力能移动这么大的东西吗？”

库洛洛没有说话，直接用行动作出回答，他略抬了抬手，那艘快艇便在眨眼之间出现在另一片礁石上，斜斜地卡在石缝间，位置比我们所处的礁石高许多，即便涨潮也不会被冲走。

我啧啧赞叹：“你们不是魔法师也差不多了。接下来要做什么？”

“我有一点模糊的感觉。”库洛洛把手电筒塞给我，“拿着，之后也许会用上。”

我疑惑地接过手电筒。虽然现在是晚上，但月光十分明亮，即便是我这高度近视也能看清，手电筒几乎派不上用场。莫非他打算去什么伸手不见五指的地方吗？

不妙的预感重又浮现出来，库洛洛却不再解释，对我伸出手。我以为又会有一个让人脸红心跳的公主抱，没想到他这次像扛麻袋一样将我扛起来，我的肚子正好卡在他坚硬的肩头，平日糟人嫌弃的赘肉完全不足以作为缓冲，我夸张地哀嚎一声以示抗议，但库洛洛充耳不闻，几步跳到山脚垂直的岩壁边。

“你到底要干什么啊？”

站稳之后，我一边揉着肚子一边环顾四周，除了千仞峭壁就只有连绵不绝的礁石和一望无际的海面，我实在想不出那个神秘的“接口”会在哪里。

库洛洛伸手在岩壁上敲了敲，像是一个访客彬彬有礼地敲响了主人家的大门。我刚觉得自己的联想好笑，下一秒立刻明白过来：“你……难道想进到山里？”

“准确地说，是进入山体。”库洛洛认真地说。

“我就是那个意思！你说的接口难道在这里面吗？”

“或许吧。”

库洛洛随口说着一点也不靠谱的回答，让我避开一点。我立刻退到离他尽可能远的地方。

只见他抬起手，挥拳击向岩壁，没有造成惊天动地的效果，但在一声闷响之后，以他的拳头和岩壁的接触点为中心，肉眼可见的裂痕扩散开来，库洛洛再用手掌一推，那片龟裂的岩壁便“轰隆隆”地向内崩塌了，扬起滚滚尘土。

尘土散尽后，岩壁上出现了一个黑洞洞的入口。

如果不是风这么冷、脚这么冰，我还以为我在看圣斗士4D。

自从认识了库洛洛，生活就变成了魔幻现实主义的教科书。

我们走进那个洞口。

或许就像库洛洛所说，在这里发生什么都不奇怪，山里竟然有一条极为深邃的隧道，窄得仅供一人通过，顶部也十分低矮，有的地方甚至得弯下腰，也不知道是受什么作用才会形成如此奇葩的地形。

库洛洛打开手电筒走在前方，虽然我对这样漆黑又逼仄的环境充满恐惧，还是义无反顾地跟在他身后，抓住他的衣摆亦步亦趋。整个隧道里只有我们的脚步声在回响，后方深沉的黑暗在想象中充满了各种张牙舞爪的骇人之物。

我僵着脖子死死盯着库洛洛的后脑勺，连头都不敢偏一下。

真是活脱脱的一出恐怖电影。

隧道的走势渐渐往下深入。无法判断这座山到底有多大，如果它只有“山”的概念而不具有固定形态，说不定我们会迷失在此，像鬼打墙一样找不到前路也没有退路。但这个猜测实在太吓人了，我只想了一秒就立刻将它抛开。

时间轴在这样的环境中似乎出现错乱，我彻底失去时间概念，甚至觉得也许会这样一直走到地老天荒。

“害怕吗？”

库洛洛的声音响起来，并不突兀，听起来像是生来就出自黑暗，落下后有余音嗡嗡回响。

“嗯。”

“怕成这样还是执意要跟上来？你不是一向都很惜命吗？”

“生命当然很重要，但偶尔也会有一些人啊事啊，突然之间就变得比生命更重要了。这也是没法控制的。”我半真半假地说。

库洛洛似乎轻笑了一下，不再言语。

不知是不是我的错觉，周遭的气氛舒缓了一些，黑暗的前路也变得没那么恐怖了。

又往前走了许久，现阶段只怕已经深入山腹。不合脚的胶鞋磨得我脚底生疼，我正想提议休息一会儿，库洛洛突然停下脚步。

“怎么了？”我踮起脚尖越过他的肩膀往前张望，黑暗里依然什么都看不见。

“似乎到了。”库洛洛再次走起来，“前面不知道会出现什么，以防万一，你不要离开我身边。”

一句话就将本已接近消弭的恐怖感无限放大，我斩钉截铁地回道：“你放心我绝对会拼命抓着你！”

“如果出现危急状况，我为了自保而丢下你呢？”

库洛洛居然还有闲心开玩笑。我放松了一些，往他的后腰上戳了一指头，阴森森地说：“那样我做鬼都不会放过你。”

“真执着啊。”

“哼！”

过了没多久，明显感到隧道变得越发宽阔。当我们终于停下时，库洛洛抬起手电四处照了照，我看到前方有一个新的洞口，比之前进来的入口大许多，洞顶倾斜向上，再往后是一个极为宽广的空间，手电筒的照射范围内根本看不见边界。

库洛洛抬脚走下去，我加快一步走到他左边，紧紧抓着他的胳膊。他可能也在防备突发状况，右手一直空空地垂着。

脚下的路比隧道里更加崎岖，地面坑坑洼洼，如果不是有库洛洛支撑，我已经摔倒不知道多少次。除此以外，总觉得不断踩到什么干脆易碎的东西，发出的声音令人毛骨悚然。

“这个地方超诡异的。你有什么发现吗？”

“暂时还没有，这里应该还不是终点。”

也就是说我们要在这个无边无际的空间里寻找另一个不知其存在与否、也不知其大小规模的洞口吗？

长路漫漫，顿觉人生灰暗。

“累了吗？要不要休息一下？”

“不用，我还撑得住，早点完事早点回去，要是太后发现我俩大半夜的一起失踪，那可就热闹了。等等，借我扶一下啊，鞋子里进东西了。”我扶住库洛洛的肩膀，脱下胶鞋甩掉里面的石子沙砾，还有一些残留在袜子上无法清理，只能先忍一忍，“好啦，继续走吧。”

库洛洛一动不动。

“怎么啦？”

“趴下！”

随着这突如其来的一声，手电光突然消失了，库洛洛话音未落我便摔倒在地，他从背后压住我的头，同样趴在我身边。

上方的黑暗里陡然刮过一道劲风，就像是利刃划破虚空，裹挟着腐朽的气息呼啸而过。

“大意了。”耳边传来库洛洛的低语。

震耳欲聋的咆哮随即在我们身后炸开。

事态发展至今一桩更比一桩魔幻，以至于库洛洛抓着我跳起来时我都毫无实感，匆忙间只记得按住眼镜。

我们刚一离开地面，巨大的震动声便在那里响起来，似乎有什么庞然大物轰然落地，激起一阵飞沙走石，四下迸射的石块打在我们身上发出“噼里啪啦”的声响。

库洛洛没有半秒停留，将我夹在腰侧往无尽的黑暗里发足狂奔，另一只手牢牢捂住我的嘴。我觉得自己完全变成了一个挂件，只能无处着力地吊在他的臂弯里。

巨响过后再无动静，气氛却变得更加险恶，库洛洛在奔跑中几次转变方向，脚步越发轻浅无声，到了最后几乎像处于真空中一样听不到一点声音，也让人窒息。

这个空间比想象中广阔太多，追在身后的东西似乎真的被库洛洛七弯八绕的跑法摆脱，再也没有动静。

又跑了一会儿，库洛洛突然沉下身，抱着我滑进一个土坑。就像滚过钉板，磋磨在身上的沙石让我险些惨叫出声，但库洛洛立刻再次捂住我的嘴。这次他换了一只手，我瘫在他的手臂上，僵着身体大气都不敢出一下。

黑暗与寂静让恐惧直到此时才翻涌上来，我回想起刚才的一切，感到心脏开始剧烈跳动，几欲破胸而出，轰隆震动传递到鼓膜，让耳朵也陷入茫茫鸣响中，手脚却是一片冰冷与麻木，仿佛全身血液都在这一刻凝固了。

那是怪物吗？

是怪物吧！

如果库洛洛慢了哪怕半秒，我现在已经死了吧？

想要惊叫也想要痛哭，我颤抖着抬起手，用力按住库洛洛捂在我嘴上的手，阻止这些会再度引来危险的声音不受控制地溢出。

从未这样接近死亡。

库洛洛收紧手臂，让我靠在他的肩上，他的胸膛毫无起伏，无论是呼吸还是心跳都像消失了一样，如果没有肢体接触带来的体温，我几乎以为他根本不在这里——他抹去了自己的存在感。

那似乎刻入骨髓的冷静让我慢慢平静下来，我在心中不断自我催眠着“我不存在，我就是一个死人”，缓慢而尽量无声地深呼吸，渐渐感觉不那么难受了。

理智随即回笼，我知道以目前的状况，我不说帮忙，能不拖后腿就是万幸。进入山里之后库洛洛一直处于戒备状态，但那怪物却能在发动攻击后才被库洛洛察觉，想必有什么特殊之处，考虑到这里是两个世界的交界，我怀疑它十有八九来自于猎人世界。

如果不必顾及我，即便面对再强大的敌人，库洛洛无论是迎击还是撤离想必都能游刃有余。可惜“如果”一词毫无意义，现在只能寄希望于库洛洛的聪明才智，我相信他能让我们顺利脱身。

库洛洛一直没有动作，像是蛰伏于黑暗中等待时机。

于是我也一动都不敢动。

直到我觉得整个身体都快失去知觉时，库洛洛松开了手，转而以手指在我唇上轻轻点了一下。

这是让我不要发出声音的意思，我抓住他的手按在头上，幅度极小地点了点头，让他也能明白我的意思。库洛洛果然意会，还顺势拍了拍我的头，好似赞许。

挥之不去的恐惧和紧张因为这一个动作烟消云散。

随即，库洛洛从我身后抽回手臂，一直包围着我的温度也消失了，他似乎直起身做了些什么，土坑外传来细小的动静。

那动静转瞬变大，难以形容，我猜也许是那只耳朵很灵敏的怪物。

说时迟那时快，库洛洛突然打开手电筒，并以在战壕里抛炸药包的姿态闪电般将它投掷出去。

我本能地闭上眼，手电筒那微不足道的亮光在长久的黑暗中近乎耀眼，白光还残留在视网膜上突突乱跳。

只听库洛洛冰冷的声音同时响起：“破坏那只魔兽。”

伴随着这句意味不明的话，杂乱的脚步声涌向手电筒飞去的地方，仿佛有许多人在狂奔。

我勉强睁开眼睛爬到低矮的土坑边，模糊一片的视野里隐约有数个人影飞快地冲进黑暗里。

那都是些什么人？是人吗？从哪里冒出来的？

手电筒落到了很远的地方，光亮变得像米粒般微小，一声熟悉的咆哮带着仿佛实体化的波纹震荡开来，那个光点随即熄灭，取而代之的是若隐若现的打斗声。

这明显是个声东击西的手段，库洛洛做完这一切后立刻扛起我，往另一个方向笔直地冲了出去。

我在心里默念计数，过了大约半分钟，身后不远不近地响起脚掌踩踏地面的声音，听起来就像牛群奔过原野，发出隆隆之音。

那怪物竟然这么快就追上来了。

库洛洛似乎也没想到计策这么快就失效，按着我的手紧了紧，猛然加速，大幅度起落跳跃几次后突然将我丢到地上。我忍痛挣扎着站起来，手掌却按到粗粝的岩壁。

原来已经回到最初的隧道里。

背后响起沉重的打击声和震耳欲聋的咆哮声，接着更远一些的地方又响起重物落地的声音。

什么都看不见，我惶恐而盲目地四处摸索：“库洛洛！库洛洛你还好吗？”

“别喊了。”胡乱挥舞的双手被抓住，库洛洛推了我一把，“跑，我比你安全。”

我这样一无是处的普通人确实碍他手脚，倒不如躲远点为他腾出空间。因此只犹豫了不到半秒，我立刻转身摸着墙壁拔腿飞奔。

“那你小心一点！快点跟上来啊我一个人好怕啊！”

回荡在隧道里的喊声被打斗声掩盖，并且逐渐远离。没有再回头去看那片我看不穿的黑暗，我跌跌撞撞地一直向前跑。

时间又变回先前漫长的状态，黑暗中只有单调到令人难以忍耐的脚步声与喘息声。我渐渐感到呼吸困难，双腿也像灌了铅一样沉重，每一次迈步都无比艰难。

而前路却不知道还有多远。

就在我感到快要被这条仿佛永无止境的路吞没时，隧道突然一阵晃动，不合脚的胶鞋在凹凸不平的路面上绊了一下，我五体投地地趴在地上。

一成不变里的任何异变都让人忧虑，固然这意味着事态有所进展，却也有好和坏两个方向，现在我就没法控制自己不往坏处想。

库洛洛到底怎么样了？刚才的震动是他做的吗？还是这座山本身出了什么状况？

胡思乱想里每一个念头都是“库洛洛也许出事了”和“库洛洛肯定不会有事”的争斗。孤寂与茫然又从黑暗中升起，脚下似乎张开了一个无底黑洞，我的心沉沉地坠了下去。

“不是让你快点跑吗？”

一只手从背后用力将我提起来。

这声音从未像现在这样悦耳过，让我几乎生出看到圣光、听到圣乐的错觉。忍不住扑过去抱住他，我差点嚎啕大哭：“你没事真是太好了！刚才好像地震了啊！是你做的吗？”

“不过是一头连人话都不会说的魔兽而已，来不及彻底解决，已经被我打晕了。预防万一我炸了洞口。”库洛洛似乎被我逗笑了，“真不该带你进来。”

哭意瞬间消失，我一边吸鼻涕一边不可置信地问道：“你哪来的炸药？不是不是！你炸了洞口？！那你以后要怎么回去？！”

“小事一桩，不用为我担心。”库洛洛把我从他身上摘下去，“走吧，该回去了。”

我忍不住又往他身后的黑暗里看，尽管知道什么也看不见，却依然感到后怕：“那东西真的不会再来了吗？”

“真的。”

我浑身一松，靠到墙上，又顺着墙壁滑坐到地上，感觉双脚不剩一点力气：“吓死我了。脚好痛，走不动了，休息一下吧。”

“刚没事就又撒娇。”黑暗中的回音依然带着轻松的笑意，库洛洛出人意料地将我背了起来，“你再不加强锻炼，失去的可就不止是身材了。这样满意了吧？”

我抱住他的脖子，舒服地喟叹一声：“可以可以。”

再满意没有了，我还以为他绝不会把后背留给团员以外的人呢。

库洛洛向前走了起来，和来时不同，步伐不疾不徐，闲庭散步一样闲适。

“对了，你刚才说那是一只不会说人话的魔兽，为什么？魔兽被称为魔兽不就是因为能口吐人言吗？它真的来自那边的世界？”身心都放松下来之后，我终于有功夫好好问一问刚才的事。

“是，但暂时无法判断是哪种魔兽。也许它在幼生期意外误入了这里，那时候这座山——可能连山都不是——地形还不是现在这样，所以它一直无法出去，也就无从学会人言、生不出人性，完全成为野兽了。”库洛洛停下脚步，似乎想了想，“嗯……从本地传说的发源时间和地方志的记载推测，可能有两百年左右吧。”[注]

我怀疑自己听错了量词：“卧槽！那它吃什么？”

“各种东西。你还记得你曾经说过的海上亡灵的故事吗？多年来误入这里的人和兽不止它一个，但最终活下来的只有它，这么说能明白吗？”

突然觉得后背一阵发毛，我想起之前在洞穴里踩到的奇怪东西。

“好、好恶心！我刚才到底踩断了多少人的骨头！你为什么不早说？！”还好我穿着鞋！

“说了你不是更害怕了吗？有什么关系，反正他们都死了。”

“死了也是人！”

心理重建了许久我才勉强忘记残留在脚底的酥脆触感，希望这些人和兽的亡灵不要来找我抗议。

“话说你不是一直用着圆吗？为什么会被它偷袭？你后来做了什么？我看到好多人冲过去。”这是最令我费解的地方。

“我的圆范围可没那么大，它的动作出人意料地灵敏，我察觉到它出现在圆里时已经来不及了，想必是多年的生存斗争让它磨练出应对念能力者的技巧。它的听觉因为长年居于黑暗变得十分敏锐，所以我用了一点小手段转移它的注意力，你看到的那些只是人偶，用来缠住它争取时间。”

“哦，又是你的能力。”这是不能过于碰触的话题，我不再深究，换了一个方向问道，“按你的说法这些接口既可能发生变化，又可能突然断开，那会不会在你要离开的时候却找不到这个接口？”

“不会。这个接口相当稳定，我怀疑它在你们这个世界可能已经存在了上千年。”

“上千年？！卧槽这又是什么超展开！”

库洛洛却提起了很遥远的事：“几个月前在白水山，你曾问过我念力有没有可能保持尸身不腐。”

我回忆了一番：“你说那个千年女尸？她也是念能力者？”

“对，我查过她的生平，最早的记载正是在这附近，只有只字片言，不翻阅古籍根本查不到，这点得感谢你朋友。像这个世界一样，猎人世界的文明里也存在断层，尚有许多人类无法涉足、未曾探索过的区域。我不知道她来自哪里，属于哪个时代，但从她来到这个世界后的作为和历经千年都没有消散的残念来看，她生前必然是一个非常强大的念能力者。”

我想起那个安静地躺在棺材中犹如艺术品一般的女人，库洛洛最后那句话虽然短暂，却概括了她峥嵘的一生。

“残念不是个坏东西吗？”

“残念只是死人留下的念，性质取决于他生前最执着的事，心怀不甘与怨恨的人留下的残念很危险，像这位女士的则平和得多。”

“怎么说？”

“她的残念唯一的作用就是保持尸身不腐，只作用于她自己。我想她最在意的大概是自己美丽的容貌吧，即便是死亡，也不允许自己变得有一分不堪。”

同为比较在意外表的女人，我一秒感同身受：“非常理解！”

库洛洛笑了：“言归正传。这个接口目前还算稳定，只要它在这里，我就能找到它，所以无论它变成什么样都没有关系。”

我沉默下来。

库洛洛似乎感到有些奇怪，他停下来，侧过头，发梢擦过我的脸颊。

“怎么了？”

我半天没有说话，库洛洛也耐心地站在原地。

过了一会儿，我在他耳边嗫嚅着问道：“你能不能过完春节再走？”

“当然可以。”库洛洛干脆地回道，似乎这只是不值一提的小事。

“……嗯。谢谢。”

我垂下头，把脸埋进他的颈窝中。

本以为时间过去了很久，但当我们走出这座山时，外头依然夜色深沉，只是月亮的位置有所改变。

我很担心回去时会正好碰上家人起床，库洛洛也无法根据此地的星月之象来判断准确时间，就让我把放在大衣口袋里的手机给他。

山里那番摸爬滚打让他的大衣破烂不堪，各种划痕破口在月光下惨不忍睹，万幸一分钱一分货，兜里的手机安然无恙。

“这衣服不行了，回去赔你一件。”摸了摸衣料上嵌着沙土的破损处，我想起之前的死里逃生，依然心有余悸。

“是该赔我，还有袜子。”库洛洛打开手机看了一眼，“才三点，来得及。”

而后他用瞬移能力将快艇移到海面上，接着在当前页夹上书签，又翻到另外一页，左手招出一张巨大的白布，在海风中翻飞飘扬。

“过来。”

闻言我反而后退了一步：“你不能像以前一样帮我隔绝吗？”

“穿过边界时我也需要用念保护自己。如果你实在不喜欢这种方式，到时就忍一忍吧，也没有什么实质性的伤害。”

“都快死人了好吗！”我在晕车和被群殴两种痛苦中抉择了三秒钟，沉痛道，“算了，还是那块布吧。”

这是我有生以来第二次进入这个布袋里，材质不明的布料柔软且密不透风，为我隔绝了所有寒冷，库洛洛拎着我的态度没有像上次那样随意，因此布袋摆动的幅度不大，在黑暗中像摇篮一样令人安心，很快我就蜷在里面睡着了。

惊险的一夜终于结束。

第二天中午，我在床上醒来，脑中仍是一片交错杂乱的画面，让我一时分不清昨晚的经历究竟是现实还是一场荒唐怪梦。直到我掀开被子，发现身上的睡衣换了一套，才确定那一切都是真的。

这个世界真的与其他世界相连，库洛洛也真的找到了回去的路。

手脚上传来细微的刺痛，我卷起衣裤，双脚、膝盖和双手上满是大大小小的擦伤，虽然没有上药，但都清理过了。

几乎立刻在脑中还原出库洛洛给我换衣服、清理伤口、再把睡得和死猪一样的我塞进被子里的全过程，我忍不住低声哀嚎一声，无力地捂住发烫的脸。

细节反映人心，很难想象库洛洛会有如此细心和耐心，这段时间他温柔体贴得不像话，如果只是为了尝试“感受他人的感情”，需要做到这种地步吗？而且就算没有共情能力对他来说也无所谓吧，他不就这么铁石心肠了二十多年。

房门突然“砰”地打开，冷风瞬间倒灌进来。我迅速拉高被子藏起手脚，还好这张脸完好无损。

太后走进来摸了一把我的脸，又在额头上探了探，才说道：“早上叫你你也没应，我看你这几天也累了，睡得这么熟就算了。赶紧起来吃饭整东西，我们下午就走。”

“哦。”我坐着不动。

“还磨蹭什么？全家人就等你一个吃午饭。”

“我要换衣服啊亲！你门开那么大冷死了好吗？！”

太后拍了我一记，正好拍到我昨晚摔到的地方，我绷着脸，等太后出去才面目扭曲地揉起来。

洗漱时手上的伤口在水和洗面奶的刺激下又疼又痒，之后我穿上袜子、戴上手套和围巾，包得一丝不露，好在赤霞村的冬天特别冷，我又是出了名的畏寒，因此这副穿戴没有引起任何人的怀疑。

下午两点，我们启程回X市。

出门时正听到那艘快艇的主人在和几个村民聊天，大声说他的船明明加满油回来，早上下去一看没了一大半，扔在船上的手电筒和鞋子也没了，快过年了怎么会出这种怪事？有村民就说你肯定遭贼啦，快艇主人便纳闷不解：“那贼为什么不干脆把快艇开走？只偷一双破鞋和一个手电不是有病吗？”

我心想还好昨晚的战斗不是发生在海上，不然你这船可就真一去不复返了。

抬眼瞄了一下那个贼，他若无其事地往前走，路过快艇主人时还微笑着问了声好。

“回去了啊？”

“是啊，过年再来。”

离过年只剩不到两周，刚回到X市我们就投入各自的工作中，年底各行各业都忙翻天，即便是我这样的工资小偷也过了一段昏天黑地的日子。

放假前一天，我拿着新鲜到账的年终奖，一下班立刻冲去中兴广场，将库洛洛那被我糟蹋的大衣原样买了一件回来，因为店家马上就要关店过年，所以售价比上回还便宜了一些，多余的钱正好能再买几双袜子。最后我又添上一双皮鞋，算是离别礼物。

这段时间库洛洛一直不见踪影，要不是周末还能在饭桌前见到他，我真以为他悄没声息地跑回了猎人世界，天知道已经找到“接口”了他怎么还能忙得如此不可开交。但我也没有闲心余力去管他，每年家里的年终大扫除都是一个大工程，此时就恨库洛洛为什么来自猎人世界而不是哈利波特世界，在线急需家务魔法！

除夕下午，我擦完家里最后一块玻璃，洗完澡换上过年的新衣服，出来就看到库洛洛正在门口帮太后贴春联。

新一年是蛇年，春联上画了两只涂着眼影的娇俏小蛇，我对着它们研究了半天，问库洛洛：“你觉得我尝试一下这个风格怎么样？”

库洛洛贴完横批，从小凳子上走下来，低头扫了一眼，简短地说：“不怎么样。”

说完拎着凳子走进屋。

我也回屋去化妆，新春佳节必须从上到下、由里至外都无懈可击。

“你不化妆也不差。”

库洛洛没事干就在我身边围观我化妆，时不时还指指点点一下，老实说这方面西索真比他有发言权，他本人的真实审美异常直男。

我盖上口红，完成最后一步，在镜子里左看右看：“我当然知道我长得不差，不过能变得更美谁不乐意呢？”我转向库洛洛，像朵花一样捧着脸对他说：“请发表一下你的赞美。”

库洛洛没有任何赞美，只捏着我的下巴端详片刻，而后拿起眉笔添了几笔。也许是心理作用，总觉他添上这两笔后好看多了。

“刘恋！你臭美好了没有？再不走赶不上吃饭了！”太后在外头大喊。

“好了好了！”我手忙脚乱地收拾化妆品。

年夜饭照例在老家，我们不到三点就出发，年关的高速路不见得比市内更畅通，要不是库洛洛的车技出神入化，只怕我们真会赶不上晚饭。

赤霞村里满是过年的味道，家家户户张灯结彩，大街小巷上挂着彩条和红灯笼，远远看去整个村子都淹没在红色的海洋里。

车子开近了还能听到鞭炮声此起彼伏，家里宽大的停车场颇受青睐，一群小孩在空地上聚众放炮，而我那两个熊表弟就是头头。

满目热闹让我还没下车就笑了起来，车子停稳之后我开门跑过去，悄无声息地出现在大表弟背后，乘他不备从他的衣兜里抓出一盒鞭炮。

“没等我来就自己玩！没收了！”我拿着鞭炮往回跑。

大表弟立刻转身拦腰抱起我，二表弟也跑过来扑我的手。

“姐你穿这么漂亮去和表妹玩啦！”大表弟引颈高呼，“姐夫！姐夫！你在哪里？！管管她啊！”

“喂喂现在是谁胳膊肘往外拐？一盒鞭炮你就把你老姐卖了！”

库洛洛正提着行李往屋里走，闻言慢悠悠地拐过来，一手提着箱子，一手扛起我，在口哨声和叫好声中镇定自若地走出停车场。

“喂！我们的鞭炮！”二表弟突然反应过来，跳脚大喊，我趴在库洛洛肩上得意地对他笑。

因为太外婆刚刚过世，所以大家今年全都回来了，最高兴的当属外公外婆。葬礼遗留下的感伤彻底散去，墙上太外婆和太外公的笑容也温暖无比。

年夜饭开席之后，两个表弟不信邪，拖上大舅二舅和同样很能喝的小姨夫，五个人围攻库洛洛。我搂着小表妹为她夹菜舀汤，好像她不是过年就要七岁而还是个三岁的小娃娃。太后、小姨和两个舅妈在桌子另一边聊得热火朝天，从她们时不时投向库洛洛的目光就能猜出核心议题。

整个桌子乱成一片，笑闹声在楼里阵阵回响，连我去楼上方便时都还能听到划拳的声音，赢了的尖叫、输了的惨叫穿过天井直冲云霄。

结果不出意料，倒下的又是我们家那五个不自量力的男人。

饭后，一楼支起两张麻将桌，醉醺醺的家伙们洗了把脸投入新战斗，两个表弟摩拳擦掌地向库洛洛下战书要一雪前耻，我含笑看着这两个越挫越勇的倒霉蛋，库洛洛不会对长辈下手，但赢你俩的钱可不会手软。

麻将声一直响到深夜，无聊的春节晚会让人哈欠连天，十二点一到我立刻跳起来跑下楼。

“新年啦！”我大喊。

“新年快乐！”麻将桌前的人们纷纷抬头响应。

春节就这样热热闹闹地过，每天都有新乐子。情人节那天我和库洛洛去县城逛了一圈，他穿着我送的衣服鞋子和袜子，气度翩翩地走在县城并不宽阔的大街上，就像一个来体验民情的贵公子，引来一片再回首。

我走在他身边，挽着他的胳膊。

“老实说，在这边的这几个月过得开心吗？”

“还不错。”

有这样的回答就足够了。我偏头仔细打量着他，他回看向我：“怎么？”

“没怎么，只是没想到这辈子过的第一个情人节是和你一起，虽然是假情人，质量倒也不错。”

库洛洛笑了：“你还想找到我这样的男人，可不那么容易了。”

“是啊。”我呼了一口气，白雾在眼前散开，“你想好什么时候走了吗？”

“年后。经常出差的人在出差期间遭遇意外再也回不来，也很有说服力吧。”

“别在过年时说这种不吉利的话。”我拍了他一下，“到时候我去送送你，有始有终，毕竟你在这个世界见到的第一个人也是我。”

“好。”

那一天很快来临了。

元宵过后，根据约定我来到库洛洛的房子。他正在整理东西，本以为他孑然一身地来，也该孑然一身地走，但看来他想带走的东西还不少，除了我送的衣服，还有几本书和一些小玩意儿。

我拿起书架上的异世海螺：“这个要不要带走？”

“你留着吧，我拿着也没什么用。”库洛洛走到书桌边，从抽屉里取出一本红皮的证件递给我，封面上赫然几个金光闪闪的大字：中华人民共和国房屋所有权证。

“这就当是我的回礼。”

“哈？！”

我瞠目结舌，赶忙翻开，果然看到了我的名字。

——只有我的名字。

顿时觉得这薄薄的一本证沉得拿不住手。

库洛洛解释道：“房东打算和她丈夫离婚，想尽快把不动产变现转移走，所以现在它归你了。”

轻描淡写的语气仿佛买房子像买青菜一样简单，难怪他这段时间总是神出鬼没。

我依然没能反应过来，半晌才结结巴巴地问道：“为、为什么？”

“不为什么，想这么做就做了。多一个容身之所不好吗？”

“不是，可是……”我抚摸着产权证崭新的封皮，心情复杂无比，“你又搞先斩后奏这一套。这样让我怎么好好送你走？”

“舍不得我吗？那就和我一起走吧，虽然你不是那边的人，但我想用便利大口袋也能带你过去。我记得你也说过想去看看那个世界。”

我诧异地抬起头，想不到他会说出这样的话。而库洛洛就靠在书桌边认真地看着我，显然并不是在开玩笑。

无法抑制地，我笑了起来，从心底泛起喜悦的涟漪。

“说不心动那是自欺欺人。不过还是算了，我的家人和生活都在这里，为了你抛下他们岂不是太自私了？而且我也不是没有私心，在这个世界我是你最熟悉的人，你想起这边时说不定还能顺便想想我，但在那边，我这样的人对你来说可就过于渺小了。对我来说也是一样，如果去到那个世界，你会回到旅团团长的身份里，我们之间在这里可以规避的观念差异将会变成尖锐的矛盾，当你失去兴趣之后，一无所有只能依附你而活的我又该怎么收场？怎么想都只会是一出悲剧吧。”

库洛洛安静地听我说完，点了点头，并不感到意外：“我明白了。那么回去之后，我会解除你母亲身上的能力，接下去的事情你有办法解决吗？”

我挠了挠脸：“老实说完全没办法。不过那个能力你也不要解除了，我不想有人因为我和我的家人而死，人命这种负担我可背不动。”

库洛洛挑了挑眉：“你知道了？”

“猜的。”我得意一笑，“你说过回去之后能力会自动失效，这说明两边世界并不相通，那么在一开始你所有的能力就都应该无法使用才对，所以这种说法从根本上就自相矛盾。而既然两边世界相通，无论你在这里还是回去那边，能力都不会失效，唯一的办法就是杀死能力的原主人。我说的没错吧？”

库洛洛也笑了起来：“你时常出乎我的意料。既然如此我就满足你这点小愿望吧。刘恋，以后不要再局限于方寸之地和那些令你不得不爱的人了，你一直想让我知道这个世界同样精彩美丽，但你自己却没有亲眼去看过，不觉得可惜吗？”

眼眶开始发热，库洛洛话语里的真意令我一时想嚎啕大哭。

为什么不能走得干脆点呢？只留个背影让我缅怀一生便罢，为什么非要说这么多？

我闭上眼，深吸一口气，缓慢地吐出来：“我知道了，我也会去尝试你说的那种人生，你留在这里的一切我就不客气地接收了。”

库洛洛点点头：“那些东西本来就打算给你。既然彼此都已经交代清楚，那么我走了。”

“嗯。”我垂下头，“一路平安。”

库洛洛拎起他惯用的旅行包，与我擦肩而过，没有半分停留。

我感到眼泪不受控制地滑落。虽然已经做好心理准备，这一刻到来时却还是心如刀绞，遇到库洛洛后的这半年里我的整个人生都和他纠缠在一起，我根本不敢去想象日后再也见不到他的日子。

脚步声又在背后响起，而后停下。

我连忙擦了擦眼角，回过身去：“怎么？忘了什么吗？”

库洛洛站在离我三步远的地方，看了我许久，才说道：“有件事我一直没有告诉你。”

他的表情让我突然陷入强烈的不安中，本能疯狂地提醒我应该就此打住，但我还是张口问道：“什么事？”

“我为你做的最后一次预言里，并非什么都没有。”

我蓦地睁大眼睛。

最后一次预言是在春节前，也就是太外婆去世的那个月。

我想捂起耳朵，或者阻止他继续说下去。但库洛洛抢在我之前将它说了出来：“预言中说：当你的亲人离世时，你恋慕的人会找到回家的路。”

想起那个月里他不可思议的温柔体贴，我只觉得浑身冰冷：“……为什么？”

“只是巧合，如同我来到这个世界并遇见你一样，是无数人力不可控制的巧合之一。我没有告诉你是因为生老病死无可避免，这种预言挽留不住死者、也安抚不了生者。”

我忍无可忍，大声打断他：“我知道！可是你为什么非要在现在告诉我！”

“你难道更愿意我欺骗你吗？”库洛洛放下旅行包，走到我面前，抬起双手捧起我的脸，眼中第一次也是最后一次映出我，“你一直都明白我是什么样的人。刘恋，你有一个很好的名字，但是，不要再留恋不该留恋的人了。”

阴影笼罩而来，额间却印上一个轻柔而冰冷的吻，耳边是库洛洛最后的话语：“再见。”

之后便响起了关门声，房中再无一人。

我闭上眼，泪水奔涌而出。

即便你到最后都是如此残忍的人，你也是我生命里最耀眼的奇迹。

“再见。库洛洛。”

再也不见。

<TRUE END>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRUE END是最合理的结局，之后的尾声和两个番外顺延TE但没有必然关系。


	10. 尾声

那之后又过了两年，库洛洛彻底销声匿迹，太后甚至去报了警。

然而即便是警方也不可能找到一个在字面意义上“离开了这个世界”的人，案子一直悬而未决，库洛洛最终被列为失踪人口，只等再过一年确认死亡。

身边所有知道库洛洛的人都在不断安慰我，仿佛我是一个可悲的遗孀，尽管他们都知道库洛洛和我认识没多久，我们更没有步入过婚姻殿堂，但所有人都断定我肯定承受不了失去他的打击。

他们越是希望我遗忘这份悲伤，就越是让我回忆起和库洛洛相处时的点点滴滴。

有些人和事，一经遇上便再也不会忘怀。发展到最后，甚至只是看到一个杯子一块碗，都能让我想起库洛洛曾经使用它们的样子，近乎魔障。

对此他们想出来的办法五花八门，但最后都殊途同归——给我介绍一个新的男人。

我真的不是很懂他们的脑回路。

这两年我依照库洛洛的临别赠言尝试独立起来，我考了证、报了班、换了一份工作，做得也小有起色。当时库洛洛借给公司的那笔钱在他“失踪”后连本带利正式归我所有，加上他赠送的房子和车，可以说我已经基本告别经济问题，相应的前路也变得宽广起来，因此各种有兴趣的事物我都会学一学、玩一玩，真心喜欢的就坚持下去，不喜欢的就干脆放开，甚至还有过几次说走就走的远行，见到了许多不一样的风景。

其实直到最后我还是在接受库洛洛的恩惠，也许这也不能算是成功的独立吧。

库洛洛曾经去过很多地方，足迹遍布世界各地，有一些是我知道的，有一些是我不知道的，我买了一份世界地图，将那些我知道的地方都打上红圈，逐一拜访，像是在收集成就。每当从一个地方回来，我就会在红圈上打一个勾，这时候我会觉得自己离库洛洛更近了一些。

旅游开拓人的视野和心胸，走出习惯的小小天地，便会发现世界有这么大、这么美，还有这么多的新奇和有趣。

但四处旅行的同时，我也在痛苦地躲避着亲朋好友们热情牵起的红线。

我曾因为受不了各方催逼而勉强与一个至少在长相上符合我审美的男人交往了几个月，后来当我惊觉自己一直在他身上寻找库洛洛的影子时，我果断提出了分手，否则这样对谁都不公平。好在我们对彼此都没什么感情，这次分手十分平和。

那之后我再也没有接受过任何一场相亲，毕竟我才二十出头，青春还长得很，没必要这么早就走进婚姻圈起的一亩三分地里。也许未来有一天，经过时光的冲刷，我能离开库洛洛笼罩的世界，但肯定不是现在，不是他还扎在我心里的时候。

另一方面，我也不觉得孤老终生有多可怕，反倒是逼迫自己去过不想要的人生才恐怖至极。我自觉生活在库洛洛离开后依然积极向上，心里有一个人填着的感觉也着实不赖，但太后不能理解，在她依然传统的观念里，女人如果没有婚姻和家庭便是人生最大的不幸，不管实际上到底有多开心自在，何况我还挂念着一个和死去也没两样的男人，这根本就是自误。

谁也说服不了谁，终于有一天我们大吵一架，我拖着行李摔门离开，住进库洛洛给我的房子里。

他一语成谶，这个房子真的成了我的另一个容身之所。

虽然冷静下来之后觉得有点对不起太后，但一个人的生活实在是太美妙了，即便后来和太后和解，我也不想再住回家里，只在周末和假期回去陪一陪她。

这个家里需要独立的人不只我一个。

生活便逐渐进入另一种正轨。

情人节这天，下班后我去超市疯狂采购了一番，又拐去花店给自己买了九朵玫瑰，准备晚上来点一个人的小浪漫。

去年情人节和莲子莫一起度过，今年她背叛组织投进了别人的怀抱，只留我形单影只。但是女人总要对自己好一点，没有伴侣照样能过一个人的情人节。

大包小包满载而归，我艰难地抱着这堆东西走进铂金世家的大堂，值班的保安为我按下电梯，还附赠一个温暖的笑容：“节日快乐。”

虽然不明白为什么要祝一条光棍情人节快乐，我还是笑着回道：“谢谢，节日快乐。”

没错，一个人的情人节也要快快乐乐！

我踌躇满志地打开门，发现屋里亮着灯。

这一瞬间我以为家里进了贼，正要转身跑出去，却看到一个男人从卧室里走出来。

他穿着我送给他的大衣和鞋子，脖子上挂着我忘记收回来的红围巾，就像是从梦中走来。

“啪嗒”一声，手里的东西全都落了地。我呆站着，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

库洛洛走到我面前，弯腰从地上捡起那束玫瑰。

我几乎找不到自己的声音：“你、你怎么……”

他拉起我的手，将玫瑰放进我手中。

“我说过，你有一个很好的名字。”

刘恋。

留恋。

<全文完>


	11. 番外一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是车，搞笑但R18。

稳定的接口、明确的道标，有了这两样东西，库洛洛开始时常往来这个世界。按照他的说法，他对这个世界还有兴趣，既然能够通行无阻，放弃它岂不是太可惜了？

这是库洛洛今年第三次来这边。每一次他都会停留一段时间，或长或短，有时候是自己跑出去浪，有时候也会带上我。不过这段关系至今都和地下情一样，我不敢让任何人知道，毕竟谁也不敢保证库洛洛不会在哪天突然失去兴趣不再过来，或者那个至今很稳定的接口不会突然断开。

今朝有酒今朝醉，未来的事情不必考虑太多，人生应当及时行乐，这点我和库洛洛早已达成共识，所以我们差不多算是同居了，不用再像以前一样对人隐瞒伪装，日子过得堪称快活。

唯一的缺憾是，即便我们每天都睡在同一张床上，至今也什么都没有做过。

这天晚上，我和库洛洛在外头吃过晚饭早早回到家，他洗完澡换上睡衣就坐到书桌前看书。

我悄悄翻出前几天在内衣店买的性感蕾丝睡裙，在浴室好好梳洗了一番，而后穿上那条半遮半露、欲盖弥彰的小裙子，对着镜子搔首弄姿，觉得自己应该还算有点吸引力。

没有SEX的同居只能算共同居住，没有SEX的同居人只能算室友。这样下去迟早有一天我们会相看两相厌、一拍而两散。

我喷了一点香水，特地选了充满暧昧的香型，又梳了梳头，在发尾抹上一点精油，保证它们像广告里说的那样如丝般顺滑，又黑又亮地披在肩背上，能衬得皮肤更显白皙。这几年我不懈锻炼，别说小肚腩没了，连马甲线都练出来了，只等脱掉衣服后让以前成天攻击我身材的库洛洛大吃一惊。

总之当我走出浴室时，自我感觉是超越良好的。

踩着猫步走到还在看书的库洛洛身边，我抬手往书桌上扔了几盒安全套。

库洛洛看了看它们，抬头看着我，一时无语。

我大大方方地挺起胸脯。这可不是暗示，已经是明示了。

“你以前说过不会向我自荐枕席，现在却想让我精尽人亡吗？这么多怎么看也不可能用得完吧？”

他一提以前的事我的镇定立刻就碎了：“谁让你全用了？！我怎么知道你是什么SIZE！你知道我一个人跑去药店开口就要这一堆有多耻吗！废话少说你到底做不做？”

库洛洛叹了一口气，合上书，那表情让我觉得自己是个逼良为娼的女土匪。

我的角色定位是不是一开始就不大对？

“做啊，当然做，你准备了这么多不做的话岂不是让你难堪。”

“你这话就已经够让人难堪了，不想做不要勉强。”我僵着脸说完转身就走，准备立刻就把衣服换了。

太丢脸了我今晚要去住酒店！

明明有两个家却还得住酒店！我刘恋怎么会沦落到这种地步？

刚走了两步就被拦腰抱住，库洛洛扛着我直接丢到了床上。

“撩完就跑也太没人性了吧？”

我支起身瞪他：“你还敢说！”

却见库洛洛也爬上床，俯身在我嘴角轻啄了一下。我浑身一僵，感觉全身血液都冲向了脑袋，被库洛洛碰到的地方像火烧一样灼热。

“才亲了一下就变成这样，你真的准备好了吗？我可是很久没做过了。”

“当、当然！你有了我还敢找别的女人解决我就要你好看！”

库洛洛似笑非笑：“你要怎么让我好看？”

……除了用眼神凌迟好像还真没别的办法。

“好啦。”库洛洛的手来到我脑后，轻柔地按压，低下头一下一下地蜻蜓点水般吻着我的嘴角，边吻边说，“放松些，我不想和一个杀气腾腾的女人做爱。就算你毫无经验，我也不会嫌弃你。”

他的吻移到我唇上，若即若离地轻触，嘴唇温热而柔软，我忍不住探出舌尖舔了一下。

库洛洛贴在我唇上轻笑着说：“你看，你也不是全然不懂。”

你这不是废话吗我好歹也在纸上谈过兵。我咬了他一下，他便开始吮吸、啃噬着我的下唇，又麻又痒。

我的头脑还很清醒，一边有样学样，一边想他真是好看。

但等到他把舌头伸进来后，我就什么都不知道了。

这是一个深邃而漫长的舌吻，库洛洛在我口腔内游走，像是一个在领地里巡视的王者，随后卷起我的舌头共舞。我屏息感受着，没多久便感到眼前发黑。

像是过了一个世纪那么久，库洛洛终于移开双唇，贴在我耳边低语：“你要学会在接吻时呼吸。”

这声音太性感了我根本没听清楚他在说什么，只觉得一股酥麻从后腰直蹿上头顶。

库洛洛再次低下头，轻吻和舔舐我的耳根和脖子，双手也开始动作。当他的手滑到我腰上时，我突然一抖，本能地抬起膝盖，抬到一半立刻被大力压住。

睁开眼，库洛洛停下了所有动作，居高临下地俯视我，神情难以言喻。我这才发现身上不着寸缕，睡裙什么时候不见的完全没有印象，库洛洛可真是个扒衣小能手。

我抬起头，看着他按住我膝盖的手，疑惑地问：“干什么？”

“你还问我干什么？”不知是不是错觉，听出了一点咬牙切齿的意味。

我又看了看那里，我曲起的膝盖正好对着库洛洛的脐下三寸。

三秒之后恍然大悟，我讪笑着放平腿：“呵呵……呵呵……我不是故意要你断子绝孙的，你碰到我腰好痒啊，条件反射没办法。”

库洛洛一言不发地替我找到了办法，他干脆分开我的双腿，固定在腰两侧。

我只觉得双腿间凉嗖嗖的，推了推库洛洛：“这不公平，为什么你还穿着衣服？”

库洛洛继续劳作：“你也应该有点付出。”

有道理。于是我一边抽气一边笨手笨脚地解开库洛洛的睡衣扣子，伸进去摸到他光滑的肌肤，继而是坚实又块状分明的肌肉，手感真好，多摸几下，从胸肌一直滑到腹肌，我清楚地感觉到库洛洛的呼吸变重了。

正当此时，脑中突然灵光一闪，我绕到库洛洛的后腰上，用指甲尖轻轻搔了几下。

库洛洛正咬着我的胸口，突然牙关一紧，我呼痛出声，重重地拍了他一下：“疼死啦！”

库洛洛继续低着头，一手撑在我身边，另一手反手抓住我作怪的手压在床上。

“不要捣乱，我的节奏都被你打乱了。”

我翻了个白眼，干脆全身平摊，任由库洛洛四处点火。

感觉是慢慢升起来了，脑袋却还是很清醒，并没有艺术作品里大脑一团浆糊的感觉。

库洛洛的手终于来到我腿间，我在这一瞬间突然想起性健康教育的内容，一把抓住他的手，抬起头严肃地问道：“你洗手了没有？不对你刚才在看书肯定没洗手！”

库洛洛此时的表情让我觉得我要不是以伴侣的身份躺在他身下而是以敌人的身份站在他面前，他已经用世界上最残酷的手段把我弄死了。

“我是说真的，SEX也要注意卫生啊。”

库洛洛一声长叹，满脸悔恨：“刚才就该让你走，从没遇到过你这么难伺候的床伴。”

我瞪眼：“在一个女人的床上提起别的女人你是不是KY？”

“这是我的床。”

“房产证上是我的名字！”

两人用眼神厮杀片刻，库洛洛放弃般收回手，拿起扔在床脚的安全套，撕开一个给自己戴上。我赶紧移开目光，就听库洛洛说：“前戏不够，等下别叫疼。”

我嗤之以鼻，能有多疼。

……他妈的疼死了这是要杀人啊！

我眼泪都快流下来了，龇牙咧嘴地去推库洛洛，库洛洛一把抓住我的手，抬高我的腰，抵在那里不轻不重地磨蹭，压进去一些又退出来，慢慢地深入，神情严肃得像在思索又一次为非作歹的大计。

这太折磨人了！我抽着气痛苦地说：“你干脆点行不行？”

库洛洛抬眼瞪了我一下，清秀的脸上也开始浮出点杀气腾腾。

片刻后，他直起身，我以为这场惨不忍睹的初体验至此以失败收场，却见库洛洛又撕了一个安全套，套住右手食指和中指，接着退开一些，伸手进我腿间。

这次我没有阻止。他用手指在入口处扩张了一会儿，慢慢探进去模拟地抽动，并且逐渐深入，我并没有感觉到什么快感，只觉得有东西在内壁上摸来摸去，不过后来他再真枪上阵时确实轻松了一些。

……只有一些，还是很疼，只是不那么像谋杀。

不那么顺利地进去之后，库洛洛停了一会儿，大概是给我适应的时间，之后就开始律动。

我要说艺术作品都是骗人的，虽然慢慢不那么疼了，但是爽啊快感啊根本连边都摸不到，挺尸任库洛洛自由发挥半小时，最后他腰一挺，背一僵，应该是射了。

绷着脸的小模样还挺诱人的。

但没感觉就是没感觉，再好看也没法自欺欺人。

库洛洛趴在我身上看了我半天，突然冒出来一句：“我怀疑你性冷淡。”

“自己技术不行就不要怪床伴没感觉。”

这么不上不下吊着我也很难受好吗？还不如DIY。

库洛洛面色一沉。大概全天下的男人都不能容忍在床上被人说不行，慢慢退出去之后库洛洛换了一个新套，把我翻了个身，抬起我的腰招呼都不打一个就长驱直入。

我跪在床上，双肘艰难地支撑着晃动的身体，库洛洛掐着我的腰片刻不停撞击，大概是觉得我经过一次已经适应了，这次幅度大了许多，节奏也没那么直进直出地一成不变。

不愧是传说中“没体验过就不算有性生活”的背后位，感觉果然强烈多了，而且库洛洛好像真的认为我是个性冷淡，下面动不够，一只手还按在外面的豆豆上大力揉搓。

对女性来说体外高潮远比体内容易，何况现在是双管齐下，没多久我就感觉到了那种巅峰，浑身猛地绷紧，库洛洛此时依然没停，更用力了几分，过了一会儿也喘着气趴在我背上。

“这次感觉如何？”他从后面舔了舔我的耳垂。

我艰难地回头，面目扭曲地说：“你压到我的头发了……”

空气突然一静，片刻后库洛洛面无表情地退出去，拔掉安全套扔进书桌旁的垃圾桶里，然后坐在床上沉默而充满压力地看着我。

我才不怕他，全身放松地趴在床上，捶着腰直哼哼。

老腰啊……

一只手按了上来，不轻不重地按摩着，我舒服地叹息。

库洛洛一边按，一边凉凉地说：“男女之事有相性一说，我们肯定属于相性不大好的那一类。”

我翻过身贱笑：“技术不好就不要找那么多借口。”

库洛洛不理我，继续说：“所以我们还需要很多磨合，不如就从现在开始吧。”

说着他欺身而上，不知何时已经戴好了第三个套。

“卧槽你小心真的精尽人亡啊唔唔唔……”


	12. 番外二 平行世界说

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part.1是原作库洛洛视角  
> Part.2是本文魔改库洛洛视角  
> Part.3混合视角

part.1

库洛洛出现在一个陌生的房间里。

上一秒他还在前往黑暗大陆的船上，一眨眼的功夫眼前的景象就变了模样。

但相较于生平种种经历，这样的突发状况还不足以让他失去冷静，比起追究原因，库洛洛决定优先确认当下所处的环境。

这个房间很明显是一间有人生活的卧室，室内狭小而昏暗，一张不算宽大的双人床占去大部分面积，仅留下三边逼仄的过道；床头靠外一侧亮着壁灯，枕边的闹钟显示目前是凌晨两点；床上有人睡过的痕迹，被子掀开一半，床垫上浅淡的凹陷还未复原，显然躺在这里的人刚离开没多久，至于去了哪里，按照常理也很好推测。

前方未见异常，库洛洛转向他所背对的后方。他的背后是一个带有衣柜和书桌的组合式书架，看到桌面上待机的笔记本电脑和零散的工作资料时，库洛洛几乎已经判定这只是一个普通人的普通房间，但接着他就在书架最上层看到了令他意外的东西。

这一层放着五花八门的摆件，其中有一个附着了念，它的外形酷似某种贝类，念力赋予它不同于其他死物的色彩，在使用了“凝”的眼睛看来像涂了荧光剂一样醒目。

一直以来比起自然他都更喜欢研究人类和人类文明，尚且没有涉足海洋生态领域，因此库洛洛一时辨认不出这贝壳的种类和产地。但这无关紧要，普通人偶然获得带有念力的物品是常有的事，出于谨慎他没有碰触它，而后就将注意力转移到它旁边的相框上。

他开始猜测自己会来到这里并非出于偶然。

相框是普通的木质相框，里面只有一张清晰度欠佳的照片，一男一女在海边两相依偎，笑得很开心的年轻女人平平无奇，重点是她身边的男人——库洛洛飞快地翻阅记忆，他的记忆很完整，既没有这个女人也不曾与谁拍过情侣照，但照片上的男主角确实是他库洛洛，他不可能把自己认错。

有意思。

库洛洛笑了一下，笑容比照片里夕阳下面无表情的男人更加冰冷。

屋外在这时传来响动，听起来像是冲水的声音，而后是开门声和关门声、拖鞋摩擦地板的拖沓脚步声。

库洛洛再次看了一眼那张照片，将相框放回书架上，而后一动不动地站在原地，等待卧室的推拉门打开。

照片上的女人摇摇晃晃地走进卧室，看起来更瘦一些也更成熟几分。她穿着睡衣，头发凌乱，睡眼迷离，见到一个大男人半夜出现在她房里也毫无反应，眯着眼睛随口说了一句“冰箱里还有吃的”就一头扑到床上，把原本卷在一起的被子往旁边扔了半张，而后钻进被子，戴上睡眠眼罩，最后从被窝里伸出一只手摸索着关掉壁灯。

整个过程里她没有看库洛洛一眼。

念能力的制约要求他必须善于接近各种人，博得他们的信任从而获取能力情报，库洛洛自认察言观色的本事已经炉火纯青，而以他的观察来看，他不认为这个女人是故意不看他，反而更像是习以为常懒得看他。

他感到新奇，这里的“库洛洛”——姑且假设有这么一个人——如此受她信任吗？

库洛洛代入自己想象了一下，的确不是什么难事。

当然，这更可能是某种超过他感知的念能力构造的效果，而他中了招。

他在黑暗中站了一会儿，那女人不过短短几分钟就已经又睡着了，粗枝大叶得怎么看都不像是高深的念能力者。

库洛洛想了想，转身打开衣柜。衣柜里塞满各式各样的女装，只分出窄窄的一格挂男装，隔板上叠着男式睡衣和浴巾，最上面是一个收纳盒，整齐地排放着内裤和袜子。

他取出换洗用品，无声无息地走出卧室，走进浴室里。

洗完澡之后他按女人说的在冰箱里找到半块披萨和一听啤酒，一边吃他一边翻下披萨盒的盖子。盒子上的文字和卧室书桌上的资料所使用的文字一样，都不是通用文字，女人说的话也不是通用语，这种少见的语言他虽然有所了解，却绝无可能熟悉得像母语一样。他又看了看啤酒罐背面的生产信息，无论是国家还是地区都毫无印象。

即使是做梦也不可能无中生有。库洛洛将空掉的披萨盒与啤酒罐扔进垃圾桶里，而后关上客厅的灯，走进卧室躺到女人身边。

或许他更应该直接把这个女人拖起来向她逼问，而不是把时间浪费在揣度和刺探上，但在他盖上被子的一瞬间，女人就翻身滚进了他怀里，双手熟练地搂住他的腰，而她本人还没有清醒，这完全是下意识的行为。

库洛洛本能地绷紧肌肉，立刻又放松下来，他以最自然的姿势回抱女人，脑中同时回想以前和其他女人在一起的经历，终于意识到怪异之处并不在这个女人身上，而在于他自己——

准确地说，是假设里的另一个他。

女人对他肆无忌惮的态度折射出“他”对待她的态度，他不会与不受信任的人同床共枕，但“他”甚至已经与这个女人同居。

照片上几乎与他一模一样的男人也许只是一个模仿者，冒充幻影旅团招摇撞骗的人不少，依靠念能力完全变成另一个人也不是难事，旅团团长的长相在友客鑫一事之后就不再是秘密，何况他还公然登上了天空竞技场。

想到那场战斗和之后的事，库洛洛的思路中断了一瞬，心里陡然涌上强烈的杀意。

抱着他的女人动了动，原本平缓的气息发生变化，她醒了。

库洛洛在黑暗中看着她。

女人似乎呆了几秒钟，而后收回手坐起来，在墙上摸了摸才找到壁灯开关，一系列动作破绽百出，如果他想动手她已经死了几十次。她脱下睡眠眼罩戴上眼镜，无声地与他对视了一会儿，突然滚下床，一只手同时从枕头底下抽出什么，在昏暗的灯光下闪出一线寒光。

库洛洛闪电般拉住女人的脚让她摔在地上，而后打算先废掉她的行动能力。女人似乎接受过一点防身术训练，正常反应里她应该会本能地向前爬，但她没有，而是立刻翻转到正面，在库洛洛抓住她的脖子时奋力抬脚踹向他的两腿之间。

困兽之斗还算入眼，库洛洛不确定自己是不是发出了笑声，但他确实有点想笑。他别过膝盖压住女人的腿，小心控制着不压断它们，一手依然掐着她的脖子，另一手抓住她拿刀的手腕，她的手不如脚反应快，还没挥刀就被他缴了械。好在她没有乱动剩下那只手，不然没有第三只手的他可能只能选择先折断它。

小刀掉在木质地板上发出“咚”的一声响，而后房间里安静下来，女人非常明智地放弃了抵抗。

库洛洛偏头看了一眼，看清了地上那把刀。

是他惯用的贝里刀，这个系列珍贵却不稀有，但作为“普通人”，他不可能会送这种杀人魔打造的凶器给普通女性做礼物，他不至于连这点常识都没有。

为了确认这一切是不是这个看似普通的女人在搞鬼，库洛洛往她身上施加了他的念。带有恶意的念扑向女人，她浑身一颤，脸色变得十分难看。念能力者遇到具有伤害性的念时也会用念抵抗，这是呼吸一样的本能，但女人的精孔是闭合的，她没有念。

要么始作俑者另有其人，要么这里真是另一个“库洛洛”存在的世界，并且这个女人知道“库洛洛”是谁，同样得到了“他”的信任。

后者比前者更令人难以置信。

他有可能变成这样吗？在心里发出疑问的那一刻库洛洛就将其否决了。人生确实有无数种可能性，但他的成长逻辑不会导向这种发展。

即使真的存在，这里的“库洛洛”也和他不一样。

“这位小姐，请保持安静，你也不想受伤吧。”他收回念，轻声对女人说，在女人点头之后稍稍松开手。女人咳嗽起来，他用大拇指抹掉女人嘴角的唾沫星，而后继续柔和地说：“先告诉我，你叫什么名字？”

“刘、咳咳咳、刘恋……”

“那么刘恋小姐，请问你认识我吗？”

刘恋深吸几口气平复呼吸，迟疑了一下，不确定地回道：“库洛洛？”

库洛洛根据这个回答和她不似作伪的神情暂时划掉另一种猜测，他刚想继续问下去，就见刘恋摇了摇头，笃定地说：“不对，你不是他。”

然后她突然变得很悲伤，又有点愤怒：“搞什么鬼怎么还有平行世界的？万一你来了他就来不了怎么办！”

“平行世界？”库洛洛有些意外，但不算太意外，平行世界理论一直是未经证实的假说，用来解释当下的状况却再适合不过。他更在意她的后半句话：“‘他’是指这个世界的库洛洛吗？为什么你会认为如果我来了他就会来不了？”

而“来”这个动词本身也十分奇怪。

刘恋抬起自由的那只手握成拳头，近乎抓狂地说：“难道我还要把三年前的对话再重复一遍吗？”

说到一半她似乎终于想起来眼前这个库洛洛并不是她的“库洛洛”，猛然闭上嘴，瞬间乖顺下来，有些忐忑地看着他。

库洛洛可以想象她第一次见到那个“库洛洛”时的场景，但他无法想象后面长达三年里发生的事，他不相信自己会对旅团以外的人保持如此长久的兴趣，哪怕是九死一生弄到手的宝物他都可能在转眼之间弃若敝屣，何况这个女人乍看之下并没有特别出奇的地方。

和她聊一聊也是不错的选择，库洛洛开始这么想，他松开她的手，替她扶正歪掉的眼镜，而后放过她的脖子，改为按住她的肩膀。他依然压制着她，脸上却露出真诚的抱歉和柔软，既然他们关系亲密，也许这副脸孔能比威胁更有效地达到目的。

但刘恋的脸却比之前更加扭曲起来，库洛洛竟然看出一丝抗拒。

“你……”

他才刚说出一个字，卧室之外突然传来开门声，一个人毫不掩饰地走向卧室径直拉开玻璃门，站在门口看着他们。

“库洛洛！！”

刘恋用力推开他，连滚带爬地窜到那个男人身后，坐在地上紧紧抱住他的腿。

念能力的仿品原来与真人如此不同。

库洛洛缓慢地站起来。

男人与他对视了一会儿，慢慢露出冰冷的笑容：“看来我们需要聊一聊了。”

part.2

库洛洛把刘恋从身上剥下来，看到她眼圈泛红就安慰地拍了拍她，结果她的眼泪立刻奔涌而出。

这几年她别的本事都没有撒娇这一项长进大，见她有越哭越凶的趋势，库洛洛只好脱下外衣盖在她身上，而后请从另一个世界到访的“他”离开卧室，先到客厅的沙发上坐一坐。

刘恋从床头抓了一把餐巾纸，涕泗横流也不妨碍她耍嘴皮，她一边抹脸一边打着哭嗝对他说：“我没事，吓到了而已，他比你以前还凶。你去跟他说吧，我看他想问的也就是你当年问过的那些东西，问完让他赶紧的从哪来回哪去！”

最后她恶狠狠地说，声音却压得很低。

如果他不在这里，以她的识时务绝不敢对她无法应付的人如此大放厥词，库洛洛不去提醒她即使再小声外面的人也听得见，见她情绪稳定下来他走出卧室。刘恋却跟在他身后，捂着脸几步冲进浴室里，过不了两秒又跑出来，往他怀里扔了一叠衣裤，而后回到浴室“砰”地关上门。

之后只剩下哗哗不停的流水声。

库洛洛看了看手中的衣物，又看了看坐在沙发上的男人，他穿着睡衣的模样看起来反而更像这个屋子的男主人。

“需要我把衣服还给你吗？”那个男人问道。

“不必了。”

库洛洛随手把衣服搁在沙发上，而后走到冰箱前打开看了一眼，他记得上次离开时还剩下一罐啤酒，接着就在垃圾桶里看到了那罐啤酒的空瓶。

喝了他的啤酒还差点鸠占鹊巢的男人在他背后说：“抱歉喝了你的啤酒，也抱歉吓到你的女朋友。不过她不是被我吓哭的，她以为我的到来会使你无法回来，你能解释这是什么意思吗？”

由于成长环境差异巨大，刘恋时常会有在库洛洛看来奇特的想法，他顺着她的思路想了一下，而后拿出她的酸奶。

“有一种看法认为，同一个人在同一个世界里不能复数存在，否则多余的人会消失或被排除。”他说，没有说这种看法并不是什么严谨的科学理论，而只是刘恋喜欢的一部少女漫画里无足轻重的一句话。[注]

另一个世界来的男人显然没可能接触过这部漫画，或是其他由这个世界的人类创造的思想产物，他一时没有说话，捂着嘴思索起来。

库洛洛靠在冰箱上，一边喝酸奶一边打量着这个“他”。

人类对他人和自己的认知方式不尽相同，此前他未曾以第三方视角观察过“自己”，但此时看着这个男人，他毫不怀疑自己思考时就是这幅模样。

他又看了一眼沙发上被刘恋丢出来的衣服，那是几年前他在天空竞技场杀死西索时穿的衣服，那场战斗他记忆犹新，因此“他”所处的时间点也很好判断。

出于自身经历库洛洛并不怀疑“他”的真实性，但看到“他”时他的确感到意外。他曾试图在猎人世界找到更多可以“穿越”的接口，在发现它们每一个都只会通往这个世界后，他就毁掉了刘恋持有的海螺外所有疑似道标的东西，也毁掉了潭县的接口外所有曾经存在过、现在仍然存在、以后可能产生的接口。

然而其他世界的“库洛洛”却出现了，而他的到来意味着还会有更多平行世界。

“啵——啵——”

吸管在吸空的酸奶杯里发出滑稽的声响，库洛洛回过神，而后看到另一个他也是一副刚回神的模样。看来在“思考时偶尔会旁若无人”这点上他们有着一样的毛病，也或许是两人都下意识将对方界定在安全范围里。

这让库洛洛警惕起来。

平行世界理应有不同的发展轨迹，不同的发展也可能派生出不同的平行世界。但无论有多少世界和多少“库洛洛”，库洛洛都只认定自己的唯一性，其他“库洛洛”并非是另一个他，而只是与他相同的另一个人，并且出于这种同质性更加需要戒备，因为他也很清楚自己是什么样的人。

如他所想，那个“库洛洛”在回神之后做出了和他一样的反应，而“他”的反应就是没有反应。

“同质相斥吗？第一次听说这种观点。如果复数存在不被允许，那么会消失或被排除的应该是我才对，这里是你的世界。”“他”极为自然地说道。

“这里不是我的世界，你也确实是多余的。”库洛洛毫不客气地打断他，“但如果你想回去，我可以帮你。”

“库洛洛”仿佛有点惊讶，而后笑起来。

和曾经的他一样，“他”也迅速接受了这里是“异世界”，但库洛洛不打算像刘恋那样贴心地解释前因后果让“他”产生更大兴趣，这种不安因素如果不是太过棘手他可能会直接动手。

他扔掉酸奶杯，撇下“他”走到浴室门前敲了敲，对里面说：“你再放水的话隔壁邻居就要找来了。”

水声停下来，刘恋打开一条门缝：“你们这么快就谈完了？”

“不，但我要休息了。”

“那他……那一位呢？”

库洛洛往客厅看了一眼：“他留在这里过夜。”

那个“库洛洛”与他对视了两秒，而后说道：“当然，我不会打扰你们。”

刘恋这才走出浴室，低着头贴着墙根风一样跑回卧室，就像客厅里坐着洪水猛兽。虽然关上灯后她立刻就睡着了，但一整个晚上都抱着库洛洛不撒手。

库洛洛则彻夜未眠，可想而知客厅里那家伙与他一样，对于“他”来说这是陌生的具有威胁的环境，而对库洛洛来说多了一个“他”的环境也变得不再安全和舒适。

同一世界不能复数存在同一个人的说法确有其道理可言。

天亮时刘恋的闹钟响了，她拍掉闹钟翻身继续睡。闹钟五分钟响一次，当它第三次响起来时库洛洛直接掀掉了她的被子。

每一个工作日的早晨都是打战，刘恋以让人眼花缭乱的速度穿衣服、洗漱、化妆，十五分钟的赖床让她失去了吃早餐的空闲，只能匆匆从冰箱里抓出酸奶和一袋小蛋糕。

“我走了！”她跑到玄关一边穿鞋一边对客厅里的人喊，抬头看到两个库洛洛时才想起来家里还有一个不速之客，脸色立刻一僵。

“一路平安。”客厅里的“库洛洛”对她微笑，她被烫到一样连忙转开目光，又迁怒似的瞪了站在卧室门口的库洛洛一眼，穿完鞋立刻夺门而出。

库洛洛看到她的眼神，发现自己已经很久没有见到过了。他们刚刚相遇时她总是这样对他避之唯恐不及，相处过一段时间目光里就多了更多东西，开始忍不住想要接近他，令他意外的是那并非迷恋假象、飞蛾扑火式的自取灭亡，而是在坚持双方意志的基础上探索共存之道。可以想象，即使他离开后不再到来，刘恋也会带着对他的思念独自走下去，这种感情不会摧毁她。

但他做了多余的事，两次。

刘恋离开后屋里变得落针可闻。过了几分钟，库洛洛估算着她应该已经搭乘电梯到达地下车库，便开始为自己做早饭。在这里他会有比较健康的作息，这使得他看上去比另一个“他”红润一些，而他也不排斥这种无伤大体的正向变化。

在他煎蛋饼时那个“库洛洛”去浴室换回了自己的衣服，而后走到他身后，停在于双方而言都安全的位置上。

库洛洛头也不回地对“他”说：“这个世界与其他世界相连，有一个接口可以让你回去，天黑之后我送你离开。”

这不是假话，却也不是真话，那个让他多次往返两个世界的“接口”稳定到像是定向通道，如果“他”不幸因此到达他的世界，他只能费功夫亲手将“他”清除，除此以外“他”去往任何世界都与他无关，他只要保证他所在之处没有多余的自己。

“库洛洛”暂时没有说话，似乎在衡量他话语里的真实性。

库洛洛已经准备好应对“他”追根究底的盘问，换成他本人绝不会满足于这点模棱两可的情报。从昨晚开始他就毫不掩饰对“他”的敌意，但也不让这种敌意过分倾向于为了刘恋，这不符合名为库洛洛之人的思维逻辑，他应该是一个遭人觊觎的独占者，而宝物就是他发现的这个世界，刘恋只是其中一部分。

人类都有可能被欺骗和误导，包括他自己，因此他需要具有明确指向性的“敌意”模糊“他”的思考方向。

然而出乎意料的是，那个“库洛洛”的兴趣却不在这个世界上。等到蛋饼起锅时，库洛洛才听到“他”以和他一样的声音说道：“我的确兴趣多变，但我看不出那个女人有哪里特殊到会让你产生这样的变化。”“他”指了指他围着围裙、拿着锅铲的居家形象，“你喜欢她什么地方？”

库洛洛知道“他”所说的“喜欢”并非人对人平等的感情，而是人对物居高临下的审视。

这一点他也从未改变，所以他回道：“不是喜欢，而是选择。”

选择再次来到这个世界，出现在她面前，如同选择旅团的同伴并与他们一同前行。

“库洛洛”露出一点讶异，而后注视着他请他说下去，这种套话用的诚恳表情熟悉至极，看来“他”也没有把他当成是另一个自己。

但他们在本质上依然同根同源，思维模式如出一辙，库洛洛发现“他”也使用了同样的手段对付他，不直接指向他本人而是以刘恋作为收集情报的突破口。

于是他不再说话，回敬以同样的表情。

两人互相微笑着僵持了几分钟，最后“库洛洛”率先让了一步。

库洛洛随即收起假笑，他也不想在这里和“他”打起来，否则晚上刘恋回来时可能会发现这栋楼成了废墟。

他脱下围裙，端着蛋饼和牛奶走回客厅。

“其实你也没有想过为什么吧？”“库洛洛”在他经过“他”面前时说道，“我们喜欢观察别人的行为、探索别人的思想，但我们很少自我解读。”

库洛洛停下脚步：“那么，如果将我当成‘别人’，你又解读出了什么呢？”

“库洛洛”走近他，他们像照镜子一样互相对视着。而后“他”说：“你选择的不是她，而是她所代表的生活方式。”

库洛洛没有否认，也不必否认。作为他在这里遇到的第一个人，刘恋是这个世界的入口和象征，带来一种截然不同的、割裂的生活方式，他的确享受于此。

他出身的地方奉行丛林法则，人们先是像兽一样存活，而后才会披上人皮假装成人。流星街人总有一种填不满的缺失感，因此库洛洛从不拒绝任何会为他供给满足感的事物，无论是与旅团一起胡作非为，还是在平凡的世界与平凡的女人一起生活。「注」

哪怕像毒瘾一样无法戒除，他也永远随心所欲。

“当你从她身上获取的感觉消退时，你就会离开她，除了旅团我们从不受任何东西约束。”另一个“他”冰冷地说。

“我也从不会对未来患得患失。但看来我们确实不一样。”

库洛洛失去了讨论这个话题的兴趣，坐到餐桌前吃他的早饭。

“库洛洛”仍然站在原地：“既然如此，你想知道我们的差异源于哪里吗？”

“愿闻其详。”

“库洛洛”具现出《盗贼の极意》，抬起手展示出其中一页。

那一页上一片空白。

“这一页本来是库哔的能力。”

库洛洛一愣，听到“他”继续说：“他和侠客已经死了。”

part.3

晚上下班时，刘恋推掉同事组织的周末聚会，不到七点就匆匆赶回家，想看看她的窝是不是还健在。

结果屋里空无一人，无论是这里的库洛洛还是平行世界的“库洛洛”都不知所踪。

她给库洛洛打了几个电话，对面一直处于关机状态，这让她顿时陷入各种猜测和想象，连吃饭和洗澡时都没法挥开这些念头。她在客厅等了一整个晚上也没有等回他们中的任何一个，最后怀揣着“他们可能已经杀了对方”的担忧倒在沙发上睡着了。

第二天是周末，闹钟不会响。听到玄关传来开门声时刘恋突然惊醒，从沙发上一跃而起。

走进来的人是库洛洛，但刘恋没有贸然靠近他，而是戴上眼镜定睛看了一会儿，才确认这是她认识的库洛洛而非另一个。

他衣冠楚楚的模样实在不像与一个和他同样强大的人战斗过。刘恋小心翼翼地问：“那个家伙呢？”

库洛洛脱下皮鞋放进鞋柜，随口回道：“已经回去了。”

刘恋闻言立刻长舒一口气，坐回沙发，揉脖子捶腰，抱怨这沙发根本就不是人睡的地方。

库洛洛笑起来：“那个人同样是‘库洛洛’，为什么你这么抵触他？我以前也没有对你太客气吧。”

刘恋翻了一个白眼：“他跟你怎么能一样？何况你当时也没有一照面就用念力攻击我。真是太可怕了，我还以为我要死了！”她后怕地拍了拍胸口，拍到一半突然顿住，似乎想到什么，继而睁大眼睛不可置信道：“等等，难道对你来说无论哪一个‘刘恋’都行吗？”

她总是在不该敏锐的时候敏锐。库洛洛感到有点伤脑筋，作为索取者他的确更在乎索取之物而非索取对象，但他确定她不会乐意听到这种回答。

刘恋瞬间知道自己猜对了，昨天晚上的担心和前天晚上的受怕在这一刻一起爆发，她怒气冲冲地走进卧室甩上玻璃门，好在她还记得这是她睡觉的地方没有太用力。

库洛洛先去洗了一把脸，又喝了一杯水，而后才走进卧室。

刘恋横在床上，从头到脚裹在被子里，上半身还在轻微抖动。库洛洛惊讶地想难道她还会被这种小事气哭？掀开被子就看到她的确还在生气，但她没有哭，而是捧着手机激情发微博，大骂她的男朋友不是东西。

这不是她第一次微博泄愤，自从他们在一起之后她就从在心里骂她变成到网上骂他。这也不失为一种良性发展，库洛洛淡定地拿出自己的手机，开机，联网，登上微博，然后给刘恋骂他的小作文点了个赞。

看到这个赞刘恋当场气爆，她翻身坐起来，披头散发的像个女鬼一样自下而上瞪着他。

库洛洛习以为常，她还会光明正大地生气就说明没什么大事。他收起手机，转身走到书架前，拿起最上层的海螺然后走到阳台。

他的举动让刘恋感到费解，她一时忘了自己正在生气，好奇地跟在他身后。

库洛洛等她来到阳台才有下一步动作，他双手合拢用上念力将那个海螺捏得粉碎，而后扬手撒进风里，粉末转眼之间就被风吹得连渣都不剩。

“……干什么，你要跟我分手？”刘恋对他破坏道标的行为只能想到这种解释，但既她不伤心也没有更生气，而是感到有些茫然。

库洛洛在洗衣池洗了个手，而后推着刘恋进屋，关上阳台的门。

“我之前怀疑过你老家的接口可能是定向通道，但那个‘库洛洛’穿过接口之后就消失了，而不是到达我的世界，这说明其他平行世界的确也能通过那个接口与这个世界相连。所以你的道标不能再用了，以免出现更多‘库洛洛’，或者别的什么人。”

库洛洛从刘恋的枕头底下抽出他送给她的贝里刀，同时具现出《盗贼の极意》，翻到他最近刚添上的一页，随后他的手上出现了一根细长的棉线。

合上书之后这根棉线也没有消失，他将它仔细地缠绕在刀柄上。

刘恋没有打扰他，虽然他经常气人，但不会做无意义的事。

“这根线由我的念力构成。念的性质会随个人经历和性格特质而变化，平行世界里在这两点上与我相同的‘库洛洛’应该不多，所以你可以认为这是我的专属道标。”库洛洛想了想，接着说，“或许其他世界也存在其他‘刘恋’，但她们未必遇到过‘库洛洛’，未必与‘他’有同样的经历，即便一模一样，那个‘刘恋’心里的‘库洛洛’也不是我，我同样没兴趣做别人的替身。所以从这个角度来看，你也可以说是唯一的。”

刘恋听他说完后沉默下来。

这可能是库洛洛特色的甜言蜜语，剥开层层理智与冷漠才能发现一点微乎其微的感情。但就是这一点幻觉般的感情也足以令她甘之若饴。

一个人的意识形态与成长经历息息相关，改变它就是否定这个人迄今为止的人生，而她在决定对他投注感情时就已经接受了这一切——包括他们可能永远无法互相认同，也包括他们可能终将分开。

这种感情并不卑微也不会令人感到无望，或许她需要的也只是库洛洛的“存在”而已。

“我明白你的意思。没事了，前两天没睡好所以有点烦躁。”刘恋笑了笑，爬到床上抓过手机删掉刚才骂库洛洛的微博，接着坐在床沿问他：“话说那个‘库洛洛’为什么这么快就愿意回去了？他对这个世界没兴趣吗？那你们的差异也太大了吧。”

库洛洛看了她一会儿，然后才说：“我想他可能没有探索新世界的心情。”

“为什么？”

库洛洛顿了一下，考虑要不要告诉她，而后他提起了很久以前的事：“还记得我说过我和西索在天空竞技场打过一次吗？当时你想知道结果。”

刘恋点点头：“当然记得，你当时还不让我问。”

“那么现在告诉你吧，结果是我赢了。另一个‘我’也和西索打过，他同样赢了，但是西索没有死。”

刘恋思考了一下这其中的差异，倒抽一口气。

库洛洛的声音直到此时终于发生了一点变化：“那场战斗里他和我一样借用了库哔和侠客的能力，西索逃生后杀了他们，并且会继续以旅团其他成员为目标。这就是我和‘他’相异的起点。”

“……还好我遇到的是你。”

刘恋想起那个“库洛洛”身上让她不寒而栗的煞气——现在明白那同时也是一种紧迫感——不由感到庆幸。如果最初遇到的是“他”，她的人生可能已经结束了。

“这是他的世界里刚刚发生的事吧？所以他……要赶回去保护旅团吗？”

“不，团长并不是旅团的保护者，旅团本身是一个完整的组织架构，只要有团员旅团就会一直存续。但团长必须为失去的团员复仇，如果是我也会下令全员猎杀西索，直到他死透为止。”

如同诉说别人的故事一般，库洛洛十分平静。刘恋看着他雕塑般的面容，突然没来由感到难过。

她好像看到一个漆黑的背影形单影只地走在同样漆黑的道路上，身边与他同行的人一个接一个沉入黑暗，只剩下他自己。这片黑暗本该是他们的乐土，但他们最终全都被它埋葬。

“你在为他难过，还是替他难过？”

刘恋摇了摇头：“都不是……我没有理由这么做，他明明和我没有任何关系……但就是很难过。”

库洛洛抬手拂过她湿润的眼角：“不用难过，我们永远与死亡相伴，你的眼泪可以留到为我哀悼的那一天再流。”

刘恋立刻用力打了他一下：“你死了也不要让我知道！”

“你肯定会知道，那时候刀上的念线会消失。”库洛洛弯下腰，将贝里刀交到她手中，“但是你要记住，如果有一天我死了那一定是我自己的选择，而我不会为了你改变这个选择。我们多半不会一起走到终点，那就让我们看看到底能走多远。”

他永远都如此直白而残酷，告诉她能够拥有未来，又告诉她未来终有尽头。

刘恋摸了摸刀柄上细密的念线，这根线消失时就意味着他再也不会出现在她面前，而同样的，如果有一天是她想放弃，那么只要毁掉这根线也就再也不会见到他。

许久之后，刘恋才说：“我不会先放弃的，我也会一直走下去，走到我所选择的终点。”

——无论那里有没有你。

她紧紧握住那把刀，就像握住了生命里唯一得到的承诺。


End file.
